


Mythical Night

by Myrddin_Ignis_Magus



Category: DC Animated Universe, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Naruto, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, Naruto Characters taking on the mantles of DC-Universe heroes in the Naruto Universe, Naruto Characters taking on the mantles of heroes in the Naruto Universe, Sci-Fi, Some Scenes of a Sexual Nature
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:30:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 123,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus/pseuds/Myrddin_Ignis_Magus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Wave, Naruto meets Kyuubi, & gets a new goal in life, but its down to him to become the Hero he wants to be. He'll help others with his bowblade, & become the hero hidden in the night, The Green Arrow. He'll save lives & protect the innocent while punishing the guilty, even if the guilty are of the village of Konoha. This leads others into becoming heroes of the night & day. However, with a changing world of heroes, where does that leave the ninja-fodder or powerful enemies. With great heroes come great villains. The fight begins with magic, daemons, and strange new creatures with new and old villains. This new world of heroes will have to fight to exist beyond the mercenaries they were trained to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sleeping Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, only my original characters, story, plot(s), and places.

Mythical Night

Chapter I

Sleeping Demon

In a place hidden from the world on the Continent of Elements, a fourteen-year-old yellow blonde haired boy sulked, not that anyone looked or even cared.

He and his ninja team had just gotten back from a tiring, but exciting mission protecting a small fishing town in Wave Country and making sure their bridge to the mainland is built so that the monopolising bastard little business tycoon can be stopped squeezing the life out of Wave.

This way the people of Wave can finally start dealing with Fire Country via land and not the waters. Though, it's ironic that the bastard tycoon is dead now anyway, falling foul to his own evil cheating ways. In other words he pissed off his own hired thug (an A class missing ninja at that).

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he just wandered through the forest like training grounds, his cerulean blue eyes were unusually dull, and well he never lets people see him when he's feeling like shit. He doesn't want any of his haters to get any satisfaction out of it.

You see, he's not an ordinary kid as he is what is known as a jinchuuriki, a living prison for one of the Great Bijuu, Demon Beast of unimaginable power. This just makes the adults hate him, and their ignorance makes them believe no matter how wrong they are that he is the greatest of these beasts, Kyuubi, the Nine-tailed Fox Demon, his prisoner.

However, that isn't why he's sad; at least those his age don't know about that. Though, their families hate and mockery has rubbed off on them. He does everything he can just for help, but nobody ever offers it to him even when he begs.

He's sad and deep down pissed off because during his mission he had expected his sensei to teach him and his team lots of useful things. However, all he taught them was something that thinking about it should probably have been taught at the Academy. How to walk up trees without using his hands.

He finds his sensei to a complete jerk. He doesn't teach him anything, but secretly goes off and trains Sasuke Uchiha, a spoilt, ungrateful bastard with these 'special' eyes that steals techniques. Naruto doesn't ask for much, but he does ask for some help from a man who is supposed to be his teacher.

They had gotten back from the mission and Kakashi; their sensei gave them the week off, but took Sasuke with him. Sakura, their final team member even knows and gloats that Sasuke gets special treatment like that's something to be happy about when she's worse than Naruto, and she actually gets some help, minimal though it is.

He's passed caring about them, so went to his old academy and asked whether his old sensei could help him. He had always been so good to him, but apparently it's some messed up honour thing that he can't without Kakashi's permission, but that won't happen as Naruto had asked Kakashi whether he could find someone to help with his taijutsu, but he said 'no Naruto, you're doing fine', which Naruto isn't stupid enough to believe.

He had even gone to the Hokage, the leader of the village to complain. He had always thought the Hokage would listen to him, but really, it didn't really surprise him when he sided with Kakashi. After all, Naruto is just a stupid genin who doesn't know anything, mainly because no one will teach him, and he knows that he has been sabotaged throughout his life.

It's just… well, the Hokage can be so naïve and trust in the good in everyone, and as long as he trusts them and they're older and more experienced in telling bullshit he sides with them.

Naruto has tried to keep a happy façade, and lets people think he's completely oblivious, but he knows that even his so-called friends wouldn't help, and his stalker doesn't have the courage to stay conscious around him. He likes her; she so sweet and her antics can be quite funny.

He doubts she has anything more than chakra control exercises she could teach him anyway, though that would be really helpful. Anyway, he doesn't know where she is as he can't sense, smell, or hear anyone near him, let alone her. It's how he can avoid everyone so effortlessly. It had taken years before he realised these abilities weren't normal for everyone.

Naruto slumped tiredly down into the shade of one of the abnormally large trees that grow around the village. He lent up against the tree and looked at his horrible orange jumpsuit. He had wanted to buy something new in Wave because the villagers here in Konoha either rip him off or won't serve him, and if he henged (transformed using a 'solid' illusion) and the shop owner recognises the stuff he'll get accused of stealing. It happened once before and he got a beating and his stuff stolen.

He took a deep breath as he looked around at the forest, the flowers, the deep blue sky and the soft wisps of clouds. It's relaxing to be out in nature. He can hear the birds singing, the snakes in the grass, and the soft breeze as it drifted across his skin.

His eyes got heavy as he just thought, trying to figure out how he can train with no instruction or scrolls or books or anything to help him get stronger in a home that wants to keep him down

He started as he seemed to slip back as if the tree had just disappeared. He splashed back in some cold shallow water before quickly jumping to his feet looking panicked.

Naruto found himself alone in a dark dungeon like tunnel with burning lit torches sparse on the dirty brick walls. It has a couple of inches of water on the grimy floor. The hall has a chill blowing through it causing him to shiver.

He could see down one way led to a dead end, but the other goes straight on into darkness that made him shiver worse than with the chill. He didn't know how he knew, maybe because this is him, but he knew what lay in wait beyond that darkness and it took him a few moments to steady his nerves.

His fists clenched and unclenched as he took a few deep breaths, he could almost smell it, but slowly began walking. It took him longer than he thought it would before he walked out into a vast chamber with a rusty cube cage in its very centre with an eerie red glow coming from it.

He moved slowly closer. He was surprised the cage is so small compared to how large its prisoner is supposed to be. However, around the red glow he was awed by the never ending darkness so it might be possible that its bigger on the inside.

"Hello Jailer…!"

He was startled as he heard the whimsical soft and certainly female voice. "H-hello… who's there…?" he called out but he knew. He was just a little… well a lot shocked.

Two small hands slid out of the darkness and red glow, her fingers sliding around the bars. The nails are sharp and pointed her arms soft and slender.

Then she stepped out, nine huge red and black foxtails swishing about behind her, the most stunning creature he has ever seen… well maybe not, he's a little flustered now… oh… crap, he could feel his body reacting. She's naked and he's a teenage boy, and she's… well, a naked teenage girl, well, foxgirl.

Her body is lightly toned and slender; surprisingly it looks like she's shorter than him, and maybe around his age. Her breast aren't very large but rather nice and perky, but they still have a nice mass, and some pencil eraser pink nipples on her milky white skin.

She has a small stomach and frame with long legs, down to small feet, and up round a firm butt and between her legs is hairless and looks oh so soft that he would love to touch.

Her face is round and cute with a small nose; her skin is just totally flawless. She would be remarkably cute if her face didn't have an evil scowl with glowing crimson eyes with slanted pupils. Her hair is blood red and wild down to her mid calves with her tails swishing about around her hair. Her is hair flowing beautifully framing her face and hanging down over her shoulders but coming short of covering her small breasts.

However, as expected on the side of her head, up through her hair are pointed crimson to black fox ears. Her scowl seemed to deepen a little as he finished getting a good look at her.

"Like what you see, you filthy weak human!" she might have been looking at him like 'that', but her voice stayed calm and soft. Naruto actually found her voice to be quite pleasant.

"I… I…" he stuttered out quickly hiding the huge bulge in his trousers with his hands as her eyes had casually looked down there. His face went bright red, but she didn't even show any sign of embarrassment or that she might move back into the shadows.

The left side of her bloody coloured and plump lips quirked up into some semblance of a smirk. "Oh, I'm flattered my pathetically weak jailor gets such a hard dick so quickly by just looking at me."

"I'm not weak," his defiance overcame his nerves. "Someday I'm going to become Hokage, and everyone will have to respect me!"

"No matter how strong you get, those people will always treat you like shit!" she hissed out startling him as she pushed her delicious body up against the bars, her face pushed up to them to look into his eyes better.

"I will become Hokage, and gain their respect!" he retorted softer than before, but even he heard his own doubt.

"You think much too small, Jailor," she replied abruptly pushing back from the bars and slinking into the shadows before exiting at a corner, her fingernail tapping the bars.

Naruto's head snapped towards her as the clinking of her nails caught his attention. "W-what do you mean…? The Hokage's the most powerful and respected ninja in the village!"

"Why should you trust that their respect won't really be fear?" she asked, and for once in a very long time, Naruto doubted his dream.

He doesn't want to be the top boss if everyone really fears him, or even if it's just the civilian's that fear him. That isn't how he would want to be remembered as the most feared kage.

She even let out a chuckle bringing him from his thoughts as she continued. "Respect is a two way street, Jailor… let's say you managed to get their respect… what about them and all of the crimes they have already committed against you?

"Will they have your respect?" she asked and he almost jumped as those words sunk in making him feel like his blood momentarily froze ice cold. "One day you'll wake up and realise that most of the people praising your name had once hated you, beat you, and some had even tortured you, yet there they are…"

"But that's your fault," he whispered, confused. "If you hadn't attacked…!"

She just burst out laughing. It was insane and full of rage before she suddenly stopped and he fell to his knees under her killing intent. He found it hard to breathe but he has felt so much intent over the years he won't let hers get to him. It took him a moment to stand and she let up her attack almost looking pleased.

"You are like your mother, arrogant beyond all belief," she hissed out shocking him into just staring, his trouser problem completely gone now. "Oh, I forget that senile old man won't tell you anything about your mother, not even her name! Or even your fathers for that matter!"

"B-but he doesn't know who they are…" he whispered out now feeling lost and hopeless. He wants to believe she's just trying to get to him, trying to control him but something inside him said it's the truth.

"Your father did seal me here, so I think the Old Man would know the truth!" she said and this time he dropped to his knees looking sick and green cheeked. "Your mother was my previous prison, Kushina Uzumaki of the Infamous Uzumaki Clan of the Land of Whirlpool, but it was. Her seal was so different to this… I was practically pinned down. This seal is stronger though… but I get so much more freedom. I like it more."

Naruto looked up with angry tears welling up in his eyes. "Tell me why, please. I don't understand, why… why, please?"

Her angry eyes softened a little. "It's because your mothers seal grew weak during childbirth. You never used your own power to seal me, you were too young, but your father used his, but he's not here to keep me. This seals more automatic… it's so much better for you this way, you can learn… become stronger, and even use my power. You can get vengeance for the village daring to defile your families sacrifice!"

His eyes widened in shock as he stood up shaking his head. "I… they might deserve it, but… but that's not me. I'm not like that. I'll be Hokage whether they like it or not."

"You're thinking too small again," she muttered as she started pacing the length of her cage, her every movement, perfect, graceful, flawless and beautiful.

"W-what else is there?" he asked as he wiped his eyes clean as he looked to her. "I've never heard of anything better or bigger…"

"Why would you want to rule a village when the universe is so huge," she said smugly. "You could rule like a god, king, or emperor, but since you're such a goody two shoes… people praise and respect mighty heroes throughout this world and any other you choose to go too."

"H-heroes…?" he asked. He knows what the word means but he didn't understand much beyond that. "B-but heroes are ninja. They save the day, and rescue people and…"

He stopped as she had snorted and interrupted him. "Ninja are murderers, thieves, assassins, soldiers, hired thugs no better than that Gato man's men. It was just that you were hired to protect while they were hired to kill.

"Do you think that Konoha doesn't take jobs to kill innocent people? Do you think that Konoha is the Holy Land of Goodness? Ninja, no matter the village are just super-powered Rent-A-soldiers. They're not heroes, and thinking they are is almost as childish and pathetic as that pink haired bitch's belief that the scum Uchiha will ever want to cuddle and admit he loves her, or even that he likes her for that matter."

Naruto looked away, and it was painful to swallow. He had been taught many things but not once when he was in the Ninja Academy had anyone given him such a lesson. It was all jokes there, making light of this cold reality, and making it seem like they could become Legendary Heroes of Konoha, but Konohas heroes are another places villains.

He realised that even he was told all of this, but he now realised they make light of the truth because right now, the plain truth shoved in his face makes him doubt his choices.

"It's like an ice cold ocean smashing you repeatedly with all its stormy might. The truth can be hard to swallow and your human instructors were fucking morons. They didn't train any of you like potential soldiers, but just like children playing games. Then they send you out… you of course with a teacher that just cares about the Uchiha.

"It's pathetic of him as your father was his teacher, a fair man. Sure I'm pissed at being trapped, but it could be worse. He and your mother had killed and murdered, he may be a hero here, but in other lands he's remembered as a murdering villain."

"T-then how can I become a hero?" he asked out as he took in that his idol is not just his father, but not the hero he had always thought but just another weapon.

"Heroes are both feared and loved," she said looking mildly amused. "Loved by those they protect, save and rescue… the innocent. However, those who hurt others, steal or rule unjust fear them. There could be times where whole countries would call for your head because their ruler fears being dethroned, and there can be times when some pretty little lasses with tight little asses let you fuck all three holes to show their gratitude."

She laughed a little as he burnt bright red in the checks. "I… I'm not like that, I'm not a pervert!" he half-shouted in embarrassed anger.

She just rolled her blood red eyes. "I guess I'll have to give you the proper talk, not that bullshit that stupid bitch gave you that fucked with your mind fighting your bodies normal growth. It's OK to enjoy playing with yourself, and it's a normal teenage boy and girl thing to do…

"But we'll get back to that later, if you're to get stronger, and become this powerful hero, first, you must understand what I want in return."

"L-like what, I'm not letting you out…"

"Like you could," she hissed out rolling her eyes. "The first thing is, you will no longer take anything at face value, and you are no one's tool. If your bosses give you an order that goes against your heroes' code, then say no. You would be in your right to refuse a mission, and you can always play them if you really have too.

"Also, this is a corrupt and lawless continent, so you WILL have to kill, and you WILL have to have the enemies of the innocent fearing you. If this is what you want, then you have to turn yourself into a myth… they will know you're strong, but you need to make them believe you are stronger than you are even when you are 'that' strong.

"You are a ninja, and deception is always a must. Also, I've seen it a lot where foolish ninja make their fighting styles all about finesse and elegance. However, what good is that to the opponent who is just too fast, strong and violent?

"Don't stand around mocking your opponents as that is petty and disrespectful to both you and them. Strike hard, kill fast, but best yet, don't let them see you, kill them so fast they won't have realised you were even there until they're meeting their ancestors in hell."

"B-but isn't that like…"

"No, fighting in a war human on human is all the same, because of greed," she replied shrugging. "You want to be a hero here then you have to be the judge, the jury, and the executioner! If you can swing it, NEVER give them a chance to fight… no fighting means you don't get hurt, but when you do have to fight you will be the Unstoppable Force."

"Then… what do I have to do…" he asked knowing that out of everyone he knows, she is the only one willing and capable of training him. "And do you know jutsu?"

"I've been on this planet for over a thousand years so I might have picked up a thing or two," she replied with a smug smirk. "As for the what…? This is your mind, and I've grown board of the prison backdrop you Uzumaki's keep giving me."

"I can change where we are?" he asked in surprise as she nodded. "But… will you tell me more about my parents?"

She groaned, but she expected it. "I'll tell you bits and pieces," she agreed, which made him look happy. "However, you'll work yourself like a monster to earn my knowledge, and if you're lucky, I might let you see a few memories, but that is a tricky… trick… so don't hold out too much hope."

He just nodded a little ticked she's blackmailing him, but help is help and maybe during anything she tells him he'll learn the truth of why his parents had to die. So he closed his eyes and concentrated on something peaceful, and when his eyes opened Kyuubi-chan's cage had changed but she was still naked, he could see her so much more clearer and the blackness and red glow had disappeared.

Her cage was now perfect glass reflecting the bright sunlight as they're in an expansive field of freshly cut grass with endless fields of white, pink, red, blue and many other coloured flowers stretching out to endless depths.

"Hey, I don't mind the flowers," she startled him in anger. "And the glass cage is an improvement, but I can't teach you to fight while stuck in here. It's your mind, I can't go anywhere but in the mindscape, and even then I'll be limited!"

He frowned as he thought about letting her out before looking up. He had freed her, but now she's wearing a white leather collar around her neck. She fiddled with it in surprise before looking at him and he shrugged.

"Whatever," she said in annoyance. "Well, I always believe that dawdling will get nothing done so prepare to feel pain. I can keep you here for a cool twelve hours on the outside or so, as long as I don't sense anyone, but in here time moves so much slower, so that could be up to a month.

"You also have the advantage of my awesomeness," she smirked here and he got a good look at her sharp looking canines. "This means I can connect my powers with your body. Although, you won't feel the pain after a few weeks of it your body will grow accustom. I heal you fast enough that it won't harm your body…"

"What won't…?" he interrupted as she hadn't told him yet and he was getting worried.

"Connecting 'dream' you to your bodies muscle memory," she said baffling him. "In here you can grow with chakra, but it's still a dream so under normal circumstances its limited to chakra and knowledge, even learning to fight, but your body's muscles wouldn't have the instinct, and they wouldn't grow no matter how much you trained here.

"However, I have changed that, so you can train physically here and gain in the real world," she said smirking. "So, are you ready…? I've always believe the basics are the most important, so we won't properly move on until you can fight. You're going to be feeling this for the next few weeks when you wake until your real body adapts. It's just cool that you can't sleep here, so there is no escape!"

Naruto gulped and had second thoughts as he looked at her. "Umm… don't you want some clothes…?"

She just shook her head before looking at him and he cried out as she attacked, his clothes torn off in seconds before she hopped back checking him out.

"It's even bigger in person… yum," she said creeping him out as he covered himself. "If you want to live, you can't worry about being naked. You could get attacked in your bed or in the shower. You cannot let such a stupid thing as embarrassment or modesty be your death.

"If you don't fight back, you'll hurt so much more," she finished off moving faster than he had seen anyone move before.

He moved his hand on reflex as her small fist crashed into his stomach, the wind exploding from his lungs as he flew back crashing completely naked through the flowers, plooming them up as he skidded to a painful stop.

This is going to be a rough month long, twelve hour sleep.

To Be Continued…


	2. Heroes Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto starts walking his new path!

Mythic Night

Chapter II

The Heroes Freedom

Naruto couldn't help but groan as he rested after another beating. It's been around three weeks in this dream world of his creation and he's kind of gotten used to being naked around his demonic prisoner. Though, he sometimes gets aroused, and Kyuu-chan (what he calls her now) teases him a little, but even she's impressed he ignores that and continues training. He has to get much stronger after all.

She had helped him a little with his standard academy ninjutsu, but she refuses to use hand-seals or even say the techniques names, (he's not sure she has ever cared to learn or remember them).

She had then given him a three-hour lecture about the pointlessness of both. Apparently, neither is needed, and she says they are basically a learning aid to give a learning ninja something to focus on while starting out with the techniques, but since he already knows the hand-seals she doesn't want him to use them anymore.

In addition, she wants him to stop making things go poof by wasting chakra like that. So she told him about the shadow clones ability to pass on knowledge and help with chakra control, which will lessen the poof until it's completely gone.

He wished he had played around with the shadow clones enough to realise what he was doing wrong, or what training purposes they can serve. He can now not only tree walk but also water walk and he didn't have to get wet.

Now normally using hundreds of clones to train like that could be harmful. However, since this isn't the real world they can bypass such problems with relative ease. He just sends a large number off every so often and they run off into the woods he created to do more chakra control exercises.

He looked up to see Kyuu-chan just stretching and gulped as his penis was soon semi-hard. He knows she does it on purpose to tease him for her own twisted and pervy entertainment, but at least he now knows he isn't a pervert, though he sometimes wonders about her.

"Jailor… Naruto," she said with a sigh rolling her eyes. "Just deal with it for fucks sake… wrap your hand around it and pump away until you shoot your load and you'll feel so much better!"

"I… I can't do that here, in front of you," he said out quietly as his cheeks felt like they might explode along with his beating heart.

She soon moved over to him glaring and before he could comprehend what is going on she had pushed him back on to his back and sat on his strong abs with her tails pinned him down facing away from him.

"W-what are you…!" he trailed off in a gasp, his large and now solid member twitched and felt incredible as Kyuu's small right hand wrapped around his hard penis and squeezed the hot tool. Her hand was way too small to wrap around the whole of it. "K-Kyuu, what are you…"

"Just shut up and enjoy yourself you fucking dipshit!" she hissed out and he groaned as she started pumping his rock hard. He couldn't even think of stopping her as his fingers wound into her soft fur like hair and through the fur of her soft tails.

He was stroking her and reached her ears when a soft purring emitted from her chest like a cat. However, she concentrated on pumping his erection; he had relaxed and wondered why he hadn't realised how good that felt until now.

"Come on, you like that huh?" she purred out, she was moving herself, grinding her crouch on him secretly pissed that she's feeling this good, she just wanted him to cum and stop resisting such pleasures, but she liked it. "Shit… if you're not ready I don't care because I haven't been with anyone for centuries. I can live with the shame of you being a weak human for now. I'll soon make you so much more!"

"Wha… Oh god!" he cried out as she slid toward his throbbing member. She was really tight, hot and wet as she cried out as she slid out over it tearing through her cherry.

"Fuck…!" she cried out gasping for breath, as she was surprised she managed to get it all in now she's so small. "I forgot this body is new because of the sealing but… damn! I… I can feel it all in… you best not blow before me!"

He just whimpered as she started moving up and down purring louder and faster as she rode him faster and harder. His hands had moved to his waist guiding her, moving her beautiful body up and down. It was the most amazing feeling he had ever felt. It was difficult for him not to explode.

Kyuu was moaning out, her body quivering as she let Naruto move her up and down on him, she squeezed her own breasts, pinching her solid nipples. It had been so long, and this new body was just crying out for the pleasure and she cried out gasping for breath, her body squirting out over his tool as he continued to move her up and down.

"Now, just let go, fire into me!" she demanded, her chest heaving. "I want to feel it in me…"

She couldn't continue speaking as he just pulled her down gasping out she felt it bursting up out of him and filling her body with its hot sticky goodness. Her breath was taken away and she felt so incredible.

He might not be perfect, but with a little work, she can work on his technique. She waited a few minutes to make sure he had finished squirting his load deep inside her before she slid up and off leaving him a sticky mess.

Her purring had calmed as she stood over him looking back with cold red eyes. "Now we've both had a rest, it's time to get back to work. I will not have a weak lover!"

Naruto could only stare for a moment; his penis softening and he muttered the first thing that came to mind. "I didn't think foxes purred."

She rolled her eyes and stepped over him before kicking him in the ribs. "Get a clue, Naru-kun," she said smirking. "I'm not from this planet remember…? But then… I suppose you have a lot to learn."

Naruto groaned as he shook his head clear and winced as he rubbed his abs and remembered if she lets him do that again not to say something stupid afterwards, and to keep his guard up, she isn't a soft creature.

He knows somewhere along the road she has other motives other than not wanting to be kept in a weak prison, and the way he sees it, its somewhere along the lines of vengeance, but he'll deal with that when it comes. Now though, it's just about the training, the fighting, the hunting and striking… and by the look of it, the sex too, maybe she'll be satisfied with that for now.

Naruto rolled out of the way as Kyuu-chan came crashing down, her small fist impacting the ground where his head lay moments before. The dirt blast up and around in a radius as he threw himself up to his feet, she carried on moving at him with a sweeping kick taking out his feet and putting him back down.

"Just because a girl gives you some doesn't mean she won't try to kill you moments after," she said mocking him as she went to stomp on his face. However, he moved fast enough and caught her foot; disabling her, he knocked her back and flipped back up to his feet while panting for breath.

Naruto ground his teeth taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down while his blue eyes watched her, not blinking as he rolled his shoulders as he waited for her to attack again. However, she just stood and watched him while smirking, her red eyes fixing him with her cool stare.

He knew this was a part of her game plan, her fun way of seeing whether he'll charge in or wait and watch for an opening. He shifted his weight slightly and watched her take the bait as she took half a step back; he shot forward with his right fright sliding over her as she leaned back.

Naruto was practically flush to her soft and warm body as he had seriously over extended himself, and her smirk did not look promising. "You should always have a backup of a backup when you go in for the attack," she laughed as she licked his face before both her palms smashed into his abs and in a pulse of power, he went flying into the air crying out in shock and pain.

She grinned as she jumped up passed him as she flipped over heel kicking him in the back, back down. He cried out more as he slammed into the dirt floor, whimpering as he pushed himself up and way as she slammed her fist into the ground moments later forming a wide shallow crater. He didn't have time to catch his breath as she continued her assault low down as she seemed to disappear only to reappear next to him.

She had her right hand, her fingers lightly touching the ground by his feet holding her perky body off the ground as she swung her legs around. She swept him in a scissor kick knocking him off his feet before following through as she flipped up her left-foot smashing straight into his chest where he went flying backwards.

However, her eyes widened and she would admit she was impressed as he rightened himself in mid-flight as he was falling to land. He hit the ground skidding back making a small trail as he dug in both toes and fingers brining him to a stop.

This time he shot forward as soon as he stopped and caught Kyuu off guard as his knee connected with her stomach knocking the wind out of her and sending her bouncing several yards across the ground. Though, while bouncing she managed to gain control and push herself up to her feet to a stop.

She smirked darkly as she caught her breath, watching him catch his, licking her lips, she may have her own motivation for helping him, but as long as she gets these extra fringe benefits, she's pleased.

She'll get her vengeance in the end. Naruto will claim her vengeance for her. After all, it will suite him too, which is a reason to train him; another is that she will not let herself get associated with a weakling.

Konoha and its ninja can believe he's weak or weaker than them all they like, but the rest of this world shall know that Naruto Uzumaki is a powerful and dangerous ninja, and his name will bring fear to all of the dipshit criminals and bastards throughout the world. She knows it will take a miracle for them people to change. It's easier to hate than it is to forgive, but then creatures like them don't deserve Naruto's forgiveness because most of them would never seek it.

She's not stupid though so knows some in Konoha might seek his forgiveness, those who don't yet know of her presence but just go along with the older crowd. It's just a matter of giving them reason to want forgiveness, and if Naruto's Ninja-Hero kick works out he might actually get support.

Though, if Naruto really wants to be a real hero then he won't seek praise or recognition but just the gratitude of those he saves. She let her smirk widened, he has a long way to go yet, but with her intense training he'll have tyrants and drug peddling slave traders fearing the very thought of him. He'll be the thing of criminals nightmares and the victims dreams and fantasies.

"You've got to do better," she said as she swished towards him. "I have to make you stronger, better at everything."

She swished into his defences and started punching and kicking, pushing him back while he is trying in vain to block her hits peddling backwards. However, she was keeping up as she peddled forward continuing her attack when she pulled back both wrists together and she punted her palms forward crashing into his chest forcing him backwards, shooting over the flower field.

Naruto whimpered as he again bounced through the flowers skidding along the ground when they changed to a huge lake surrounded by swamplands and forests. He pushed himself up landing on his bare feet covered in bruises he stood on the surface.

He had half hoped that she would sink, but if he could catch her off guard that easy while cheating he would be the one teaching her a thing or too. She just smirked smugly as she walked towards him over the water as she looked around.

"I like the way you're thinking," she said but the smug tone of her voice made him gulp. "But this just makes things so much harder… for you," she laughed as she dropped with a splash into the water.

Naruto could only look sad for a moment before he felt her hands around his ankles and he was pulled in. At least he's already undressed and this will clean him up. If only he made the water warm, but it's freezing.

He held his breath just before his head went under, but as he's been taught, if his eyes are not at risk keep them open while fighting, don't even blink. She floated up as they were both submerged. Her fingers stroked up his body from his thighs before ending at his abs and striking.

However, for once her cheap shot didn't connect as he grabbed her shoulders and weaved out of the way before lashing out with his right knee connecting with her ribs. He could see her grunting even under the water before he let her go and swam away.

It was just unfortunate that underwater she's just as fast and moved, swimming up behind him and grabbing his hair with one hand while the other wound around to his chest. He felt her teeth nibbling on his left ear as he struggled to get free.

He was running out of breath, and no amount of cute otherworldly monster nibbling his ear is going to stop him panicking. However, it just took a thought and he was on his hands and knees gasping for breath as the lake had been replaced by a large glade.

Kyuu had surprisingly not landed heavily on him, but was still holding him like a girl might a giant teddy won at a carnival… well if the girl liked nibbling the teddies ear and pulling on its hair, and this one apparently does.

"Hmm, it's so much better to do this on dry land," she muttered in his ear with her soft warm wiggly tongue in it. "But you need to practice holding your breath while fighting under water… eventually I'll want you to be able to go a full thirty minutes or longer without having to breath. It's not all about water. I may be able to filter out poisonous gasses, but they can still screw with you…"

He whimpered shakily. He wondered how she could turn feeling her beautiful body against his back and her tongue in his ear into a lesson that's bound to be painful and give him years of bad dreams. Though, if she keeps this up those bad dreams will be overlapped by good ones.

"W-what are you…?" he asked out with a pleasant shudder rolling down his spine.

"Shut up!" she hissed out in his ear, the hand on his chest sliding down his abs and to his slowly hardening weapon. Her fingers and thumb slowly pumping it to rock status. "I've never experienced a human before you, and I never knew that I could find one so alluring. Though, I have been alone for so long, trapped in your second cousin, and then your mother, and now I'm near practically half human in you."

Naruto quivered again as her tongue slid through and around his ear and cheek. "Oh, hell…!" he whimpered as she suckled on his earlobe and pumped his member.

"Don't worry, in a few real-world-weeks," she spoke huskily. "You'll be capable of taking the ultimate title of Fuck-God of Konoha! You're going to get plenty of practice in me," he purred causing him to whimper.

Her squeezing on his hard, throbbing, needing made him realise. He so wants that title more than anything right now.

"Teach me, Kyuu-sensei!" his whimpered out as he finally looked back at her.

He felt his heart pound harder. Her blood red eyes had darkened and the pixilation was wild with need. He found it oddly sexy to see her soaking wet, her hair lathered to her body and her cute ears pulled back in aggression. Her lips pulled back as she growled, her lips crashed with his kissing him.

He was shocked by this action, but he didn't pull back. Instead, he closed his eyes welcoming her warm wet tongue into his mouth. His tongue met hers and she let him lose to turn around in her arms, his wrapping around her waist.

She still kept hold of 'him'. She looked into his lustful eyes as they darkened as he pushed her back crashing to the ground, his hands roaming her while hers roamed him. She had let go of him to feel his muscular body, her hands now roaming through his hair pulling his lips down her jaw to her neck, which caused her to moan and whimper out with their legs intertwining.

Her fingernails digging bloodily into his back, but he just let the pain egg him on as he suckled her neck his hands taking in her soft breasts, tweaking at her large stiff nipples.

She pushed him further down to her breasts as he squeezed on in each hand coning them, his mouth took one large nipple after the other and she cried out begging him to be rougher, more violent. He sucked harder and nibbled on her nipples. She screamed out as he bit harder, she held his head to her small bust.

"Oh gods don't stop!" she demanded. "Touch me; put your fingers in me, hold me, hurt me, screw me hard!"

While one hand continued with his mouth working her small tits, the other sliding down her tight, firm body to her smooth vagina… touching it for the first time with his fingers. Its soft and smooth, hot like flames dancing in her soaking wet juices, and sucked up his middle finger, then another, moving them in and out faster and faster.

He was nibbling her nipples while squeezing her breasts tighter, her fingers only digging deeper and deeper, her some of her tails wiping around them violently smashing up the ground while others wrapped around him, holding them tight together. He moved with effort up between her legs as he pulled his fingers free of his panting demon and licked them clean before placing his solid member over her entrance, it could feel her furnace as she demanded it.

He was lost in his need as he rammed it in, which caused her to scream high-pitched with pain and pleasure as his large weapon slid right in to its hilt. He then started pumping, her legs wrapping around his waist as he held her slim waist and pounded her warping chakra through his muscles to increase his strength and speed.

He moved faster and faster while she cried out and moaned ordering him to move faster, to break her while her tails were lashing out showing her power as they sliced him and her both, but that just egged him on to be more vicious with his thrusts. It felt like nothing he had ever imagined, like electric running through his glands, up into his stomach and through his heart, and mind exploding.

However, as he pulled up from kissing her moaning and crying lips, her leg's having loosened from exhaustion and the feeling ploughing through her body. He enjoyed watching her expression crossing pain and pleasure but all she wanted was more and more, which he was only too eager to give to her.

Her small breasts moved with every pump of her body, her eyes are closed but tears still leaked from her closed eyelids. Her hands have now moved to his shoulders, her claw like nails cutting into them.

He moved faster and faster, so much so that they were crushing the ground with his thrusts, their interconnected parts making squiggling sounds as he pounded harder into her. Her body quivering as she continually cried out ordered more, demanding that he fills her up. He could feel it bubbling powerfully in his gut.

Naruto pulled Kyuu up into his arms, his fingers wrapped tightly in her hair pulling what he held tort enough that he pulled her head back grazing her exposed neck with his teeth. She held him tighter, her nails in his flesh, pulling his body tight to hers. Her tails were spilling both of their blood, tearing the glade up but they kept going more.

He moved carrying her and moving faster than he thought he could shattering a tree with her back and head slamming into it while he continues, her tails flooring the few other frees around them, and with each thrust the large tree cracked more. He couldn't help but feel satisfied by her scream as he continued screwing her up against the tree, and that she kept pulling him to her.

"C-cum in-in-in me!" she ordered, demanded and that was all it took now for him to finally explode his load in her. The first time he did this felt amazing, but this time, words escaped him. He would never have guessed one guy could hold so much seed that he can feel it continuing and even overflowing.

He was gasping for breath as he leaned tiredly on her, trying hard to catch his breath with a last few pumps and squirt after squirt. His 'kunai' continued to throb and empty his load into her perfect, beautiful body for a few minutes while they both desperately gasped and panted for breath before it slowed to a stop. They had both relaxed holding each other soaked with sweat and blood overheated, her tails now flopped and relaxed.

"Y-you may just g-get that title if you stay such a good student," she whispered as she was snuggled in his arms holding on to him as he held her with his penis semi still deep inside her. "After all, a good fuck can get you far with the right lady. I'll just have to add teaching you how to pick up the ladies, but… remember, not all girls can take such a hard and violent pounding," she said tiredly.

He chuckled a little feeling as if he's near death as he lowered them down and lay on his back, collapsed and she just snuggled tight into his embrace. Their wounds were slowly sealing over as they rested, and with her fur and incredible fur like hair, it was like a soft and comfortable blanket over her soft and warm flesh covering him too.

"Wow… real ninja training is-is so much more fun than I ever thought," he muttered to himself more than to her, breathless still. "And… I think I'm more eager to learn than ever."

"It's all about the motivation, MY Jailor!" she replied with a tired yawn as she cuddled her jailor feeling comfortable and content, the scene of each other mingled together to make her feel relaxed as they rested together.

To Be Continued…


	3. No Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is on a chore Mission with Hinata and Team 8.

Mythical Night

Chapter III

No Worries

Naruto yawned as he woke up feeling groggy and like all his muscles had turned to jelly and led all at once. He pealed his eyes open and weakly looked up to the sky. The sun seemed to have just risen so he can only guess that it's early morning. He felt well resting considering his aches.

He was soon startled as he looked down to check his body over and realised some tightness in his clothes. It felt uncomfortable and restrictive. He had gotten used to not wearing them. He had felt free and relaxed after a while with Kyuu-chan without them but knows he can't go running around naked, the villagers will say he's lost his mind and try killing him.

He figured he needs some new airier clothes for better movement, and possibly some new colours. He likes orange but he likes other colours too, and if he gets something orange a darker colour would be preferable.

However, he has that evil cat sleeping on his lap wearing a little red ribbon around her neck with her name on it. He sighed; he can't really blame Tora the Cat for being a runaway and wanting to stay away. If he had to deal with that fat woman who owns her squeezing the life out of him while trying to give him a 'hug', he shivered at the thought of how fast he would flee.

Rolling his eyes, he stroked the black and white cats head and she started purring a proper kitty purr as she slowly woke up. She just seemed to blink in surprise as she looked at him before snuggling up to his hand.

"Crap girl, I feel like shite," he muttered as he cranked his neck. "Well, I'm hungry and need a snack or something for breakfast. I've had one hell of a dream," he said chuckling as he carefully scooped the purring feline into his arms and shakily stood up trying to shake of his muscle strain, he's sure he's felt worse before.

The cat seemed content to let him carry her as he walked through the woods stroking her fur. It's not as soft as Kyuu's fur, nowhere near in fact. How does a sealed demon keep her fur that soft anyway? It isn't as if she can buy any conditioner is it?

It took a little while to exit the forest that the sun was high up in the sky and he figured it's at least half-eight, half-nine. The academy teachers never cared for teaching these things as there're too boring, or the most 'awesome' 'genius' students don't want to know so they're practically looked over.

He smiled as he ignored all of the early morning glares he had received before taking a seat at the ramen stand where the old owner smiled at him.

Naruto smiled in return as he placed Tora down on the counter and she sat and cleaned her front paws. "Hey old man, can I get two large breakfast ramen, and a bowl of tuna for my friend and a bowl of water for her and an orange juice for me."

"Right on it Naruto," he replied cheerfully. "So no team meeting today?" he asked with a smile as he gestured the cat. "Or have you decided to take a mission from the cat to protect her from the next genin team?"

Naruto laughed as the old man placed down a bowl for the cat with some water before placing down Naruto's first bowl of ramen and cat and boy ate.

"Na old man, I just fell asleep outside and she had slept on my lap," he replied shrugging. "I feel a little sore so I won't be doing that again in a hurry."

"Trust you, Naruto," he said shaking his head as he poured the boy some fresh orange and placed it beside his plate. "You should be more careful where you sleep; there are some wild animals that could be dangerous."

"Will do," he agreed as his now empty bowl was soon replaced and dug in to the new one. "I was just out training, and took a rest, and fell asleep…"

"Oh, hey Naruto…!"

He was interrupted as a large boy with swirls on his cheeks entered with a grin. "I fancied some breakfast ramen this morning, too, and this place is best," he said smiling as he took a seat next to Naruto and the cat. "Sensei said me and my team can have the weekend off, what about you?"

He shrugged thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose since I really don't have much to do I could get a D rank mission by myself since my team has the week off after our first C rank mission."

"Well it's some pocket money, that's for sure," he replied as he got his first bowl. "I almost thought you were doing that now with Tora," he said gesturing the cat.

"Yeah, well, I was also thinking of getting a change of clothes since I'm off," he said looking thoughtfully down at his orange. "I feel like something different, you know? I feel a little constrained in these."

The large boy just chuckled nodding his head. "Sure, I get it man… a guy has to mix it up every once in a while."

"Right you are Choji," he readily agreed as he checked Tora had finished and stood to leave picking her up. "Recommend a good place…?"

"Well, there's this place my family owns that's pretty good," he said in thought. "They even add on family symbols and stuff while you wait if you wanted, or you can just order and they deliver."

"Thanks," he replied eagerly as Choji gave him the address. "Thanks, old man,… see you later but I've decided to cut back on this kind of food. I hear its keeping me short."

"Yeah, I've been telling you that," he called out as Naruto quickly left. He sighed and turned to Choji. "It seems like something's different about him."

"Yeah, let's hope he changes colours," he agreed smilingly.

It had been a few hours and Naruto was walking into the Hokage Tower with Tora walking beside him. The strong looking man who ran the ninja shop he had visited had surprised him. He has a young daughter who seems weapon happy and is on that fuzzy brow boys' team.

They had both been very nice, and though Naruto's flirting skills are minimal to non-existent he got Tenten blushing a little. Her father didn't even seem to mind. He was just being himself, so maybe he always had it, but concentrating on a devoted Sasuke fan-girl like Sakura never gave him a chance to realise or something like that.

Naruto was now kitted out with some really-good weapons and is no longer wearing a complete eye saw like bright orange. He's wearing baggy black combat trousers and black half boots and a hugging lose armoured (yet thin) sleeveless tee shirt.

He's got a black belt with a black pouch on his right and two shuriken holsters on the other side with loads of hidden tiny throwing knives around it. Then he's wearing a dark orange leather jacket with a baggy firm hood with black lining, and on the back of the jacket a huge black spiral as a mark of his clan with a smaller one over his right pocket.

The jacket has a few pockets on it, as well as some hidden compartments. However, he had also changed the material his forehead protector is on for a dark orange too. The reason he's wearing boots is quite sound and if not for Kyuu wouldn't have realised that exposed toes… more delicate than fingers is a stupid idea for people who kick the shit out of each other for their job.

He looked pretty-good, his jacket left undone for quick removal as it does, by design hamper movement a little, Tenten's dads idea, and weighs nicely for added assistance while training or just going about his business.

Naruto got some surprised looks while walking up the stairs to see the Hokage. He had only gone to that shop as Choji recommended it, and found his new favourite place. In addition, to getting all his wear and tears, and his weapons untainted he'll get to see Tenten's cute smiling face when she's in.

He ran his right hand through his mess of blonde hair and made a mental note to remember to pick up the rest of his order later in the evening before bed. He could have had it delivered but didn't want them to lose custom by having them delivering to his apartment, plus it's a shitty neighbourhood and district full of crime and he didn't want Tenten going there if he can help it.

He almost laughed as the sectary (who glares in hate when he come with Kakashi but can't do anything) almost didn't get up to stop him. It was amusing as she sat at her desk with her mouth hanging open before she got up in a raging temper.

She had charged at him only for him to side step, trip her and one gentle nudge in the back and she went flying out of the open window behind him screaming as she fell several floors too… possibly her doom but more than likely she'll survive.

She may only be a weak forever-chunin genius-worshiper, (the reason she could never improve, because she doesn't think she could because of her genius worship. She's one of those that believes only 'genius-ninja' can be strong, or that there is such a thing as 'genius-ninja', which proves the existence of stupid-ninja at least). However, she's still and ninja so should at the very least survive the fall.

Though, if she does just go splat, it isn't like the Hokage will miss her. He complains about her on a regular bases so maybe if she does go splat he'll get someone halfway competent. Anyway, bitch attacked him, so he is within his personal right to throw the weak bitch out of the window. He was stronger than her before he ever met Kyuu.

Naruto shrugged with a smile as he pressed the seal-ran intercom thing on her desk. Though, not before wondering whether he could get a book on seals like that, they could become useful in the future. He'll have to remember to look around, and steal one if he has too.

"Hokage-sama, Genin Uzumaki is here to see you…" he said, turning his voice softer but gruffer, imitating that woman's sickeningly sweet voice that she uses, which in his opinion is shudder worthy, and sounded evil. He's pretty good at imitation, and congratulated himself on his mimicry.

"Umm… send him in," he replied sounding confused, and Naruto knew that if she were to tell him he's here she would have been rude and called him a brat or something.

Naruto laughed as he barged into the old man's office and closed the door. The old man was sat behind his desk looking at him in surprise having. He had paused his paperwork and whatever else he was doing with Team 8, which is Hinata's team, and some huge fat woman.

"My Tora…!" the fat woman cried out as she saw the cat, said cat hiding behind Naruto's leg as he promised to protect her as his first official mission to become a hero. He smiled at the purl-eyed Hinata Hyuuga with short purple hair with tails of hair either side of her head over her ears.

The thirteen-year-old girl looked to him with some gentle eyes. It's a surprise her family can be dick-heads to her… don't they have hearts? She has beautiful soft pale skin and some black bicycle shorts, blue ninja sandals with a thick white jacket hiding whatever lovely assets she has hidden.

Hinata has a slender form, but a little more meat by way of muscle than these twig girls he sees around (Sakura), which makes him wonder why he bothered with that pinky. Her thighs look nice, even hidden by her shorts and looking knows she has a great butt. He just wishes he could see her in a slender top to see was she's hiding under her jacket, but all in good time and maybe she'll show him.

Naruto was brought out of his staring while Hinata's face was burning red as his eyes roamed her, (she was looking faint, so was thankful for the distraction), and no one else seemed to notice as the fat woman ran forward to collect the cat. However, a cool glare from Naruto stopped her to her in her tracks, surprise.

"My apologies My Lady," he said bowing formally to make sure he doesn't offend her and lose the genin her business. "However, I have agreed to assist Miss. Tora as it has come to my attention that she has a few perfectly legitimate reasons for running away so often."

"S-she does…?" the woman asked looking completely baffled and she wasn't the only one who secretly wondered whether he could talk to cats.

He nodded his head with a kind smile to disarm her. "Yes, and I've decided to tell you what they are because I don't care how much money you recklessly waste hiring us to capture her. She is an innocent creature and should be heard."

"W-what's wrong, Tora?" she asked in worry looking at the cat as she peeked from behind Naruto's legs before looking to Naruto for the answer.

He smiled a little more to keep her on his side and nodded his head in gratitude. It is had always been quite simply for him to lie, or bend the truth, it's just he had never cared to get away with it before, even though he's not lying, he still has to convince her, so it takes the same skills, which are good for a ninja.

"Well, first, she's a CAT," he said making sure to say the last word louder to emphasise his point of her species. "She'll want to go out to do her business and hang out with other cats, and hunt mice and small birds like other cats. Then next, she doesn't want or need all of that people food because it's bad for her, just some fish and white meets for a treat, but otherwise normal cat-chow, and last, but most important, you smother her in your gigantic bosom."

He glared at the Hokage, Team 8's jonin-sensei, Kurenai Yuri, and genin-Kiba for snickering before turning a smile to the large woman. "And If she wants to cuddle she'll come to you. If you want a pet that will stay in and let you fuss obsessively over it, get a dog!"

"Hey, are you saying cats are better than dogs?" the wild bog tamer ninja Kiba demanded while the white puppy on his head barked in offence.

"B-but if she goes out…" she interrupted, and ignored the dog lover in worry.

However, Naruto interrupted before she tried to give reasons for keeping her in all the time and tried not to roll his eyes. "Cats are very smart. They can find their way home, and remember where they live. You just need to put in a kitty-door. I'm sure you can hire a genin team to go and get one and install it into your door at home for her."

"So… this door will let my Tora come and go when she wants?" she asked hopefully. He nodded with a reassuring smile. "And… I shouldn't force her to sit with me?"

"Of course not… she wants to feel free just like you do," he agreed smiling wider as he picked up the frightened cat and placed her in the ladies waiting arms. "Ease up, she won't fall. She has better balance than any of us. That's it, and when you pet her be soft and mindful. Cats are strong but you're a larger lady, so you're stronger and could easily hurt her."

She smiled as Tora started purring. "Wow, she's never stayed so still. You are wonderful, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, My Lady," he said with a bow hoping she doesn't go hateful suddenly but he was surprised.

She smiled brightly. "Well, Uzumaki-san, thank you for helping me. Hokage-sama I wish to have this nice young man paid for the retrieval ten times over. Also, would it be possible for this nice young man to join this team in getting me some kitty-doors and fitting them for my dear Tora?"

The Hokage looked a little baffled before shrugging. "Well, umm… I guess that's perfectly fine… let's say, expect them between nowish and four if that's OK by you?"

"Of course," she replied smiling before turning back to Naruto. "And thank you again, Uzumaki-san. I'll be sure to recommend you to everyone I know that you are an honourable shinobi of Konoha!" she said smiling before she left the office closing the door after her.

"Honourable, you… more like moron…?" Kiba mocked looking annoyed. "But I suppose fitting a cat doors better than hunting that monster!"

"Kiba-kun, don't be m-mean to Naruto-kun," Hinata timidly tried to reprimand him, her cheeks alit red as she hoped to impress Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun had-had just done something nice for that lady," she finished off blushing brighter and trying not to look at her crush even though she wants to.

"Yes, well, Kurenai," the old man Hokage said with a sigh to Team 8's Jonin-sensei as he pulled out some money and handed it over to the black haired, red eyed beauty. "Just-just bring back a receipt so we can charge her the extra for the cat door."

She shrugged and nodded as she figured she can teach them a little about menial labour while fitting the door. "Well, come on you four, it looks like we have a mission," she said smiling at them.

"Sweet," Naruto said with a grin as he followed them out of the door. "Now I'll be able to see how a non-Uchiha worshiper does things," he said closing the door after him.

The old man sighed and felt only mildly concerned by the large clan symbol on Naruto's back. It isn't like he could find out the truth, and if he did he would have said something wouldn't he? Naruto's just going for a new look and has gotten fed up with his team enough to actually start showing it. It's not-uncommon, so no need to start worrying about Naruto getting angry at him just yet. He had that spiral on his old clothes so probably got attached to it or something like that.

If only he could do more for the boy. The only thing he can do right now is allow Naruto to go out on missions with other teams. Though, if he could find a team in need of a transfer, or something like that he would get Naruto off him team ASAP, but he needs to be slippery when dealing with this. Though, for the time being sending him out with other teams, the other teachers can give Naruto some guidance without any of the Council or moronic interlopers sprouting shit ass traditions to get in the way.

Sometimes he feels like half of his village are traitors just out to fill their own pockets or just get vengeance on the Kyuubi by tormenting and ruining Naruto's life. Someday he can see Naruto just not taking their crap anymore and striking back. He hopes he's alive to see the day when Naruto shows them.

Naruto whistled as he walked beside the blushing and cute purple haired, purl-eyed thirteen-year-old girl who stalks him. "So Hinata-chan…" the suffix almost made her pass out but made him smile wider. "I know what you do in your spare time…" he teased with a grin while she paled and looked sick, her cute little cheeks tinting green.

He leant in closer so their teammates up ahead wouldn't hear. "My senses are very acute," he said causing her to neatly collapse out cold, but he caught her, scooped her light form into his arms, and carried her without missing a beat.

"What did you do…?" Kurenai asked as she looked round to check on them, an eyebrow raised in suspicion.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Umm… sorry, I was just teasing her and she passed out, don't worry. It was my bad so I'll carry her. I haven't seen her go for more than a few minutes at a time… maybe we should get her checked out, maybe she has some kind of illness?" he suggested reasonably.

"Maybe we should get you checked out for stupidity," Kida said laughingly as if he actually said something amusing, though it was only him laughing.

Naruto just shrugged as he made a mental note to study up some healing stuff, or at least that medical scan thing, or whatever, Kyuu didn't even mention it things like that. She's more about the ass kicking and fighting.

"OK, just be careful with her," Kurenai said as she slapped Kiba's head while glaring at him in annoyance. She's starting to have enough with his lip and rudeness. "And can you stop being an ass or I'll have to speak with your mother."

Kiba paled worse than Hinata had. "Oh, gods no, please don't," he said worried but everyone knew he would shortly forget the treat and continue on being a moron, or offensive in some way.

"Then stop being a fool, you're not funny and just making yourself look stupid," she replied rolling her eyes and half wondering whether she's allowed to beat some sense into him with a few swift punches. "Anyway, here we are… Kiba, since you don't know how to behave, come and help me pick out the cat door."

"N-no way," he said looking up at the building with a quiver. "My family runs this place, and… my sister runs the vets here… what if she's here, working, and not on a mission or at home or something?"

"Well, if she is in and you don't come… who knows what I might tell her, understand?" she demanded while he nodded, scared, but she knows it won't last. "Good, now, Naruto, Shino, pleased wait here with Hinata, we shouldn't be long, so we don't all need to go and find this thing."

She then led Kida away and into the shop just as Hinata was coming too, and before she passed out again Naruto slid her back onto her feet and moved a little further back from her. She staggered a little and looked confused, but Shino's eyebrow actually rose behind his round sunglasses, impressed.

Naruto shrugged sheepishly. "It took five pass outs once before I realised she was really that embarrassed to wake up in my arms," he quickly said before Hinata got her bearings blinking sleep from her eyes baffled.

"Err, oh, S-Shino-kun… N-N-Naruto-kun," the sweet stalker stuttered out wondering and worried whether that was just a dream and she spaced out, her cheeks bright red with confusion. "W-what… umm…"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan," Naruto said smilingly. "Stick with me," he said leading her into the pet store with Shino shrugging as he followed them. "It's better than the bushes," he teased as they walked passed some fuzzy bunnies.

Naruto quickly grabbed a fluffy white rabbit out of its pen as he saw her about to go to dream land, and plopped it into her arms, startling her. She just looked at the tiny thing as it looked up at her with little pink twitchy nose. She had just forgot about passing out as she smiled, petting the cute little things soft fur.

"Maybe you should take Kiba's place on this team," Shino suddenly said as Hinata is distracted playing with the bunny. Naruto looked to him in surprise and he shrugged. "All Kiba wants is confrontation and just makes fun of her, and I'm not much of a people person, but you seem to know how to treat her and other people with respect."

"I think…" Naruto agreed as he smiled while looking back at Hinata as she put the bunny back and stroked some others. "She doesn't have a clue how incredible she can be you know… but I do," he said the last three words looking back to the other boy. "I'm tired of being the weak fool, and I think deep down, she's tired of being the timid weakling… and no matter how strong we get, or how much stronger, people like Kiba will always believe he is better or stronger, but I don't care about that anymore. I'll let my actions speak for themselves."

"I too have problems with predigest," he agreed with a nod. "But all we can do is become better, stronger, and not let their foolishness get to us, or we'll become just as bad as them. I refuse to be like them."

He nodded with a smile before turning back to Hinata and playing with the rabbits with her. She had actually talked with him about them without stuttering much. It was nice… not only is she beautiful, kind, and sweet, but a beautiful person and he made a promise to help her the same way Kyuu had helped him as she doesn't have a monstrous powerhouse from another world to save her.

"Hey, you three," Kurenai called out as she came to their aisle a little while later having looked around for them after she found them missing from out front. "Come on, let's get going and install the cat door, stop playing with the bunnies," she said rolling her eyes as even Shino had been petting a bunny.

Naruto smiled as he stood up after placing both his and Hinata's bunny away and offered his hand to her. She smiled while blushing as she let him pull her up, and she found herself walking with him near holding his arm.

They followed Kurenai out of the store where Kiba waited while sulking with the cat door in its box in his arms. He just gave Naruto, Hinata, and Shino a cold look for making him wait. Though, it had no effect on either Naruto or Shino, Hinata let go of Naruto's hand looking ashamed as if she had done something wrong.

"Don't we need to go and get some tools?" Naruto asked to distract him from looking at Hinata like that. It's either distract the jerk or break his face. Kiba just shrugged and shoved the box into him allowing him to look over the instructions.

"Nope, we won't need any," Kurenai said smugly as she led the way with the four genin following her lead.

It was three hours later and Naruto was quite impressed with the odd little jutsu Kurenai had taught them just to do a little DIY. It's kind of magic with the way it works, and though Hinata said her family wouldn't like her learning such non-Hyuuga things even she learnt them… well after Naruto told her too. She pretty much obeyed him as if making him happy is so much better than making her family happy, which is a nice sentiment.

It had taken a short while to get finished when Kurenai said they can all go off and do their own thing after where Kiba carried on teasing Hinata. It's not the gentle and playful teasing either, but it's hurtful and sometimes borderline sexist, or just plain out sexist and offensive.

"Kiba, look, it's your sister ridding a giant stick cloud…!" Naruto said actually surprised Kiba looked at where he was pointing at nobody.

"Where…?"

He just collapsed unconscious to the ground as Naruto pulled his fist back and pulled out some markers while the boys dog wisely ran away leaving him. Kiba was completely out and bleeding from his nose and mouth.

"These are permanent markers, Hinata-chan," Naruto said smirking with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. "Let's get him back for being so mean to such a great person like you?"

She was a little reluctant but after some coaxing where even Shino agreed it was OK and that he really did deserve it, the three of them doodled on his face. Naruto drawing a huge dick where it should be smack dab on the dog boys' forehead caused Hinata to giggle in embarrassment but she gave Naruto a weird look he couldn't discern.

"He deserved it," Kiba's sister, the beautiful, Hana turned up with her three large dogs and Kiba's puppy. "He always deserves it," she said smirking as she grabbed him and carried him off with a simple thanks, thanking them for beating him up and doodling on his face. Naruto likes her, she has a fun sense of humour.

"Well, you guys want to get something to eat?" Naruto asked them both hopeful as he felt his stomach grumble.

"Thank you for inviting me, but I believe… I have some training to do," Shino said after a moment. "And I must remember never to fall for any kind of 'look over there' ploy," he said before walking off.

"How about you Hinata-chan?" he asked as he turned to her looking hopeful.

She blushed while biting her lower lip and nodded. He grinned as he took her hand and dragged her off to find a place to get some lunch.

Meanwhile Shino had walked home with a lot to think about. Naruto, the 'dead last' had effortlessly decked Kiba, surprisingly when it comes to practical Kiba was near top of the class at the academy. He had never known Naruto to cheat at anything before, but just seeing him cheap shot that egotistical jerk almost made Shino smile.

Shino made it in quick time back to his family home while continuing to think. If they continue the way they are, Hinata will never improve. Its apart of his responsibility to bring these things up. He can't continue to allow Kiba to continue bullying Hinata, and he was being mild today because they had Naruto with them and though Naruto didn't care about Kiba's rudeness to him, it's obvious he cared about Kiba demoralising Hinata.

Therefore, he entered his father's study to ask for some advice as Kurenai just can't do much, and it seems even Kiba's mother can't get him to quiet down. He doesn't seem to realise that he's being a dick no matter who tells him. He just thinks he's having a laugh even though it's only him laughing.

"What seems to be troubling you, son?" his father asked from behind his desk.

"I am once again troubled about my teammate Kiba's selfish arrogance," he spoke his concern as he had once before when the team began. "He is nothing like Hinata and me, and is constantly putting her down, and when we were on our first mission together tried peeking on her and Sensei. If not for me he might have. I find this behaviour dangerous and disrespectful.

"He treats us both as if we're beneath him, and during our first C rank mission he almost got Hinata seriously injured. If it weren't for Kurenai-sensei I would hate to think."

"Kurenai is a clever woman, I'm sure if he was really getting to be that… annoying she would get rid of him," his father replied looking thoughtful. "However, I'm not sure what would happen as I doubt he's done enough for anything like dismissal. You would have to trade him with someone from one of the other two teams."

"Yes, I have also seen this… predicament," he agreed looking thoughtful. "However, it seems that because of the team dynamics that he could only be traded with Naruto Uzumaki."

"I see," he replied not showing his surprise. "And you would be pleased with this turnaround?"

"I would father," he agreed nodding his head. "The faster this is accomplished, the better for my team. Kakashi's team will be quite capable of putting Kiba in his place."

"Very well," he agreed. "I know that you of all people would not want this unless it is a good option. I shall speak with Kurenai and the Hokage about this matter, but I cannot make any guarantees."

"That is all I can hope for, father," he said with a nod of gratitude before leaving his father's office and hoping for the best.

To Be Continued…


	4. Mission 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto travels with Team 10 on his first Mission since Wave, and without the rest of his team. Ino discovers that without all of the peer pressure that Naruto isn't as closed as she had thought.

Mythical Night

Chapter IV

Mission 10

It's been just over seven weeks since Naruto had started his new and actual training while he sleeps and his muscles have started adapting to all of the extra strain put on them from all of the workout they get during the night. He had never felt so good in his life. It's like everything is starting to fit where it once never.

He's hung out with Hinata and Shino in his spare time and done quite a few D Rank missions with Team 8, which would be perfect if Kiba wasn't there complaining all of the time, but worse, being a douche. Though, at least Naruto has been helping Hinata come out of her shell more and more, and now she doesn't pass out anymore, or at least hasn't while near him.

Though, he has also completed a few D Rank missions with Team 10, but he has to admit, though Ino is a super-hot blonde with incredible looking thighs and ass, she isn't anywhere as near fanatical as Sakura in her Sasuke obsession she can be quite bitchy and bossy. Though, it's preferred over hanging out with his team.

However, the reason he's been spending so much time with either Team 8 or Team 10 is because Team 7, his team doesn't do anything. It starts out with waiting hours in the morning for Kakashi to turn up, they do one D Ranked mission and then get the rest of the day off, so Naruto just stopped turning up after a week of that and none of his teammates, or his sensei have sought him out so what does he care.

He knows that Kakashi just took Sasuke off to give him private lessons, not even taking Sakura with them. Though, he's sure Sakura knows what's going on, she cares so little for her own training that its near criminal with how weak she is. She's just going to end up getting seriously injured or killed, or worse because facing the truth is that Sasuke would NEVER protect her, and Naruto is unsure whether he should care too. She's just a liability to Team 7, but looking at it that way they're all a liability.

At least he has teams he can work with, other teams to hone some team working skills and much needed relief from his moronic team. Heck, even Ino's team knows how to work together and train together, and even the bossy girl herself knows how important her teammates are to the TEAM.

It makes him feel sick just thinking about how spoilt Sasuke is that Naruto wouldn't be surprised to learn that villagers and Kakashi wipe his ass for him with their tongues. He had almost gotten Shino laughing when he suggested that. He just doesn't get how these people have so little respect for themselves.

He just can't understand all of the girls either, (well most of them), their attraction to a moody, ungrateful, prick emo-douche with the emotional range of a potato after its been chewed up and craped out by a fat woman before its nibbled on by flies.

It's just, what does he have? Does he have anything worthwhile or redeeming about him? The only thing Naruto see's is a guy who WILL become both an abusive husband and abusive father. Well, only if he lives that long. His arrogance may just get him slaughtered. Though, there's that part of Naruto that knows Sasuke will probably run away given the chance to go on his vengeance bender.

Naruto just can't fathom why the girls want him… why? It's just pathetic. It makes them seem desperate when they have no reason to be. He isn't the only male in the village, and Naruto has wondered whether he isn't a girl. They have nothing in common with him, and even if they do, they'll never find out because Sasuke doesn't give a dam about them to have a simple conversation.

Anyway, aside from these things Naruto has gotten comfortable occasionally when he's truly free hanging out at Tenten's shop chatting with her while she's the only one there. He was actually surprised that the customers that came in (ninja) didn't glare at him or anything, but then he realised that he didn't see one 'genius-ninja' or any of their weak worshipers enter the store.

He had been a little confused and must have spoken aloud as Tenten told him that her father refuses to cater to people like them because he doesn't believe they're worth his brother, and Choji's family were completely on his side not ever being considered a powerful clan, and that opposing popular belief that they're lazy they do work hard.

It had been nice to realise that there are some cool people, be it very small in numbers. It's like the unheard ninja use this shop. Tenten had just taken his hand with a cute understanding grin as both of them have that in common. Its nice he realised, knowing there are some ninja who want to become stronger without just quitting because they have no belief that they could ever match these so called genius.

Tenten had been kind enough to teach him a few things about all sorts of weapons from swords and axes to throwing knives to bows and arrows. He was impressed with her tips and titbits of assistance that his aim started to improve when it came to projectiles. She also helped him in palaces Kyuu couldn't when it came to wielding a sword.

That's when he saw it. It was an odd sword. It has a silver coloured blade with curved blade edges going into a straight tip, and black and dark green faded tribal markings. The handle has a metallic black grip that seemed sectioned in two pieces with a dark green piece on the end that looked like it could fit his fingers. The sword isn't overly long and the whole sword was light as he picked it up.

The only reason it took him so long to notice the beautiful weapon is because it wasn't on the shop floor and he saw it while helping Tenten move a few boxes out back to the shop floor full of new kunai and shuriken.

Tenten just stood watching him with this amused grin on her face as he took some experimental swings with it. He didn't know why, but maybe it was just its odd design that garnered so much of his attention. It just seemed like more than his eyes and fingers could discern.

He wasn't much for weapons, except for kunai and shuriken because they make up for his lack, or previous lack of long range techniques, but those techniques he knows take too much time at the moment.

He swished the sword from his right to left hand with ease, but it felt more comfortable in his left so he figured its handle was made for the left hand, which is OK by him, as he has no real preference for a sword, though his right is his dominant.

"I… I think I want this…" he muttered more to himself than his watching friend. "It's so light and elegant, and…"

"Matches you, fine, but…" she said giggling as she moved over and wrapped her arms around him, blushing as she took the handle with him and helped him feel the switches. He started as the sword swished open with a tense cord of black and railings of green on the inside and black out, and he realised that the green 'finger' slots were their so that when this weapons in its bow form the archer can pull back without gloves to protect his fingers from the 'string' cutting into them.

"Whoa, now I have to have it," he said as he smiled at her as she pulled back and dug out a dark green flat triangular arrow holster with black markings and a black blade sheaf under it hidden leaning out to the left. It housed twenty-five beautifully, and powerfully made arrows with room for a lot more with green feather ends, and black stems with dark silver crossheads.

"Dad made it for me," she said as he swished it back to its sword form, surprised it fits so much extra in it without being bulky as she took it and slid it into its sheaf. "But, I'm not much for archery. It takes too long for me to fire on target, and in the ninja world needs way too much stealth and that isn't my field, so he said we'll find someone for it, so take it."

"Umm… how much…?" he asked as he took the gear and looked at the strap setup up but didn't put it on. "This is going to cost a lot; can I set up a payment plan?"

She giggled as her soft brown eyes rolled. "It's a gift silly… dad said it was up to me. It's one of his best ever made weapons. It's awesome, isn't it?"

Naruto had to fight off potential tears as he was near squeezing the life out of her, not that she minded too much as he kissed her checks each before giving her a quick kiss on the lips. He then yelled bye and his eternal thanks before running out of the shop, leaving her dazed, giddy and happy as her heart pounded with a pleasant pain in her chest as he went home.

He didn't want anyone to see his knew weapon as schemes ran around his mind. He knew that he shouldn't go around showing off the Bowblade. He has a plan for its use, and he's certain neither Tenten nor her dad would tell on him, they're very confidential people, plus Ten-chan likes him as more than just friends and isn't a grass.

Naruto shares his whole large eighty-two apartment building with no one. It was built a while back as an attempt to get people off the streets and clean up the district a little, but after Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage died, and the Village Council was quick to stop caring, and cancelled the projects he set up. It was built over an existing apartment block that was near falling down, but it saved money doing that.

The apartments are quite huge, estimated some around the same size as his and his is the top floor to one corner, and has four bedrooms, a lounge, a dining room, and large bathroom, a kitchen, and an extra toilet. Though, he knows some of the apartments only have three rooms, and a few with just two and no second toilet and no dining room, instead the lounge is slightly larger though to fit a dining table, and the kitchen is open plan with the lounge.

Hoverer, his neighbourhood is now a shithole even for the shithole district he lives in. It doesn't matter to him though. He was given the whole place by the Hokage when he complained about the lack of company and said he can rent out the apartments if he wanted, which, nobody would rent rooms there even if he wasn't the landlord.

The basement had always been huge with tall ceilings and the building is quite strong and stable. It's just all the apartments but his are wrecks. He walked around the huge cavernous warehouse of a basement in awe, as he had never thought about setting up any training area down there before, but now. He needs a private place to train while not in his mind.

He has been down here plenty of times before as it has some secret tunnels he found leading into the sewers, which leads him to or from every part of the village, even off limits areas. He hadn't had the guts to sneak into off limits areas before, even though he's found secret doors in and out of some of the older places.

Naruto knows that he can have any training ground he needs when he sleeps but he needs to practice for real too or at least start too, and it wouldn't hurt to have his own secret base. He's quite sure this basement isn't on any blueprints. It took him a few years of exploring to find the way in.

Yes, he smirked; this place is perfect. It took him a real world week to set the place up with target boards, some makeshift exercise equipment, and some large location for a workshop as he had finally stolen some books on these seals. He figured it wouldn't hurt to have some special arrows that blow up and whatever else his clones could get them to do while he slept at night.

He practiced his bowblade in his dreams but nothing was as good as in the real world. It had also been during this week that he tested his skill with shadow clones by sending them off on D Ranked missions to try and up his bank balance so that he could start fixing up apartments so that perhaps he could over time convince some people to rent from him to earn extra money.

If he wants to help people in a world where money is just as important if not more so as strength he realised he should try to make as much as he can, and there are no rules against him having work outside of his shinobi duties as long as it doesn't conflict. He wouldn't have thought about that if not for Tenten working with her father, and even Ino working in her family flower shop so looked these things up.

It had been just over a week since he got his new bowblade gift from Ten-chan hoping that he does start making money by renting out apartments. Then he can buy her something as a thank you, maybe take her out somewhere nice, and hope Hinata doesn't get too jealous as he'll treat her too for being so nice to him.

He had made some secret hideaways for his weapons and books in his base, so knows he's getting better at building. He didn't even have to steal books for that as the civilian bookshop sells to anyone as in this district, not many people read so they can't be picky. Though, the old man and woman that own and run the shop with their granddaughter haven't ever been hostile to him so he got all his books on building from them and they were happy for the business.

However, he was just getting away from working on his building while leaving a shed load of clones to get on with whatever when he heard someone call his name. He looked over to see Ino rushing over from a little way off, and he waited admiring her looks from blonde hair to blue eyes and pretty lips and supple breast hidden by her white top and incredible thighs in black bicycle shorts.

She has filled out nicely since leaving the academy, and it's nice to see she is eating properly and not starving herself to look good for that prick Sasuke, and actually looks so much better, and possibly happier.

"Naruto, there you are," she said with a sigh as she pulled to a stop to catch her breath. "I thought I would have to go to your apartment or something," she said shuddering. "The Hokage gave me your address, but I wanted to check other places first. I don't know how you can live in such a dodgy area!"

He just chuckled smiling at her with a smile she finds annoying because it's so… she doesn't want to even think that. "We've got a C Rank mission… we've got to find a special herb that grows out in the mountainous areas due west, for the hospital," she continued as he walked towards the Hokage tower with her.

"So, they just sent you out looking for me?" he asked in surprise.

She just rolled her eyes and grabbed his right arm pulling him along faster. "No, I was volunteered as both of the boys and Sensei had things to pack. I can't believe for once I'm the only one ready straightway… oh, do you have everything?"

"Yeah, I've taken to carrying a few scrolls with stuff I'll need with me," he agreed while she nodded in appreciation as she dragged him on even though he was keeping up perfectly fine by himself, she's discovered he has quite the disappearing talent and doesn't want to lose him now she's found him.

"Good, I want to get this done quick and simple," she said as she led him into the Hokage tower and up to the old man's floor.

Naruto was surprised to see the furious sectary. She had obviously not died and somehow kept her job even though she attacked a fellow ninja. He has to wonder how these morons manage it. He'll have to deal with that when he gets some more free time.

"Hey you, brat what do you think…!" she screamed as Ino had blinked only to see the woman getting lobbed out of the window and looking Naruto had replaced himself with a stapler.

She had no idea how he managed that but shrugged; she hates that stupid bitch as much as everyone does. She shouldn't just attack the Hokage's guests like that, and maybe if she doesn't die she'll have learnt her lesson.

Naruto gave Ino a sheepish grin as she put down the stapler and shrugged as he gave her a look. "That's surprisingly the second time I've thrown her out of the window," he said sheepishly while she looked surprised before giving him a smile. "Well, watch this…" he said as he pressed the button on the intercom. "Hokage-sama," he imitated the woman. "Uzumaki-san and Yamanaka-san are here to see you."

"Umm… well, OK I umm… send them in," the Hokage's voice replied sounding confused.

Ino couldn't help but giggle. "You could get a gig as an impersonator, but she's never that polite, the ill-mannered bitch!" she said as he led her in where her other two teammates had returned with their sensei, Asuma, the Hokage's son.

Naruto walked up to Asuma, pulled the cigarette from his mouth, and threw it out of an open window glaring. "I told you that that is a filthy habit, and if you want to die slowly go get yourself captured in Rock Country!" he said before finishing off with a glare at the Hokage as he was quickly putting out his pipe trying to look innocent as Naruto has gotten on an anti-smoking campaign.

Ino couldn't help but agree. If they want to ruin their lungs, they can at least have the decency to smoke outside so they don't ruin everyone else's lungs with second hand smoke. She doesn't want to die a slow and painful death if she can help it. She's already a ninja, which is dangerous enough.

"W-well, Naruto-kun, I'm glad Ino-chan found you," the Hokage said with a smile already missing his pipe. "But did you throw my sectary out of the window again?"

He just shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, but maybe you should send her back, she isn't a very good one, and even worse ninja. I think she's defective or something like that."

"Yes, well…" he took a deep breath and smiled. "I'll assume, Ino has informed you of your mission?" he asked and Naruto nodded smiling in agreement. "Well then, since you're all ready I think you should probably get on your way, OK?"

"Right, you four," Asuma said getting their attention as he pulled out a new cigarette, but quickly spoke up as Naruto gave him a look and Ino glared. "I'll wait until I'm outside," he said sad that Ino agreed with Naruto's no smoking inside kick. "Well, anyway, I'll give you all half hour to finish up any last minute… well, whatever, and we'll meet at the West Gate in forty minutes."

He then left with Choji and Shikamaru, their teammates out of the door with Ino and Naruto bringing up the rear. They had got ahead of the two blondes as they didn't much care to hurry as West Gate isn't very far from the Hokage tower and don't have anywhere they need to be when Naruto had to dodge a fist.

"NARUTO!" the pink haired Sakura roared out in anger as she had spotted him. Ino had stopped to watch, surprised by the pink haired girls anger as she struck again only for Naruto to side step looking baffled. "Why haven't you been turning up to team meetings!?" she demanded getting frustrated as he effortlessly moved from another punch.

"Perhaps, because you're violent," Ino interrupted as Naruto pushed aside a couple of punches, but Sakura hadn't noticed as she looked over at her light blonde haired ex-best friend as she hadn't noticed her.

"Oh my god, Ino, you're that desperate?" Sakura demanded in shock. "You're hanging around with, Naruto-baka!"

Ino just glared at her in return. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Forehead-girl. I've actually gotten to know him a bit when he's taken missions with my team. He's quite cool company actually."

Sakura snorted while Naruto watched, surprised that Ino had stood up for him. "Yeah, right, what next, you going to start the Dead Lasts fan club because if you do it will only have you in it! He couldn't hope to compare with Sasuke-kun!" she added the last smugly.

Ino looked unsure about how she could answer that before she just settled for a heated look that could melt un-melt-able ice. "You know what, Sakura; I don't give a crap what you think because you're an idiot. Naruto may have been dead last at the academy, but he's pretty cool and actually helps out, what about you. If you're so awesome, how come you can't even hit him?" she asked smugly and amused.

"I can beat the dead last without effort!" she retorted heatedly as she kept swinging punch after punch at him only for him to slid out of the way at the last second. "Stay still you moron!" she demanded, and he obeyed only to catch her latest punch in his left hand, crushing it, she cried out as she fell to her knees in pain.

He then let go with a pitying smile. "Back off Sakura, you couldn't hope to beat me," he said with a shrug. "Well, anyway, Team Ten and I have a mission so Ino and I can't argue with you any longer, so later," he said as he led Ino away while Sakura stayed put on the floor, fuming and rubbing her sore hand.

"That was kind of…" Ino began but trailed off. "If I ever become a loon like that you would tell me, right?"

"Yeah, and I so love girl anger," he replied with a winning smile while she had the decency to blush. "Sorry Ino, but during the academy you made yourself look like a total fool with your 'fan-girl-ism'."

She grimaced as she heard his honesty, and knows that out of all the boys at the academy that he was the only one who would tell her the truth about that. "Sorry if I was a pain. I've changed since then, right?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto smiled at her widely and she was surprise when he took her hand. "Hey, don't worry… the past is important I guess because it makes us… we learn from it, and we can always change our future and became better for it."

"W-when did you become so smart?" she asked as she was surprised her own hand closed in his without any hesitation. He's so kind and honest, he is so different to how she always thought, but before she had never gotten to know him.

"Hey, I've always been smart," he said laughingly. "It's just you accepted everyone else's opinion of me before we even met, so… it's all about belief rather than truth."

"I'm sorry," she replied feeling guilty. "I didn't mean too…"

"Hey, it's OK, come on, let's hurry, Sakura delayed us, we'll be late," he said with a grin while she smiled and allowed him to drag her on.

To Be Continued…


	5. Knight Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 10 + Naruto come across some trouble.

Naruto and Team 10 had been walking for several hours when they had stopped to set up camp. "OK, let's see now," Asuma said as he looked at the genin. "I'll feel a little better now with four of you. It's better that you learn, watch in teams of two to start, rather than having three, then me, this way we'll get a better sleep. So Ino and Naruto will be one team, and Choji and Shikamaru another, while I'll be by myself. We'll only need to set up two tents this way…"

"You mean three?" Ino asked looking baffled. They had only had a couple of C Rank missions before, and none of Team 10 had been out over-night. So this will be her first.

"No," he replied rolling his eyes. "The tents are all two person, so you should stay in with your guard duty teammate so you don't disturb anyone or have an extra tent up not being used. We have to think logically about how we do this and sensibly, understand?" he asked and she nodded slowly. "I chose Naruto for your teammate because I've noticed you're getting along best, but if I was wrong…"

"No, I'm fine staying with Naruto," she pouted. "But I would rather my own tent," she said as she turned to the boy in question with her mouth hanging open in surprised to see a nice looking black tent set up and ready as well as a fire pit while Naruto had just finished setting it alight while the night was quickly descending on them. "Yep, Naruto's the best," she added as she saw how much he knows about camping.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered while a little upset that Naruto is so much better prepared than him or Choji. It's going to take them ages to set up there's unless Sensei helps them.

"Don't complain just because my partner can set up a tent in seconds," Ino said smirking smugly. However, she didn't know that Naruto's tent just unfolds and pops open, and all he did was peg it down, and his fire pit he had already made and stored in a sealing scroll. He just didn't feel like mentioning that to them. It's their fault if they never thought to buy their own tents and just go with village owned crap.

Asuma sighed, which got their attention. "OK, since Naruto has made their tent first, I'll take first watch after I've helped you two set up tent, then you, Shikamaru, and Choji will take your turn on watch, and last will be Naruto and Ino, OK?"

Ino yawned and nodded her head while sitting with Naruto as the others moved several metres away to set up their tent. She was surprised that Naruto was doing a good job of making them dinner, which made her feel bad for not doing anything and she promised to make him dinner sometime after they've gotten home as a thank you for being so prepared compared to her.

It didn't take long for them to eat the sausages and salad with some juice before she got out her bed roll as Naruto put out the fire, tired and followed Naruto into the cramped tent. They removed shoes or sandals, and in Naruto's case his jacket before climbing into their sleeping bags and getting comfortable.

"Thanks, Naruto," she said smiling as he turned off their torch lantern.

"Hey, it's no problem, Ino," he answered and she was surprised to feel his hand stroke her cheek. However, she was more surprised she let him and felt safe as she drifted off to a peaceful slumber with a smile on her lips.

Naruto's thumb brushed over her lips before he pulled back and snuggled in his sleeping bag with a smile. She isn't bad like he had remembered, but maybe more naïve and in need of some enlightenment. He closed his eyes and was soon drifting off into a world where he will grow stronger.

"Ino…? Ino…!?" Naruto called gently as he shook her awake. She was startled as she looked up at him as the torch was on and she looked up at him, baffled. He smiled. "It's our watch, Ino. I was woken by Shikamaru… he seemed to think if he tried waking you that you might have flayed him."

She rubbed her eyes free of sleep with a sheepish smile. "I might have," she replied with a small laugh. "Well, I guess I've slept long enough," she agreed as he pulled back from hovering over her and she climbed out of her sleeping roll folding it up as Naruto did his. The two then got the rest of their clothes back on, well footwear, jacket, et cetera before climbing out of the tent and passed the two sleepy genin boys. Naruto making sure Ino doesn't kill them for having made her have to get up.

"Come on," Naruto said leading Ino a little from camp and walking up a tree, but stopped on the trunk when he saw Ino wasn't following but just looking at him before he jumped back down with a sigh. "You can't do that, yet?" he asked and she shook her head. "Well, hop on my back and I'll carry you, we'll get best vantage in the trees, OK?"

She looked embarrassed but nodded anyway and let him help her onto his back, and before she realised they were running up the tree and landed on a high thick branch before he let her down and they both sat up against the trunk side by side.

"You know, being a ninja is not what I expected," Ino said after a few moments of silent thought.

Naruto laughed a little as he looked to her. "If you want to just wander off and get captured I'll be right after you, and be your prince, but the truth is while you're waiting for me they'll probably rape and torture you a little, so unless you're into that sort of thing… well if you are just strip and I'll be as gentle or violent as you want."

"N-Naruto," she complained looking worried and embarrassed. "I know it's not all candies and roses, but you don't need to be so brutal about it. I know it may not seem like it but my mother talked about the risks with me before I graduated. Dam, that was embarrassing and, she even suggested that I go out and find a nice boy to, so that I can, you know, give my innocence away rather than have it stolen like that if I ever was capture by filthy dick heads."

Naruto gave a few soft chuckles while she was looking so embarrassed having admitted that to him, and he took her hand holding it. "Hey, not everything is how those morons portray it at the academy, heroes and damsels in distress. It's because of all these so-called genius ninja not wanting to learn all of the boring and true stuff that they skip it, well that's what I think anyway. It's either that or the academy teachers should be fired for incompetence… well they should be anyway for being incompetent morons."

She smiled as she leant up against him holding the arm he held her hand with, tight to herself as she snuggled a little to keep warm in the dark cool night, just listening to some hooting owls for a few nice moments.

"Yeah, I guess they could use some overhauling of the curriculum and stuff if I really have to think about it, now," she answered sheepishly.

"You know, Ino, I had never imagined you would feel so comfortable with me," he said smiling and half expecting her to let go and move away but she didn't, if anything she moved closer if that was possible, and her hand tightened in his.

She just looked at him with a very small shrug. "I guess… I just realised, during the time we've spent together doing missions… well… you're a great guy, Naruto, and you're always helpful, which is more than I can say for the other three… umm… Naruto-kun," she added the suffix surprising him as she tested it out and seemed satisfied, so continued.

"Naruto-kun, I think deep down I've always known Sasuke's a jerk, and that I should look elsewhere… but I was… maybe too invested after all the stupid kid stuff, and Sakura, but the way she acted earlier, and then you telling me I was acting like a fool through the academy…

"I just don't want to be like that. It's a waste when Sasuke isn't worth it… mum always said I shouldn't waste my life because the world is full of so much death and crime that… well… I never really listened until now. I just followed the crowed."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he pulled his arm from hers and wrapped it around her shoulders, pulling her into him. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled up to him feeling warm, safe, and relaxed.

"Thanks for understanding," she said sounding happy. "Don't think this means much… yet… but it does mean I am so getting hugs and maybe some kisses… if you're lucky, and I want to cuddle like this too. It's nice… it's nice to feel warm in your arms, thanks, Naruto-kun."

He first replied by shocking her as he kissed the top of her head. "I guess that's cool, but… you kind of have… well, Hinata-chan and Tenten-chan and…" he sighed sadly.

However, he was surprised to hear her laugh. "Hey, I don't mind as long as I get to spend time with you too… to be honest, I don't mind sharing all that much because it's you I know you'll be good. I kind of expected something like that with Sasuke if I ever got with him, because of the whole resurrecting that jerkoffs clan thing, but… now. I really don't want anything more to do with him or his clan.

"To be honest thinking about it… well over the end of this academy year I was more interested in pissing off Sakura than having him. I guess I just started enjoying making her jealous even though she really didn't have anything to be jealous of."

"Hey, don't…" he began, but trailed off as he tensed up and she quietened as she noticed. He slid from her and stood up looking out over the dark forest of the mountainside. She just sat still and quiet as she watched him scanning the environment below. "Mountain Lion," he spoke quietly as he watched the shadow of the creature stalking closer while she carefully stood with him. "They're the main reason we have guards… unless someone's hunting for us it's normally a fluke that we might get attacked by other ninja or bandits as the forests are so huge, but then it's just the wild animals."

She nodded as she could just make out the animals shape down below, and watched as Naruto threw one kunai, and it sliced through the air, but surprisingly didn't hit the lion, but the ground before it, and scared it off as it ran in the opposite direction to camp.

"You missed," Ino said after a short while, surprised.

He just turned to her with a smile. "I didn't want to kill it. It's only an animal… it's only looking for an easy meal. It most likely wouldn't have eaten one of us, maybe would have just sniffed around and left, but it could have killed or hurt someone. Humans aren't really its diet. I doubt it has ever tasted human blood before. I had no reason to kill it, and even if I were in a scuffle with it, I don't think I would kill it. It could be a mother with some cubs that would die if I killed her."

Ino looked at him in surprise. "I would have never thought about it like that," she said slowly as she managed to wined her way into his arms smirking, holding him tight, her cheeks red. "I like that you would choose the highroad. I don't know what I would have done, but I think I might have hurt it… mainly because I'm a terrible aim with a kunai but also because I wouldn't think ahead."

Naruto smiled at her words as they grew closer, their lips touching they kissed, gently, their eyes closing as they moved with the motion as they held each other. His tongue entered her mouth playing a battle. The taste was nice, exciting, and Ino couldn't help but thread her fingers through his hair while he grabbed her ass, which seemed to cause her tongue to move more fiercely as he pulled her into him.

However, he pulled back breathlessly moments later his right foot snapping up, but was caught by Asuma-sensei as he stood on their branch smirking, the match he had struck to light his cigarette going out with the wind from the force of the kick.

"A-Asuma-sensei, you pervert!" Ino growled out angrily while Naruto pulled his foot back.

He just chuckled with a smile. "Well, at least one of you sensed me," he said with a laugh looking tired. "I've been lying awake since my time was up, and you sensed both the mountain lion and me. The other two didn't sense me even though I had been watching them for a while but I knew you were better than that Naruto. I could tell you weren't as oblivious while we were walking as the others, but I didn't suspect you were such a ladies man."

"Well someone has to be," Naruto retorted, annoyed. "So, this was all a test of our observation skills?"

"Yep," he agreed smirking. "And only you pass. I had been on this tree for a millisecond when you reacted, and while you were so busy too," he added the last causing Ino to turn a dark red but Naruto was unaffected. "Well, anyway, good job, you just got into a fight with an enemy ninja and didn't just lose your head."

"No, you lost yours," Naruto said with a kunai in each hand to Asuma's neck as he stood behind the man while the Naruto in Ino's arms swished away with a small amount of smoke. The sensei's eyes widened as he felt the blades to his throat. "Don't you know interrupting a guy with a beautiful princess is bad luck?"

"I-I'll remember that from now on," he answered nervously as he actually felt the sharp blades nicking his throat. "Dam, I think you win the sneaky student test too," he said as Naruto let him go smirking. "You were fast, and I'm afraid I fell into the trap of underestimation. Just because I'm the jonin does not mean I can't die at the hand of a genin. I hope to remember this, and hope even more that you don't tell anyone."

"Oh, we won't Asuma-sensei," Ino agreed with a smile that turned nasty. "As long as you don't tell anyone either!"

"Deal," he replied sheepishly. "Well, I'll get back to my tent. You two wake us at six AM and we'll continue on our way," he said as he quickly jumped from the tree and went on his way.

Ino couldn't help but laugh. "I can't believe Sensei," she said as Naruto walked back over and wrapped her in his arms smiling.

"Yeah, well, I got him good," he replied smirking. "I've been working on my substitutions and shadow clone summoning, add the two together and I'm a magician with the ultimate disappearing act."

She smiled as she leaned up, her lips kissing his before pulling back. "Well, Marvellous and Mystical Uzumaki-sama, maybe you could have your tongue disappearing back into my mouth. I was enjoying our… session before we were interrupted… way to ruin a girl's first kiss."

Naruto smiled as he leaned down into her lips, pulling her tight to his body, before pulling his lips back. "I think, I can be the greatest sorcerer to have lived if only given the chance," he mumbled as he kissed her some more, his tongue tasting hers. Her tongue sliding into his mouth, and she let him suck on it in his mouth.

He pulled back off her tongue with a smile as their lips pealed apart and their eyes fully opened, looking at each other with smiles. "I think I like your magic," she said as she cuddled into his arms, happy and comfortable.

However, she screeched out as he held her tighter, jumped up, and back off their branch as it suddenly shattered in a rainstorm of splinters. Naruto landed them on another tree and they looked over in surprise, eyes darting all over but they couldn't see anything. However, they could both see from the moonlight that huge claw marks were on the tree trunk.

"N-Naruto, what is it… where is it?" she whispered in his ear, scared while she held onto him tightly. He could actually feel her shaking as she tried to see what attacked them and could shatter such a huge branch like that.

He just shook his head. "I don't know, but whatever it is its big, invisible, on that tree holding on with huge claws, and looking at us while emitting tiny grows that rumble from its chest. I think it wants to eat us," he said staring at the location of the claw marks without blinking or looking away, which made Ino realise it's there.

"Then what should we do?" she shakily asked as she couldn't move her eyes from that spot now either. "We have to wake Sensei and the other two."

"They're already awake, and Sensei is in the tree the other side," he replied without dropping what she could only assume is eye 'contact' with the creature. "It won't attack until it senses and opening… whatever it is isn't just a stupid creature. This one must have waited for us to be distracted before it attacked. I think it has wings because it came from above."

She actually gulped. "T-that… I've never heard of invisible creatures before… well except those lizard ones, but they're not really completely invisible."

"Yeah," he agreed as he pulled her from him. "Ino… Ino-chan, I need to move, OK?" he asked while she nodded and let go of him as he drew a kunai for each hand. Ino flinched as she now heard the growl. "It knows I'm going to fight it… it's kind of fascinating… but I have no choice!"

She watched him with worry as he still stared down the creature with his kunai before he moved. He shot off the branch, and she watched the monsters tree trunk crack and heard a huge roar. Naruto rolled round flew through the air. He stabbed his right kunai, blood splashed from nowhere as the monster roared in pain and she saw it, it flickered from thing to invisible and back again.

It was a dark blue thing like a pit-bull dog, only huge, the size of a horse or cow, and without fur and huge giant black bat like wings, and a huge mouth full of razor sharp teeth. It has four muscular legs with massive claws and dirty grey spikes in a twin rows from its massive head down its muscle-full body to end at the tip of its tail, and even spike like talons on the end of its wings. It was a hideous snarling monster drooling masses of saliva. It has pitch black pit like eyes that seemed to project anger.

Naruto span around with it smashing his second kunai straight into it, more blood spraying with roaring screams. They were coming towards Ino on her branch as Naruto held on and its momentum jerked him from his course. Naruto grabbed its left wing and pulled at it while the monster flickered between there and not, and they veered to the right and crashed into a tree.

Asuma appeared while Naruto was kicked off, landing on the opposite tree trunk standing on the trunk looking up as the monster scratched and clawed, flapping its wings as it tried to stay on the tree in its pain.

Asuma-sensei had both of his large trench knives drawn with wind blades slicing one of the monsters wings off. It screamed while its blood splattered, flickering one last time as it fell from the trunk staying visible as it hit the ground with a huge crash and crunch of bones.

The Sensei finished off landing on the trunk of the tree, taking a deep breath while the creature cried out. He looked to Naruto as he was getting his bearings. "You, OK, Naruto?" he called out getting a quick nod he looked back to the monster as it climbed to its feet growling in anger and pain as it still has two kunai in its torso, left by Naruto.

It went to move when it totally froze. "Shadow Capture, Success!" Shikamaru said as he came out from behind a tree with Choji, a long shadow coming from the boy holding the monster, but it was obvious he was struggling to keep it trapped.

Naruto took the chance with a kunai that hit the monsters head, but the attached exploding note caused it to scream as it blew in fiery death, which made Shikamaru fall back as he lost his hold on the more powerful creature, falling to his butt.

Asuma went in with wind blasting trench knives and the monsters head came off in a gurgle of death and blood as he landed beside it panting for breath. They all watched as the blood ignited and they could only watch as the monster melted away into a puddle of goop. Though, that allowed them all to sigh a great relief.

"OK, we're leaving now," Asuma said taking a few deep breaths. "It's three thirty five," he said looking at his watch. "I say we complete our mission and get back home ASAP. I'm sure the Hokage will want to know that some kind of demon attacked us so that he can warn others. Naruto, I'll clear up your stuff and pack it while you get Ino and both continue to keep watch out. Shikamaru, Choji, start on the other tent and I'll help when I'm done, OK?"

"Yes, Sensei," they all replied as they all went about their jobs.

Naruto was almost knocked out of the tree as Ino near jumped into his arms, her legs wrapped around his waist as he held her, hands on her tight butt, holding onto him tightly. It was a nice welcome, and he could get used to it.

"Do you have to keep surprising me like this, Naruto-kun?" she demanded with worry. "But seriously, what is… was that thing?"

"I'm not too sure," he answered looking down to the goop. "Some kind of demon I suppose. I've never really thought to read about demons or anything. Don't worry, as soon as the others are done, we'll be out of here, finish our mission, and home before you know it."

"OK," she replied smiling as he kissed her lips comfortingly.

Meanwhile Shikamaru looked to their sensei as he had finished fast and came to help them. He had a curious expression in his eyes. "Sensei, how is Naruto doing these things? I saw him and he could see that thing while it was still invisible."

Asuma just shook his head. "He couldn't see it, but he could sense its presence, hear its breathing, and smell its stench even better than me, but once I was close enough so could I. Naruto seems to have better senses than us."

"I see," he replied thoughtfully. "I guess there's a lot we don't know about him. I feel kind of bad for not getting to know him properly, and then I wouldn't find his talent surprising."

Asuma could only nod in agreement. "He's pretty good with sensing things; this probably makes him better than we would think at taijutsu. He has talent, and potential that we were all too ignorant to see, but no matter what, that hard working genin will go far in life no matter who tries to stand in his way."

To Be Continued…


	6. The Vine Bringer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Ino follow a feeling that takes them underground!

Ino was understandably freaked out after the incident with the monster bat-dog-demon thing so she was keeping real close to Naruto, holding his right arm and hand, fingers interlocked. They walked in the early morning. It's only about eight in the morning and they're looking around for some of the herbs.

"T-there's some," Ino said as she pointed out the pink plants and they all rushed over to inspect the pink flowers, but they looked a little crispy and dry around the edges. "T-they're dying," she said as she dropped to her knees to look them over.

The area they're in is highly lavish with greens and plants of many descriptions and colours, but these plants seem to be the only ones suffering. It was strange with all of the ravaging life around them.

"I… I don't understand why they would be like this," Ino said sadly. "They're useless like this, they're too badly damaged, but… we could see what the hospital thinks," she finished as she picked a few of the dying flowers and places them securely in a zip lock bag before putting them in her kunai pouch.

"I think we should continue looking for some better samples," Asuma replied while looking around. "We don't want to just up and leave without looking for less damaged plants."

"They normally grow in the deserts, so we're probably lucky to get these," Ino said with a sad look. "The only reason they grow here is because it's nice and hot for them and the humidity. I think that the temperature might have dropped too much for them to survive," she said to Naruto while she walked off with him.

He sighed as they walked from the others looking around in the hope of finding some of the plants in good shape. Though they did find some they were even worse than what they have already so they just left them alone as they weren't worth bothering with.

"It looks like we're not going to find anything better short of heading into the desert," Naruto said after several moments of looking as they came to some huge rock formations not sure where the rest of the team got to.

They were about to leave and head back to find the others when they heard little squeaky whistling sound echoing from the rocks. It startled them and Ino was careful to keep close to Naruto as he checked it out. They found a large entrance into the rock formation leading into some dark caves and Ino had to grab Naruto as he was about to crawl in.

"N-Naruto-kun…!" she whispered in reprimanded. "Don't just go into creepy and dark caves. It could be dangerous, and… I don't know. It might have an evil demon in there ready to eat us like the last one."

He looked at her rolling his eyes. "Don't be silly, Ino-chan. I doubt we'll meet another. I hear running into demons is rare at best, so I don't see why we can't investigate. If you're worried Ino-chan I'll look after you, or you could stay here."

She sighed while pouting cutely. "OK, Naruto-kun, I'll come too," she agreed while he smiled brightly and led her into a dark and damp hole in the ground before turning on a torch.

Ino looked around the cavern with wide eyes, as they both have to kneel, as it's too small to stand. It had drips coming from the rocks and it's quite warm. However, she followed Naruto as he started moving in on all fours, so she tried walking like that too, soon realising it allows her to move faster than on her knees and with less pain. They heard the squeaky mew more and louder underground and she couldn't help but feel sorry for whatever creature it is as it sounded like crying.

They carried on further, turning bends and tight, down and up, and down again, squeezes that they could just squeeze through with Naruto's help pulling her through. She knows her clothes are now filthy and a little torn, but she can deal with that as Naruto had just helped her through another tight fit. She couldn't help but feel amazed as at certain points he had actually broken solid rock to help them get through.

"What kind of creature is it?" Ino asked worriedly as she could hear it more, the further they got to it. It was such a sad sound that she just hopes whatever it is will be OK once they save it. Well, she hopes they're travelling to save it. It's like its calling out and she can't help herself but feel the need to protect it.

"Do you feel it's cries too?" Naruto asked after what might have been hours. "I feel like its begging for help, but I don't quite get how."

"Yeah," she replied, worried, as they had to crawl on their tummies the ceiling was that low and she was feeling a little claustrophobic and talking was a good way to take her mind off it. "I think it's like… a young… girl maybe… she's in pain, and I know we have to rescue her, but why would any creature come down here?"

"We're down here aren't we?" he asked sounding amused. "Just hope I don't freak out as I'm having trouble. It's so narrow. I've not been in such confined spaces before. It feels awful, but… shit, yeah, look… up ahead… it seems to be an opening. I can feel a light breeze and smell some fresher air… umm… no offence by I could only smell water and us before. Though, I do love your scent. It's nice, strong… appealing."

"I'm not sure whether to be insulted or not," she said with a small laugh as they both continued slithering inch by inch. "How much further is it then?" she asked as it was squeezing her chest and for once in her life she was grateful that her breasts aren't very big yet.

"Maybe about twenty metres or so, not much more," he replied, mumbling, as he dragged himself by his fingers with his torch held in his mouth causing him to drool a lot. "That's quite the way when we're as jammed as we are, but it's an open cavern, and from the air seems large, and I can smell a large body of water."

"Good… Naruto-kun… can I ask you a favour?" she asked as she struggled on behind him only dragging herself with her hands and fingers.

"S-sure go ahead, Ino-chan," he agreed too tired and cold to joke about her question to ask a question being a question like he probably would have at other times.

"W-will you help me get stronger?" she asked as she tried to ignore the cuts slicing her skin from a few sharp stones of the rocks they're squeezing through. "Please… I was useless when that demon thing attacked us, and… I don't know how to train apart from the training from sensei, and my parents, but that isn't anywhere good enough for situations like this or that monster. I think… I know I need help, please."

"Sure… but just keep this a secret, OK?" he asked and she looked up in confusion to see him stop and looking knew he couldn't move anymore as she felt barely able to herself. She started to panic as she realised they're going to die down in the ground, buried alive.

However, she was startled as Naruto screamed out such panic that her eyes widened as his body bust with crimson chakra as he struggle to move and the ground started shaking. She knew he was panicking but didn't know what the deal with the red chakra was. She screamed out his name trying to get him to calm down, but it just made things worse as he pushed himself up and she could only watch in awe.

The rock trapping him was melting under his power, and then he moved smashing through the rock on hands and feet running with a roar so chilling it sent a chill down her spine before he yelped and disappeared with a splash leaving her in the dark and tight tunnel.

She had no choice but to move forward. She felt the plastic of the broken torch as the tunnel opened up from where Naruto had showed her a glimpse of his true power. She could breathe easier but she was now worried about her partner no matter what kind of terrifying power he has she doesn't care about that, she cares about him though. He's still a nice person, and kind, and a brilliant kisser, not that she has any experience kissing, she just knows.

She came to the tunnels exit pretty quick and looked out into a huge cavern, which has a soft dim-blue glow over it as she looked down into a deep and dark lake bellow. She couldn't tell where Naruto is as the red chakra had disappeared so she flopped in with a screech and a splash.

"Ino…?"

She was startled as she felt him hold her as she broke up through the surface of the water, and could just make out his face in the cold water as he assisted her swimming.

"Naruto-kun," she said holding onto him with a big hug. "I was so worried, but what happened… what was that power you used…? Where did it come from? It actually melted the solid rock."

"I… I really didn't want to use it," he said and she could tell he looked sad. "It's more of a last resort though… it was the diluted power of Kyuubi no Yoko!" he said causing her to gasp, but he was surprised she didn't let go. "I'm the Kyuubi's prison… the sacrifice, and Minato Namikaze best hope he stays dead or I'm so kicking his ass!"

"N-no way, but that means… you… you're…" she just didn't know what to say, but he felt it was better to be straight up about where the power comes from so she knows the seriousness. "So, that does explain a lot but maybe we should deal with trying to find shore…?"

"Agreed," he answered as they helped each other swim and crawl up onto shore of the dark cavern where they looked for the source of the blue light.

They were soaking wet when they saw some kind of blue sphere floating in the air with some kind of rose red coloured ferrets floating in it. They couldn't hear the continued pleas from an animal but they knew it was from… it.

"W-what's got it, Naruto-kun…?" Ino was quick to ask in worry.

He couldn't help but look to her, surprised. "Y-you don't hate me like everyone else?" he asked, seeing her in a completely new and brighter light. He's sure Hinata and Tenten would take the news well, but would never have been sure about Ino.

"I wouldn't hate you for something like that," she answered as she flung herself into his arms. "I mean, you were starting to be really cool, but this just pushes you over the top. If anyone has a problem with you, I don't care. If you didn't have the Kyuubi's power we would be dead; or dying really really slowly."

"T-thanks," he replied, relieved as he accepted her kiss with his own. "So let's find a way to get that… whatever it is down," he said looking at it in wonder as he pulled away from Ino and walked towards it before flipping left, and then back twice as a huge green vine slapped out of the rocky dirt ground, and chased him. He had to move faster just to dodge.

"N-Naruto-kun…!" Ino called before another vine burst out of the ground and almost speared her, but she managed to dodge back, near falling. "What's going on…?" she demanded as she watched in shock as Naruto got captured in another vine as it wrapped around him, trying to squeeze the life out of him.

"I… don't… know!" he cried out as he tried to tear the vines from him as she could just barely dodge the vine after her when he forced in a deep breath and spat out a huge ball of fire. The vines seemed to screech as they withered and dropped him to his hands and knees breathing deeply as his ribs felt sore and bruised.

"S-shit," he said as his flames went out and he jumped back and skidded out of the way of the vines, but he had noticed the flash of light and whimper from the creature in the sphere just before the vines attacked.

"I… Ino, I'll take care of the vines, you try to free the… whatever it is!" he called out as he dodged into the path of her vine and surprisingly taking its attention as it attacked him too. "I… I think that creature controls the vines, but whatever made that sphere is using its power, so free it and they'll stop!"

"B-but how, I don't know…!" she cried out as she watched him weave between vines as he charged the sphere only for some huge rose bushes to burst up through the rocks and blocking his path, which caused him to flip backwards and skid out of the way of a vine.

"I don't know, just do something!" he cried out as he barely missed losing his life as the vine he avoided shattered rock rather than him.

Ino grimaced as she watched him take a hit to his side before cutting it with a kunai before getting free. She looked to the rose bushes and charged, hopping out of the way of a new vine, but that chased Naruto seconds later as he got in its way. She didn't know what she could possibly do, it was a nightmare situation.

She made it to the bushes and hit into them cutting up her clothes and flesh, she creamed out as she tried to force herself through. "PLEASE! DAM PLEASE! I have to save Naruto-kun. I have to save you!"

Nothing seemed to do anything for a moment when the vines and bushes bust into leaves freeing them. Ino fell to the ground painfully as she looked up to see the little creature struggling in the bubble, its bright green eyes open and glowing before the bubble burst. It squeaked as it struggled while it fell towards the ground and she pushed herself up, running to catch it she skidded across the ground, the little red fluffy creature landing on her as she came to a stop, holding it.

"Shh, shh… it's OK, girl," Ino said as she cuddled the creature while it squeaked in panic, shaking in fear. "It's OK, it's OK," she said getting the small and soft thing to calm down to a soft purring as she stroked her soft fur.

"You OK?" Naruto asked as he stood over her with a bloody face and a huge slash over his chest, slashed through his tee shirt, and blood dripping down his right arm under his sleeve.

She nodded as she stood up with her new purring little friend. "I think so, I just…" she looked down at the creature as it snuggled. "I don't know…!" she said before looking back up at him and gasping as she looked at the state he's in completely oblivious to the ember of orange flame he's holding in his cupped hands.

"N-Naruto-kun, are you, OK, you're hurt," she said in worry as she looked him over. "We should try to get out of here and get you some bandages."

"I'll be Ok," he said looking himself over after a couple of moments of confusion, chuckling. "I heal really fast. The damage to my arm and chest have already clotted and started regenerating. It's a benefit and side effect of being a warden to one of the most powerful beings on the planet, but it means I have to work harder, especial with chakra control since I have so much chakra."

"Oh, OK," she replied calming down with a few deep breaths as she realised Naruto isn't as bad as she thought. "T-then how do we get out of here…? This place is huge and dark…"

She almost fell over in shock as her little red furred creature bust into multi-coloured-green sparks and flew up lighting the cave she had turned into a fairy like creature with milky white skin. She has large black forest green eyes and a tiny little nose and mouth with long pointy ears up the side of her head with the tips a little higher. Her dark red hair is short and ruffles, but long on top in an array of messy spikes.

The little fairy has duel transparent wings on either side of her back. Her wings are like a rainbow of greens with the edges tinted with some red. She's only about nine or so inches tall and she's wearing a red dress that looks like it was made from rose petals to hide her tiny body. She was glowing with green sparks of multiple different shades of green, lightning the cavern enough that Naruto snuffed out his flames.

"Wow," Ino muttered, awed. "I can't believe it, she's so adorable," she said which surprisingly made the fairy girls little cheeks blush. "What's your name…?" she asked but the little thing just looked confused. "I know," she added as she looked around at the huge vines. "I'll call you, Vine, do you like that?" she asked and smiled as the little fairy nodded her head valiantly.

"OK, so how do we get out of here?" Naruto asked the little thing. The fairy looked to him, and giggled as she flew close to his face and poked his nose before gesturing for them to follow her, so they had little choice if they want to get out some time today.

They followed closely as they need her for light… well Ino needs her for light as Naruto can practically see in the dark. The passageways were surprisingly large compared to how they got in but needed a lot of climbing. However, once they reached a steep wall without any grips to get them up Ino was stuck.

However, Naruto smirked. "OK, so I guess we should start with teaching you how to walk up walls," he said while she grimaced and her little fairy friend found a place to sit and watch while Naruto made a couple small fires to see better with.

"R-right now…?" she asked nervously as she looked to the solid floor. "If I fall it will hurt…"

Naruto came up behind her and stroked his hands down her sides and around her stomach in a hug. "Don't think too much about it, but remember, walking up a wall is easier than a tree, but it's still about the right amount of chakra in your feet. I'm sure you can get it right real quick."

"O-Ok," she replied as he stepped back letting her go and he watched her go at it. In the time it actually took her to get to the top he had to catch her only three times or risk her getting brain damage when she lands on her head, but he was quite proud she had gotten so well in just an hour, but she doesn't have much chakra to control.

Vine followed her up with Naruto bringing the rear before they carried on their way. "I can smell fresh air," Naruto said after several more minutes of walking when they tuned a few more corners where they finally saw daylight through a fissure in the side of the mountain and they were blinking the bright light from their eyes as they stepped outside.

"Oh no," Ino said sadly as they had stepped out into a field of dying pink flowers.

However, when her little pixie landed on her shoulder, turning back into her cute little ferrite form a radius bomb of green sparkles shot out in all directions around them and they could only stare with mouths hanging open as it didn't just revive the herbs but made them grow twice as big.

Ino giggled as she petted Vine's head and picked enough of the flowers, a few for her and the rest for the hospital. "You're great, Vine… I hope mum and dad don't mind me bringing you home," she said as she put her pick away while the little creature looked very happy and pleased with herself.

"Umm… Ino, you're not supposed to keep Nature Spirits as pets," Naruto said but she just gave him a pouty look. "OK, OK, just, make sure to keep her true form a secret or you might have to be on constant guard for kidnap attempts, and trust me when I say it will be from the council. Those old bastards only think about themselves, the power they have and how much more they can get."

"Don't worry, I won't let them find out," she said rolling her eyes.

"Naruto, Ino!"

They turned to see Asuma and the other two staring at them, as they're filthy, wet and cut up, and in Naruto's case covered in blood. However, they were surprised to see that they were all cut up and a mess too.

"Giant vines?" Asuma asked and they nodded. "They just stopped about an hour ago, so I'll assume that was you two?"

"Yeah, that was pretty hectic," Ino agreed with a tied sigh. "Oh, what's that…?" she asked looking to see their sensei was holding some kind of long black whip that switched to red halfway, the tip real thin and a bright dangerous red.

She didn't really think about why he was holding it with some sticks and just snatched it off him and looked it over. It was odd and long, feeling like a plant and leather all in one go if you could believe that. She looked closer to see half hand in length is a sectioned scale running from thick to thin at the tip with a light green wrapping around the handle, and on the end of the handle is a knot with a closed red rose, elongated in the same material as the whip on a green stem.

"Wow, this is pretty neat," she said giving it a test swing, the other three moving back looking terrified as it swished out with a huge crack. "Where'd you get it, Sensei?" she asked him as she rolled it up into a manageable state.

"Umm… it's all yours if you want it," he said nervously. "That thing won't let us touch it."

"Huh?"

"It tried strangling us to death," Choji said as he pulled out a bag of crisps from heck knows where and started eating. "Those vine things seem to be guarding it, and when they stopped and we grabbed it, it attacked us."

"Oh," she said looking to Naruto for him to shrug and take it off her. "It doesn't attack Naruto-kun," she said confused as she took it back and gave it to Asuma only to have to struggle to get it back as it went to strangle him again, but when she touched it to him while holding it, it left him alone.

"Wow, I guess it doesn't like you guys," Naruto said laughing at them. "Well, maybe we should get out of here and never speak of this dodged up mission again!"

"Deal," they all said in unison as he led the way down the mountain.

"Ino, where did you find that ferret?" Asuma asked while he watched the girl put the whip on her right hip for easy access.

"Oh, she followed me home."

"But we're not home yet," he replied as he looked at it. "And it's ridding on your shoulder."

"Well, that's what I'm telling mum and dad, so shut up!"


	7. Renewed Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 10 + Naruto return to Konhoa.

It had been quite the uneventful trip back to Konoha where none of Team 10 plus Naruto cared to camp out again so they just hurried back to the village through the night. Though, it was made up for by the odd talk with the Hokage about their mission getting highjacked, but at least Ino offered up the herbs she collected so the mission wasn't a failure.

The Hokage had been pleased with the outcomes and upgraded the mission from C to B after Naruto quickly made up an underground adventure to put what really happened to shame. He doesn't want to put the Hokage in a position where he has to lie to the council to protect Vine from them.

Ino had been quite surprised initially but was quick to go into lie mode, which is a speciality for getting out of trouble with her father, and he works T and I so she's grown accustomed to making it look good, even though she just agreed with Naruto's story, she has to pay attention so she remembers it.

They were then dismissed, leaving the old man and Asuma alone to talk in private. "So, you believe Naruto's storytelling, or do you think he exaggerated a little?" Asuma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, we've all embellished the truth here and there," the old man replied smilingly. "If we didn't most of our adventures wouldn't be nearly as fun to tell, or listen too. It's more these demons that we should worry about more than a little overstatement. I've had some other teams either reporting second-hand sightings, or seeing them there selves, but you're the only team attacked…

"I don't think we should start worrying yet… we all know that monsters walk the Earth, just they've not been this active in a while since the villages were established. If you sight any near any human settlement, I want them exterminated. I've given this order to all my most loyal ninja. I'm trying to keep the council ignorant so they don't spread the knowledge around the village and start a needless panic.

"I'm setting up a team to investigate the matter on the down low. I want you to keep watch out encase. It's probably nothing, maybe a migration and things just need to settle down, but there's always the possibility of something worse."

"Yeah, I got it," he replied as he lit a cigarette now the smoking-police have left. "Hope for the best, but prepare for the worse."

Naruto gave Ino a quick, but searing kiss as he left her at her house before rushing back home to get to bed as he's exhausted. Ino smiled as she turned to go inside when she was startled that the door was open and her brown haired mother stood in the doorway with a teasing grin in place.

"So, you finally decided that the Uchiha… boy," she said his name with loathing as she always did, as she doesn't like Uchiha's, though, Ino hadn't asked why, she's now a little curious. "Isn't worth your time," she finished off before continuing. "It seems that you've finally found a nice boy who will treat you the way you deserve."

"I… I thought you would hate him more than, Sasuke?" she asked looking confused as she was led into the empty flower shop.

"Y-you know…?" her mother asked in shock.

Ino just shrugged. "He kind of told me. It doesn't matter to me. Heck, he's my hero. He saved my life several times before he told me. Our mission went a little haywire, but I can't tell you why, or even talk about why with people who say they know. Its S Ranked Confidential…"

"I understand," she replied teary-eyed as she hugged her daughter. "Not even a chunin yet and already holding confidential secrets from her mother. Oh Ino, I'm so proud, and then kissing a nice good boy who looks out for you, I couldn't be prouder!" she said as she pulled back wiping her eyes dry.

"Squeak…!" Vine interrupted startling Ino's mother as she looked to the cute little thing with hearts in her eyes.

"Ino, it's so cute, but you know your dad says no pets," she cried out as she pulled it into her arms petting it while it purred. "Did you name it yet?"

"Umm… yeah, her names Vine," Ino replied with a grin. "She, err, followed me home and well… don't worry about dad. She has some cool tricks so she can be like… you know like my animal partner. Kiba-baka has a dog, so I can have Vine."

"I don't know dear, what can she possibly…" she trailed off as the ferret jumped out of her arms and landed next to a freshly seeded plant pot when her green eyes lit up and the seed grew before their eyes up into a small bonsai tree causing Ino's mothers jaw to drop in shock. "I see, so… she makes plants grow," she muttered before squealing in happiness and hugging the creature more.

"No mum," Ino said pulling her new partner away from her. "You are not using her to make all of the seeds grow," she said causing her mother to pout.

"OK, OK, but that's incredible," she said shaking her head in awe. "But what's with that whip? Are you finally going to branch out into some new arts?"

"Umm… yeah, my whip was with Vine-chan," she agreed smiling at her mother's crazy antics with a shake of her head. "But right now I stink, and haven't slept in about thirty five hours. So I'm going to take a quick shower, wash Vine-chan and then we'll be going to bed," she said as she took her partner and headed out of the shop through the back door into the house.

She watched her daughter go with a smile. It would have been nice to have the little ferret helping things grow around the shop, but Ino did find her, so she's Ino's pet and not hers. She can't even have a normal pet because of her husband's allergies to fur. She just hopes he doesn't kick up a fuss about adorable little Vine.

It was a lovely morning for Naruto as he walked around his apartment with just a towel as he dried off from a lovely cool shower and entered his living room. He had left his change of clothes on his only seat, a comfortable three-person couch with a lamp on a side table and a coffee table with just a few magazines dumped on it when the doorbell rang.

He sighed as it's pretty uncommon for anyone to come to his home. It isn't like he has much furniture since he is barely in and doesn't entertain so he never cared to get anything more. Shaking his head clear he went to the front door that leads out from the lounge after wrapping his fluffy blue towel around his waist.

"Ten-chan?" he questioned as he opened the door to see her looking angry with a katana in each hand, and both with some blood on, and a bruise forming on her right cheek. "I told you I live in a dangerous neighbourhood," he said as he stepped aside, letting her in before closing and locking the door.

"Fucking filth got away!" she hissed out angrily. "I'm afraid I wasn't paying attention when I was walking passed, and this huge stupid looking bald douche just hit me. I think they shit themselves when I didn't go down and summoned these swords from my scroll. They didn't see my headband."

"I see… I know the fuck you're talking about," he replied while she suddenly went red faced as she realised what he's not wearing, her heart pounding painfully in her chest. "He's involved with the local drug peddling fucks. He's practically the bodyguard for this shrimp little prick whose father owns a brothel!"

She was surprised as she had never seen Naruto looking so angry before. In fact, she can't ever remember seeing him angry. He's always been so kind, but this new thing is working for her, the growl that rolls from his chest and off his tongue made her quiver and feel weak in the knees.

"Why don't we go and arrest them then?" she asked after a few moments admiring his solid chest and abs and trying to not show she was starring. "If they're criminals, and we're Konoha Ninja we can do that right?"

"Unfortunately not," he replied shrugging his shoulders. "They're too well connected. If anything, it would get us put in jail. The old man just isn't strong enough to fight against the corruption as well as protecting his ninja from the corrupt using them for their own gains."

"Can't we just kill them?" she asked reasonably.

He just shook his head. "No… the criminals deserve worse. They need to be paraded before all to see… to show everyone else that we will not tolerate fucks like them. Death is the easy way out."

"Yeah… yeah that's true," she agreed feeling humbled to see Naruto so passionate about justice. She's not sure she's met anyone that really does want to help people, except maybe Lee, but he's too stupid and by the book to do anything behind the villages back like Naruto would.

"Well, anyway, I have some ice in the freezer if you want," he said with his smile back. "Let me get dressed and we can get out of here and find something to do?"

"I'm fine, and I'm good hanging out here for a while," she said with a sheepish looking smile as she placed her swords on the coffee table. "I'm actually hiding from my team and yours. They teamed up for some stupid team exercises. Though, I don't think Kakashi really wanted too. He apparently wants his precious Uchiha to get some experience with other teams, or something like that but I think he really lost a bet with Gai-sensei."

"I still can't believe I'm getting away with not turning up to meetings," he replied with a laugh as he grabbed his boxers but paused as he saw her watching him, red checked as she realised he had almost changed in front of her.

She then went wide-eyed as he just dropped his towel smirking as she saw it for a few moments before he pulled on his boxers. "Hey, don't stare if you don't want to see," he said laughingly while she was crimson. "You want another look? I don't mind at all," he said while she just stuttered at a loss as he continued dressing.

"I… I can't believe you just did that," she suddenly gasped out a few minutes later as he sat to tie his boots, leaving his jacket off. "It's so b… umm… I mean… wow, it's no wonder you don't have anything to be embarrassed about."

He grinned as he stood up and stretched. "So… I have no entertainment unless you want to make out or something…?"

Tenten was still blushing, but she moved closer, and into his arms; she wrapped her arms around his neck, she stood on tiptoes while he leaned down, their lips touching in a soft kiss when there was a loud bang on the door.

Naruto groaned as he pulled away. "Dam, I never get visitors… and…" he moaned as he went to the door when he paused as he took a deep breath. "It's Lee, and oh god… Sakura, how the hell do they know I live here?"

"I don't know," she replied in annoyance, as she was just getting comfortable. "Maybe if we ignore them they'll think you're out and go away," she suggested as they heard some more banging.

"We know you're in there, Tenten, and you too Naruto!" Sakura yelled angrily from the other side. "Open this door now!" she demanded banging on it loudly.

Naruto growled as he tore the door open and glared. "What the fuck do you want Sakura. If you continue this shit on my front door again, I'll henge into you and declare your undying love for sucking the shit out of Sasuke's ass!"

She just glared at him while Lee, the bowler haired boy looked worried. "Shut up, moron, you wouldn't have the guts! You're supposed to be with our team, not here with this slut!"

Naruto and Lee both gulped and took steps back away while Sakura continued. "After all, only a slut would ever want a weak and crap Dead Last like you for a boyfriend like her, Hinata and now Ino too! It's pathetic!"

"Dead girl, say what!?" Tenten suddenly growled out, which caused Sakura to look at her smugly. "This coming from the girl who throws herself at that duck-butt Uchiha, and then he doesn't even look… a weakling like you. You really don't have a clue how out classed you are compared to me!"

She snorted rudely and looked even smugger. "I'm on Sasuke-kuns team because I'm strong while Naruto gets the honour because he's weak and needs protecting."

"Wow, someone's delusional," Tenten retorted with a sneer. "You are probably the weakest kunoichi in all of Konoha and I can admit that Naruto-kun is stronger than me. If he got serious while we spar, I'm afraid I wouldn't stand a chance, he's too fast. It's because of our spars that I've learnt where I need to improve, but you, you don't have a clue do you. You don't train and your sensei doesn't care to train you so just get lost!"

"I'll show you, BITCH!" she roared out with a kunai in hand. "I'll kick your…!" she stopped suddenly as Tenten had moved under her swing and crashed her right fist into her stomach causing her to bend over coughing up blood as she dropped her weapon.

"I don't give a shit about your sick fantasies of grander!" she growled out. "You've got to stop running off at the mouth about shit you don't understand, and get lost. If you don't get a clue and stay away from Naruto-kun they'll be finding pieces of you all over Konoha for years to come."

Tenten's right foot then span up and smashed Sakura back out of the door up against the outside wall. She fell down it whimpering and crying with bloody lips, shaking and scared as her teary green eyes looked up shaking.

"Come on, Ten-chan, let's go find somewhere else to hang out and escort this bitch out before she gets stupid again," Naruto said with a smirk while she nodded and grabbed her swords, sealing them away before closing the door behind her. Naruto locked up before turning to Sakura as she was shaking and crying while Lee just stared, unsure what to do.

He then surprised them as Sakura screeched as Naruto grabbed one of her feet, and started dragging her while she screamed and cried more. She was even trying to kick him with her free foot but each time she missed. He even dragged her down the stairs hitting her head every so often. Lee looked like he wanted to stop it but he just followed feeling sorry for her no doubt.

Tenten was just watching with a grin as the so-called strong girl was getting humiliated and totally defeated by the 'weak' Dead Last. He didn't let go of her until they were outside his properties gates where she was crying and terrified.

Naruto then picked her up and threw her over his left shoulder, and she just let him. She didn't try fighting anymore. She was weak and completely defeated. She may have wanted to but she just couldn't, she just continued sobbing.

"So, where'd you want to go, Ten-chan?" he asked her as they were walking off into town… well Naruto was acting as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

She smiled at him and tried not to laugh. "I don't know; what are you going to do with her?" she asked surprised as Sakura just cried harder as she was mentioned but still didn't try escaping.

"I don't know where she lives," he replied thoughtfully. "But I suppose we can just take her out of here and dump her in town?" he suggested reasonably. "Then we can go hang out somewhere, and get something to eat?"

"Sounds like a plan to me, or we could just dump her on, Lee?"

"Great idea," he agreed as he near threw her at the surprised green spandex kid. "Lee, don't leave her here, just take her home or something, but a word to the wise. I've met her mother a few times before, so I suggest just dumping her on the doorstep, knocking and running away. Thanks, Lee, later, dude," he finished as he took Tenten's hand and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Lee just looked at the pink-haired girl in surprise. He had been crushing over her, but seeing the way she acted in someone else's home no less put him right off. If he weren't such a nice guy he might have left her here to her own so-called strong self. However, he is a nice guy, and nice guys don't leave weak, defenceless girls in this district, even this late in the morning.

Naruto and Tenten were walking hand in hand, as they looked for a place to grab an early lunch, or late breakfast when they noticed something weird.

"Is that rock following us?" Tenten asked with a tick on her forehead at how lame that 'disguise' is.

"Yeah," he replied as they stopped and turned back with a smirk. "Hang on Ten-chan, I'm just going to take a pee since nobodies around," he said smilingly as he let her hand go and she tried not to giggle as she had seen the rock move and turn into a piece of the fence they were walking by.

He walked up to the fence and undid his zipper, and had near pulled out when a girl screamed and pulled down the tarpaulin camouflage sheet. The two near ten-year-old boys and girl hid behind. The ginger haired girl was blushing brightly while Naruto laughed with Tenten as he done his zip back up.

"Who are they?" Tenten asked giggling. "Because that was some seriously bad stealth… you should take some lessons from Naruto if you want to sneak around," she said causing them even more embarrassment.

Naruto sighed and rubbed his forehead. "This is Konohamaru, the old man's grandson," he said pointing to the boy with overly long scarf and goggles on his forehead, and mocking the word grandson. "And then we have, Udon," he added pointing to the other boy with glasses and a snotty nose, also sporting some goggles on his forehead. "And last but certainly not least, this is, Moegi," he said pointing to the still blushing ginger haired girl who has her long, full hair tied up in two towers at slight outward angles. She's also wearing some goggles as they're like their little gang symbol now.

"Nice to meet you," she said with a smile. "I'm Tenten," she introduced herself. "Well, aren't you kids cute playing ninja?"

"We're not kids," Konohamaru declared glaring at her. "Who are you to Naruto-nii-san anyway? Are you his girlfriend or something, you were holding hands, we saw you?" he said teasingly.

"Possibly," she replied with a smirk causing him and Moegi to pout but the other boy didn't seem that interested as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "But why were you very badly following us…? Did you guys want something?"

"Oh, right," Konohamaru said as if he had forgotten until now, he turned to Naruto. "Onii, play ninja with us!" he begged hopefully.

"I… umm… don't have time guys," he said nervously while Tenten looked at him in amusement. "Ten-chan and I were going to get something to eat."

"Please, Naruto-nii-chan!" Moegi suddenly asked while pulling on his arm with pouting lips and bubbly eyes. "Come and play with us… Tenten-san can come and play too."

"Aww, how can you refuse that," Tenten said with a grin. "Come on Naru-kun, we can grab something to go. It might be fun playing around for a change."

Naruto sighed in defeat. "OK, OK," he agreed, which brightened his younger friends. "Well, is there a sandwich shop or something near here? I haven't eaten all day, my treat."

"Yeah, just around the corner is a burger place," Moegi agreed as she went to lead them on holding Naruto's hand as she was leading them when a swirl of leaves stopped them as Kakashi and Gai appeared, the one eyed sensei glaring right at Naruto.

"Naruto Uzumaki, for the assault on a teammate…!"

Kakashi was interrupted by Tenten's snort. "That's odd because I was the one who beat that weakling up," she said with a glare. "Perhaps if she didn't go to my friends home and start trouble I wouldn't have. She might have even stood a chance when she attacked me if you actually trained her!"

"I am your superior officer!" he growled as he stepped forward only for Gai to step in too to stop him with a glare at his 'rival' while Naruto grinned secretly.

"Oh, Kakashi-kun…!"

The feminine voice called from behind and he spun round to look, his eyes near popping out of his head to see three young and supply girls with nice sized busts sopping wet and just wearing skimpy pink towels to hide their assets, just barely. They all have red hair of different shades and green eyes, each girl a different height and size but its certain they're sisters, and looked both sad, worried and sexy all at once.

"Please, Kakashi-kun!" the youngest looking called out in a panic. "We were bathing together when we thought we heard the door knock, but it seems like it was just some punk kids playing games, and now we got locked out with only our towels to cover our sopping and suds covered bodies."

"Oh, please Kakashi-kun, can't you please help us!?"

"Oh yes, Kakashi-kun!"

"We'll do anything, please!"

"You'll be our hero!"

"We're begging you, Kakashi-kun!"

"W-well, which one is y-your house?" he asked just as Gai's nose exploded with blood and he passed out.

"It's this one, Kakashi-kun," the oldest said with a radiant smile as she pointed to the window of the house they're next too. "Look, Kakashi-kun, we left the bathroom window open enough, I'm sure you'll be able to get in through there," she said gesturing the frosted window.

"OK, girls, just hang on, OK?" he said with an eye-smile having forgotten about Naruto and Tenten and any punishment he might have thought (wrongfully) they deserved.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun!" they chimed out dreamily with sparkles and hearts in their eyes as he puffed out his chest in glee before jumping up to the window and pulling it open.

However, he wasn't expecting the huge fat and bald old woman scrubbing herself in the tub that her fat ripples and giant saggy boobs just didn't fit, and the soap suds had all disappeared leaving nothing for his nightmares to put together.

She looked at him, as he looked at her, his face going green before. "PERVERT…!"

Kakashi had never been hit as hard as he went flying from the window, blazing across the sky with a trial of blood, and out of sight while the others saw the bathing woman's face as she slammed her window closed.

The three sisters were in hysterics with Naruto before they swished away with little whips of smoke. "Oh, dam, that was awesome… what a gullible douche," Naruto said laughing more with his three little younger friends… well, Moegi and Konohamaru.

"Y-you mean those sisters were henged shadow clones of you?" Tenten asked in awe while he nodded. "Heck, Naruto you're dangerous, and that's using tricks. I can't believe he was so easily tricked. He's a jonin, or at least supposed to be. Though, I'll admit even I was convinced. It's odd, those, girls… well… and the whole thing looked so solid."

"It is," he replied smirking as he turned to the giggling academy students not noticing her look of complete disbelief. "So, let's go get some burgers, and then we'll go play, OK?"

"OK!" they replied as they led the way and Naruto pulled a thoughtful Tenten along with them while she wants to test out whether he can really make transformations that solid. She'll have to deal with that later though as she's a little hungry too.


	8. Myth in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious vigilante starts taking down Konoha's underground.

"Man, hurry up, I don't want to stay out any longer than I have to!"

There were three men standing in a dark shabby looking doorway in the middle of the night, two of them dishing him out a small portion of a rock in a little baggy while he looked shifty and worried as he handed them their payment.

"What's got you so jumpy?" one of the other men asked looking confused. "It isn't like anything will happen to us."

"Y-you haven't heard?" he asked even more worried now. "Someone took down some other dealers during the week. I'm freaking crept out…"

"Oh yeah, I heard about that," one interrupted rolling his eyes. "They got off free yesterday…"

"And they died hours later in that 'mysterious' explosion," he replied panicked. This news actually concerned them a little but they're not going to worry too much as it could be bad for business. "They say there's a hunter in Greyland," he stuttered out, this district having been nicknamed for its crime rates and the lack of Konoha caring. "He's coming for us, I'm out of here!" he said running out of the doorway and round the corner.

"Dam pussy doesn't have a clue," the larger of the two laughed out. "Come on, let's get back. I want to grab a drink with a bitch to slick up my dick."

They laughed as they headed out around the corner before they paused, eyes widening as they almost tripped over the squirming form of their 'client'. He's bound and gagged in a wire net that let off a few sparks lightening the dark of night. Holding the man from rolling around the floor are dark green darts that looked like they had been part of a whole with four pronged clips buried to make sure he couldn't get away.

"S-shit!" the larger man said as he pulled out a large hunting knife. "Maybe there's more to this than…" he looked around as his smaller ally screamed as something swished by and he was suddenly twisted in steel cables hanging between the ground and over hang over a vacant shop, some drops of blood dripped showing how tight he's trapped while he struggled in panic, crying and whimpering in pain.

"W-whoever you are, show yourself coward!" he called out in anger. The irony that he and he gang pick on defenceless people ten to one didn't seem to occur to him. His eyes were darting around the dark street looking for his attacker but could only spook himself when the shadows seemed to shift. "D-do you think that we'll stay in jail… we have some powerful friends!"

"Then!" he was terrified and wet himself as the hushed and gravely whisper was in his ear. "You'll have forfeited your life… one chance for justice before I'm your judge, jury, and executioner, no more!"

He spun around but nobody was behind him, but he looked around frantically before something exploded in front of him, smashing him into the side of a wall before a green-feathered arrow entered his left shoulder and bunt up with his screams as a huge field of electricity burst through his body before stopping and he passed out.

It wasn't a good morning for the Hokage as he was at a council meeting with these fools and didn't know what to do, yet, but it will come to him. He often wondered whether his ninja would let him go on a murderous spree and slaughter the civilian council. Though, thinking about it, maybe he's the only reason they haven't done it themselves, he sighed.

"Hokage-sama, whoever this menace is has to be stopped and quick!" an annoying council member cried out in rage. "He's attacking upstanding citizens and then dumping them in T and I. Then when they're rightfully released he kills them."

They were interrupted by the rude snort of a blonde man. "Rightfully?" he hissed out in anger. "Those bastards didn't need to admit their guilt; they had the evidence on them!"

"How dare you speak out of turn, Yamanaka-san!" another spat out in disgust. "I myself have pleasant business dealing with one of them men this, murderer killed!" he said before turning to the Hokage. "You must do something about this filth before we're forced to go over your head!"

"I'll take that as a threat!" the Hokage suddenly ground out in hate. "Speak to me like that again and I'll have you sent to T and I for treason!" he spat out quelling the man. "If you want to capture this vigilante ninja then since the village isn't in any immediate danger I see no reason why we should pay for it. If you want to commission Konoha ninja for a mission, I'm sure my mission office will inform me of your request and we can arrange payment.

"Now, if we have no more business… Tsume-san, I wish to speak with you in my office if I may?" he asked but he didn't leave them in question that he didn't care what they think and that they're dismissed.

He exited the chamber while they were all getting up deep in thought. He is a little concerned, but while this mysterious ninja is only causing the crime gangs of Greyland trouble he doesn't see any reason to care about putting much effort into capturing him. Heck, if he slaughters the whole of Konoha's underground he'll help keep his identity from the council… if he ever finds out who this vigilante is.

Tenten sat in her room with a sixteen-year-old girl with short black hair and average bust, but beautiful soft skin and sparking blue eyes. They sat opposite each other cross-legged on the bed with the brunette girl just sitting in her white panties and bra while smiling at the girl with brown haired tied up into twin buns.

"Go on, you wanted to see," the brunette said with a sexy husk to her voice.

Tenten blushed as she reached up and gave the brunette's right boob a squeeze, her eyes opening wide before she reached down and grabbed her crouch. "Oh my god, this is freaky, Naru-kun… umm… Naru-chan…!"

She pulled back in shock as Naru groaned as it felt nice, and she felt the dampness. "Oh, dam, Ten-chan you're trying to kill me with your groping!" she said with a smirk that cursed Tenten's cheeks to light in flames.

"B-but… this should be impossible!" she replied confused. "Y-you've actually turned yourself into a girl… this is impossible, or should be… can you do the same with guys?"

She shook her head. "Nope, it's only an illusion with guys, but if I fix it enough I could trick you, well, perfectly I guess. It's just like this it won't just poof away if I get knocked about. Don't ask me why," she said shrugging, though secretly knows it's because of the Kyuubi's sealing, what with being a girl-demon. She smiled as she shook her head and the brunette hair shifted down passed her shoulders and turned a sunny yellow.

"That's freaky that you can change things so slow that it doesn't make a poof of smoke," she replied looking over the blonde girl in awe as she moved closer and raked her fingers through the blonde girl's soft hair. "It doesn't make sense, Naru… but maybe… it could be a bloodline power, but I don't see how much use turning into girls could be."

Naru shrugged as she thought about it. "Well, I guess, apart from tricking perverts… but not all bloodline powers are all that useful are they?"

"I guess you've got a point," she agreed nodding her head in agreement, as she's heard of some really stupid ones, like a pee your pants technique, really? Is that necessary…? "Well, anyway, put some clothes on and turn back and let's go. If we're up here alone too long dad will come looking."

"Ok," she agreed giggling as she kissed Tenten's lips making her look uncomfortable for a moment.

"Wait," she said after a moment with a smirk as Naru was about to jump off the bed. "Just get dressed and stay as a girl without the birthmarks and see whether anyone will recognise you!"

"OK, I'm all for having fun," she said smirking as she hoped off the bed and shifted down a couple of years and into a civilian school uniform consisting of a blue ripply skirt to just above her knees with white knee high socks and black half boots. She wore a cute white tee shirt with a sailor like V-neck collar in blue over her back and round her neck with a red bandana tied with a ring tight around it with the local junior high schools crest over her right breast, and her hair tied back with a red ribbon hanging down with her hair.

"How do I look?" she asked as she turned to Tenten with a bright wink and her right hand making the V for victory sign.

"Naru… it's so not fair that I can't look that cute in just a few seconds!" she complained pouting.

"Hey, don't worry, Ten-chan, you look plenty cute, and I'll be kind, you can touch me anywhere you want," she giggled as she grabbed the brown haired girls arm and dragged her out of her room.

"How do you mimic girls so easily?" she asked as they headed down the stairs.

She tuned a smirk to her. "I watch and observe, and then I write in the personality while I'm in girl form. I don't really do it much. I don't have much need for it really, so…" she shrugged as they exited the house and walked into the street. "It's kind of fun actually… maybe a little naughty…?"

"Trust you," she said laughing as she hung on to Naru-chan's arm.

They were just laughing as they turned a few corners looking for some people they might know when they paused as they noticed a commotion in the street where three older boys stood wearing standard ninja gear with sneering and leering expressions. They wore Cloud forehead protectors, which was a surprise with the animosity Cloud and Leaf have to each other.

They both know that the chunin exams are in a few weeks but wouldn't have thought that any team from Cloud Village would turn up, let alone so early. However, its afternoon and the local school had let out and a whole group of schoolgirls were being blocked from getting away. The girls looked frightened as one of the boys kept trying to pull up skirts while the three of them laughed.

"Why don't you try that on me you dog-shit…!?" Naru hissed angrily as she charged over the street before Tenten realised it, her foot snapped up and blood exploded from his face as he went skidding across the path unmoving as he was knocked out.

The blonde moved out of the range of a strike before grabbing his crutch and squeezing. The guy screamed a very girly scream before she head butted him into unconsciousness. She let him drop as she turned to the last to see him paling and turning to run away, only to come face to face with the enraged blonde girl, looking back she wasn't there anymore. Her right fist connected with his stomach, blasting the wind out of him with blood before she grabbed his throat, swept his feet and slammed him out cold into the conceit, cracking the path and his head.

"Oh my god, that was incredible!"

That screech from one of the girls got all of the other girls cheering and squealing as they all tried to hug Naru before they all stopped as a huge killing intent swept over the area and other than Naru, only Tenten stayed calm.

The girls were all quickly moving behind Naru for protection as a girl with short dark blonde hair and dark eyes walked over followed by two nervous looking boys, and some huge dark skinned muscle bound man with died white-blonde hair in dreadlocks with a goatee.

It was the girls killer intent they could feel as she swaggered over, near catlike. Naru wondered whether fate loved conspiring to never make his life simple as he/she realised that this girl and her team aren't going to be anything like the Cloud team she just beat up.

"What gives you the right to attack our other team!?" the blonde girl demanded as she pulled to a stop her killing intent still going strong.

Naru sneered as she adjusted her pose. It looked lazy until the other blonde grimaced and stepped back as her killer intent was overwhelmed by Naru's in just a brief flash of power and strength before both killer intents were gone.

"If they're genin from your village ready to take the exams you should be ashamed," she retorted while the Cloud Team straightened themselves up from the unexpected return killing intent.

"No fighting, Yugito!" the man said to the blonde girl. "Let's just take these fools and leave. You'll have plenty of time to fight during the exams."

Yugito just stood her ground staring down Naru while she glared back and the Cloud ninja grabbed their downed genin and left before she finally looked away and followed after her team looking peeved.

"Whoa, you just made an enemy of that girl, Naru-chan," Tenten said in amusement.

"Naru-chan, you're the best!"

"Yeah, you're awesome, girl!"

"Pretty and kickass…"

Naru was having a problem as the girls wouldn't let her go and they were hugging and groping her wherever they could grab, which was everywhere. She might have enjoyed all the attention if they would give her a little space to breathe. However, she had to use her sneaky talents substituting herself for some cute girl with glasses on the outer edges leaving her to get groped up while she runs away with Tenten before they realise what happened.

The blue haired girl with glasses whimpered a little and cried timidly for them to stop before they realised the other girl had switched places and gotten away. They were all slumping in sadness when Ino had walked overlooking the way Tenten had run with a blonde girl in a civilian school uniform.

"Was that Tenten with Naruto transformed as a girl?" she asked herself more than anything.

However, most of the girls heard and squealed in even more delight as they realised that if she was really a boy ninja they weren't all being lezzy, and those that wanted to be all lezzy realised that he can turn into a cute girl, so all is right with the world as they ran off to find him/her.

Ino grimaced as she watched the girls go, looking to her pet on her shoulder. "Umm… oops, I guess I'll have to apologise about that later," she said to Vine sheepishly. "I wonder what happened though to get those girls all fan-girly with someone they thought was another girl," she asked herself this more than Vine.

"He… I mean she…" began Shino, confused as he and Hinata had snuck up on them having watched the whole scene from across the street as they had finished for the day and their homes are in the same direction. "Had just beaten up three perverted Cloud Genin and then stood up to another three and their sensei."

Hinata nodded her head in agreement with a soft blush. "Naru-chan was cool, and… and cute," she said with her cheeks darkening.

"Dam, I wish I got to see her beat them up," Ino wined with a sad sigh. "Ah well, she's… umm… I mean he's bound to get into another fight sometime soon," she said with a sigh, shrugging. "Hey, Hinata, do you want to go and find him with me. We might have to save him from those all those perky schoolgirls."

Hinata's eyes widened before she nodded vigorously. "Yes… we should hurry. I-I saw what they were doing to Naru-chan, just-just think of all the-the naughty things t-they might try to do-do to him!"

"Oh, I am," she replied trying not to smile as she grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on, stop daydreaming!" she said as they both rushed away leaving Shino behind, not that he minded as he sighed.

"Lucky Naruto," he muttered with another sigh. "And he won't snub them like Sasuke snubs his fan-girls. Though, thinking, maybe all of Sasuke's fan-girls will change fandom."

Shino shrugged again, not really bothered and headed on towards his house.

It was getting dark when Hanabi Hyuuga was walking back to her home from the Ninja Academy. She would normally have someone walk her, but she had sent her guard away as she had a little extra work to finish and she didn't want him waiting. It was her fault for forgetting to finish some of her homework.

She brushed back her long dark brown hair as she tried not to think about how creepy the streets are while they're shadowed with the evening. She would NEVER admit it to anyone, but the thought of walking through the cold dark streets at night sends a horrible chill down her spine.

She felt like she was being followed but didn't want to activate her byakugan to check, and felt foolish with her paranoia. It's just things haven't been the same for a few weeks, which is throwing off her game. She had been sparring with her big sister and lost every time… well she didn't exactly loose-loose, but her sister wouldn't stay still and kept dodging everything like it was easy.

It had been infuriating, but more, she had thought back to all of those times she had defeated her big sister and realised that every single time… Hinata had let her win. She could barely believe her revelation, and what's worse is now that Hinata won't let her win, its mocking her 'skill'… she just can't keep up.

Hanabi had never imagined her sister could be that fast, or that skilful. Though, she wonders why their father doesn't seem to notice that Hinata is and always has been better than her. Is he really that blind and hateful to Hinata? She sighed as she was just passing by a creepy looking dark alley when she cried out as something hit her and knocked her flying into the alley.

She crashed painfully into the ground before her training kicked in and she flipped up to her feet standing in her families fighting stance. She ignored the trickle of blood on her forehead and wished she kept her guard. Her eyes took in the sight of a small woman covered in black at the alley entrance, but looking behind she moved from the scary sight of a huge man also hidden by his black clothes.

She moved away from them unsure what they could possibly want, but she knew they're up to nothing good. They didn't speak as the girl charged her, but pulled to a stop seconds later as a green feathered arrow sliced into the ground where she would have been had she not stopped before she jumped back, the arrow exploded.

Hanabi's attackers looked up to the rooftops as several more arrows shot down one after the other, one net bursting out of one and slicing the wall of a building in two before frying it with electricity. Then another two blew up in fire while the last few just sliced into the wall as the man and woman in black barely flipped, dodged and dived out of the way before they were back on their feet, drawing kunai, and ready for a real fight this time.

The young, near ten year old Hyuuga heiress just watched in awe as she had heard the latest rumours about an archer putting a stop to crime whereas the council lets it go on. However, they had just been rumours and she hadn't actually believed in such a person, but she could see them… the green feathered arrows. He's here and he's saving her from these unknown ninja.

"Show yourself!" the large man in black demanded looking around before spinning and dodging another arrow. "Who are you!" he growled out angrily.

"I'm your judge!"

They were all shocked to hear the husky and cool voice right behind Hanabi. She looked behind herself to see him, her saviour. He was wearing a dark green leather top with a wide and stiff hood up hiding his hair, and his face in shadows, but she could see the black-green ash covering his dark eyes over like a mask.

His trousers are dark green, near black combats with black boots, and some green belts strapped around his waist and chest with a green semi-triangular arrow pouch, full on his back at an angle to his right. He wasn't as tall as she would have thought but his body looked strong, and his presence is intimidating. Hanabi had never before felt so small and awed in another person's presence before… well except for with her father, but this… this was different; this was a feeling of safety.

The new man held a beautiful bow with a small blade pointed forwards and armed with an oddly designed arrow aimed at the large man while he looked towards the woman, not even looking to Hanabi or the man.

"You have been found guilty of the assault on an innocent Konohan citizen. I hereby sentence you to death as arrest will be pointless for Kumo ninja!"

"You won't kill us!" the woman said as she seemingly glared at the newcomer. "Even if you are pretty strong, it could start a war!"

"No!" he retorted with a growl as he aimed his bow at her. "I shall serve justice, and if your village is to insight war, your Kage will be next!" he hissed out angrily. "I will not allow politics to get in the way of what is right! You have attacked Hanabi-chan with the intent to kidnap her for…"

He didn't say what for but Hanabi's old enough that she knows why they want to kidnap her, and she shuddered and couldn't help but feel grateful that she has a hero. She knows there are many girls who don't have someone protecting them like this.

"No matter what; she deserves retribution," he continued, his voice harsh and dangerous. "If you resist your judgement it could only end up hurting you further!"

"More than death?" the Kumo woman hissed out semi-amused.

"There are worse things in this world than death," he replied with a growl. "What you want to do with her is a prime example, and I shall let neither happen to her!"

Hanabi was just awed before she was startled as he moved around her in a swift movement, so fast she almost missed his movements, guarding her. His arrow flew and blasted the woman away and out of the alley before he cocked an arrow as the large guy charged at him and it sliced through his shoulder. However, that didn't stop the large guy as the archer blocked kunai with his bow and pushed him off before kicking him back.

The large guy grit his teeth in anger as he glared at the archer before looking to his partner, growling. "Let's go… there are more coming…!" he yelled as he blast away in a flash of yellow lightning.

Looking to the other, the archer groaned as she had gone before turning to Hanabi. She could only stare at him in awe and shock as he put his latest arrow away and his bow surprisingly switched around and shifted into a sword before he slid it onto his back.

He then stroked her cheek, from the shadow under his hood seemingly smiling as he scanned her small, slender body with his hidden dark eyes. "You should be more careful while walking home from school, Hanabi-chan," he said in his husky voice. "You should travel home with your friends next time!"

She just looked up at him when she blinked and he was gone. She just stared at the spot he had been. She had never seen anyone like him before and she couldn't understand the thudding in her chest. She doesn't know why she felt so fascinated by him, but she felt odd just thinking about the way he handled them, the way his gloved fingers caressed her cheek.

"Hanabi…!"

She was startled as she looked up to see her father looking down at her with no expression, just cold eyes. "What happened… we heard and saw…!" he looked over to a wall and marched over, seeing the green feathered arrow and pulled it out in anger. "Did he attack you…!"

"No," she replied as she saw what he was trying to say. "He… the archer…" she said nervously as she looked to the arrow in her father's hand. "Arrow… he saved me from this large man and this small woman! He said they're from, Kumo!"

"Kumo, again!" he hissed out in more anger as he turned to other Hyuuga ninja when he saw the old man Hokage standing with them. "This time we should just kill them, and dam the consequences!"

"We cannot!" the Hokage spoke commandingly. "It seems… what was it your daughter called him… oh yes, Arrow. Arrow has driven them away for now. They'll think twice before trying again so soon and we can get her some bodyguards."

"But, Hokage-sama!" her father got out in anger. "This is the second time… they tried this shit with Hinata and they got away with it…!"

"Yes, and they shall not a second time," he replied leaving no room for discussion. "This, Arrow has stopped them for now and we'll have all of the ninja forces on the watch. The moment any of them even twists the law is the moment we'll take them all in!"

Her father just hissed out his anger before turning to her. "Hanabi… lets go," he said leading her away. "But if they attack my family again, I will not listen to you Sarutobi, and I'll kill them and other, no repentance! It shall be war or they will bow to us!"

The old Hokage sighed as he watched them go before looking around the rooftops. He knows this… Arrow is watching. He just couldn't isolate his position, and doesn't want to risk the council's wrath by trying to call him out to talk, so he left with his men. He'll meet him eventually. After all, he doesn't want to waste such a ninja by letting him hide away when he could be taking stealth missions.


	9. Mission Team 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto, Tsume, and Team 8 head out on a mission to check on a town.

Naruto peeked around a corner and sighed as he straightened out his black suit and white shirt and black tie. He doesn't mind all of the girls hugging or cuddling with him, and they're all eager to please him so he can get them to make out with each other for his enjoyment. However, fun aside they don't seem to know when to just leave him alone because he has work.

He had been speaking to a couple of young women about them renting one of the apartments in his building. He's… well his clones had managed to fix up several of the apartments so far so he had put out a few ads. That's the reason he's in his suit as he wants to look good for meeting his possible tenants.

The two women are both student nurses and since Naruto's apartment block is quite close to the hospital, and the rent isn't bad, and with all of the clean up around Greyland lowering the crime rate they felt safe enough looking, and accepting the two bedroom apartment together.

It had been with the happy friends that the ANBU had found him and told him that he's being summoned by the Hokage, but it's not urgent so he doesn't need to rush. So he finished up his business with the women, had them sign the contract and then left them with the keys before leaving them to it.

However, he had forgotten that the girls had found out who Naru-chan is and when they saw him in his suit with his hair neatly done, and his shades on his face looking smart, sexy, and cool (according to them). They couldn't help but jump him leaving him with some lipstick marks on his face and a few hickies on his neck.

He smirked as he realised he had lost them and quickly rushed out of hiding and made it to the Hokage tower, readjusting his black tinted glasses on his face over his eyes and brushed down more wrinkles in his suit, and brushed away smudges of lipstick off his face as he trekked up the stairs.

Naruto didn't even bother responding to the sectary as she angrily charged at him with a katana before he pulled it from her hands nonchalant before lobbing her out of the window with a quick push to the small of her back. He's surprised she hasn't quit her job yet, but he can only hope as he looked out, surprised she had finally landed on her feet, screaming up at him in anger.

She was just unfortunate that his fans had turned up having heard him say he had to get to the tower, and with anger and rage the sectary didn't know what hit her as she was beaten to a pulp by around forty angry schoolgirls.

Naruto chuckled nervously before opening the office door and walking in, letting the door close behind him. He was surprised to see his team and Team 8 looking over at him as he entered. The Hokage sitting behind his desk didn't even ask what happened to the old bat this time as he knew she had gone out of the window as Naruto was playing with the katana he saw her with earlier.

"What's with the suit moron!?" Kiba demanded laughing at him while Hinata blushed and eyed him up and down hungrily.

"Looking good, unlike you, dipshite!" he retorted laughingly as he flicked the sword to a wall and an ANBU stepped out catching it, a woman with long purple hair and a cat mask before stepping back into the shadows with the sword, which shocked the other students as they realised Naruto knew she was there and threw it to her.

Naruto then buried his hands in his trouser pockets looking bored and for once Sakura briefly thought 'cool' while looking at Naruto and realised what Ino see's in him. She hated feeling like that, but she is only human and can't control what her body feels.

However, Sakura quickly realised what she was thinking and shook that away hoping nobody noticed her blushing like Hinata. She decided she needed to go on the attack before someone realises she is having impure thoughts about another boy, and worse, Naruto.

"Naruto, you're late!" the pink haired banshee roared after only a few moments. "You stupid baka!" she went to hit him. However, when she swung she just crashed painfully into the floor as he moved out of the way with a simple sidestep, not even pulling his hands from his pockets, and still looking bored.

His teammates looked at him in surprise, though Kakashi was quick to glare with Sakura as she got up. She conveniently forgot about what happened last time they saw each other. He wonders whether she could be saved, and just has a mental disorder, and hopes so. He doesn't think she's really bad, but having met her mother. She needs to learn that her mother is a selfish bitch, and everything she says is a load of crap.

"Naruto you baka, how dare you move…!?" she demanded angrily, more enraged than she was when she banged on his apartment door a couple weeks back.

"Hokage-sama," Kakashi interrupted, trying to keep his anger with Naruto in check. "This boy has been nothing but trouble and useless. I'm placing him on report!"

"No you're not," he replied shocking the jonin.

Naruto smirked before shrugging as he snatched Kakashi's little orange book of porn from the surprised man and threw it to Sakura. "You might not be such a stressed out bitch if you read some of that to help you get off!"

It was actually a surprise it had been Kurenai that had laughed. "Sorry," she said as everyone looked to her. "It was quite amusing…" she tried defending herself, though the old man would later agree.

"OK, enough, Sakura!" the old man Hokage interrupted before she could continue being a bitch as Kakashi was quick to take his precious book back before she ruined it. "If you continue on like this I'll put you and your whole team up on probation, understand?"

"Y-yes Hokage-sama, but Naruto started…"

"No, you started it," Shino was quick to interrupt. "Naruto-san is not late as ANBU had to find him. In addition to this, if Naruto-san was busy for some reason, it is only polite to wrap things up; otherwise, he wouldn't be wearing a suit. This meeting was not prearranged so Naruto-san was within his right to conclude business as it was not stated to be urgent. I now believe you should quieten as the Hokage has something to discuss with us."

She just grumbled and looked at Naruto in anger as if it's his fault she got into trouble and nobody noticed the Hyuuga girls' quick glare at her. If they did, they might worry about Sakura's continued safety.

"Yes, quite, thank you, Shino-kun," the aged Hokage agreed with a nod. "It has come to my attention that neither of your teams are doing well…"

He glared and leaked out some killer intent as Kakashi, Sasuke, and Kiba had been about to interrupt. He had little doubt all of them were about to blame their teammates in some form or another, and he didn't care to hear their bull-shit.

"No Kakashi," he said glaring at the man. "I really didn't think much on it until I finally got to read your team reports, after Shino's father came to see me about his concerns with Team Eight with a request that I've been looking into and finally come to a decision. It seems from your reports that Sasuke is the only one doing anything of any use other than yourself, which contradicts other reports.

"However!" he continued loudly to interrupt the smug looking Sakura from praising him. "As you may have realised, I have just read the report from the Wave Country mission that claims that you and Sasuke defeated Zabuza and his apprentice…"

"What the hell…!?" Naruto asked out in shock. He wouldn't have actually thought Kakashi would have the guts to lie like that as he could so easily get found out. "I defeated Haku!" he declared in anger. "The thought of Sasuke taking credit for defeating him…/her is an insult to Haku's memory."

"Don't be such a liar Naru…!" Sakura spat out, but the way she said it was without much conviction. She almost sounded bad for lying herself, and Naruto couldn't help but feel pity for her. She's so far in her own little world of Sasuke having to be great that she just can't help but butt in and lie for him.

"Enough, Sakura!" the Hokage hissed out wondering whether he could give her to a kunoichi with a sadistic thirst for blood to get her trained up in something more useful than cheerleading. "I had also received a letter of thanks from Wave and their version of events differs vastly to yours. In fact, the bridge builder felt it his duty to state his concern with how you in particular treat Naruto, and that Kakashi just seems to find amusement in it!

"If I so much as hear a whisper of you threatening or assaulting another Ninja of Konoha again… I shall have you taken to T and I!" he finished off and the idea of sending her to a vicious kunoichi was sounding better and better, maybe he could split her time between more than one for extra 'training'. It would show her what a real kunoichi should know, and be.

"But Hokage-sama," she said out panicking. "It's only Naruto-baka… my mum has always said that I can…!"

"Then I'll be investigating your bitch of a mother too!" he hissed such venom they all flinched and realised why he's top dog as they felt a spike of his power, and she had finally settled his mind. She'll regret the day she pushed his kindness too far, then someday maybe thank him. "I am taking Naruto off of Team Seven and trading him with Team Eights Kiba," he finally finished off to a few shocked gasps.

"What have I done…!?" Kiba asked in shock. "I'll tell my mum, she won't have this!" he spat out in his eternal arrogance.

"That's surprising how she was all for the idea," he replied glaring at the boy. "I don't like the way you've been acting towards your other teammates, or the way you've been disrespectful to your sensei! So I'm giving you to Team Seven whether you like it or not!"

"But she's just a woman, why should I…?"

"Oh shit Kiba, your mums just their standing on a giant mushroom with legs and eyes… its freaky!" interrupted Naruto with an annoyed growl and pointing to the door.

"Where…?" he asked and he wasn't the only one who looked, but he was the only one who fell to the floor with a bloody nose unconscious. His little white puppy just stood staring at him with a shake of its little puppy head.

"You should look for a smarter pet," he said to the little dog. "Hopefully one that's not a dick," he added as he looked the boy over as he pulled out a marker pen and writing the words 'suck me boys' on his face with an arrow pointing down on his face.

The Hokage groaned and shook his head as he looked up to see said wild looking beautiful woman, mother to the idiot. Though, she isn't ridding on a freaky mutant mushroom, which might have brought some amusement to his day. She just stood there snickering as her son had fallen for that quite a few times now, from the same person. She would have thought he would have figured out that he should STOP looking over there.

"Tsume-san," the old man greeted with a small bow of his head. "I do apologise for starting so soon as I knew you wanted to be here, but…" he gestured Sakura, Kakashi and Kiba. "They were being quite stubborn…"

"Bitches," Naruto answered as the old man couldn't find the right word to finish with. They all just looked to him in surprise and he almost missed Hinata's small dreamy smile. "Sorry, they were being bitches!" he said glaring as Kakashi sneered at him.

"Quite," she answered with a smirk. "I like that… hmm… my daughters only five years older than you…" she suggested with raised eyebrows. "I wouldn't mind having such a… an incredible son-in-law."

Naruto chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well umm… some have mentioned I have demonic stamina, so err, I don't think she could handle me by herself."

She looked surprised for a moment before she burst out laughing. "I like you, kid; you have some balls on you," she said laughingly when the Hokage cleared his throat to draw back their attention while looking amused. "Oh, right… you were talking before my son was a rude moron and got KO'd with one shot. He can be so easily tricked I have to wonder whether I didn't just find him in a pet store."

"Well, right," he said shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Kakashi, take your new student and get out of my sight. Oh, and if you don't show any improvements, or should I say if your students don't I shall have you on probation and remove you as Uchiha-sans teacher, do you understand?" he asked treating him like a child.

"Y-yes, sir," he said nervously as he scooped Kiba up.

"Sakura!" he added before they left through the door. She turned to him and gulped. "I believe I have someone who would like to meet you. She likes to get an early start so be here at six thirty AM! If you're late by even a second she will punish you, and I don't care how! Do you understand?"

She gulped as she nodded her head. "Y-yes sir," she said as he just gestured for them to leave and they did closing the door behind them quickly with Kiba's dog rushing out with them.

"Well, Kurenai… I actually have a mission for your team," he said once they were gone. "Tsume-san has requested a mission with us… a C rank accompanying her to the Summit Monastery up North Pass to deal with some unexplained animal attacks. It shouldn't take longer than a few days so you'll be back with time to decide whether you believe your team is capable of taking the chunin exam."

"Yes sir," she agreed nodding surprised her newly made team made no motion of caring about entering the exams. She didn't doubt with the way things are going that they could do well and make her proud.

"It's such a simple thing I figured it would be easy going for a new genin team," Tsume agreed with a smile. "I wouldn't have asked Team Eight with Kiba on it as I know he isn't mature enough to travel with me, so be ready for let's say… two-thirty at the North Gate, so that leaves you just over two hours to get supplied and whatever else you need to do."

"Sweet," Naruto said with a grin. "Maybe on this C rank mission we won't get attacked by A rank nuke-nin…" he said with a sheepish grin as he leaned into towards the old man. "Or any freaky monsters wanting to eat or kill us. I've had enough of that for a while…"

"We can only, hope," the Hokage said with a smile, not worried about security so much as Naruto's new teammates are trustworthy and Kurenai and Tsume know about them anyway. "Well Team Eight, dismissed and don't be late now," he added the last as the students left passed Tsume and Kurenai as they exited the office together.

"How did you swing this?" Kurenai couldn't help but ask after a moment of the door being closed. "I would have thought the council…?"

The Hokage just smirked. "They're not the only people who can sneak about. It was actually simple as I used my power to just switch their teams. I don't know how long it will take them to notice but they can't usurp me on this. Like other 'parties', I've been getting tired of them thinking they're in charge, and I'm no longer above cheating. They're just weakening our village because of their own greed. I shall no longer allow this…"

Naruto left his new team passed the beaten pulp of the sectary fast, he ran, and ran through the streets at top speed. The blast of his movement making the odd skirt or dress float up as he tried to get back home without getting accosted by hot girls wanting to hug him or something when he has to get changed and get ready for the mission.

"Uzumaki-kun…?" he was called as soon as he got to his apartment block by a pretty young blonde woman, one of his two new tenants. "I'm sorry to bother you while you're in a hurry, but we forgot to ask about utilities."

"Oh, right… the small closet by the front door has your metres in it," he said with a grin. "It's fixed billing, but don't worry, if you want just tell me and I'll add in utilities to your rent to make it easier for you. But I'm going to be away for a couple of days, so you can just leave a note through my door and I'll sort it for you when I get home, OK?"

"Yes, thank you, Uzumaki-kun," she said cheerfully as she waved while he ran off upstairs to his floor. "Good luck with… whatever it is you're going to be doing…!" she called after him.

Naruto quickly entered his apartment and after closing the door started stripping out of his suit, folding it neatly and then leaving it on his bed in his room before grabbing his regular ninja gear and getting dressed.

He looked at his watch after he grabbed all of his equipment and realised that he should have taken his time, but then thinking about that, if he did he might have been discovered by his newly acquired fans and then been late. He doesn't want to be a douche like Kakashi and make his team wait around for him.

Shrugging he grabbed his keys and wallet and exited the apartment and snuck out of his building. With the way things are lightening in the crime department around his neighbourhood, he wouldn't be surprised if his fan-girls risked hunting for him here if they find out where he lives.

He was cautious as he walked through town towards North Gate when he was walking by Tenten's place he had plenty of time to stop by and tell her he's off on a mission. So entering he saw the girl behind the counter quickly hiding something as the bell above the door chimed, which he found suspicious as he walked over.

"Hey, Ten-chan, what was that you, hid?" he asked with a smirk as he leant on the counter trying to look under it, but she just nervously move in his way causing his face to push up against her. "Come on Ten-chan, you know I can't be beat like that…" another Naruto said behind as he threw something to the real Naruto as he stood up straight grinning as he caught it.

He looked it over while she blushed and glared at him. It's a large dark purple crossbow, but looking it over, it can probably hold multiple arrows, and yep. He smiled as he fiddled with it a little watching as he pulled the trigger as the arrow 'barrel' moved, which would replace the unloaded arrow with a loaded one and reset the crossbow.

"Wow, somebody has arrow-envy," he said teasingly while she snatched it off him and glare pouted at him in annoyance.

"Don't be stupid Naru-kun," she said rolling her eyes. "Dad made a pair awhile back, and hearing the rumours of this Arrow guy I dug them out and fixed them up. They were quite dirty and they didn't really work right when dad made them, which is why I just dumped them in storage, but I've finally figured out how to get them fully functional!"

"Well, I bow before your humble, awesomeness," he replied with a grin and a cheeky mock bow. "I just popped by to tell you I've finally gotten a new team. I'm now taking Kiba's place on Team Eight… we were traded."

"That's awesome, Naru-kun," she said giving him a hug with a wide grin. "You've finally got teammates that aren't douche's. Though, having Kiba on her team, maybe Sakura will learn how good she had it with you on her team."

He laughed when that reminded him of something. "I think the old man Hokage is giving her some special treatment by introducing her to…" he laughed more as he thought about a few kunoichi that he might 'introduce' her too. "I don't know who, but she's got to be dangerous the way he said it."

Tenten snorted her laugh, rolling her eyes. "Well maybe she'll have learnt her lesson by the time she's done… she's been giving a bad name to kunoichi. I guess she might not be so bad if she gets a better role model than that lazy moron, Kakashi."

"Anyone is a better role model compared to that guy," he replied shrugging. "I don't know what his problem is and I don't much care. If he is going to be a jonin-sensei, he has to treat his students equally. I had to deal with that bastard Sasuke getting everything while I got shit at the academy, so I wouldn't expect it from Kakashi too, especially with our lives on the line!"

"Yeah well, the rest of us had to put up with those academy idiots too," she replied shrugging. "Neji was always getting special treatment from the instructors while the rest of us were looked at like we should be looking up at his 'genius' in awe."

"It's freaking crazy," he answered shaking his head. "My class had several other clan heirs but they were all falling over themselves to suck Sasuke's shit hole clean! Yet, the prick doesn't even appreciate it, and they kept on bowing to him while he shows off everything! He's become so predictable as he keeps spitting out fireballs and sprouting off about how much more powerful he is compared to everyone else…"

She shook her head looking amused. "At least he doesn't piss about with 'your fate is to lose to me' and crap like that every time he opens his stupid mouth. If I have to hear shit like that one more time, I might show him that his fate is to die speared on the end of my spear!" she hissed out as she kicked a long black spear off a shelf, catching it and spinning it around her fingers before standing with it beside her.

"Whoa, cute and scary," he said with a grin. "Anyway, Ten-chan, I have a mission, so won't be around for a couple days. So I have to go before I'm late. I'll see you when I get back, and tell Ino-chan for me, and try to spread word to all of those girls so they stay clear of Greyland."

"Will do," she said with a grin as she gave him a quick searing kiss before he escaped out of the door waving to her.

She shook her head smiling as she placed her spear back onto the shelf.


	10. Fogged Paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something is certainly wrong with this mission.

Naruto arrived at the North Gate of Konoha, surprised he had just arrived after Tsume and checking his watch he realised he's ten minutes early. He could have perhaps wasted a little extra time with Ten-chan, but it's better to be a little early than a little late. He doesn't want to be anything like that tardy ex-sensei of his and make anyone wait when he doesn't have to. If he was doing something important it would be another story.

"Hey," he said nervously to the woman as her dog partner just lay to the side napping while she lent up against a tree a little way from the Gate Guards. She probably would agree with him that most of the gate guards are douches, which is why she's not over by them. They're low level chunin, on guard duty because they're not fit for anything else.

"Oh, hey there, Naru-kun," she said with a purr to her voice giving him a wink. She had expected blushing cheeks but was pleased that he isn't that easy to embarrass. "I've been thinking about your… demonic stamina… and since my daughter, Hana most certainly won't be able to cope alone. I sure as hell wouldn't mind… helping out, and I'm sure with that cute little Hyuuga too. You'll have more than enough to tire you out."

Naruto's eyes widened as he realised what she just said and pictured the hot mother and daughter together with him and Hinata. That's a beautiful picture he'll keep with him for a good long while. He had to take a few calming breaths to keep from thinking about how hot that would be.

"I'll… have to stick some confidence in Hina-chan first," he said with a smirk and suggestive eyebrow raise, which almost made her fall over in her wide-eyed shock.

She then laughed but looking him up and down licking her lips. "I like you more and more," she said still laughing. "Most boys your age would have blown," she said walking over to him with a swing to her step before stopping close to him, her large bust nearly in his face, her slanted eyes, hungry.

However, to his credit he didn't move an inch. However, it was hard to keep from getting… well hard, and more so as she cupped his crutch before startling wide-eyed as she felt him and staggered back as she let go. The feel of the older woman's hand on his crotch lingered for a moment as he used all his will power to control himself. He's had plenty of practice with self-control during his 'dreams' with Kyuu-chan.

"J-jokes off the table, you win," she said breathlessly. "That is one mighty weapon you're packing," she said licking her lips.

Naruto just gave a sheepish smirk while his breathing is heavy as he calmed down. "I won't lose when I don't have to, Tsume-chaaan!" he said with a smug grin while she blushed a little here. "Maybe some other time, but Hinata-chan's here…"

She was surprised as said girl walked around a few trees and into view while blushing as Naruto went over to greet her. Tsume couldn't help but feel aroused by that odd little moment. She had originally just been joking… well mainly joking. She is a woman with needs after all, and his age doesn't matter to her.

However, looking at the way he just knew the cute girl was coming. She didn't even sense her, which is a surprise. She rolled her eyes and looking at him more wishing, he is a member of her clan. He wouldn't humiliate her people like Kiba does, but bring them some pride.

She thought back to a second before, her eyes opened wide as she remembered the cute twitch of his nose. He had smelt Hinata arriving, and not only that but before Tsume, and he knew exactly who it was. She was awed if that's true because then he has a better sense of smell than her.

However, Tsume shook away those thoughts as Kurenai turned up from one direction with Shino coming in from another. Therefore, they all headed out up the Mountain Pass through the trees. This path isn't taken often enough to have a proper trail so they had to walk apart. It wasn't so bad, and the walk was nice and refreshing.

Kurenai took the front position with Shino using his insects to scout ahead. This kept Naruto and Hinata in the centre of their team as backup 'heavy hitters' and Tsume at the rear checking out Naruto and wondering about his supposed heightened senses.

He would make for a useful tracker, scouter, and member of her clan. It's annoying because he's too old now. If she really knew about him before now, she would have set him up in her clan with a partner. She might have even made his heir, but thinking about that she could make him heir if her daughter gained an interest in him, and married him, then her daughter will run the clan rather than Kiba with his idiocy.

Naruto was actually making Hinata smile and giggle as he chatted away to her, helping her through the brambles. He was desperate to stop thinking naughty thoughts about Kiba's mum, sister and Hinata. He already has an army of obedient girls, and possibly three girlfriends that know about each other and don't mind, Hinata included, so does he need more? Probably, but he'll try to limit that or he won't know what to do.

It was several hours later that they set up camp and made up some meals and bed rolls, leaving out tents as there's possibly a wild animal attacking people, and don't want to get trapped in a tent.

"It's not far from here… a few hours walk at most, but it's best to rest up for the night to be fresh for tomorrow," Tsume said as they settled down around a fire cooking up a small meal to keep them going.

Naruto settled up against a large tree next to Hinata as they rested he smiled as she had drifted off to sleep and pulled her into his arms to keep her warm. He had easily fallen into dreams and had just spent three weeks training when Kyuu-chan told him they're being approached and opened his senses as he woke to the real world.

It was early morning when he sat up properly, and moved Hinata from cuddling with him and carefully propped her up against the tree before standing. He took a few deep breaths and pulled in several unfamiliar scents and concentrating he could pick up their chakra.

He looked around to see that Kurenai, Shino, Tsume, and her dog were also sleeping like Hinata. It was odd as neither of the older women would be stupid enough to sleep without a sentry. He knew there has to be something wrong and without hesitation, he was in the trees in the shadows as he pulled his hood up shadowing his face.

It was a green wearing ninja that moved from one tree to the next, suppressing his chakra as he stalked his prey, his hood up hiding his face in shadows. It wasn't long until he spotted several men all kitted out in armour and weapons. He held his bow at the ready and loaded an arrow as he watched them, waiting, curious.

"Come on, they're not too far," one spoke out laughing gruffly. "I picked up three females, and two male. Just kill the guys and we'll have a party…"

The following assassin frowned in anger for only a moment before he counted them, fifteen. If only they had stumbled across these wild animals a bit further north. Naruto frowned as he stalked down the tree in a crouch, his bow armed and ready as he aimed.

He got halfway down when he fired at the rear men. His arrow then split into two spikes that stabbed through the two men's throats. They gargled quietly as two end pieces attached had shot off and sliced into trees, high above the ground with chakra infused pulleys, and pulled both gurgling, struggling men up, hanging them in just seconds without the others being any wiser. He just watched the two men for a second, hidden on his tree before jumping over to the next tree and up, hidden in the thick foliage of the trees.

The ninja didn't give his victims much thought as he kept his sights set on the others, his eyes dark and cold. He hadn't taken hardly any time with the two men as they now hung, dead. In fact, he hadn't missed much, if any of their conversation.

"I won't be able to keep them asleep for too long. If we don't capture them quickly and they wake up we might be done for. Konoha Ninja aren't known for their brutality, but they might make an exception with us."

Their shadow had noticed one man had fallen back and fell out of the tree onto his back, his bow switching to a sword and stabbing through his shoulder before he snapped the man's neck all in one go without him crying out. He then pulled him behind some trees in seconds, dumping him in a bush before he was back in the trees with his bow ready.

"Shh, guys, did you hear that?" one asked as he looked around, panicked. "W-wait, are we missing someone…? Where's, Gobi… and… or…?" he looked around more frantic and worried now.

"W-what the hell, where are they?" another asked looking around in panic. "Shit, what the fuck…? Keep your guard up boys," he said sounding braver than he was.

It is dark and their stalker just watched using his enhanced senses as they drew their swords and stood in a circle back to back.

"Who's there, show yourself cowards!?" a fat bruit of a man yelled out.

"I'm your nightmares nightmare!" he answered with a rough voice from the shadows of the night, in the trees letting his voice echo throughout the woods. They had started and looked around more scared than before. It didn't help that they couldn't see very well as they had stopped in a small clearing with foliage blocking out the moonlight.

"Come out here coward!" he yelled again as they kept their back-to-back circle. He didn't seem to notice the irony of that statement, considering he has to put ninja to sleep before he can attack. "I'm going to rip your skull open!"

"You're already dead!"

The voice came from within their circle, and they all turned and swung as a figure seemed to swish and flip up through them, blood-curdling screams emitted with blood flying before there was silence. The remaining men looked down, five of them lay bloodied on the ground, either headless or pierced and blood coated killed by each other in their panic to get this hunter.

"Oh god… who the fuck are you…!?"

"I'm the darkness coming to swallow you, and punish you for your crimes!" he spoke, his voice husky, an echoed whisper that was both cold and empty. "I am your Judge, Jury, and Executioner! I shall punish you as this lawless land would not… swift and without mercy!"

"P-please, no… someone, anyone, help me!" he cried out as another body thumped down next to them leaving six, a green feathered arrow in his forehead.

This is where one went and ran screaming like a coward. It just so happened to be the wimp of the lot, but then maybe the others are too scared to flee. Their shadow just watched him go with a hidden smirk.

"I have your scent. I shall find you… you have been Judged! And you shall be sentenced!" the cold voice followed and echoed through the forest.

One man fell to his shaky knees here begging, another falling next to him, crying and whimpering. "I show no mercy to coward bandits who would hurt the innocent!" the voice whispered between both of them in their ears causing them to piss themselves.

They both gargled to see their own swords through their chests before looking to see their killer had gone and they just keeled over dead. The remaining men looked up as they felt a deathly chill run through their blood to see it, the dark shadow silhouetted hooded figure standing in a tree before they blinked and he disappeared.

"Oh… g… od…!" another gurgled out blood pooling from his lips as has an arrow through the back of his neck severing his spinal cord before he just fell, dead.

"S-so… this is a… a real n-ninja," said one of the last men as he turned to the large man with an oddly designed arrow in his chest, and blood on his lips as a tiny green light blinked twice, it blew up with the large man getting blasted back covered with his dead friends flesh and blood.

The large man was whimpering on his knees as he crawled up, shivering and smelt of urine and excrement, as he looked around shakily, terrified. "P-please… s-s-s-spare m-m-me…"

"Boo!"

The last squealed as something landed on him with a crushing blast of power, a hand crushing his skull in an explosion of strength before he stood up straight and brushed himself down and took a few steadying breaths.

Arrow growled as he looked the way the coward ran before he swished away chasing down the one trying to get away. He hadn't realised any of these 'men' would be so fast as he had gotten far enough that he felt safe enough to rest, wheezing for breath. However, he showed surprise and horror as he found a green-feathered arrow slice into his chest and pierce his heart. He fell down to the ground, dead with a slump.

The archer sighed and went to relax a little when he heard some laughter coming from some men a little way off. Shaking his head, he internally groaned as he streaked through the trees until he came to the sight of five large built missing-nin laughing and sneering. They dragged some young woman by thick silver chains binding her wrists together with red metal cuffs, a longer chain attached like a leash, and a red collar of leather around her neck with a chain attached from it to those around her wrists.

His sense of justice was vexed in moments. She's slender, and has some nice looking curves with long bright green hair down to her butt, and a young but wary face, her expression blank. Her eyes are covered by a steel sheet moulded with her face, strapped around with a key lock, obviously made just for her.

She's wearing a firm, hugging long white all in one suit with some black markings, and with baggy sleeves with black straps on them. He realised that the suit is an all-in-one straightjacket, or maybe straight-suit as he looked to the leg restraint straps tied around her legs and ankles so she can walk rather than tying her legs together as they normally would.

She was bare foot and dirty too as the men had started dragging her along the floor. However, Arrow couldn't understand how she didn't show any sign of caring, but then maybe she has been broken. However, taking in her scent he can't smell them on her in 'that' fashion, which leads him to believe that she is in chains for another reason.

"Hurry up, bitch!" one of the men demanded, kicking her in the ribs, which caused her to whimper and grit her teeth to keep from crying out. "The Mistress will be pissed if we don't get you to town before the morning…" he said angrily before looking over to one of his companions with a look of thought. "What the hell is taking those dicks so long just to bring back those women?"

Arrow grits his teeth in anger from his vantage point. "They're dead…!" his voice suddenly echoed out in rage startling them. The man holding the green haired woman's chains let go, dropping her to lie breathless on the dirty ground, as they all pulled out swords.

"Who the fuck are you? Show yourself!" their leader demanded angrily.

"Release the girl, and I might let you leave!" he retorted, his rough voice bouncing around the woods, creeping them out and making them jumpy as their eyes darted around trying to find the source of the voice. "If you do not, your death is assured!"

"Not a chance, you prick," the leader yelled out some more. "We fear our Mistress too much… she'll flay us, and I'm not talking metaphorically. Anyway, why would you want to defend this pathetic witch! She has magical powers yet she doesn't even use them like she could."

Arrow was surprised but that didn't stop his resolve. "If you bitches are trying to use her powers for your own gain then that is even more reason to rescue her… and by doing so I stop your Mistress from doing bad! If she is innocent, then even a witch deserves my protection!"

The man was startled by that proclamation before he barely dodged a weird looking arrow, near falling as it passed and stuck into the ground just behind him. "Shit, look out, this guy's not like your normal modern day ninja!" he cried out in a hurry. "He's an assassin, you'll be dead before you realise he's there if you're not careful!" he just finished off when the arrow exploded splashing blood from his right arm as he went down.

He might have gotten up if a second arrow hadn't hit him in the face and exploded, tearing his face into mush of burnt flesh keeping him down. The other four men could only stare in horror while the green haired witch just stayed on the ground, laying still and listening. She knows that she should stay where she is, and still to keep out of the assassin's way or risk getting hit.

The other men panicked as they realised this is serious and they're under assault, by one man and loosing. They had started to panic and tried to escape but arrow after arrow sliced into them. They could only scream and beg before they followed their boss straight to hell, if there is such a place.

It was with a swish that the witch flinched as her chains were shattered with a powerful blade, enhanced by chakra as Arrow knew he needed a lot of power to free her as he can sense the magic in them. They shattered, but left a few links on each wrist and on her collar, but she still stayed still as she felt the windblast over her face and the metal over her eyes sliced in two falling apart.

He could no longer feel any magic or power coming from the chains, so figured he broke the enchantments stopping her from getting way. She still had her eyes closed, but they slowly opened to show her lime-yellow eyes blinking a few times as they adjusted on her pretty face as she looked at her saviour.

She shook herself clear of the feeling of restraint as she checked herself over before she pulled herself back to her bare feet looking weak and hungry. "What do you want out of me as a reward?" she suddenly asked without much thought or expression as she gave him a curious look.

"Just to know that you're OK," he replied huskily. "I don't do this for reward or recognition. I do this because I can. Do you need me to escort you home?"

She just looked at him with a small, amused smile as she thought about it. "No… I can find my own way to wherever I want to go," she responded as she turned from him. "Thank you… you are a strange young man… it shall be fun to see what you do next," she said before disappearing in a flash of white light.

Arrow could only stare at the spot she had been in awe before letting out his breath and heading back into the trees. He hadn't even gotten her name, and made a mental note to ask his damsels names straight away next time. Though, he has a feeling that he will be seeing her again, but now he has to worry about this Mistress and has an odd feeling that he's going to come across her very soon.

Naruto sat in camp with Hinata snuggled up to him when Kurenai and Tsume both seemed to wake at the same time and look around in panic only to see Naruto looking at them in amusement.

"You both fell asleep a few hours back," he said rolling his eyes. "But don't worry, I've had some shadow clones out keeping watch," he said smiling as he cuddled with Hinata-chan more while she held him, her body twisted tightly with his.

"I-I've never fallen asleep before," Kurenai said in shock and embarrassment.

"Me neither," Tsume said nervously. "But there's always a first for everything, but at least Naruto-kun's on the ball," she said laughing and trying not to feel foolish.

Naruto would have responded if Hinata hadn't woken, blushing as she realised how she is with Naruto and she blinked sleep from her eyes, but she didn't move from him as he's holding her in return with a smile as he was the first to say 'good morning' to her. It wasn't long after before Shino had woken.

They soon settled down for breakfast before sunbreak when they moved on where they slowly started moving into a darker part of the forest, and despite her embarrassment Hinata was hugging hold of Naruto's arm looking around in fear. He enjoyed her company, and she is too as he didn't tease her, but reassured her. She is so crept out that she point blank refused to activate her special eyes, afraid what she might see.

Though, Naruto didn't say anything about that he couldn't blame her. He knows what could be out there, and he has a bad feeling that they're not hunting a normal animal but rather a hideous monster that might want to eat them

"W-what is that smell, and how long until we're at the Monastery?" Naruto asked after a while. He was getting a bit bored with no attack forthcoming.

"I can smell it too," Tsume said after a moment with a frown. "It smells like… well, death," she said ominously. "The Monastery should just be on the other side of a small town called Grey Hill! We should be nearing the town now. I suggest you all prepare yourselves. This doesn't seem like it's going to be pleasant."

"And this fog…?" Kurenai asked as the forest floor is laden with thick fog and the deeper they travel the denser that it is that its obscuring their vision. "This fog doesn't look very normal…" she said looking around nervously.

"It's not made up of moisture," Naruto said after a moment. "So it's not the Hidden Mist Technique…" he said with his eyes scanning around. "I think I can smell some kind of magic…"

"Be careful," Shino suddenly spoke, agreeing with Naruto with a nod. "My insects say that something is following us…"

They kept on moving still but Naruto was looking to the floor and the fog. "It's the fog… whatever's creating this fog is watching us through it!"

"How do you know?" asked Kurenai while Hinata just squeezed herself into Naruto's arm tighter, and he could feel her shaking.

"I… I can sense it…" he answered slowly as his eyes flickered from left to right, alight and alert. "I… I can sense… well… I cannot explain it. It's like mysticism or something, but… different, kind of… I don't know how to describe it but maybe we should get out of here."

"Too late, we're already here," Tsume said as they came to the open gates with a cobbled stone path leading into the small and creepy town. It has the fog hovering around it making it dark, like night.

Though, they looked back to see the forest was completely obscured by fog and they shivered as they subconsciously knew they are trapped. "I guess this means we're going in…"

"No… we're leaving now…" Kurenai said but trailed to a stop as Naruto just shook his head.

"The fog… it's kind of… alive," he said in thought. "I doubt whatever… controls it will make it that easy, and I don't sense anything living in town, but we… we have to find the cause right? I mean if… I don't know but we… you know, probably can't get out before ending whatever this is…?"

They all jumped moments later as they heard the fierce howling coming from the town and all gave each other nervous looks before finally entering at a slow and cautious pace.

"Gods I'm glad Kiba isn't here," Kurenai couldn't help but say to nods all around.


	11. The Cheery Kunoichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura Haruno meets her new Sensei and gets a change in wardrobe. And is that a new hero in town?

Sakura was running fast up the stairs to the Hokage's office, and knows she's going to be a few minutes late, but hopes nobody notices, or lets her off without punishment since she isn't too late. She doesn't think anybody could be as late as Kakashi, and hopefully she'll never be. She had never had to get up so early before, even when they were working in Wave with the bridge.

She got to the Hokage's outside office and just darted for his door while the sectary went to stop her looking angry, but she ducked down dodging the annoying woman. However, she bumped into Sakura's crouched body, and tripped with the momentum screamed as she went flying out of the open window.

"Ow," Sakura complained rubbing her ribs as she stood up straight. "Somebody should really keep that window closed," she muttered to herself as she's seen other people tossing that woman out of the window… well she's seen Naruto do it once.

"You're late!" a cold voice hissed in her ear sending a shiver of dread down her spine before she hissed in pain as a woman grabbed her hair and pulled her head back at an uncomfortable angle. "I don't have time to be wasting waiting around for a tardy bitch like you! I'm not that moron, Kakashi! I'm Anko Mitarashi, and unless I have something urgent to get to I'll always be on time, and even then I'll send word ahead of time if I'm going to be late, understand me, Pinkie?"

"Y-yes, ma'am!" she whimpered out when Anko let her go and pushed her into a wall, her eyes cool and unconcerned.

"I'll let you off this once since you threw the bitch out of the window, but make me wait again and I'll strip you naked and walk you around town on a leash!"

Sakura gulped as she shuddered, nodding her head vigorously while she got a good look at the beautiful, but scary kunoichi. Anko has light brown, pupil-less eyes, and light black hair, which has a violet tint to it, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a tan overcoat left open with a purple in-seam, which has pockets on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck to her thighs.

She's wearing dark orange mini-skirt with a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash. She has her forehead protector on her forehead half hidden by some fringe, and a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord around her neck, a wrist watch, and white shin guards over her black combat boots and ending bellow her knees.

"Let's go, Pinkie!" she said after a moment while Sakura was blushing at how revealing Anko's mesh suit is, leaving not much to the imagination. Sakura followed her down the stairs unsure what they'll be doing or why she has to go with the crazy looking woman. "The old man says you're quite the pussy-shit cheerleader, so we need to get you some new clothes, and…"

She grabbed Sakura's weapons pouch, pulled out a few kunai, and shook her head in disgust before dumping everything out into a trashcan they were passing before giving the surprised and confused pink haired girl her pouch back.

"You'll need some equipment too," she answered the un-asked question, kind of. "Where the hell did you get that junk?"

"F-from this place down town near my house," she said timidly. "M-my mum said all of the best ninja go there for their gear."

Anko just snorted. "It's that shithole… umm… Ninja-Mart… whoever came up with that was an idiot and genius because they make cheap crap and all of the lame ninja go there and waste their money. I would rather spend more and not have my blades snapping on me during a fight."

Sakura just gulped as they were moving into an older part of town before coming to a small shop. "In here, Pinkie," she said. "They sell pretty much everything you'll need at a fair price for the good quality, got it, so get in!" she demanded shoving Sakura through the door with a tinkle of the bell they entered to see Tenten sitting on the pay desk juggling several kunai.

"Hey, Anko," the bun-haired girl greeted with a grin as she caught her kunai and set them aside as she saw Sakura looking terrified. "Naruto-kun said that the Hokage was giving her away for some remedial work or something as a punishment. I'm glad you got her, she deserves no-one being too nice or she'll never learn her lesson."

Anko laughed while Sakura seemed to now understand that she's getting treated like a very slow kid needing extra help. "Yep, the old man said I can do whatever I want with her," she said wickedly, which caused the pink haired girl to pale more. "So I got rid of all the crap equipment she bought from that dive, Ninja-Mart and brought her here. I was also thinking about some new clothes."

Tenten giggled as she hoped down from the desk and walked around Sakura checking her out with a few thoughtful nods, which were freaking Sakura out as she recalled what this girl did to her last time they were together.

"Yes indeed…" she agreed with a nod as she pulled the scared pink haired girl closer to her and held her arms out to her sides. "We actually have some reinforced outfits in the cheerleading range. Our supplier sends us all sorts of odd stuff to try to sell along with our normal ranges. You should see some of the freaky stuff she forces her daughter to model for her. Some are real cute but then others are plain odd or outrageous."

Anko snorted and rolled her eyes. "OK, since this is supposed to be a punishment for slaking off and not reporting her sensei for not training her. It wouldn't be much of a punishment if I let her get some more, 'normal' ninja clothes now would it."

"Of course not," she agreed smiling while Sakura just stood how Tenten held her looking dejected to wear whatever they put her in. "Let's see," she added in thought. She ran her hands over Sakura's arms and round over her small bust causing her to flinch before her hands stopped at her stomach before she moved the split dress out of the way to see her short covered legs.

Sliding her hands around Sakura's waist the blushing pinkie let out a sigh, as she didn't continue groping. "I don't think the sizes we have will need any adjustment, but the skirts will need a belt to hold them up. She's really too skinny, no muscle mass. She needs fattening up a little… this can't be healthy."

"Yeah, you're right there," Anko agreed as she poked Sakura's tiny tummy. "We'll grab a nice big breakfast later, full of carbs."

"I… I can't… I'll get fat!" Sakura suddenly blurted out, worried.

Anko rolled her eyes while Tenten just laughed. "You'll only get fat if you carry on doing nothing, but you're being punished so rest assured that you will burn it all down, maybe you'll get some muscles on that little bod of yours too."

Tenten laughed some more as Sakura quivered and most likely wished Kakashi had cared to teach her properly so she doesn't have to be here. "Well, if you ladies will excuse me, I'll go and get the gear for her to put on and try. You can take her into the changing room, Anko and strip her naked. I'll bring it to you…"

"I can-can change myself y-you know," Sakura embarrassedly stuttered out, bright red in the cheeks.

Anko just laughed, rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah," she said pushing her passed the racks of weapons and standard ninja clothes. "Just get in there, strip and wait for Ten-chan to bring your new outfit. If you take too long I'll come in there and shove her kunai up your little butt-hole, got it!?"

"Y-yes ma'am," she agreed as she was shoved into the changing room with the door closing behind her.

"And that's yes, Anko-sama," she corrected with a sadistic cackle. "Or if you like sensei, understand?"

"Yes Anko-sama," she agreed muffled from behind the door while Tenten arrived holding a pile of clothes with some black trainers and a new ninja pouch on top full of some new kunai.

"She's really in for a treat with you isn't she?" she asked the older woman smirking. "Anyway, I heard a rumour that the council tried to hire you to capture this Arrow guy but you refused. I've been dying to ask you about that when I see you."

Anko couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, why would I want to capture him?" she rhetorically asked. "I mean, the Hokage isn't asking, so I'm not going to waste my time when I'm loyal to the Hokage, not the council. If anything, I would shake the guys hand, or suck his dick," she added the last, smirking while Tenten giggled, blushing. "Anyone who can royally piss off the council this much has my respect.

"I've seen some of the ninja sent out after him," she snickered. "One of them had an electric arrow hit him right between his crack. He shit and pissed himself so much, I couldn't stop laughing. I've had to deal with a few of them getting dumped in T and I too with printed notes telling us why they're there.

"Three of them had been watching a young woman getting attacked," she said shaking her head in disgust. "From what I got out of them they had talked about having a go on her afterwards if her attackers left her alive. They were executed for treason. The Hokage may not be able to bring down the underground with the council getting in the way, but they can't stop him from executing ninja for committing acts of treason against innocent civilians."

"It's sick how much power the council has," she replied with a sigh. "Naruto-kun lives in Greyland, but he is only safe because he's a ninja and doesn't mind kicking the crap out of them. Though, now Greyland has this Arrow guy in green, Green Arrow, or whatever they're calling him now stalking its streets, crimes down enough that Naruto's started doing up his apartment block and renting out rooms."

"His blocks at the edge of Greyland, right? Near to the hospital?" she asked in thought while Tenten nodded. "So it's a pretty good location if you faction out the district. How much would the rent be for one of the apartments? My freaking landlord keeps on putting my rent up, the greedy bastard. So I'm looking for somewhere else, but because of my connection with my ex-sensei these bastards are either trying to charge me a fortune or just don't want to know. The people of this village can be jerks… well most of the wealthy one's. I've never really had any problems with the normal civilians."

"I don't know what he's charging," she replied thoughtfully. "But I know he'll give you a fair deal. He has one bedrooms, two bedrooms, and three bedrooms. I've actually been thinking of renting one myself. It's nice living with dad, but I'm a ninja now and want something for myself where I can stay and have some more freedom."

"Hey, I'll go splits on a three bedroom if the price is right," she replied thoughtfully. "This way we'll have a spare room and not have to pay as much. I bet your dad would feel better if you roomed with me… to keep Naruto at bay…"

"You mean to encourage us," she replied when the door to the changing room opened and Sakura hid behind it pocking her face out. "Oh, right," she said smiling as she stood to block anyone from seeing her (if there was anyone else in the store) and passed the clothes to the naked pinkie, checking her out a little while she blushed and took her new gear before Tenten closed the door after her.

Anko just laughed as she wandered a little to the weapons with Tenten following. "So talking about this Green Arrow guy, do you supply trick kunai too?"

"We don't make trick arrows," she replied rolling her eyes. "We could probably come up with some special kunai given some time if you want to special order them," she suggested thoughtfully. "Dads pretty good with seals, but Arrow, or whoever supplies him is a lot better than him or me, or anyone we personally know. If you want trick kunai on level with Arrow's you'll want him, or maybe Jiraiya of the Sannin."

"You can at least make exploding kunai, right?" she asked hopefully. "Paper bombs aren't anywhere near as good."

"We can at least experiment a bit, but I'll make no promises," she agreed and disagreed at the same time.

"Cool," she answered with a grin. "Hey, what's up with these tonfa?" she asked as she pulled out the white baton like things, looking them over they have some black marks along them and flat, slim line buttons on the top of the black leather bound side handles.

"Oh, them," she replied with a laugh. "If you have pretty good control you can fire chakra blasts in rapid fire. They're not very dangerous with single shots, but in rapid fire can blow the crap out of anything or anyone. They also have a pulse function when you channel chakra at the moment of contact, to preserve power and they pack a larger hit than normal."

"Wow, that's pretty cool, Pinkie will take them," she said pulling out the belt holders that comes with them.

"Are you sure?" she asked, confused. "They're a one of a kind set and this is Sakura you're talking about."

Anko shrugged with a look of thought. "I don't care, she needs something to set her apart, other than cheerleading ninja gear, talking about which, Pinkie, hurry up!" she called as they moved back to the changing room door.

"Y-you won't laugh at me will you?" Sakura asked timidly from the other side of the door.

"Probably," Anko said laughingly. "But if you don't get out here in the next five seconds I'm coming in for you!"

"OK-OK, I'm coming out," she replied timidly as the door slowly opened and she stepped out blushing brightly.

She really did look good even though Tenten and Anko were laughing at her. She wore a dark red, burgundy short-sleeved top that was loose over her body and chest but cropped above her tummy. It has twin zeros on her chest and the leaf crest on her back in black. Then it has a slim line black long sleeve top underneath, fitting her body perfectly covering her tummy and arms.

She's wearing a burgundy rippled skirt with the edges in black and hanging halfway down her thighs. It has a black belt holding it to her hips with her kunai pouch on her right hip. She has black velcro running trainers with baggy and rumpled burgundy socks up just below her knees with black straps around her shins to hold her guards in place under them, and black fingerless gloves with straps ties around her wrists to keep them taught. The whole outfit is armoured and designed for a ninja, but looks cute.

Anko smirked as she placed on the girls' tonfa and told her what they do. Sakura had never thought that she would find such comfortable ninja gear, as what she was wearing isn't anywhere near as good. She's not sure why she would need the tonfas but they do look cool, so she'll just have to learn how to use them or something.

"Wow, looking good, girl!" Tenten said smirking as she went over to her and started touching her up and checking to make sure it fits in all the right places with some breathing room, and even lifted her skirt and felt the crutch and butt on the black armoured hotpants, feeling all the contours of her area before leaving her alone to blush brightly. (She wouldn't normally bother being so p0icky about fit but she likes Anko and wants to make sure she has made a good job of kitting, Sakura out).

"Well, I think it all fits quite well," she said to Sakura and Anko. "So I'll have the rest of your ninja stuff bagged up and delivered to your house by this evening because I doubt Anko will want you carrying it all with you," she finished off to the pink haired girl. "I'll set up an account so you'll be able to pay for it in instalments."

Sakura sighed and looked sad as all of her money is going to be spent here for the next several months. Though, she knows it could be worse, so she won't complain. It's good quality, and she had looked over the kunai. It's amazing how much better quality they are that even she can tell. Then looking over the price tags realised they're not too much dearer anyway, but they're not skimping on materials to make money.

"Well, later Ten-chan," Anko said with a wicked grin. "But Pinkie and I have to get going, get some breakfast, and then it's onto teaching her a few things," she said waving as she dragged the pink haired girl out of the store.

Tenten shrugged as she stretched when her large built father entered the store from out back looking sleepy and wearing some shorts and a tee shirt, (his nightclothes). He yawned as he looked to her before smiling.

"Ten-chan, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" he asked sleepily. This gave her even more reason to get her own place. He needs to learn to remember how to take care of himself again; he relies on her too much, especially when she's home, but even then she leaves a few lunches for him in the fridge.

She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever the hell you make yourself, dad, you are seriously lazy. Heck, Naru-kun has come here a few times and made ME breakfast… why do you have to be such a troublemaker…?"

"We all can't be saints like Naruto-kun," he said chuckling nervously. "Anyway, who was just here…? And why are we open so early?"

She just shook her head, exasperated. "It was Anko with Sakura, and we're open because Anko sent me a missive yesterday to open up early. I didn't know she was bringing Sakura with her, but it's kind of funny. Anko is punishing Sakura for the Hokage for not training, so now Sakura will be near dead at the end of each day."

"Wow, she must have really pissed off Hiruzen," he said in surprise. "Now that's a hard feat. He is notoriously patient."

"Yeah yeah, whatever, dad," she replied locking the shop door before she moved and walked passed her father. "I'll make you some cereal and toast, nothing more…"

"Great, thanks sweetie…"

Sakura felt self-conscious as she followed Anko after their huge breakfast through town and got lots of looks from people setting up their stalls for the day. However, she was thankful that they soon passed by into other areas and then out into the training grounds with a large pond, miles away from anywhere. She was actually exhausted getting there.

"OK, Pinkie, let's get you started with some, chakra control, and chakra growth," Anko said as they finally stopped. "So that means some water walking, which means either getting your new clothes soaking wet or stripping naked, either way I don't care, now hurry up!"

Ino Yamanaka was just taking a stroll through the training grounds with the hope of finding something to do with Vine ridding her shoulder. It's so boring without Naruto to entertain her, or at least start a fight with those douchy Kumo ninja. She had heard the jerks had tried to kidnap Hinata's little sister, and if not for Arrow would have. Though, no one seems able to do anything about them.

She started a minute later as she heard a screech and a splash, so she quickly ran to the sound. However, seeing Sakura wearing a cheer outfit and soaking wet as she pulled herself out of the pond made her burst out laughing.

Sakura blushed and felt thankful that she hadn't gone naked, and she had been tempted as she knows this training field is far from anyone. "Dam, girl, Ten-chan said you might be in for some punishment," she said looking to Anko, amused before back to Sakura. "You should be a good girl like me and perhaps you wouldn't get into trouble."

The pink haired cheerleader pout glared at the blonde. "I bet you can't walk on water either, can you?" she demanded causing Ino to pause.

"Don't worry blondie, you can join her," Anko said smirking as she pushed the blonde girl into the pond with a splash.

"Not funny," she said as she swam back to shore while Anko laughed at the two soaking girls as she realised punishing slackers is really quite fun.

"OK, I'll show you both one last time…" she said whistling so off tune that it hurt Ino's ears.

Ino watched the exercise but also paid more attention to the whistling. She just had to wonder. Whistling is in essence just blowing air. She wondered whether she could come up with a wind technique that uses the sound more than just the wind. She has taken the element test, and wind is her element. It held merit and she wants Naruto to be proud of her, so she got to thinking about how to work her technique and then how to do it without hand-seals. It's all about the determination, Naruto tells her.

Two people snuck in the shadows across the rooftops of Konoha during the late evening, the sky darkening, one a small woman/girl and the other a huge set muscle bound man. They were heading in the direction their source said the Hyuuga girl now takes home from training at the Ninja Academy.

However, they didn't know that they were being followed until a small dart like arrow nearly hit the girl and sliced into a chimney as she barely dodged. They turned to see a girl/young woman behind them holding duel crossbows coloured dark purple and black. The crossbows reloaded themselves as she stood aiming the weapons for a second volley.

She's wearing dark purple combat hipsters and a tight black top with black boots and a holster on each thigh for her crossbows and a dagger in the back of each. She has a long dark purple battle robe on with black flames at the bottom by her ankles. She's wearing black gloves, but her hood is down showing her brown hair loose and untamed down to her shoulders. She has a dark purple, thick/wide mask around her brown eyes and over her forehead, bridging over her nose.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with this town?" the girl covered in black demanded as she cautiously eyed the interloper. "Is this whole town crawling with unchecked freaks in costumes, trying to stop us?"

"Possibly," the girl in purple answered with a harsh voice as she readied to fight. "But then, maybe it's my duty to stop a couple of Kumo ninja from sneaking around my town while heading in the direction of the mini-Hyuuga!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" the girl growled out demandingly.

"Me… I'm just your hunter," she replied; her eyes cold enough that they might have frozen if she had an ice bloodline. "I may not be able to take you in to T and I, but I can get in your way, or if I'm lucky, kill you!"

She didn't wait around as she opened fire, her enemies dodging. However, while they fought they hadn't noticed they had a witness of three kids after they jumped up onto the roof having seen the suspicious people in black. The woman in purple fired more arrows, a few of them blowing up as she kept her distance from the two Kumo ninja.

"Whoa!" Konohamaru said to his two friends Udon and Moegi as they watched the new girl taking on the bad guys. "That is awesome; I wonder whether she knows Arrow… it will be awesome if he turns up too. If they're those Kumo ninja they'll get captured or killed."

"I think they're trying to kidnap Hanabi again," Moegi said, hushed. "I heard they've tried once already and that Arrow stopped them and rescued her. She's been acting oddly since then, and hasn't been her arrogant self. She was actually nice to me. I've been wondering what's going on in her head now."

"Yeah, but whose this woman?" Konohamaru asked, though he didn't expect an answer he got a guessing answer anyway.

"Hunter?" Udon suggested in thought as he heard her say she's a hunter.

"No silly," Moegi answered rolling her eyes. "She's a girl, so Huntress. She's going to go after all the bad guys. She's so cool."

"She's not as cool as The Green Arrow!" Konohamaru said with a smug look while Udon nodded in agreement, but Moegi wouldn't listen as she found herself a new role model.

To Be Continued…


	12. The Phantasm of the Grey Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and team split up to investigate Grey Hill, and they discover it almost 'lifeless'.

Naruto wasn't sure about the whole, let's split up idea while in a spooky creep-fest of a possibly haunted and very deserted town. He had thought about warning them of the possibility of a witch, but he shook that off, they are ninja after all so they should be prepared for anything.

However, as he gave Hinata a reassuring smile, the deed has been done and he and Hinata are no longer with the others. Kurenai had partnered with Shino, while Tsume had gone off with her dog leaving him with Hinata holding his arm and terrified. This way works out well as he'll get some one on one time with Hinata, and though she isn't as shy as she was and actually fights back now, she's still timid and needs some reality served to her, so this is a good place to be with her.

He looked around the spooky town trying to sense any life, but all he got was nothing. It's all a blank. The fog is blocking off his senses, as he couldn't even sense the rest of their team. The fog is obscuring the sky and they can't really see more than several feet around them. They would rather not be in this town, and Naruto could smell death everywhere.

It made him grimace as it was becoming obvious that the town is a death town, and its most likely not long gotten that status. He had to keep alert as he kept getting a paranoid feeling that they aren't alone even if he can't sense anything living, not even a plant as they walked passed a wittered and dead street tree, and some flowers in window boxes.

"Kind of… nice place huh, Hinata-chan?" he suddenly asked making her jump as they walked along the centre of a street with closed shops either side with the odd cracked or broken windows.

She just gave him a look that said otherwise. He sighed and before she knew it ripped her from his arm and turned her to face him. He needs to make sure she'll watch her own back at least because he can't take care of her if he gets into a fight with something.

He'll need her help, and he's spared with her enough to know she is talented and fast, and when encouraged can even free-style her families techniques. He's really impressed with how well she can bastardize her families prized gentle fist taijutsu.

It will be highly amusing to see what her father would look like seeing her actually fight after Naruto had given her some pointers he had gotten from fighting with Kyuu. It's all really about letting your instincts have free reign while at the same time keeping your eyes open.

He had also made it clear that just because she has the byakugan doesn't mean she should use it like it's all she has. If anything, things like her eyes should be the ACE in her backup arsenal. There if she needs that boost of power and technique. If she relies on everything her family teaches so arrogantly she'll never improve on her own merits.

"I know you're scared, Hinata-chan," he said after a few moments thought. "I'm scared too, but I'm not going to let my own fear or yours get us killed. You may think of yourself like Kiba does, or your family does like a pussy-shit weakling, but I know you are strong and powerful, and that given the opportunity you can do anything you set yourself too.

"I've seen how talented you can be, and with advice you've stopped relying on what other people think of you, and you've been showing so much improvement. So don't let your fear get the best of you now. If you weren't afraid I would think you're crazy and potentially suicidal, but you have to overcome your fear as I am, and the others are.

"I bet both Tsume and Kurenai are both just as scared as us and they're older and experienced. It's our fear that helps us out a lot, because without it we wouldn't recognise any danger that we have to overcome.

"If only you believe, don't cower no matter what. You should stand up proud despite your fear, and know that those people who put you down and treat you like crap don't hold a candle to you. Don't hesitate Hinata-chan, and don't ever, ever hold back… when you're striking, don't let your enemy up, kill them without mercy or hesitation because they can and will do a lot worse…

"Shh…!" he quietened her with his finger gently brushing her soft lips with a gentle smile. "I'm not saying it isn't hard, but its time you stop standing in the shadow of others, don't try to please your father or sensei or even me, don't rely on what you know, but more importantly continue learning whatever, and whenever.

"I want you to be proud of yourself and to see the way life is. You're a ninja, and you must become deadly when you need to be and keep an open, clear mind… be your own awesome, Hinata-chan and you don't have to be afraid anymore!"

"B-but I don't know whether I know how, Naruto-kun," she said looking down to her sandaled feet. She spoke surprising calm as her pretty eyes looked around the creepy street.

"You don't need to know how," he replied tilting her face to look at him. He leant down and her cheeks flushed as his lips touched hers for such a gentle kiss. Her eyes had closed lightly while she felt the pressure before he pulled back and they opened to looking into his soft blue eyes. "Just follow your heart and instincts; you've already gotten over your fainting, and improved your fighting confidence in leaps and bounds. I'll believe in you know matter what."

She couldn't stop the small smile as her heart pounded in her chest when they were startled as something clanged to the ground behind them and spun around. They could see a shadowed figure in the darkness of the building as it slowly moved towards them with a soft groaning and gargled noise.

"I… I think it's a person," Hinata whispered as she controlled herself better than she had ever thought she could. If its Naruto who believes in her, she will do him proud and not cower anymore, no matter how nice it was to hold Naruto like she was. "H-hello…!?" she called out as she made to move forward.

However, Naruto stopped her with his hand on her stomach. "Look again, whatever that is smells… like its rotting!"

She paused as veins bulged around her eyes for only a moment before she grimaced back looking sickened. "N-Naruto-kun…" she said shakily. "It's a man… but he looks like he's a walking dead person."

He didn't have a chance to respond as some monstrous hiss came from it and it charged out with scraps of clothes hanging off its cut up and grey skin, and white eyes and a blank-hungry look.

They both jumped back as Naruto plastered it with several kunai in its body. However, that didn't even slow it down. "D-don't let it bite or scratch you, Naruto-kun," Hinata cried out as it came for him. However, it went down as Hinata split its skull with a kunai and it dropped dead at his feet.

Naruto looked to her in surprise. "My kunai didn't even slow it down, and what would happen if it bit me?"

"Y-you become one," she said as she hurried to his side. "I-I've read fictional story books about them. I think it's a zombie, but I never thought they were real. You have to destroy the brain as that controls the body and without it they properly die, or at least don't get up again."

"I see… well I guess we know what happened to the people of this town," he replied as he took her hand and started moving. "Let's get out of here before more turn up… you wouldn't think it's around midday would you," he said nervously.

"Umm… it is really dark, but we'll be fine together," she said before they paused as the ground shook. They looked to their feet to see the cobbled stone path was now dirt and it was swirling around them.

"Shit," Naruto hissed out as he jumped up and to the banister of a balcony above a coffee shop. "Hinata…!" he cried out as the mud had trapped her swirling round like a whirlpool covering her whole body but just creeping up her cheeks and face. "Remember, you are not weak, you are your own power!"

Hinata had been panicking and struggling until she heard Naruto's words. His words flooded her heart as she realised he really does have faith in her. She relaxed as she was completely entombed by the dirt.

Naruto watched in worry for just over a minute near ready to dive in the moment he senses her chakra level drop any further. However, he wasn't ready for it to spike and for what had to be fifty blasts of wind like chakra to burst out in different direction smashing through the mud and splaying it all over.

Hinata landed in a cracked up cobble stone street, windows smashed and covered in dirt. Her clothes are ripped up and her coat is practically hanging off her by a thread and looks to have been burnt away. She was breathing heavily with eyes that held shock and awe. She wasn't even in any kind of fighting stance, which made Naruto's grin widen impossibly.

He was about to jump down when she skipped back and away several times as the mud started swirling again and re-converged before streaking towards her like a wave. She grits her teeth as she moved back around fluid like water as she moved around, her eyes closed as she concentrated. Her hands moved round, cupping with a large gap between them.

Naruto watched in shock as he saw some sparks of blue chakra dancing between her hands like a blue light storming the faster she moved before she paused, her eyes flashing open, dangerous and cold. Her arms outstretched, her cupped fingertips near touching the attacking mud as they cupped open.

The sparks bust into a spherical shape of light and in a pulse smashed straight through all of the mud and sprayed it everywhere before smashing into a shop window, shattering the glass before hitting something inside with a boom and then exploding, setting the shop on fire.

Hinata fell to her knees panting for breath just looking at her slightly singed fingers with her mouth near open, eyes wide and exhausted. Naruto had a similar look as he stared down at her, and looked over at what she had done. He had never seen an attack like that before, and looking at her knew she hadn't either. She had really relied on her instincts and created a new move on the spot, and by the look of it using her own style.

However, he hadn't the chance to hop down and congratulate her as they could only watch as the dirt started moving again, but this time a chilling high pitched laugh came from it startling them. The mud then swirled around with a powerful wind and started forming a seven-foot talk mud man with huge muscles, but he didn't harden, the mud remained moist.

The man looked like it was about to say something when Naruto just swished out between him and Hinata with red flames splashing around behind his grit teeth before he sucked them back as he took a deep breath, which caused the mud man to stop looking so amused and look resigned instead.

Naruto blew out a huge flamethrower of red and orange flames that melted the cobbled street and the glass of shop windows it was wide enough to set shops and homes alight while it baked the mud man. He let up his attack and looked at the mess he had caused, the shops ablaze and the mud man crumbled with a simple shuriken.

He sighed with a smile as he turned and helped Hinata up to her feet, as she needed a breather, the huge fires he set lighting the street through the fog as it looked to retract from the flames. He didn't know what that meant, but maybe fire is the fogs enemy or something like that.

He then got a shock as he really paid attention to Hinata now she could stand after spending all that chakra. Her dark blue tee shirt was torn enough to show bandages wrapped around what would certainly be a nice bust, but the bandages are making her seem flat while wearing a jacket like hers, but if he were to guess, she is bigger than any girl from their class.

"That was awesome, Hinata-chan," he told her after a moment of staring with a wicked grin that turned sheepish.

She was surprised as she looked to him from the blazing fires as she was going to congratulate him on his fire technique. She had never seen such a huge fire move like that before when she realised what he was looking at with her arms flying up to cover herself, which made her coat finally fall away.

"Y-you really think so?" she finally asked, bright red in the cheeks and hoping he doesn't mention anything else.

"Of course," he readily agreed. "And Hinata-chan, embarrassment can get you killed. I've took note of the beauties you're packing and doing that is most certainly hampering your movement and breathing, so from now on you won't go out of your way to hide the fact you are a beautiful girl with a beautiful female body, understand?"

She looked down in both shame and embarrassment before letting her arms drop, her cheeks red but she nodded vigorously anyway. "I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she said looking up at him with watery eyes. "I-it's just, just that… I don't like…"

"People staring at you?" he asked her, understanding, and she nodded. "If people stare they stare… you are awesome and shouldn't pretend to anyone. You can just ignore the rude jerks," he said pulling her into his arms before leaping them both onto a roof the other side of the fires. "Let's go and see whether we can find you a new coat or something, shall we, hopefully some clothes your size too?"

She nodded with a smile as he held her hand and tried to ignore the zombies he took them from as they hopped from rooftop to rooftop until they landed on a terrace of a large and regal looking house quite a way from the fire he set. The window door led into a large bedroom and she was surprised that Naruto didn't break the window but picked the lock.

"After you Milady," Naruto said with a smirk and he held the door open for her. She couldn't help but blush as she entered the large bedroom. Naruto followed and looking around its obvious, the room had belonged to a young woman.

However, they hadn't a moment to look around when both Naruto and Hinata almost jumped back out of the window as a girl not taller than Hinata with short messy brown over her ears and down to her neck. She has silver eyes wearing and light blue kimono barefoot with a large darker blue sash around her waist tied in a large elegant bow behind her and a blue headband on top of her head. She was up close, her face in theirs glaring at them each in turn with Hinata hiding behind Naruto, rightfully freaked out.

"Oh great!" she said in anger. "I can't even die properly, and now a couple of idiots are braking into my room to rob me!" she said angrily as she went and swiped at Naruto to slap him only for her hand to pass through him.

Naruto could only stare at her in shock as she just went on ranting angrily. He could kind of… well sense her while she's so close, and when her hand passed through him it felt cool and made his skin quiver with goose bumps.

He looked closer and grimaced as he realised she is so pale she doesn't look like she has blood in her, which is likely true. However, on the right side of her neck is a huge wound of teeth marks with dripping blood that soaked her right sleeve, and down her arm staining some of her hand in a few places. Naruto knew what this could be, but didn't know how to help her.

"I'm so sorry," he suddenly said, which caused her to stop yelling at him and really look at him for a moment before looking away. He looked over to a built in closet up against one wall, he could see blood leaking from under the door, she grimaced as she, and Hinata just watched him walk over and pull the door open.

The closet was just a place that stored some games, and old toys, but it was her lifeless body lying bloodied on the floor that took his attention, and he looked back at the girl while she looked away. He really noticed now that she doesn't have the kind of substance that a human would and it made him feel sick as he crouched down.

However, both the 'girl' and Hinata screeched as the body suddenly moved and lunched at Naruto, but he just moved his left hand in the way, the girl bit in, but with his chakra, her teeth weren't strong enough to do more than pierce his skin, drawing blood. She was hissing, and her eyes pure white with blood shot red.

He looked back to see how terrified Hinata looked but looking to the 'girl' she couldn't look away, her eyes large and bubbling with tears that he knew she couldn't shed. "You shouldn't watch this," Naruto said softly. However, she couldn't look away, but Hinata surprised him as she moved in the way, tears flowing from her eyes.

Naruto turned back to the 'girls' body and in one swift movement snapped her delicate neck. He could practically feel the twin flinches from behind as the huge crack reverberated around the room before all was silent. He picked up the body gently and he moved her onto the bed and carefully wrapped her in a sheet.

"T-thank you," the girl whispered quietly as he looked to her. "I… I was bitten by the window," she said shakily. "It didn't have much of a grip and feel off the balcony. I just ran and hid, but I guess I was already dead because, I've watched for a few days now, when it started… one bite, and then…" she trailed off looking to Naruto's bloody hand.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata said in panic, her eyes watering more. "It, I mean… you were bitten."

Naruto laughed and rolled his eyes. "A monster's venom won't kill me, Hinata chan," he said smiling but she just didn't look convinced. "I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, barer of a power far greater than the walking dead. I can already feel my blood destroying the venom with ease."

"O-Oh, Naruto-kun," she said as she went to throw herself into his arms but he stopped her.

"I don't want to get this stuff on you, Hinata-chan," he said to reassure her.

"T-that's why the villagers… they know…"

"Yeah," he agreed with a shrug. "But I've finally started coping with that crap and getting over it. They can be morons all they want, but generally I believe a lot of people in Konoha are smart enough that given the opportunity they will realise jealous, selfish pieces of shit have just led them astray."

"I know what a Jinchuuriki is," the girl suddenly said looking at him in awe. "I hear they're prisons… living prisons for the greatest monsters on the planet, the Bijuu, then you have the power to stop them, to get our revenge!" she begged hopefully.

Naruto sighed as he sat on the edge of the bed looking at her while her hope diminished as his blue eyes just held a sadness before looking down for a moment while he wiped his hand clean on the bed sheets to show it had fully healed over. "I cannot get your revenge," he said as he reached out and so gently touched her cool hand, almost really feeling it. "But I will bring you, justice, and take whatever Dark Sorcerer did this out!"

Her hope returned, as she really looked at him her pale cheeks tinting a duller white. "T-thank you, N-Naruto-kun isn't it?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah," he quickly agreed. "And this is Hinata-chan, and together, we'll put an end to this… what's your name?"

"M-my name is, Yukina Shiratori, but you can just call me Yukina or Yuki for short if you like," she answered brightening a little. Though, how bright can you get when you've just died, and know your body turned into a zombie and some stranger just snapped your neck. "Why exactly are you guys in my room anyway?"

"Oh," he said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "We were here to look for some new clothes for Hinata-chan."

She looked over the other girl surprised she didn't notice how ruined her clothes are as she nodded her head, sighing. "OK, OK, you can have whatever you need; it isn't like I'll be needing them being a freaking ghost."

"R-really, you don't mind?" she asked in surprise.

"Na," she answered again, shrugging. "I don't mind at all, like I said I can't wear them anymore, so go ahead. I have a few things that would look great on you, but…" she looked closer. "Wow, your boobs are huge compared to mine," she said sadly, as she squeezed her small chest while Hinata looked uncomfortable and blushed. "But I have some things that were too big in that area, they might be a little tight still, but I think that will look great."

She then turned to Naruto. "Ok, Naruto-kun, you can help me pull the things out of my wardrobe while, Hinata-chan gets out of her rags…"

"B-but I…" Hinata stuttered out blushing worse than ever, her heart pounding painfully in her chest just thinking about it.

Naruto hopped up from the bed and glanced out at the small town to see the street crawling with zombies, and a huge fire still blazing down the street they were in earlier. He just shook his head and turned back to them.

"I think it would be best not to go outside," he said giving her a look.

Yuki nodded her head too. "And leaving the room will mean having to deal with those in the house," she said looking out of the window. "And I'll guess that you guys set that street on fire, and don't want to do that inside."

"She has a point, Hinata-chan," he agreed rolling his eyes at his friend/girlfriend. "I told you to quit being too embarrassed. It could get you hurt. I'm not going to just stare at you no matter how hot your bod no-doubt is, OK?"

She was still blushing but nodded her head, still scarlet cheeked. "O-OK, Naruto-kun, Yuki-chan…"

"Let's see now," Yuki said looking around as Naruto opened the closet and draws for her. "This jacket," she said as he pulled out a thin leather yellow jacket. "It should fit fine, now these hipster trousers," she said as he pulled out the beige slacks. "And this sports top thingy will be a little tight, but better than those bandages, they're way too tight. Then we have this cute black top and finally, I've never actually worn these boots before… she looks about the same size as me, so…"

They had turned around to see Hinata just waiting, naked, turned around but Naruto could admire her great ass as he gulped and placed the stuff on the bed next to his blushing partner, and adjusting himself. His eyes flickered to see a mirror to one side at the right angle to see her beautiful and firm breasts, and her very large stiff pink nipples before he turned away to see Yuki giving him a look while Hinata started getting dressed.

"B-but, my sandals are fine, Naruto-kun," she stuttered out, which caused him to look around just as she was pulling on the hipsters, and getting a glimpse of her lovely looking area from behind before looking away, Yuki giving him a knowing look but choosing not to say anything.

"Y-yeah, well, boots are better," he replied as he tried to be the gentleman and not take any extra peaks at her wonders. "Toes are really fragile, so it makes sense to protect them."

"Oh, I see," she replied and didn't say anything more for a short while. "I'm… I'm finished now," she finally continued.

Naruto turned and gave Yuki a look as she had watched the whole thing complimenting Hinata, and he couldn't help but agree that with her bust defined in this outfit she looks splendid. He smiled at her while her cheeks had lightened to a soft pink. The clothes hugged her perfectly and made him smile as she looked down at her prominent chest and fidgeting with her fingers.

"Now that's the Hinata-chan I want to see more often," he said grinning at her softly. "The strong and awesome Hinata-chan who won't let other people stop her from being who she can be…!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," she said with a sweet smile. "You've been so kind to me even though I was, when I thought you didn't know I was… you know…"

"It's fine, Hinata-chan," he said smiling. "As long as you remember, from now on, you just come and hang out with me, or cuddle if you like."

"She's your stalker?" Yuki suddenly interrupted looking both amused and with hearts in her eyes as she realised what went unsaid. "That's kind of sweet in a weird kind of way, if it were the other way around it would be creepy. And why haven't I passed over to the other side yet?"

Naruto looked to her with Hinata, shrugging. "I don't know," he said looking thoughtful. "Maybe you have unfinished stuff to do or something, or maybe you can't rest without your murders being brought to justice… or at least killed."

"Damn," she said pumping her right fist into her left palm. "What the hell am I going to do until then? I can't even touch anything; it's going to be highly annoying!"

"You know that a soul bound to the Earth like this is made up of kinetic energy, right?" he asked while she shook her head and looked confused and Hinata looked just as confused. He sighed rolling his eyes, but then he has an ancient being to chat to at night for a month or more, most nights that knows a lot of things. "It means you're made up of psychic energy, which with some practice will allow you to do things like… I don't know the particulars but it should allow you to touch things, turn invisible, all of the normal ghostly pros I guess."

"Oh, well, thanks for the heads up," she said smiling softly. "Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan, after… when… well, I'll be gone so… can you both get my body and give me a proper burial, please?"

"Yeah, of course," Naruto agreed with a sad smile while Hinata nodded her agreement. "It will be beautiful, but very small… I think…"

"I know all of my family is dead," she said sadly. "But just you and Hinata-chan would be great, thank you."

"You're welcome," Hinata said trying not to start crying. "We'll make sure to do our best for you."

"I know you will," she said with a smirk. "Though, if you do die, you can come haunt my house with me if you want!"

"We'll try better than that," Naruto said as he opened the door to the balcony and stepped out with Hinata before looking back. "Rest in peace… Yukina Shiratori-chan," he finished closing the door behind them to look down at the zombies and groan.

"L-looks like we'll have to get passed them first," Hinata said as she took one last glance at Yukina to see her waving sadly before looking back to the zombies with a tired sigh.


	13. Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More lurks within the town of Grey Hill than the Walking Dead.

Naruto and Hinata had jumped up across a couple roofs away from the zombie infestation with the odd one trying to jump up to get them. They didn't really pay that much care about them as they were easily shoved down if they got up and broke their legs with the fall so they couldn't try again… well they could try, they just wouldn't get far.

They watched out and looked toward the large temple in the distance when they came to a stop as they came across some girly looking man, taller than Naruto of about 17 sitting on a chimney. Though, to be honest Naruto thought he was a girl before taken a better look and a sniff of the air to determine that he is a guy.

He was just sitting with a slouch looking mildly bored while he was smoking what Naruto knew was weed from the sweet scent and the cool look in his golden eyes. He's wearing a white ruffled shirt with only the bottom half of the buttons undone, and a black pair of trousers and a red jacket left undone, and last some black shoes.

His short ruffled hair is a brilliant red, like the colour of blood and it both worked and clashed with his brilliantly pale skin colour. His fingernails are sharper than one would expect from a man, and as he looked to them, his brilliantly red lips curved up into a smile, showing fanged teeth.

"Oh, great, a vampire," Naruto said in frustration as they came to a stop. "I guess we're not going to get any piece, at least Yukina-chan is a good ghost."

"And who says I'm not a good vampire?" he asked in a smooth as velvet voice that has a mesmerising quality that they had to shake off. Naruto was actually surprised that rather than giving in or at least letting her guard down; Hinata was glaring at the vampire. "Allow me to introduce myself," he continued smiling. "I am Duke Gaius Maxwell at your service!" he said as he hopped down from his seat and bowed before taking a drag on his joint.

"You know smoking's bad for…" Naruto began before sighing. "I guess for you it doesn't matter much, even with the pot."

"Of course not," he agreed chuckling as he took another drag. "So, we have an interesting predicament… really I don't want to hurt either of you, but… orders are orders. I can't let you go any further, but I could possibly let you just travel back. I don't really want to capture you, either of you. I don't know what sick, twisted crap runs through my Mistresses mind, so I can't guarantee she won't torture and kill you in the end, just for her own personal pleasure.

"I'm a blood drinking monster and I think some of the things she does is gross, like what's she's done to this town," he said lazily gesturing the street around them as they could hear the dopy sounds from the zombies. "But, if you want to go on, I shall not offer you this chance to flee again."

"Sorry man, but no matter what we choose we'll be going on," Naruto replied with a shrug. "Not only shall I bring justice to these people but she won't let us leave, and we'll end up fighting anyway."

He nodded his head in agreement, as he flicked his joint away over the roof where it would land in amongst the zombies. "I guess it's best to do things sooner rather than later," he said as he flittered straight at Naruto.

He jumped back, skidded back as he landed, and curved round in a skid with his momentum while Hinata jumped out of the way and watched. "Hinata-chan, this is my fight," he warned her when she dodged a kick to the head as a blank, black skeletal masked woman turned up carrying a huge black bone like scythe with large blade. The large spine like handle and pole is sectioned, bends, and moves as she swings it.

Hinata dodged back again and nearly got speared as the scythe head/blade switched out and went straight before she pulled it back, it switched back to normal. The weapon near larger than the woman wielding it is.

"W-who are you?" Hinata asked as she dodged right and left to avoid being sliced in two, which looks like a possibility as the scythe melted through a chimney slicing it in two. She realised the woman isn't going to speak as she moved back, dancing around the attacking blade, only glancing to Naruto as he fought the vampire.

Naruto growled as he saw Hinata under attack as he blocked a few punches and swung out a kick, only knocking Gaius back with a grunt. "Who is she, and what does…" she dodged as Gaius came in for the attacked smashing Naruto in the face, spilling blood as he bounced along the roof top, shattering tires before skidding off and crashing into a swarm of zombies.

Hinata had seen the whole thing as she stopped dodging for a moment, but swerved around the blade at the last second in her anger, and grabbed the spine-like pole. It made her shudder with the cold and empty feeling she got from it, but ignoring that she slid into the woman's guard and punched her in the stomach.

However, Hinata felt the punch for a second, and heard the grunt of pain before it was as if she wasn't in her battle robe anymore when the robe turned to smog and she fell right through falling to the ground. She landed on her hands and moved the second she hit, barely feeling the foot clip her cheek before back flipping with her hands, spinning round to avoid the blade she hit down with momentum on all fours, skidding back to a stop having broken up many of the tiles, shattering them.

Her eyes glared at the woman with the scythe, as she didn't try to attack again, but seemed to observe her, standing proud she let Hinata get her breath back. They stared each other down, watching, wary. Hinata moved her stance for the fight, taking some deep breaths, she closed her eyes softly when she heard her opponent charge, she moved, her hands spinning round, cupped.

She span and dodged with just sparks of blue chakra dancing in her hands, she weaved through and under the scythe without opening her eyes or activating her bloodline limit. She hit her enemy just under the breasts as a solid fist smashed into her face. Hinata's attack pulsed blue causing the scythe woman to gasp out and make a strangled noise of pain while Hinata cried out as blood blast out from her mouth as they both went flying in different directions.

They both managed to righten themselves, crashing down on different rooftops, blood drooling from Hinata's mouth, a little higher and she might have caused some real damage. However, looking Hinata actually took pleasure at seeing red drooling out from the woman's mask, which may prove she's human.

Though, that isn't what concerned her, it was the way the chakra was pushed out of the woman's fist, it made her jaw and lips feel numb. This couldn't be good, this woman might have been holding back before because she didn't want to waste energy on her. However, Hinata may have never realised her strengths before, and it took her awhile, but this woman now knows she can't afford to hold back.

Hinata was panting hard as she tried not to worry about Naruto as she knows the zombies can't turn him, and knows he's strong enough to take care of them. She has her own problems right now. So far this woman has shown high genin to low chunin talent as far as Hinata can tell, but it can only get harder from here… she could use a miracle to get her through this fight with only the numb face and split lips.

Meanwhile, Gaius was looking down into the zombie hoard with a roll of his eyes before a giant tornado of bright and hot flames blew the street apart, shaking the ground, shattering windows and causing flammable stuff to blow. Gaius jumped back quickly as he felt the singing. The burning tornado reached up, taller than the buildings by several feet.

The zombie menace was screaming and roaring as they spun around in the flames. Gaius could see the walking dead as they were turned to dust, his golden eyes open wide in shock and horror as he realised he had really underestimated this kids power, and didn't like going up against a fire user.

It took a few moments for the fire to splash away and Naruto jumped through the dying embers singed and covered in blood from the zombies. His crystal blue eyes are cold and dangerous as he landed on the roof with a crash leaving the street behind him in flames, back dropping him as if the very Will of Fire stood to his beck and call as he spat out a glob of blood.

"Ready for round two," the blonde genin demanded as he shook off his pain, trying to stay standing, he growled out in anger, his eyes with a red hue that could even start scaring the immaculate and ancient vampire.

"You're pretty strong kid, but I have years of experience on you!" he retorted as he regained his composure.

Hinata was relieved to see Naruto getting out of his trouble relatively unscathed, but wondered whether this town will be standing by the time he's finished with it. She could see her opponent glance over that way and took the opportunity to strike, shooting across the roof, tearing up ties.

She jumped and weaved onto the scythe woman's roof just as she looked back, they moved into each other, dodging and weaving around each other, trying to hit the other. Hinata pulled out a kunai to block the scythe blade but it sunk into her knife, but that was enough for Hinata to let go and move in.

The scythe went flying out of the woman's hand as Hinata hit it was a chakra strike causing it to go numb. The woman looked over as her scythe span through the air and crashed its blade straight into the roof holding it in place. This left her open and she barely dodged Hinata's right kick to her face.

However, she blocked with her arm and a grunt before she moved with a familiar strike, but Hinata flipped back curving her body at an impossible angle, her foot then connecting with the scythe woman's chin, cracking her mask. She flipped back onto her feet, skidding back as the mask cracked into two and fell off in two pieces.

Hinata wasn't as surprised as she thought she should have been to see a young Hyuuga woman with her cold byakugan active with protruding veins over her cheeks. She pulled down her hood to show short black hair. However, looking Hinata could see her forehead but no seal of enslavement she hates to see on the branch family.

"Hinata-sama!" she hissed out spitefully. "It's been such a long time little cousin, ever since my father was murdered instead of yours, all because you were such a pathetic, weak bitch that you get yourself kidnaped!"

Hinata's eyes widened as her eyes scanned this woman in shock. "Y-your, Haiku, Neji's older sister?" she asked in shock. "B-but you're supposed to be dead…"

She snorted and sneered. "No, they just didn't want anyone knowing that after my father's murder by yours that I ran away before those pathetic murdering family-abusers could enslave me, and I've gotten stronger, but I need to get even stronger so I can avenge my family and destroy the main branch."

Hinata looked her over for a moment and sighed. "I don't care about them… and honestly I agree with you," she said surprising her. "My father blames me too… when I was five a jonin from Cloud nearly kidnaped me, but my father rescued me and killed this jonin, and then yours, his twin brother died as repentance to stop a war in his stead. However, me… I was not at fault! Kumo was at fault, the selfish pieces of shit!

"And if you want revenge against me for what NO five year old could have prevented, then I will not go down easily!" she hissed out letting out killing intent on just instinct as her byakugan blazed to life, her eyes near glowing. "I'm sick of everyone blaming me all the time! I shall no longer be a fucking weakling because of the way my father and family put me down, treat me like crap because of what happened to me!

"I was the fucking victim!" she hissed out pure venom, which cause Haiku to take an involuntary step back as Hinata's byakugan blazed harder, all over her eyes sparkling with silver in her anger as a swirl of wind picked up around her. "Ever since then my father blames me, and because of that I had grown weak because of his put downs, and everyone else uses it as an excuse to pick on me, to put down the heir, because I choose to be kind.

"Now, I shall no longer let you fucks get away with blaming me for your fucked up lives when it's not my fault! I lost my mother that night, yet nobody gives a shit, and now, those bastard Kumo shits are trying it again with my little sister! NO MORE!"

She exploded with wind before disappearing. Haiku could only watch in horror as Hinata appeared out of nowhere, her fist smashing into her gut causing her to scream in agony, tears in her eyes. Hinata didn't stop there, she head-butted her right in the nose causing blood to explode out with her crying.

Hinata then grabbed the woman by her hair and smashed her into the roof by her head, then pulling her back and crashing her down again, blood spilling as she let go, pulling her right foot back and crashing it powerfully into the woman's chest. The roof exploded under the force, the tiles shattering and the wood caving in, they fell through into an abandoned bakery in a cloud of dust.

However, Hinata pulled herself up, her eyes alight with fury as she climbed onto Haiku's lap, straddling her, she punched, left, right, left again, each hit cracking her cousins face and spilling blood as she cried and whimpered. Her body is limp, and defenceless before Hinata took notice of the tears, her bloodline deactivating as she stopped panting for breath as she looked down to the crying bloody mess of her older cousin.

It took her a few moments of watching her filthy blood covered cousin sobbing before she realised tears were freely flowing from her eyes too. She reached out her aching arm and stroked her hand through her cousins' blood soaked hair trying not to openly sob; she moved down to lie on her cousin, snuggling into her, holding her.

"I'm so sorry, Haiku-nee-chan," she said shakily as she listened with her head pressed to her chest, her heartbeat was erratic and frightened her. "I've missed you so much… you were always so nice to me, and looked out for me… I love you Haiku-nee-chan, please don't leave me ever again!"

"H-Hinata-chan," she whispered out in reply and she felt the older girls arms shakily wrap around her. "I… I don't know w-what to say… I can't just stop hating you," she whimpered out. "I… I never tried to see it from your point of view, H-Hinata-chan. Y-you were always so kind and gentle. I'm not surprised t-that without your mother, your father would blame you for everything. He was always a cold-hearted dick!"

"I know," she replied softly. "I've had enough of him too, but… if anyone is going to kill him anytime soon it will be… me!"

"I guess… I've lost to you, Hinata-chan," she replied with a shaky sigh. "B-but I'm not sorry for what I've done, but I think you've killed me," she added shocking her little cousin.

Hinata looked up at her to see a bloody smile. "Please, do… do me a favour Hinata-chan… take my scythe and… and use it to help free our people!"

"No, Nee-chan, please, I need you!" Hinata begged as her cousins' eyes closed and she stopped breathing, tears were spilling from her eyes as she whimpered with her renewed loss, a loss she caused this time. "I promise, Haiku-nee-sama," she muttered after a few moments, giving her older cousin the respect she deserved.

However, on the rooftops Naruto was still fighting the vampire, spitting out fireballs that crushed, shattered and blew up the area causing Gaius to worry as he sensed the death bellow meaning one of the Hyuuga just died, and from what he just saw from the youngest, knows it's not her.

They danced and dodged around each other with punches and kicks, the vampire trying to flittered around the ninja, but Naruto sensed him every time. They hit with blows and strikes, and both just seemed to be healing with each new injury they inflict on each other.

"What the hell are you made of, kid!" the vampire hissed out as his healing-factor was slowing down through loss of blood while the blonde ninja's wasn't.

"It doesn't matter, bastard, I'm going to slay your undead ass!" he hissed out in reply, drawing a kunai in each hand he started trying to get in the vamps guard to stake his chest. Gaius could only try dodging more, but quickly knew he is losing ground on the young ninja.

Meanwhile, halfway across the village a wild looking woman stood on a rooftop with her large white dog. They were looking over in the direction where a good tenth of the town is on fire, and more fireballs are blazing out with explosions. She could only stare in horror, as she knew both Naruto and Hinata went in that direction.

However, she wasn't sure who was creating all of them fire attacks, but she does suspect that only Naruto could have such large chakra reserves that he could really throw out that much and have some to spare. Though, that could be hopeful thinking as Hinata and Naruto could be up against multiple fire users and in trouble.

She has come across hoards of zombies, but hasn't yet came across anyone magical, but looking to the tower in the distance knows she'll likely find her prey there. The bastards who murdered all of these people must pay and be held accountable.

"We've got to see about helping, Naruto and Hinata!" she said to her dog partner before they spun as they heard laughter.

She spun around to see a young woman with wild and mused short platinum blonde hair and fanged teeth, her blue eyes are animalistic and wild. Tsume was surprised to see her firm and strong looking body naked, with breasts at just a few hands each, and some soft looking blonde hair between her legs. Her skin is a little ash covered with a dark tan, which suggests she has been near the fires, and all things considered, she's quite pretty.

"Actually I'll be your opponent," she said giggling as she waggled her sharp nailed finger at her as if she's a child. "Anyway, I was just there, and let's say, the girl defeated her opponent already, and that tasty looking boy is kicking the ten barrels of shite out of that prick, Gaius, and destroying the town."

"Who are you?" she asked as she and her partner eyed her, the dog growling in anger.

She giggled some more and looked amused. "I guess it is only polite to offer my name. I am Gabrielle Sonar, but people call me Gabby for short, and its unfortunately my Mistress has ordered your capture because you look kind of tasty yourself… though, maybe I'll have a little fun with you before I hand you over."

Tsume growled as she glared. "Beat me, and I might just let you, but why the hell are you naked?"

"Saves ruining all of my cute clothes," she replied confusing her. "I'm a lykan… werewolf," she added on seeing Tsume's confusion. She had expected to see fear but not a look of excitement and curiosity.

"Wow, that's pretty cool," she couldn't help but say. "So you can turn into a huge monstrous wolf, huh?" she finished excitedly.

"Umm… well, yeah," Gabby replied sheepishly rubbing the back of her neck. "Wow, this has never happened to me before. I normally get a less than enthusiastic reaction, like screaming and begging me not to eat them… like most of them are worth eating, and I prefer cooked meat, and humans taste better without sinking your teeth into them, but then in my transformed state my instincts kick in and I might accidently eat someone."

"So, umm… how do I avoid becoming a werewolf?" Tsume asked as they prepared themselves for a fight.

"Just don't get bitten while I'm in my full form," she answered shrugging her shoulders. "OK then, dog lady, let's go at this!" she hissed out as her eyes burn silver like them moon while she growled fiercely, her eyes then shifting to a slanted yellow.

Tsume and her dog partner took some frightened steps back as they heard bones snapping and crunching as the girl's body burst and reformed, she was roaring out in absolute agony beyond anything Tsume had ever seen before. She burst with platinum white fur, tearing out of her flesh and skin, her mouth and nose reforming with huge drooling teeth. The creature grows up wolf like but standing on his hind legs like a human with huge clawed arms, and muscles to put muscles to shame.

Gabby in wolf form roared up into a howl, her yellow eyes full of rage. Tsume was both awed by the creature and rightfully freaked out, as she has to fight it without being bitten, because no matter how cool werewolves are, she doesn't want to be one, and the bite would probably hurt a lot.

She and her partner dodged to the right and left dodging the growling monster as it leaped them and crashed down where they stood. Tsume's partner was quick to take its chance as the huge white dog leapt forward, its teeth cutting into the werewolf's bicep; drawing blood only to wine in pain as huge claws sliced down its side and it was thrown crashing into unconsciousness as it hit a chimney.

"Shit, you'll pay for that, bitch!" Tsume cried out as she charged with a quick hand-seal she jumped forward spinning in a spiralling cutting tornado, her fingernails growing out like claws.

The snarled at her as it just took her whole attack, blood splaying but Tsume as caught to a stop, the monsters clawed hands slicing through flesh caused the woman to cry out in pain. However, she paused and stiffened as the wolf's muzzle was in her face, glaring at her and growling. This did not look good for her as she watched the wounds she and her dog partner had inflicted on her healing before her eyes.

However, in another part of town, Shino and Kurenai weren't fairing much better as they were fleeing loads and loads of very persistent zombies. They could have escaped to the rooftops if they hadn't foolishly ran out into a play field and gotten themselves surrounded.

Shino suddenly went down while Kurenai dodged a strike to her face. She only glanced at her student where he lay still before looking up to the aggressor. Kurenai's surprised to see a bored looking girl no older than her students. Her silky black hair tied back out of her eyes with a blue hair band, and hanging down to her butt, tied by her waist with a blue ribbon. She was wearing a short sleeve blue top over her small chest of blue silk cut high enough to show off her tone tummy, and baggy blue silk trousers with some blue flat shoes

However, it's her eyes that shocked the woman most, they looked like the sharingan, only it's an odd colour, a brilliant teal, her pupils are white with three white toma on each corner of her eyes. Kurenai could only stare at the girl in awe, unable to understand what's going on with the zombies, but this just blew her mind.

"Y-you're an Uchiha?" she couldn't help but blurt out in shock.

The 'Uchiha' just rolled her amazing eyes. "Well, let's give you a round of applause, my name was once Suki Uchiha, but my father didn't want me… ordered my death for being a little cry baby, and even ordered my own big brother to take me away and kill me, but as you can see he couldn't… he wouldn't. He left me with this elderly retired kunoichi in a small mountain village.

"She was once a member of that clan too," she hissed out venomously. "She had never activated the sharingan but when I activated this bastardized, mutated version she was so proud. I felt a little pissed that I couldn't steal peoples techniques, but she was so happy that I couldn't. She said it would mean I'll have an appreciation for hard work. It has some pretty neat tricks to it anyway, so I'm OK with that, I leant so much more this way.

"Though, my grandma passed away a year ago, and my Mistress found me, and offered me this job," she said sounding smug. "I hear my big brother actually went and slaughtered the clan since I last saw him. He had told me I would probably never see him again. I'm embarrassed to say I cried. He said that he had some big ass orders from someone or something, but I guess that doesn't matter, I'm here to capture you and bug boy.

"Though, it might have been fun testing my fire techniques out on that cute blonde boy's," she said looking over to where she could see smoke rising up from the distance looking melancholy. "But that douche Gaius won rock paper scissors, but it looks like he might have lost in the end, but that's not my problem."

"W-wait, you're Itachi Uchiha's younger sister?" Kurenai asked in shock while the girl grinned and rolled her eyes, which was odd, as she had NEVER seen an Uchiha smile let alone grin, and if she had, she knows it would have been sadistic, but Suki's smile is nice.

"Yep, I'm just eleven months younger than my whiny brother, Sasuke," she answered rolling her eyes. "Why father wanted rid of me, and kept him I'll never know, but maybe because I'm a girl."

Kurenai just nodded feeling sorry for the girl. "Yeah, the Uchiha clan has never been known as a clan of gentlemen."

Suki giggled with a sigh. "Yeah… can you tell me, what is Sasuke doing now? He was always such a whiny, self-centred jerkoff."

"Oh, well, he's still a self-centred jerkoff," she replied nervously. "He's kind of into the whole vengeance kick right now, and I don't think he'll stop until he's dead or Itachi is, but even if he kills Itachi, what will he have left? He'll just have a whole village of ninja who will despise him by then, and even the civilians will eventually see how much of an arrogant jerk he is, taking and never even thanking anyone."

"So now he's an arrogant dipshit too," he said laughing and shaking her head sadly. "There's a part of me that hoped he would have grown up and realised the world and existence doesn't revolve around him. If the dick gets in my way, I won't hesitate in killing him.

"I'm sorry to say that I have to capture you now, Sensei-san," she said with a smile. "I just wish I could have been a part of your village and had a nice sensei like you, and a happy life with my mother and brothers, and dad just died. Onii would have made a brilliant head of the clan. He may have been cool and aloft, but he was always very kind and caring."

"I guess this is where I find out about your sharingan?" Kurenai asked as she moved into her fighting stance.

"Or lose to it, right now," she replied with a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Sensei-san, my eyes allow me to do this," she said as tails of blue flame bust out of nowhere around Kurenai, grabbing her wrists and ankles like shackles.

However, the flames were cold; she could tell they would still burn by the way they feel, but they weren't burning her, just holding her in place, trapped. She struggled a little against the flames but they only tightened, near crushing her wrists and ankles.

"S-Suki… what the hell's going on?" she demanded while the girl just held out her right hand.

Suki looked at her in pity as she answered. "These are my flames… flames so cold they can burn anything to dust, but with my eyes, I can control whether they turn you to dust or just hold you, and maybe give you a little freezer burn.

"I told you, I really am sorry, Sensei-san. However, I have my orders to capture you!"

To Be Continued…


	14. Frostbite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the battle through Grey Hill.

Ash drifted away with the screams as Naruto stood in among the flames as he had finally gotten his target. He felt a little bad for the man, but in the end, it was either him, or… him. Naruto had just chosen for it to be him, or more correctly put, the vampire went up in flames, horror on his face as it dissolved away, burring down to nothing but dust to the wind.

Naruto started as he felt a raindrop hit his nose and looked up as thunder exploded with streaks of lightning, the dark smoke-full sky full of rainclouds, the fire having made the fog clear up and leave the area.

The rain poured down, and he couldn't tell whether it's natural or not as it was heavy enough to soak him in seconds and start putting out the fires when he felt Hinata take his hand after she had climbed out of the shop she had fallen into with her cousin. The rain mixing with her tears, and she held a white bone-like scythe.

He looked to her with a sad expression. "Hinata-chan!" he called over the rushing sound of the storm. "Let's get out of here, and find some place to wait out the storm…!" he trailed off as the storm had cease in seconds to only be replaced with snow as a huge blizzard hit down showing that this really isn't a normal storm.

She nodded through the cold as he led her over the roofs before they jumped down as either the zombies are dead or having more trouble than they are in the blizzard, before he kicked the door open and they both rushed in, shivering as they closed the door closed.

"Damn, I am seriously not going to be nice to the mage when I get hold of her," Naruto said in annoyance. "Are you OK, Hinata-chan?"

"Y-yeah, just a little cold," she said, then startled when Naruto pulled her into his arms, smiling down at her, he kissed her forehead while the storm raged on outside. "I feel much warmer now," she said smiling as she snuggled into his arms.

"Yeah…" he said slowly as he looked around the shop. It contained all sorts of climbing equipment and cold weather gear, and why wouldn't there be shops like this when there's mountains and cliffs prime for adventurers and thrill seekers to climb hidden by the fog up passed the monastery.

"It looks like we can get some warmer gear, here," he said smirking as she pulled back with wide eyes as she realised what kind of store they're in.

She laughed and kissed his cheek as she pulled back to look around, trying to hide her limp from him, or how tired she is without much luck. He just rolled his eyes as he looked around with her, trying to not let her see how hurt he is, and not managing it either, but neither of them mentioned it.

They both ended up wearing long white coats with fluffy hoods and cuffs, and changing their boots for thermal white boots with fluffy cuffs. They wrapped themselves in white scarfs around their ears, noses and mouths, and thick white gloves, followed by some transition ski-glasses-goggles for added protection.

"Ready to head out into the world…?" Naruto asked as they pulled up their hoods.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, but why would she do this…?"

He growled in annoyance. "Probably because she wants to send out a winter-time monster after us, and can't do that without the snow. Though, I'll admit seeing snow for the first time is quite cool, but it's cool factor is taken away when we're being attacked by a bitch that now controls the weather."

They stepped out of the shop into a huge blizzard, barely able to see their hands in front of their eyes. They held hands as they walked, their new boots having the right kind of grip for the newly slippery grounds.

It was amazing that they walked passed some zombies as they quivered on the floor unable to attack them, and whether they're making any noise neither Hinata nor Naruto could tell over the roaring of the cold wind. However, it was nice not to have to flee the walking dead, as they're unable to move because of the cold.

Their coats flapped about as they trekked through the ever-thickening snow. Though, on the plus side neither had ever had the chance to try snow walking before now, and there's nothing like an evil threat to set you too it and make you an expert relatively fast.

It was hard going and felt like they might as well be on a frost-capped mountain rather than in the middle of what was once a beautiful summit town. The only thing that seemed to be keeping them on track is the light reflecting off the temple tower in the distance or they wouldn't have a clue how to get there, their senses dulled by the bad weather.

They both held on to each other tightly, not wanting to risk getting separated as they trudged on. Though, it was much easier going once they both started becoming confident in snow walking as the snow was now around twenty inches high and piling up so it wasn't just snow walking, it was making sure to tread up each tiny layer as it formed, which was tiring since their last fight.

The walk was getting a bit tedious when the ground shook beneath their feet, the snow parting and slipping. They both jumped away, skipping and sliding back on the snow as the blizzard just stopped in moments causing them a start almost as much as the giant white furry worm thing with monstrous snout full of razor like teeth, its beady little black eyes glaring down at them.

"A-at least the storms stopped," Hinata muttered, her voice muffled by her scarf. It's still very cold so they won't be unwrapping anytime soon, even with the sun now blaring down on them, the clouds cleared and the sky a beautiful blue. However, looking around, the fog still obscured around the outer reaches of the town.

"I… I think whoevers doing this is fucking with us," Naruto replied as they both jumped apart and to the sides and back as the worm went to chomp on them only getting snow. They looked around to see they're in a large clear area covered in snow.

They were more startled as some huge white furred muscle bound gorilla men soon surrounded them holding axes and swords, but for one creature holding a horn of some kind. They both prepared to fight them while dodging the worm monster.

"This is not a fun mission," Hinata said as she dodged a snow monkey, her new scythe taking its head before she moved again while its blood coloured the snow.

She ran, diving out of the worms tail strike with Naruto appearing with her moments later landing on the back of a persuading gorilla thing, a kunai through its skull before he flipped over, landing on his footed feet and continuing to run with Hinata. They dodged and weaved around the worm monster while they swiftly moved around gorilla monsters.

"Shit these monkeys are fast!" Naruto groaned as they left the park, straight back into town, while moving, fighting two off the gorillas, hand to hand. "And they're not bad fighters, either."

"I… I think they're yetis, not monkeys," she replied as her scythe stabbed forward into another one while dodging three more as they came at her. Meanwhile the giant worm is tearing up the town, smashing through buildings while chasing them, but at least it doesn't seem to care about the yeti as many of them are getting eaten.

They moved and split up, one going right, and the other left. The worm monsters chased after Naruto, which made the blonde thankful and concerned as he round-housed a yeti into the ground with a boom without losing momentum. He jumped forward, avoiding a tail-swipe before landing down, skidding on hands and feet in a bent back motion before flipping himself up to his feet and blasting off faster than before in a new direction.

He moved as fast as he could, dodging, weaving, and leapt out of the attacks. The monster-worms roars following him with it as the yeti kept leaping in to reach him. He kicked them away and tried to stab them, kunai flying and some exploding as they hit with exploding tags attached.

Naruto skidded left and right, dodging back and forward, running low on kunai he started holding one in each hand and weaving around and under yeti, slitting their throats where he can.

He knows what this witch is trying to do. She's trying to completely exhaust him and Hinata, either for the worms lunch or for capture. It seemed obvious their last opponents were ordered to capture them. He could only worry about the rest of the team, as he's certain if they were able they would have come to their aid when he started setting the town on fire. They might not have beaten their capturers.

He was panting deeply with exertion as he has had enough. He span around to face the giant monster worm, his glasses glowing with a red hue as he breathed in. he pulled down his scarf, and then he breathed out in seconds, a huge stream of red flames blazed out of his mouth. Yeti caught in the flames could only let out small screams before they were burnt husks.

The flames engulfed the monster worm and melted the snow around it. It roared its agony, and Naruto just channelled more demonic chakra, creating hotter flames. He watched through the heat as areas of the word popped like a spot, bubbling up and splashing out globs of blue blood before he quit his fire attack and fell to his knees, taking in deep breaths. The monster worm was down but still alive, green goo splitting out of its flesh as it flailed around in pain on the ground.

However, he moved, jumping back before shooting forward slicing through a yeti's chest with his final kunai, only leaving him with a few shuriken as he skipped up. He has some blood drooling from his lips as he shot forward and smashed his right hand and arm through the monster worms head, ending it before skipping back a few times as more yeti were surrounding him.

Meanwhile, Hinata had sighed in relief from where she dodged yeti as she saw the flames. So she knows Naruto id going to be OK… well she hopes he is. She at least has her new scythe while he might be running low on weapons, but still, she knows he has a backup supply of power to charge his chakra attacks.

She sliced through yeti after yeti for a few moments as they charged at her before they fell back, watching her with caution. She held her scythe in both hands in a low stance, her muscles all taught and ready to strike, her byakugan now active. The veins around her eyes are bulging and her eyes a silver sparkle.

Hinata hadn't noticed before when she fought against her cousin, but now, her eyes don't have any kind of blind spot, and the world around her has slowed down, taking everything in. She had heard rumours of this, but never had she believed that the byakugan had a second form, let alone that she could activate it.

She took a few steps back to give her enemy a sense that she might be scared or too weakened to fight, and they took the bait. She moved back as three came flying in at her and she dropped back and flipped backwards close to the ground, her scythe slicing one yeti in two down the middle while she swept up to her feet taking the head of another while her scythe switched its head up and stabbed the last.

She stood panting as blood and flesh hit the snow. She had never thought of the death and danger she could be in on real ninja missions before, but with Naruto on her side, she feels ready to accept real ninja life.

It was the waiting for them to strike again that was trying. She could strike first, but sometimes in life, it's sensible to wait. If she attacks she could come off worse, and she cannot lose when Naruto has shown such faith in her. She ignored any cold, her glasses sparkling through from her eyes.

They attacked, she moved, swishing around, screaming out as she swung her weapon, slicing and killing the monster gorillas. She moved, left, right, back, forwards, strike, slice, decapitation, and cut. Her movements like a dance of death and chaos, the screams of the yeti like her music, and she was making a lot of music.

She was soon nearing the end of them when the one almost got her, but it just fell to the ground dead as a shuriken sliced into its head from a near roof, and she took the lasts head with her scythe.

Looking up, Hinata was relieved to see Naruto looking down at her with his scarf pulled down around his neck and hood pulled back. She gave a weak smile as she pulled down her scarf and hood, her blood-line deactivating before she sealed her scythe away in a weapons scroll she had spare in her weapons pouch before jumping up to join him.

"N-Naruto-kun," she said breathlessly. "Y-you're OK, I'm glad, these things were all over me, and you had the worm thing too."

He chuckled as he took some calming breaths. "Sorry if I worried you, Hinata-chan," he replied smiling as he looked weak and breathless. "But I don't think we can just stay here and chat, though I would love too. I think we might have teammates to rescue."

Her eyes widened as she thought about it. "I… I didn't think Naruto-kun, but, they would have come to help us if they were able, after all you near burnt down a whole district, and then the giant worm thing," she said looking out to all of the destruction they've caused.

Naruto looked out too with a sheepish grin. "Yeah, I see what you mean there Hinata-chan," he said with a shrug. "I hope Yuki-chan isn't pissed that I broke her town."

Hinata sighed sadly and nodded her head. "A-at least we're still alive," she said while looking at him. He's covered in blood, his and others, and she's certain she looks no better, especially since they're both wearing white.

"Yeah, let's hope it stays that way," he answered as he looked out over, towards the tower, his eyes going colder than the snow. "Let's get this bitch and put an end to her before she has a chance to cause us anymore trouble."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she answered breathing in some fresh air, hoping to gain some of her breath back. "I'm not ever a bad person, but for this witch, I'll make an exception."

Naruto smirked and grinned while chuckling. "I think I like badass, Hinata-chan,"

She couldn't help but blush brightly at his semi-compliment.

Meanwhile, back in Konoha, Hanabi Hyuuga had barely managed to slip away from her bodyguards. They just don't know how to give her some personal space except for when she's in her room. She had dressed up in black and covered her face with a scarf and wearing large black sunglasses to hide her noticeable eyes if someone sees her.

She couldn't stop thinking about the man in the green hood. He didn't ask for anything, yet he helps strangers. It contradicts everything her father has ever taught her. He doesn't even ask for any kind of thanks. It drove her crazy, and the other kids at the academy had started noticing that she's distracted, and she had had to reprimand herself for being nice to Moegi.

Now, there's rumour of another nutter running around with a crossbow capturing criminals, a woman this time. She just doesn't understand, and to confuse her more the Hokage doesn't seem to care, and her father finds amusement in how much these vigilantes are annoying the council… well mainly the civilian council.

When she had left her family compound, she had stolen an old wooden bow with a set of arrows from her families' armoury. They don't have anything modern as they tend not to use weapons other than kunai and shuriken so it's all old stuff, nothing less than fifty years old. However, she found it annoying that Arrow is so good at using a bow, showing his superior talent.

Hanabi had figured that if he can do it, why can't she? Well, that's why she snuck away and headed into the training grounds. She found a nice spot far from anyone and set up a makeshift target, but no matter what she did, she couldn't even hit it. It was by early evening she was sat on her butt panting for breath, her fingers cut up and bloody and all her arrows in a tree, only two in her target, but nowhere near the bull's-eye.

She was startled a short moment later as she heard some drunken rowdiness. She quickly got to her feet and rushed behind a tree hoping whoever it is doesn't think much of the arrows in the trees and ground.

It was with utmost care that she poked her head around her hiding tree. Her eyes widened in shock as she readjusted her glasses and scarf to hide her face. She watched several Konoha ninja were dragging a barely conscious kunoichi by her short blonde hair. Looking up to her forehead Hanabi saw a Suna headband.

The blonde has her hair up in four tails to the back, and her armoured robes are a little torn up. Hanabi had never felt more desperate for someone else to intervene in anything before now as she looked at the beaten up and bloodied girl. She looked only a year or two older than her own big sister is.

She knew what these weakling ninja were going to do and it disgusts her. She also knows that this girl could be a part of the chunin exams, which could mean these morons, could start an international incident that could start a war.

Hanabi didn't want war, but more importantly she didn't want this girl to suffer these ugly men attacking her like this. This is the type of thing Arrow stops, the sort of thing Arrow hates, because even if they do start a war, will this girl ever get her justice?

She looked to her feet to see one of her arrows had gone astray and was in the ground by her feet. She pulled it out without any thought and cocked it in her bow, pulling it taught she stepped around her hiding place, aiming at one of the men before he ripped the girls top off. The blonde girl looked at her weakly, shock evident.

"Let her go!" she cried out breathlessly, which stopped them and caused them to turn to her in surprise.

"Well, what do we have here?" the so-called ringleader of the group asked rhetorically. "It looks like this little Bit is offering herself up to join this Sand-Whore…" he trailed to a stop, shocked as she had let the arrow go and it had sliced into his chest, dead centre. He could only show his horror as he fell down, dead.

"Why you filthy little BITCH!" another of the men yelled in rage before a small arrow sliced into his throat before exploding and spaying his friends with his flesh and blood as the young woman in purple wearing a mask stood in a tree, her crossbows aimed and ready.

"Back down, filth," she hissed out, near growling. "For the crime of High Treason, I sentence you all to death!"

"S-shit, that fucking, Arrow guy has a g-girlfriend!" one of the men cried out as they blinked and she had disappeared. He didn't have the chance to run away as he dropped to the ground, face first with three arrows in his back with a boom the three remaining men were blast off their feet letting go of the Suna-nin.

She groaned as she pulled herself up to her hands and knees panting for breath. She looked around and watched in awe as the masked woman in purple was behind her, the three men were groaning dizzily as they tried pulling themselves up before the woman in purple shot each one, an arrow in each of their heads without mercy, she had sentenced them, and carried out her promise.

The woman then just walked passed the Suna-nin and to the small girl hidden by black and grabbed her left arm. "You should be more careful, and less quick to act… you need to be more watchful," she said with a small smirk aimed at Hanabi.

She then looked to the Suna-nin while holding Hanabi's arm tighter, and made the girl feel like she is in some serious trouble. "Are you capable of travelling back into town, alone?"

"Y-yeah," the Suna-kunoichi nodded her agreement. "I didn't think Konoha was such a cesspool."

"You have no idea," she replied laughing. "Go back to your hotel, and I'll suggest just keeping this to yourself. The council isn't known for giving a shit unless it costs them money."

"Isn't it the same everywhere?" she replied as she pulled herself to her feet. "I-I'm Temari. Who are you anyway…?"

"I'm the Huntress!"

Then with that, Huntress blast away with the small girl in a blaze of leaves, leaving Temari alone, and still aching from that sneak attack by this filth. She just kicks a body in her hate before jumping through the trees, heading back to town.

She had never imagined that… that Konoha was no better than her village. The way her village treats her younger brother, and… well just people in general is the same way those men treated her.

Stopping at the edge of the village, she looked out over it in thought. She owes Huntress her 'innocents' so maybe… she could perhaps give a few clues to a certain conspiracy. She didn't want anything to do with it anyway.


	15. The Hottest Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captured by a witch and her subordinates. Naruto wasn't sure whether to be happy about it or not.

Naruto and Hinata were covered in mud and blood, sweat and smoke from the fires Naruto kept using. They were aching, bleeding and bruised as they tiredly jumped from roof to roof trying to get to the temple.

They had never been so exhausted in their lives but they have to get to the temple, save their team and kill the witch. The mere thought made both want to cry from their pain. However, when they reached the road to the gates they both had the simultaneous thought of quitting and going home.

Ahead of them is a cobbled square with some lit lanterns surrounding the square lighting the dark as the closer they had gotten the darker it got until the world looked like they were in a snow packed holiday town in the mid-evening. It would have been a nice image if it weren't for all the pain and monster blood splattered all over the town.

The temples gates are a golden iron, solid, and large, at least eight feet tall, and each one must have been more than twice as wide. Either side of the gates red and yellow brick walls stretching around the huge grounds just as tall as the gates. Through the gates they could see beautiful gardens spreading out with a stone cobbled path leading up to the magnificent temple up ahead.

Looking to the temple, its beautiful white marble walls shimmered in the dark, standing tall and brilliant. It has one main spire in the centre of four with florescent tiles leading up to a point when some kind of stone monster statue sat with a huge stone tail wrapped around. It almost looked alive and Naruto had to force himself not to think about it potentially attacking them soon.

The other four spires are in a square-shape stretching the building into a rounded square shape with many coloured windows, stained with many stain glass adaptations of scenes that they couldn't make out from their distance.

However, it was the growling beast things in the square between them and the temple gates that got them squirming and feeling like they're fighting a losing battle. They looked like alligators, standing on huge beefy feet, upright with razor sharp teeth in their narrow snouts, and even sharper claws on their feet and hands.

These things rippled with muscle, standing no shorter than eight feet tall. They come in many different colours, from blue to green to red. But they have a lot in common like their flaming blue fur like hair down their backs to their waists. It was as if their fur is on fire but not at the same time.

They also have huge bronze spikes running the length of their long and dangerously strong looking tails. Their eyes are blood red and slanted, and some are even wearing some really old looking samurai armour with rusty and horribly mistreated katana at their hips.

However, that isn't all as they saw her, standing by the gate leaning up against the wall looking up at them in amusement. She looks more human – well human shaped. She has blue scales over her right eye, over the side of her nose, down her chin and completely covering her neck that glittered through different shades. But the rest of her face is human, except her ears have slight scaled patches and are elongated up the side of her head.

Her eye with the scales is red, pixelated, but not slanted, and her other is a teal colour. She's wearing a low cut purple cropped top showing the scales must cover her large chest and cutting off high up on her stomach. She's slender, and her right arm is human while her left has armoured scales down to a sharp clawed hand.

She's bare foot and wearing a purple wrap wrapped around her slender hips with long legs, both human but with armoured scales over her lower thighs down to her ankles. Waving around behind is a long blue scaled tale void of spikes like the monster alligators. Her tail led to a pointed tip seemingly moving of its own mind.

Her smile showed sharp twin fanged teeth, her arms folded under her large bust. Her hair is a silky blue long on top but doesn't trail down her back, and long down the sides, especially to her left side. The left side has twin braids down to her chin with a blue and white feather caught in it, which hangs to her shoulders.

She only had to move a little to see her top was practically hanging off her, and she isn't wearing a bra. Her smile only widened as she watched Naruto and Hinata watching her with concern, her tail seemingly swaying a little faster with eagerness.

"This isn't fun anymore," Naruto said, his breathing uneven. The alligator things only glanced up at the sound of his voice, but then looking to the woman, she just shook her head still smiling and they just growled or hissed a little and went back to staring in different directions.

"I hadn't thought it was fun to begin with," she replied as she adjusted her white coat on her shoulders. "I don't suppose they'll just let us pass do you?"

However, Naruto didn't have to answer as the woman by the gate shook her head in agreement, which shocked them as she could hear from that far as they weren't being very loud.

"I-I guess that answers that, Hinata-chan," Naruto finally answered. "Maybe we should go and introduce ourselves?"

"I-I was a-afraid of that," she replied.

Naruto couldn't help but feel like crap with the way Hinata has gained confidence through necessity. She was so brave, standing up to her cousin earlier, losing her innocence with her death. He reached out and took Hinata's hand, and she squeezed his in return, smiling. They both nodded to each other and jumped down hand in hand into the square.

They both know that they're unlikely to get out of this alive, but if that's the case, they can only go down fighting. However, the alligator things just ignored them as they walked forward careful not to agitate the monsters encase they disobey their master and attack, or she might be waiting for them to be in the middle, surrounded before they attack.

However, that never happened and they reached the woman. They started as her long thin blue tongue flicked out a good twenty inches and hissed as it vibrated before licking her blue lips before disappearing back into her mouth.

"Naruto and Hinata," she whispered out, her voice soft but dangerous. "So brave of you… I had so hoped I would get to capture you myself. I am Sasia," she spoke her name as she pushed up from the wall, smiling as she bowed politely in greeting. This close Naruto could see how dark her human skin is: a brown, a little more than a tan, but not much, and it looks natural rather than too much sun. Neither of them had heard such an accent before, but it rolled off her tongue, sharp and strong.

"It isn't like we have much fight left," Naruto said with a small laugh. "But we won't come quietly,"

"I wouldn't want you too, but…" she shrugged as they span to a flash of blue. It was like the alligator was breathing out icy flames, and Hinata and Naruto we flash frozen.

They tumbled to the ground in a slump, frozen, but not solid. They had both passed out because of the cold.

Sasia grinned as she crouched down and ran her human fingers over both young ninja, feeling them both she laughed. "It's a shame," she muttered gently squeezing Naruto's crutch. "I wouldn't mind a big boy like you at my side, but orders are orders," she muttered before paying Hinata's chest a little attention. "I could have even kept this one to service our needs like a pet-."

Naruto groaned as he woke up, shivering and feeling dizzy. His vision was blurry and he tried to blink away the multicolours dancing in his field of vision. The world looked like it was on its head when he realised his hands are cuffed behind his back, his ankles are tied together and he's hanging upside down about ten metres off the ground.

He looked around to see he's in a huge hall with wooden benches either side of a red carpeted central passage with isles either side. He could now make out the stain glass windows depicting battle scenes throughout time – he guesses. However, that was not as important as his sensei and Tsume hanging from the ceiling in a large cage in their underwear looking totally pissed off.

He looked himself over and groaned as he realised all he's wearing is boxer shorts, and it took him a moment to realise he's wearing a metal muzzle with iron straps and only tiny vents to breath, not that they do much. Looking around he was surprised to see Tsume's huge black dog chained to a wall with giant metal chains and collar. Next to the dog, Shino was in a huge glass bowl with some very tiny mesh air holes to keep his bugs in and allow his air. He just sat cross-legged and calculating, but at least he's still got his clothes.

Looking around he saw Hinata groggily looking around from where her wrists and ankles are chained to a wall, hanging her several feet from the ground, and though her white coat and boots are now on the floor below her she's still relatively clothed.

"Oh, fuck!" he mumbled to himself in annoyance, which got their attention. "Why the hell have my clothes been stolen?" he asked as he looked around the empty hall, and passed a makeshift throne where he saw a huge metal pedestal with a beautifully forged light green bow staff floating above it in a green light.

"We were carrying so many weapons it was easier than searching us," Kurenai said with a sigh. "Though, I think that Uchiha girl just wanted to strip you."

"With that werewolf girls help," Tsume butted in helpfully.

"OK," he said nervously. "Then why the hell am I upside down wearing a muzzle?"

"They considered you the most dangerous," Kurenai said sounding hurt, her student was treated with more fear than either her or Tsume. "They said you burnt down half a district and they don't want you burning down the temple."

"Good to know," he said looking over at them, Tsume was wearing white undies while Kurenai was actually wearing black and both were thonged up their butts and their bras are quite skimpy. They actually blushed as his eyes scanned them, and he was glad for the muzzle as it hid his grin.

"Where's the witch?" Hinata interrupted from her binds with a little struggling, but it was no good.

"Which one - this master of theirs or that lizard girl one that finally captured you both…?" Tsume asked while they looked to her. "Well, we've only met that lizard girl; their master hasn't turned up yet."

"Too busy making that snow storm," Naruto said in annoyance. "So, you said - Uchiha 'girl' and werewolf?"

Therefore, Kurenai and Tsume began their tales of betting beaten before Naruto and Hinata told their story, which the two women thought was unfair as they destroyed more than just some zombies.

"Well that's messed up," Naruto said laughingly. "I bet Suki's cooler than Sasuke, and hundreds of times the better ninja-."

"Of course I am," the dark haired girl interrupted as she entered the temples large front doors with a sexy swagger in her step and a cheeky grin on her red panted lips. "Well if it isn't my Naruto-kun wide away, maybe I'll come up there and help get you tail happy," she suggested smugly.

Naruto's eyebrows rose as she stopped below him looking up with little hearts (figuratively) in her dark eyes. "Well," he said with a double eye smile. "I appear to be at your mercy Uchiha-chan."

"Don't be so formal, Naruto-kun," she replied licking her lips. "You may call me Suki-chan. I have to admit, I hadn't thought I would find a guy quite like you – cute, great bod, and destructive power that put me in awe – not to mention smoking hot, and we took a peak. I've been so fussy about finding a boy to be my first, my love, and here you come to me. It must be fate, so why don't you join us and go nuke-nin and be mine, huh?"

"Tempting offer," he answered with a chuckle while his team watched worriedly. "But why don't you quite being a super-villainess and come and be mine…?"

She openly laughed and her grin widened impossibly. "I so want you," she said while biting her lower lip, her eyes just checking out his near nakedness, dark with want and need.

"Wow, this is irony coming to bite me on my ass," he said in amazement.

"Well, if that's what you're into," Suki replied licking her lips hungrily.

He chuckled nervously. "It's just, your douche of a brother has… or had all of these fan girls, but I'm sorry to say I think he must swing the other way as he didn't want to know. He may be crushing on Itachi-nii-san because he always cries out about his brother this, his brother that, and wants to go looking for him. I would have thought a clan like that would want diversity or their blood line will burn out, but I guess no one told Sasuke incest is off the table, and that should be doubly for gay incest."

She couldn't help but giggle some more as she looked up. "So, you knew Onii?"

"Yep," he answered. "He saved my life several times from bastard villagers. He even killed some of his own clan while protecting me. I was born on October tenth, the night of the Kyuubi attack, so they take out there hate on me… well those with money do anyway. They call the Kyuubi a monster and murderer while praising Minato Namikaze as a hero after he had murdered hundreds of Iwa-nin singlehandedly."

"One man's hero is another man's villain," she replied thoughtfully. "But isn't that reason for you to join us?"

"Sorry, beautiful," he replied actually looking it too. "But if you let me down I could still take you out on a date if you don't mind zombie infestations, and the lack of open restaurants."

"I'm not stupid," she said rolling her eyes. "I have you tied up and near naked. I could just have you here and now. I'll just tint up bug boys cage, but the others… I hear boys find it a turn on to have other girls watching."

"Have you been reading Icha Icha?" he asked her, which made her blush and look sheepish. He rolled his eyes. "Sure those books can be amusing but really…? Though, thinking about it… well that probably is a big turn on."

"Naruto!" Kurenai reprimanded, gaining their attention.

"Shut up, we weren't talking to you," Suki said in annoyance before turning back to Naruto with her smile. "So… I know, how about I come up there with you and suck you off. The books have a lot of that. I've never done it before but I'm sure it can't be difficult making you cum in my mouth. I'll even drink it all too."

"You have no tact girl," interrupted a young woman with wild and mused short platinum blonde hair and fanged teeth, her blue eyes dancing with amusement as she swaggered in.

"Says the girl whose naked!" she retorted while Shino's nose exploded in blood and he went flying back in his bowl and cracked his head, but they just ignored him.

Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off the wild girls firm naked body, from her small breast to her sharp nails and smooth skin. "Wow, you must be the lykan," Naruto said eying her, which see seemed to like. "Please do excuse me as I'm a teenage boy with teenage hormones and you're hot and naked, and then I have Suki-chan wanting to molest me. I like being your prisoner."

They both grinned at the compliment as they saw Naruto's boxers twitch. "Of course, Naruto-kun," the werewolf girl said licking her pouty lips. "But fun will have to wait until the Mistress is through with you, yada yada!"

"Umm… does it have anything to do with-."

"The staff Uzumaki-sama," came the amused and cool voice.

She walked in with Sasia bringing up the rear to her right looking like a totally obedient servant. This one, he knew, she's the witch. She's wearing long white silk robes loosely over her small and slender body, but he could see she's bare foot, and he had to wonder whether she was naked under the robe.

Her toe and fingernails are painted black like her lips and eyelids. Her eyes are pitch black and cold, but still, the way she smiles was somewhat adorable in a sinister way. Her hair is feather white and long and lose down to her ankles. It was lush and thick tailing at the end, and hanging over her shoulders in tails, and between her eyes.

She held an elongated transparent crystal gem melding down into a silver pole with white leather wrapped around it with a hand guard going down a foot over the leather. She was using it as a walking stick but Naruto could sense its power. She also wore a similar gem, only red on a piece of black string around her neck.

"Dam, are you two both going to molest me too?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Don't think too highly of yourself boy," the witch said in annoyance as she and the lizard girl stopped next to Suki and Gabby. He was a little annoyed at the boy comment. She couldn't be more than a year or two older than him. "Though, maybe, Uzumaki-sama," she answered with a small smirk.

"OK," he said slowly while glancing to his annoyed teammates before back. "But what's the deal with the sama thing?"

"Your clan was once renowned for their talents," she answered shrugging. "They were once a great power, but now they're down to just one, once known for their dense chakra, natural sealing talents, and of course the chains. The Chakra Chains – The Chains of Fate – whatever you want to call them, a power that can subdue and seal monsters, even the Great Beasts. The ten Bijuu, rumored to have descended from the Sage of Six Paths. But that last part is only speculation because of the odd person born to your clan with the fabled rinnegan. Then there's the whole chain sealing demon thing."

"Wow, you know about Juubi?" he was surprised. "Normally everyone thinks Kyuubi is the last and strongest."

She snorted and rolled her eyes as she walked under him to her throne while his rope turned him to face her by itself, or magic as she sat. "People can be so ignorant of the truths, don't you think Barer?" she asked whimsically. "Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, prison to the Demon Fox," she said causing Hinata, Suki, and Gabby to gasp and all three looked at him with a newfound respect.

Naruto laughed as he closed his eyes. "What can I say, but I'm awesome," he said as his eyes flashed open blood red pixelated with slanted pupils. Demonic killing intent washed over the room, but it wasn't too bad as he growled. In fact, Gabby was getting off on it before the metal muzzle started glowing red and melted off followed by a huge blast of fire.

Suki and Gabby quickly dived out of the way before the flames stopped and they saw Naruto's mouth and lower face burnt up and healing before their eyes. He then just spat a blob of fire, slicing the rope before spinning back and landing on his feet, his cuffs shattering with brute strength alone. In only a few seconds, he had gotten completely free with just the shackle cuffs and some chain links around his wrists.

He was smiling as the last of his burns healed away and his eyes were crystal blue again. "I liked being tied up by cute girls, but we have a mission to complete and I'm really hungry."

"Leave him," the witch demanded as they went to subdue him. "He is very low on power, resorting to taking the Kyuubi's power. I doubt he could do much more."

"Wow, cute, evil, and smart," he said trying not to let them staring at his more noticeable semi bother him. "Your right of course, I am defenseless now. I used the last of my strength. I haven't started training in demonic chakra. Why don't you just tell us what you want?"

"The smart mouth guardian had escaped," she replied. "I sent out men to bring her back. However, someone had murdered them and set her free. The witch has the key inside her to free the Aeon Staff," she said gesturing to it. "But now, I only have some ninja… except one of them has the power of rage, the Kyuubi. Her power should be enough to overload the seals without the key. If you do this for me, all but the Hyuuga and yourself will be freed.

"You have both killed two very useful servants, you shall make better replacements. I shall then stay clear of Konoha, and it will not befall any harm."

"I… I'll need some rest and time to think," he said with a neutral expression. "Just don't hurt them."

"Of course you need rest," she agreed smirking. "Suki, Gabby, go with Sasia and take him to a room where he can sleep comfortably. Your friends with be perfectly safe and untouched, and girls, don't keep him up too long."

"N-no, Naruto-kun-!" Hinata called out worriedly when her bind dropped her to the floor blinking in confusion.

"Take her with you," she added in annoyance. "I do not want either of my new servants exhausted."

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as Suki started dragging him away eagerly while Sasia was pulling Hinata after them. Gabby had just taken Naruto's white coat and tied it on as she breathed in his scent looking blissful as she followed.

"I am Katniss," she answered, smirking as they were about to exit through a back door when she swished away in white mist as several shuriken sliced through where she had been sitting and stuck into her throne. She reappeared glaring as more shuriken flew through the room at her minions and they all had to dodge away from the door, Naruto and Hinata included.

Naruto and Hinata landed together away from their captures and looked up to see a muscle bound man in blue with black ANBU robes. His face held a scowl and his brown eyes glared at Katniss from where he landed crouched on one of the backbenches. He has short brown hair with a strong square jaw, about six five.

Next to him stood a lean and athletic looking man, about nineteen with his black hair long to his shoulders wearing a black suit with white shirt, and looks like a head shorter than the six foot five man. He was wearing stylish sunglasses over his dark eyes and several shuriken in each hand. However, both have Konoha forehead protectors. The large man's is around his forehead, and the others is hanging like a large keychain from his left hip.

"You couldn't have turned up in the morning?" Naruto couldn't help but ask.

Though, neither of them replied, they just went straight into action, the large one drawing kunai and attacking the witch while the athletic one shot across to the other three. Naruto just sighed and shook his head as he and Hinata looked to their captured teammates.

"Umm… wow, that guy in the suit… ow," Naruto said chuckling nervously as he just got pounded flying. However, moments later the ground shook as something blew up before someone smashed through a stain glass window, spinning through she landed in the central passage.

She couldn't be any older than fifteen, small, short, and slender, and the Konoha forehead protector around her neck was promising. She's wearing some beige trousers and a tight blue top with a cream leather jacket. Her eyes are a startling green and her hair is bright red down to her shoulders, tied back and out of her eyes with some hairclips. She has multiple pockets and scrolls hanging around her excruciatingly tiny waist.

The building shook again with another explosion, the roof sagging made Tsume and Kurenai scream for help, and even Shino had woken with Tsume's dog barking. "Umm… sorry," the new girl said. "I accidently set off the paper-bombs early."

Naruto sighed as he walked to a front row of benches and pulled on his trousers and boots quickly while Hinata pulled on her boots and the others fought. "Hinata-chan, do you think you can free Shino and the dog?" he asked and she nodded. "I'll get Sensei and Tsume down while they continue fighting," he said as he watched the red head join the athletic guy.

"OK, Naruto-kun, be careful," she said as she dodged through the chaos toward Shino and Tsume's dog.

Naruto looked up at the cage as it shook with another explosion. He's just thankful that the temple has been built well. He rolled his muscles as he concentrated on pulling at his chakra; crouching low, he shot up and over. He wasn't going to make it as he tried to grab the bottom of the cage, but he got a surprise as Kurenai had reached through and grabbed his hand and stopping him from falling back down.

"You're heavier than you look," she grunted as Tsume reached through and helped her pull him up until he was holding onto the bars panting for breath. "The cage is made out of chakra conductive alloy, and neither of us have any kind of technique strong enough to overcome it."

"This stuff's well made too, so I don't know whether we would have that kind of power anyway," Tsume said as they both stood up by him. "Do you think you can get it open from out there?"

Naruto examined the cage, his eyes scanning over the lock. He frowned as he looked around, and down. "Hey, Red!" he called out and the red haired girl looked up in surprise as she dodged Suki's blue flames. "I need a hairclips if you don't mind!"

She didn't even hesitate as she slid one from her hair and flicked it up before getting back into her fight while Gabby had transformed and she was tag-teaming the athletic man with Sasia. Naruto watched for a moment as he caught the clip and smirked at his sensei and Tsume. It took him a surprisingly short time to pick the lock and free the two women.

Meanwhile looking down and around, Hinata had shattered Shino's prison and freed the dog, though like Naruto the dog still has the cuff and some chain links. The ground shook as they looked from them to the witch and huge guy as he was hit by some destructive magic and crashed through a support pillar, destabilizing the building further.

Naruto and the women jumped down, both women meeting up with the dog charged at the witch while she just looked amused. However, Naruto helped the large man up as the ground shook more and mortar and concrete started crumbling from the walls with bricks, glass shattering. He ground his teeth as he looked around at the destruction-taking place, and grimaced as Kurenai and Tsume were being handed their pantie-clad asses.

"Keep them busy, I'll try to get the staff!" Naruto said as he tried to catch his breath. The large man gave him a strange look. "I'm in no condition to fight anymore and we need to get out of here," he said which got a calculating nod this time as he rushed off to help the women from Katniss' power.

Naruto rushed and dodged through the chaos and made it to the Aeon Staff in moments. He reached up, but the light burnt his hand fizzling before he got thrown backward crashing into a row of benches, crashing through the first row he ending embedded in the second. He groaned as he felt his conscious drifting.

He could just make out an army of zombies charging into the temple followed by alligator demons, and his head was spinning. He started hallucinating a beautiful green haired girl wearing a white outfit, and she looked amused. She seemed to tie some kind of silver chain around his right wrist winking.

"Destroy the pendant around her neck," she whispered around into his ear. "It will help," she finished as she faded away leaving Naruto groggy as he shook away his pain and pulled himself up. He looked to his right wrist to see a silver phoenix on the end of the chain and quickly climbed back over to the staff.

This time he reached in with his right hand and nothing happened until he wrapped his hand around the staff.

In that second the green light ripped out knocking over only Katniss and her minions. The witch looked up in horror and anger as Naruto turned with the staff in hand. "Let's get out of here, now!" he shouted to his fellow ninja as more, and more of the building crumbled and the roof sunk more, ramming zombies out of the way and avoiding ice breath.

They didn't need telling twice as they abandoned the fight and rushed for the exit. However, Naruto jumped up over benches, battering a few zombies out of his way and Katniss screamed in rage as his staff smashed into her chest just as she was getting up, sending her sailing back to crash down.

However, her screams became despair as the zombie just crumpled to the ground and pyreflies of greens and yellows started floating out of the unmoving bodies. Then the alligator monsters dissolved into icy flames disappearing.

Naruto didn't stop running as he destroyed her pendant and leapt through the open doors just before the archway crumbled. He skidded to a halt, smirking at a job well done.

"I've got to admit, that was awesome," he said as he turned and watched with the others as the temple crumbled, resting his new staff on his right shoulder. He could now feel the staffs' power and appreciated it. "But they got away and… I'm not sure whether to be pissed at that or not."

"I would think so, but then you were in a better position than us," Kurenai said shivering in the cold snow.

"Here," the large man said as he pulled out a sealing scroll and un-sealed two large warm cloaks, which the two women took without hesitation. "Who are you three anyway?"

"We're one of the demon investigation teams," the girl said with a grin. "My names Virgo… these are my teammates Taurus," she gestured the large guy. "And Leo… we were sent out a few days ago, and when we got here noticed the battle, so…" she shrugged and looked around at all the corpses with pyreflies. "What happened to all of the zombies?"

"I destroyed a pendant around her neck before I left," Naruto said gaining their attention. He shrugged. "It was controlling all the monsters."

"We should leave," Leo said looking bored. "Just encase they come back, we're in no condition to fight them."

"Agreed," Kurenai said as she led the way. "So, you're three of the famous Zodiac ANBU?"

"Yep, that's us," Virgo agreed shrugging. "We can't lead you back to the village, but it would be cool of you to head back right away and brief the Hokage on the situation. It's now a double S class secret, so keep it on the down low, OK?"

"Will do," she agreed with a tired sigh, rubbing a bruise over her right eye. "We already knew about the demons, but we never thought someone was stirring them up-."

"Hey, Sensei, I have to go and get something," Naruto interrupted as his staff shrank down for better management and stuck with chakra to his back. "I'll meet you all at the gates."

"Where are you going?" she asked in concern.

He smiled. "I have a promise to keep," he said as he ran off leaping from roof to roof. He wasn't surprised that Hinata had charged after him, but he was that Virgo did too.

"We should travel in units until out of the danger zone," Virgo said with a sheepish smile. "So what are we looking for?" she asked as they finally stopped on a balcony and entered a manor house bedroom.

She didn't ask more as Naruto pulled the covers back on a dead girls face to see her. He sighed sadly as he covered her face again and gently scooped her body into his arms. He held her lovingly as he already misses his new friend, ghost or not she was nice.

"Great, you're back!" they were all startled as the bedroom door flew open and a ghost girl floated through struggling with a huge backpack full of stuff and smiling. She dropped it next to another. "I packed all of the stuff I'll need, and I figured out how to touch things, but it's pretty hard and took ages to pack when I kept dropping things when they phased through me."

"Umm… are you going somewhere Yuki-chan?" Naruto asked in confusion while Virgo just stared open mouthed at the ghost-girl.

"Yeah, I'm going with you and Hinata-chan, you don't mind do you?" she asked hopefully.

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I guess you didn't pass on, but then we only managed to free the walking dead," he said as he placed down her body and pulled on one backpack while Hinata grabbed the other before he picked up her body again.

"Well come on then," Yukina cheered as she floated out of the balcony into the bright sun with a happy grin.

Naruto laughed as he jumped out with her.

"B-but she's a ghost," Virgo said baffled.

"Yes, but she's also our friend," Hinata said happy for her friend. "Come on Virgo or they'll leave us behind," she added as she followed out of the window.

Virgo shrugged and just followed her.

To Be Continued…

Naruto and Hinata walked with Yukina as they left town and walked down the mountain pass with their team and the three Zodiac ANBU. However, they didn't seem to notice the weird stares they were getting as one of them is a ghost.

Kurenai sighed shaking her head. "And I though an Uchiha girl being a Naruto fan girl was odd," she said rubbing her head, but at least they've left the snow so her bare feet are more comfortable in the sun.

"Well, he's a cute boy," Tsume said with a shrug. "So, a lykan and Uchiha girl like him. You've seen Sasuke Uchiha…? I've never understood anyone's fascination with him. But Naruto… I had suspected he's Kashina's son, the name is a dead giveaway, but that could be an accident, but every time I brought it up with Sarutobi, he just changed the subject and… augh! If he's Kashina's son then that means he's-."

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," Taurus interrupted with his eyes cold. "And I wouldn't tell him or speak to anyone about it either!"

"But she was dating…" Kurenai went to say but paled and trailed off.

"Either of you," he finished. "And that goes for any knowledge you have of his mother's family too. It would be prudent for you to inform your students too."

Naruto smirked a little as he listened to the large man with his enhanced hearing. He just wants to know what reasons the Old Man Hokage has for this bull. He just hopes the Old Man last long enough to explain himself.


	16. The Archers Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever the stubborn girl, Hanabi gets into trouble, caught within a trap set for The Green Arrow.

Hanabi Hyuuga was once again dressed in black with her bow, arrows, and wearing her large sunglasses to hide her eyes. She has been practicing with her bow in secret for the past couple of days, and even though she had been told off by Huntress she had snuck out again and was now leaping across the rooftops of Greyland.

She could do this, she told herself. She can be just as good a hero as Arrow and Huntress. She is a Hyuuga after all, even though she has come to realise that she shouldn't be that ignorant. She still has to have some faith in her families' skills even if she's mixing this up.

Her own self-confidence had been knocked a little as Hinata returned from her mission with her team and she told their dad to go screw himself when he demanded for her to spar with Hanabi as soon as she got home. She had been even more shocked than their father had been, as she had never imagined her big sister would have the guts.

Then the next morning, yesterday morning Hinata was ready before anyone, dressed in some white and light purple robes, open and hanging loosely, nothing on her feet with silk trousers, and top that hugged her body in all those right ways in the dojo.

Their father had still been angry from the night before as he, Hanabi and Neji arrived to get some morning training in. Hinata had been stretching when they arrived and looked amused as all three presented scowls. That should have been the first sign that the Hinata they knew was gone and that whatever happened on her mission must have been terrible to change her so drastically.

The second sign was when she offered to spar with one of them and didn't seem to care which. Though, thinking about it maybe the form hugging outfit was the real first sign. Their father had been only too eager to watch his youngest daughter teach his eldest some manners. However, it didn't go down like that.

Hinata had totally humiliated and humbled her. She dodged every attack with the simplest of ease, and to make matters worse during the whole spar she didn't activate her byakugan, and didn't even look tempted. Then when Hanabi was getting frustrated and demanding Hinata fight back, Hinata did and she ended up embedded in a wall feeling as if one had hit her too.

Then after being humiliated and humbled by her big sister's superior talent, she watched her sister go toe for toe with Neji. He had been very eager to activate his byakugan and go in to finish her quick, but still her byakugan stayed off. She, her father and Neji expected it to be over pretty quick, but it wasn't.

Hinata had matched Neji hit for hit while wearing a smirk on her lips as she swiftly moved with a grace that awed Hanabi. Neji just couldn't hit her and she either blocked or dodged. Neji had even got within range for the sixty-four palm strike in his anger with her while sprouting about her fate to lose.

She had never seen the sixty-four palm strike stopped before, but with strike one her hand grabbed his, and then as strike two was on its way, she grabbed that hand, stopping them with shear chakra force. Then Neji got a chakra wave strike from Hinata's right knee straight into his gut. He had gone flying back several feet falling to his knees and holding his stomach in pain.

Neji could only look up at her as she had laughed, but the look of hate and anger on his face would have even worried their father, but not Hinata. Whatever had happened during that mission was far worse than any of her family and Hanabi dread to find out what could turn a shy weakling into a confident powerhouse.

However, shaking off that her sister must have been letting her win for years with a shudder. She can just learn more herself to get stronger. Her sister has gotten stronger trying new things, so she will too.

She looked around the dark streets as she stalked through the shadows when she finally saw something that looked odd. She quickly snuck closer where this woman was being shook by a man and crying out for help. The man was laughing and big, brutish, and looked to be enjoying himself. However, looking at the scene closely something seemed out of place.

She drew and cocked an arrow into her bow anyway and aimed. Taking a soft breath, she fired. But that might have been a mistake and the woman surprisingly moved swiftly and caught her arrow and crushed it in her hand not even giving it a look.

"Up there!" she called out venomously.

Hanabi staggered back and bumped into a couple of filthily sneering ninja. "Will you look at this, a piss poor little girl playing games with a bow? It looks like this Arrow bastard has a fan," he laughed as he drew back his fist to hit her.

She flinched, closed her eyes, and awaited the pain when she just heard him hiss out. Her eyes widened to see a green coloured arrow stuck through the man's forearm, a look of pain on his face before the arrow burst open and a net pulled back wrapping around the man. He screamed as he bounced to the roof and rolled down with a crunch he hit the floor below.

The other man just completely ignored her as she moved away from him notching a second arrow as he turned around looking for the second archer. However, it was his mistake as Hanabi's arrow ended up in his shoulder. He hissed out and cussed as he turned a raging temper to her, his eyes near crossed with anger.

"Hey, hold up there Speedy-!"

She was startled and looked up to see him standing right up close, behind her. She could just make out the smirk under his hood. He held an arrow in his hand but his bow is obviously hidden as he crouched down. Her hidden cheeks flushed as he wrapped his strong arms around her and notched the arrow in her bow, helping her hold it steady.

"It's all about the timing, predicting your enemies movements, observation and patience," Arrow whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "OK Speedy," he said, and she knew he was using the name ironically right now. "What do you think he's going to do now?"

"R-run?" she asked looking at how frightened the man looked now as he held his bloodied wound that she had caused, now that Arrow is with her.

He did. He turned fast and started sprinting away across the roof. "Just tap some chakra into the tip of the feather," he said as he helped her aim and she looked down the stem at the odd, fat round arrowhead. She did as he said and her eyes widened as a vent in the arrow started blinking red and she let go.

She watched with awe as the arrowhead span like a drill and cut a perfect path through the air and in less than a second, the Konoha-nin screamed as the arrow sliced through the small of his back and exploded, ripping the man's body apart. She felt sick but she would not be, not here, not with him so close.

Arrow then let go of her and moved. He pulled a sword from his back and Hanabi's eyes widened as it switched around and changed into a bow. The woman and man that tricked her had gotten on the roof. She watched with renewed awe as one thick looking arrowhead had burst open and hundreds of tiny needles shot out slicing through the two bad-Konoha-nin, killing them in a rain of death.

She couldn't help but marvel at how much blood it spilt when another arrow flew seconds later and an electric net blazed with power and screams as it captured two more ninja. They dropped seconds later, contained. Then moving; he dodged back and skidding back, pulling her along with him, but keeping her behind, shielding her.

They paused and standing where they had been was none other than Sharingan Kakashi, the copycat ninja with his one sharingan eye spinning with anger as he stood to face Arrow. They both stared each other down for a few moments.

"So you're the one killing my comrades!" Kakashi said with a sneer. "I expected you to be taller, more impressive."

Arrow chuckled before looking back at Hanabi. "Speedy," he said quiet enough that Kakashi will not hear. "Close your eyes," he said as she watched some kind of dark glass screen slide down from his headband, covering his eyes. She wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to know what would happen if she didn't. "I'm sorry, Kakashi-san, but they're here in my town committing crimes against my people. If you have a problem, bring it!"

The arrow was flying into the air, high above them before Kakashi could react. His eyes trailed after the arrow, keeping alert, waiting for some trick to attack him when he saw the spinning, bulky netlike arrowhead flashing white, one, two, and then he screamed in an agony he had never felt in all of his life. It felt as if his brain was being ripped out of his skull by a thousand miniature weasels.

His hands flying up to his eyes, his vision completely gone, Hanabi knew that whatever just happened was an anti-doujutsu arrow because even wearing sunglasses and closing her eyes her arms came up to cover them on reflex because of the blinding flash and she could still see it. The flash was only brief, like the flash on a camera, only a lot brighter.

When Hanabi finally opened her eyes, she had to blink colours from her vision. Looking through the haze of her slowly repairing vision, she could see Kakashi screaming and withering in agony on the floor holding his eyes.

Arrow turned from him with a smirk as the glasses he had are now back on his headband. "Let's get out of, here," he said as he grabbed the surprised girl and they blast away in a burst of wind only to appear back near the Hyuuga compound. "You should go home now, Speedy. It's dangerous out there. I'm being hunted by ninja who have no loyalty to the Hokage."

"B-but I can help you," she quickly said. "Please… you can teach me. I'll get better, I promise," she begged hopefully.

Arrow frowned in thought for a moment before turning from her. Her hopeful look dropped. "I'll think about it… just go home, Speedy," he said before he burst away in a blast of wind.

Hanabi smiled in relief and was hopeful once more. With him training her, she'll get so much better, and then maybe, someday she won't be beaten like a ragdoll by her sister.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

It was a nice morning and Naruto went around with his normal routine, showered, breakfast, dressed. He put on a dark blue shirt with the cuffs left undone and only the centre two buttons done up, as it's such a nice day with a pair of cream cargo trousers and white trainers. He had just finished his breakfast and brushed his teeth when Yukina drifted through a door out of her room.

He has finally gotten a little more furniture because she wanted some nice stuff. It isn't like she can change her clothes as far as they know so she wants some nice furniture since Naruto let her move in. He had offered her a free place of her own to haunt but she didn't want to be all alone so he let her have one of his spare rooms while using another as an office.

She smiled as she sat up at the breakfast bar in the kitchen with him. "So, what are you doing today, Naruto-kun?"

He just shrugged. "To be honest I'm not sure, but Ino-chan did say she wanted to take me to see Sakura actually training."

"So this Sakura's lazy?" she asked with a giggle as he nodded. "Well, don't worry about me. I've got plenty of chores to get done. And those new people are moving in today so I have to be around."

"Yeah, just try not to scare them away with the whole ghost thing," he said laughing while she pouted. She would have replied if there wasn't a knock on the door. "I'll get that, so please don't walk through any walls or closed doors in front of everyone. You nearly killed Ten-chan yesterday as it is."

"Sorry, I just didn't think about it," she replied sheepishly as the door knocked again and she remembered the time at Tenten's shop the day before, but after the initial scare Tenten and Yukina got on well.

"OK, I'm coming!" Naruto shouted out as he left the kitchen and got to the front door, frowning at the assortment of people he could smell when he opened the door.

He smiled as Ino was there looking at the others just as confused as him. It was the old man Hokage with Kurenai-sensei and some large man with long black coat and standard jonin uniform with two slash scars along his face and a bandana over his obviously baldhead.

"Naruto-kun," the Hokage greeted with a smile. "This is Ibiki Morino from T and I, can we come in?" he asked as Ino hadn't waited for an invite and just walked in and hugged Naruto, which he was happy to return.

"Sure," he agreed, shrugging as he led Ino into the lounge where he sat on a couch with Ino next to him. They entered and closed the door behind them and came into the lounge area. The old man took a seat in a single chair looking around in surprise while the other two stayed standing.

"I see you've finally bought some extra furniture," the old man said smiling.

"Yeah," he said shrugging. "Apparently the place looked too bear with just one couch and a coffee table," he shrugged again, still smiling. "Oh, umm… Sensei, Ibiki-san, please take a seat," he said gesturing to the other couch and the chair. Kurenai took the chair while Ibiki the couch. "Does anyone want a drink? A tea or coffee, or I think I have some fresh juice in the fridge?"

"No, no, we'll be fine, but thank you Naruto-kun," the Hokage said smilingly. "We won't keep you from your time off for too long."

"Great, so what do you guys want?" he asked, confused.

"Just a few things," Ibiki answered. "You're the only ninja registered in Greyland. This is top secret, but we're looking to find The Green Arrow, and we can't just have any ninja looking out for him for us. He had totally defeated Kakashi Hatake last night…" he trailed off with a chuckle and a nod at their shocked expressions. "Kakashi has been temporarily blinded and taken off active duty, but at least we now know for certain that his loyalty is to the council and the Uchiha-baka as the council sent him after Arrow."

"Wow, that's pretty bad," Naruto said in thought. "So you want to… employ Arrow?"

"Exactly," he agreed. "He has proven himself time and time again that he is a powerful shinobi with talent and skill, and that he'll use that talent and skill for the people."

"I see, so what do you want from me?" he asked thoughtfully. "You don't want me to try capturing him do you?"

"No, no," the Hokage answered chuckling. "We just want you to keep your eyes open, and for you to try speaking to him, and informing him of our offer for active employ with his bow, and that we'll continue turning a blind eye to his other activities."

"So you would turn a blind eye if I started offing the filth around here?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Sorry, I don't believe we heard anything," the old man replied laughing. "Anyway, that's just the one order. However, we're also here for the bow staff-."

"I don't think so," he replied smilingly. "I can't hand it over encase the council finds out about it. It will then end up in evil hands and we've fought enough evil wanting the staff as it is."

"But we don't even know what it does," the old man replied. "And I assure you Naruto-kun that no one other than us will know about the staff."

"It needs to be locked away and studied," Ibiki said. "If we find out what it's for we'll be prepared encase this witch and her friends find a different way to accomplish their goals."

Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes as he pulled out a silver-chained phoenix pendant from around his neck with a little green stick taped to the backside. He pulled it off and they all gasped as it grew into its full form.

"Here," he said with a sigh as he handed it over and put his pendent back, none of them knowing it's a key and that the staff doesn't seem to do much without it. He's not going to tell them. He wants to keep them apart if he doesn't have them both. He just can't bring himself to trust that they'll both be safe.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," the old man said looking relieved that Naruto didn't put up an argument to keep the staff.

"Yes, quite," Ibiki said with a nod. "We thank you for your time, but one last thing. The Zodiac is looking to fill a few spaces from lost members," he said as he stood. "The three you met at Grey Hill were impressed, and now they're looking at you. So if you're interested I suggest impressing them further by doing your best in the chuunin exams."

"Umm… thanks for the heads up," he said as he remembered the day before when Kurenai gave him and his team their applications to the exam.

The Hokage and Kurenai stood next. "Yes, good luck with the tournament Naruto-kun," the old man said proudly.

Kurenai also nodded with a smirk. "Don't have too much fun, and get some training in, don't forget it starts on Saturday so you only have five days left to prepare."

"Thanks Sensei," he replied smiling as he led them to the door.

"Naruto-kun-!" Yukina called out as she floated through the wall right in front of Ibiki.

The large and normally scary man screamed like a little girl and near tore the door off its hinges as he fled. He screamed about a ghost repeatedly as he ran 'for his life'. Naruto bust out laughing while the Hokage stepped around her looking nervous and quickly left with Kurenai sighing and following him.

"Oh, sorry, Naruto-kun," the ghost girl said looking sheepish. "I thought they had left. I just wanted to tell you that the lights aren't working. They just went off and I went and checked out some of the other apartments and it's the whole building."

Naruto sighed sadly. "Fucking electric company, they're probably trying to extort more money out of me. Screw them I have enough chakra, and I've just set up an emergency generator… well my clones did. Its full so could you go downstairs and turn it on. I'm just going to get some new systems up. I have quite a few ideas my clones have been working on, and I have enough chakra to power the generator by myself."

"Okidoki, Naruto-kun," she readily agreed as she sunk through the floor.

Ino came up to him looking annoyed. "Has this happened before then?" she asked him.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, and I knew they would do it again, especially after they find out I'm making rent on the other apartments. But since I was in the know I've started some new projects to get power without paying them for it. They rip off everyone in Greyland so it's not just because of who I am."

"They can't just do that-."

"No they can, for now," he replied smirking. "But trust me Ino-chan. I have my own schemes in the works to get back at all these greedy bastards. Anyway, you wanted to show me Sakura?"

She grinned widely, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the apartment. It took them no time as they ran so fast to reach the training ground and find Anko with Sakura. The pink haired girl looked like she had run a mile in just five seconds covered in sweat and breathing deeply as she hung in a wire trap by her right foot wearing a cheerleader outfit.

Anko was mocking her for getting caught by such an easy trap. She wasn't even trying to get free when Naruto appeared in a poof of smoke upside down on the same branch she's hanging from. She just looked at him but otherwise made no motion to get away or talk even though they're so close that his face is only even with her navel.

He laughed and poked her in the tummy, but she didn't even react. She was still breathing heavily, and then he stroked his fingers along her bare tummy but she just managed a small giggle as it ticked, she just continued hanging, arms limp above her head.

"P-please don't, that tickles, please Naruto," she begged breathlessly, her cheeks now flushed. "I c-can't get down. I've been fleeing from Anko-sansei for about five hours now."

"It's only been two hours and I finally caught you!" Anko shouted up laughing. "It's only two in the afternoon!"

"Wow, you did pretty good, Sakura," he said laughing as he poked her tummy again causing her to giggle more. "You want me to get you down, or are you supposed to get down yourself?"

"She has to get down herself or she gets no lunch!" Anko called up smugly. "Now get that tiny little butt down here or I'll have to get Naruto to spank you."

Sakura looked at Naruto tiredly while he grinned and cracked his knuckles. She grimaced as she realised he will, and with a lot of effort, she managed to pull out a kunai and cut herself free. She fell to the ground with a dull thud knocking herself out on impact.

"Wow, I guess she really was running on empty," Anko said as she looked at her beaten up student before shrugging. "She should have taken the spanking."

"Are you just going to leave her there?" Ino asked worried about her somewhat friend as Sakura is always too exhausted to be a bitch since being Anko's student. She can actually be nice now, and less Sasuke focused, and she supposes until Kakashi gets his sight back she'll belong to Anko permanently. It can only help her.

"No, when she passes out or knocks herself out, or I knock her out I'll just carry her around until she wakes up," she replied rolling her eyes. "Or I'll just take a seat and read a magazine, but since you're both here, how about I see what you can do-?"

She would regret that later.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

It was early evening when a young green haired girl was walking through a district in Konoha looking for her savior. She wants to make certain that her key is safe; she could care less about the staff.

She's wearing an all-in-one white suit with black markings. It had long sleeves with straps but the trouser legs are tied up so she doesn't trip. She is bare foot and walking passed a nice looking apartment block that looks like it's having work done. Its most certainly the nicest place around her by a long margin.

It was with these thoughts that she almost missed the three men ahead of her talking loudly. "Come on, Arrow can't be everywhere!" the large one said laughingly. "Come on, the green haired bitch will be an easy, quick lay. She might even have some cash on her."

She stopped at that and frowned as she realised they're talking about her. She knows her looks and body are far out of their league. She just stared at them, daring them to try anything, and wasn't disappointed as they are obviously morons. If this is The Green Arrow's hometown then these men are idiots, but not only that but this is a ninja village.

Raising her left hand outstretched, her sleeve slid back to reveal her small hand. Her yellow eyes lit up and the weak little civilians stopped as their feet left the ground. "I'm looking for a young man who may have a silver phoenix pendent around his neck," she said to the men as they struggled and panicked in her hold.

"W-we don't know w-who you're talking about!" one called out as he messed himself looking to the nonchalant girl.

"I see," she replied rolling her eyes. "If you morons don't know who I'm looking for then you are of no use to me, and you are certainly of no use to Konoha," she finished out flicking her hand they crashed into a brick wall, dropping unconscious.

"You're probably looking for me."

She turned to see Naruto behind her smirking as he revealed the key before hiding it back in his shirt. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and you are?"

"I am Hecate," she answered with a smirk of her own. "So you are my new master. I am glad, I don't like Katniss-chan much."

"Umm… well, what do you want?"

"I have come to help you guard the key and the staff."

"The staffs on lockdown…"

"I see, that is better than keeping it with the key," she said thoughtfully. "But maybe we should go somewhere more private."

"OK," he said with a sigh as he led her into his apartment building. "Umm…here," he said leading her into a two-bedroom apartment that has just been finished as he got a plan going.

They talked for a while, but that was mainly about her desire to stay. He gave her the apartment and joint job with Yukina as Apartment Managers. Yuki was pleased and the two became roommates, as Naruto won't always be in the village to keep her company Hecate will.

He left the girls with a sigh after giving Hecate a few ryo for some clothes, shoes, and stuff that she might need. Then when he got to his front door, he was surprised to find Hinata sitting on his doorstep surrounded by bags and a few suitcases.

She stood up with a smile while he unlocked the door and helped her in with her bags, setting them aside. "Sorry Naruto-kun. I just got sick of my father today and cheap-shot him in the mouth, and then broke one of his legs. So… well I grabbed all my things and left. You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not," he replied giving her soft lips a kiss. "You can stay with me in my room if you want?" he said with a cheeky smirk.

However, she just blushed while nodding as she wrapped her arms around him, kissing his lips.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

Hanabi Hyuuga sighed as she entered her room after the academy. She had just heard her sister kick their father's ass or something, and she wondered whether she should find that amusing or not when she froze.

Her eyes widened at what was laid out on her bed. It was red and black leather clothes, but it was the folded high-tech bow, scarlet handled dagger, and quiver full or scarlet-coloured arrows and the ski-type sunglasses next to them that caught her wide-eyed attention.

She gulped as she ran her fingers across the alloy of the bow and looked at the partitions on the shaped quiver full of all sorts of different types of arrows. It had a note on top, which read:

"Speedy,

Meet me by the Heroes Memorial at nine PM"

She could barely believe that he could have the gull to sneak into her family compound, let alone the fact he got in and out without anyone spotting him, but she smirked. He has accepted her, and she couldn't wait, looking at the time she has enough time to have a shower and eat and then some to spare.

It was lucky she had some spare time. She had to hide her new things in a large backpack and sneak out of her compound without anyone capturing her. It was nearly nice by the time she got to the location, and then she had to change. She looked around to make sure no one is around before quickly stripping out of her everyday house clothes.

She didn't take long getting into her new clothes, her long hair was easy to put down the back of her top as she pulled up her hood and put on the scarlet glasses. She was surprised the glasses allowed her to see so effortlessly in the dark.

Her top is crimson and tight, armoured, and fits her snugly while leaving room to breath and leading down into the tight trouser, which are black. She had black boots on, and a red belt around her waist with an arrow shape buckle that makes the trousers and long sleeve top look like an all-in-one suit.

The top has a V-neck that shows off the soft foam like black tee-shirt underneath with a black zip rolling around the open flap that leads up to two high collars that will close around her mouth when zipped up. Her hood is up hiding her face in shadows, and she has on scarlet gloves, and her folded bow in a holster on her left hip with her dagger/dagger-like sword.

Then on her back is her quiver full of all sorts of arrows the likes of which excites her. She hopes she'll get to use them on criminals sometime soon.

"Next time get changed at home, Speedy."

She was startled as she looked around the dark woods to see Arrow standing on top of the Heroes Monument. She blushed brightly as she realised he must have been here before her and watched her change.

"First rule," he said laughingly. "Embarrassment can get you killed, but we'll deal with things like that another time. Let's see now, lesson one, Stealth. If you take so long to sneak out of your own house unnoticed how are you going to sneak up on your enemies in unfamiliar territory?"

Her eyes widened behind her glasses as she realised he might have been at her compound since he dropped off her new stuff, which gave her a completely new load of respect.

"If you're going to be my student, stealth is the fundamental element," he continued. "If you cannot move without being spotted then this is pointless. This is a ninja village where ninja who take orders to money, meaning the council will hunt us so it's necessary to hide in the dark, to be better than them ninja, do you understand?"

"Yes, Arrow-sensei, I'll do my best," she readily agreed. "I… I can be better than ever."

"That's the right attitude, Speedy," he said with a smirk and he dropped to the ground next to her.

"Now follow me," he said. "I'll make sure you can always see my movements, we're going hunting."

He moved swiftly and she found it hard to keep up while weaving through the trees, but she knows he could have made it harder by running in the trees. She was startled as once she made the tree line back towards the village she lost sight of him before startling as he was suddenly beside her.

They were looking out towards a bar next to a kids abandoned and filthy play park. It has a beer garden with loads of rowdy men outside. "Believe it or not Speedy but the owner of this bar is a human trafficker, but because he makes a few council members money he gets away with it. He even keeps some girls here in chains. This is the far edge of Greyland, and people tend to ignore it, but I also know this man and his associates have kidnapped orphans during times of war or crisis."

"T-then what do we do?" she asked as she was almost sick as she saw some young woman with a dead looking in her eyes wearing a huge metal collar chained to the outside wall in filthy rags shivering like a misbehaved dog.

"We kill every last one of the bars patrons and the owner," he answered, shocking her even though she should have predicted nothing less. "They have their chance right here where they laugh and taunt the misery of a living being. It would be better to die than suffer this kind of pain. Follow me, Speedy."

He drew an arrow and notched it while her bow opened and she notched her own arrow. She followed him through the shadows and then he fired. She fired after, two dead men exploded, and hell broke loose with screams, crying, and dying. She just couldn't believe what she was doing. She had killed before, but they were ninja, these are mostly civilians, they died so easily.

She had never thought that in a million years she would ever do something so destructive. It was a blood bath, and she moved on autopilot re-notching her bow with an arrow. Her new bow was so much lighter than her old one, her aim so much better with it.

She felt sick, but when they were inside, she felt white-hot anger and vicious fury spread through her veins as she saw girls and women of all ages in chains, some naked having been used like toys.

Most of the slaves just watched showing no emotion at all, others were crying, from relief or fear Speedy couldn't tell, and some even looked insane as they picked up what they could while laughing, shouting or crying and beat or cut men down in their own vengeance, taking advantage of the attack.

She watched Arrow move as his bow turned into a sword and slice through men trying to escape him. She realised that a bow isn't ideal for close quarters in a confined space; her bow folded and went back on her hip as she drew her blade. She started hacking through men who thought she would be easy to get passed, but she wasn't.

The place was much larger than she had thought and held more people than she thought it would when she felt some hands grab her neck as a man attacked her, by the look of his uniform, a chuunin.

However, a small purple arrow sliced into his face with clips to hold it in place and sprayed some yellow missed into his face. He screamed in agony as he left go, his face melting with the acid. She looked away to see a whole wall had caved in and Huntress was there with her crossbows shooting fleeing men.

The Huntress winked at her, which made her blush. She watched the Huntress holster her crossbows and seemingly pull two huge swords out of nowhere and start mowing down men like she has no tomorrow, but then maybe she wants to make sure the men have no tomorrow.

The bars on fire and death hung in the air, screams must have echoed all over Konoha. However, within ten minutes all were dead except a man wearing an expensive looking suit as he scuffled along the floor away from Arrow. He whimpered as he bumped into a leg, and looking up several of the women was behind him with madness in their eyes.

Arrow paused and turned his back on the man while he screamed. Arrow walked away while Speedy watched the man being beaten to death by the women he had kidnapped. She felt sick and looked away as Huntress was just leaving and Arrow guided her out.

"So, Speedy you still want to do this?" he asked as they exited to find Huntress has gone.

She looked up glad she's got the glasses as her eyes are watering with tears. "Yes," she said quietly. "I… I have to or I can't become the ninja I want to be."

"Very well," he said as he put his sword on his back.

As he led her back into the wood, she didn't see his eyes flash to the right where three people stood in the trees watching in the shadows.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

The three people who had watched Arrow and his team slaughter the bars occupants are Taurus, Leo, and Virgo, they had been near when they heard the explosions and came to investigate.

"So that's Arrow. I can see why Sarutobi and Ibiki want him to work for them," Virgo said with a smirk. "And I guess the one in purple is Huntress, but what about the small one in red?"

"I'm not sure, but from his lips I think he called her Speedy," Leo said with a frown. "It looks like he's teaching her."

"The councils going to be pissed when they find out about this," Virgo said with a grin that said she wanted to see their faces when that happens.

"We should leave and report to the Hokage that Huntress and Arrow do know each other," Taurus said with a frown. "And inform him about the Archers Apprentice-."

They nodded and the three of them streaked off into the trees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to review.


	17. Naru-chans Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naru-chan takes the first part of the chunin exam, and makes a new 'friend': Yugito Nii. Naru-chan treats the whole thing like a joke, getting on the nerves of the Kumo-nin-chan for her own twisted sense of humour.

Naru-chan was in an amusing mood, well Naruto is, which is why he is she, or something like that looking cute and sexy. It's the first day of the chuunin exams, which is why she's heading over to the Ninja Academy where their first test or something is supposed to happen. She knows it's a written test, but not at the same time. She at least has the decency to snoop around and cheat, finding out all she/he can about the exams.

This is why she's Naru-chan as she/he like this can be more disarming no matter what she does, plus it should be amusing for the first part of the exams at least. She's wearing quite the sexy number. Though, looking herself over she couldn't help but wonder how she can pull of hot-slutty babe and still manage to look cute and innocent too.

Her top isn't just a normal top but a deep crimson leather corset covering her body, setting around her slender frame and pushing her breasts up and together with a ruffled white top over her breasts, tight but not very, and sleeves over her shoulders and arms with baggy ends over her hands. Her skirt is short, just above the half way mark of her smooth thighs, red and black, hugging her tight butt beautifully. She's wearing black leather half boots and her forehead protectors on a triple silver chain hanging on her left hip like a piece of oversized jewelry or a giant keychain.

She has her right earlobe pierced with two silver hoops, and another three around the top of her ear with only her left lobe done with two hoops. Her eyelids are painted a dark purple, nearly black with her lashes thickened. Her lips are painted a brilliant shade of red; her blonde hair is shorter than normal and tied back with black into a multi-cascade like a waterfall at the crown of her head. It hangs to the base of her neck, and curtained bangs hang low to each side of her face kept out of her eyes with silver clips, and pulled back and up into the tail above her ears, while at the front hanging bellow her eyes to the sides and over her forehead just brushing her eyebrows.

It had actually been a surprise she had done such a job of getting ready. Hinata had gone off before her, (and Anko and Tenten haven't moved into their new apartment yet) as she wanted some last minute advice from their sensei, so when the Hyuuga girl saw her, her mouth dropped open. However, she wasn't the only one, as both boys and girl were staring at her as she pulled to a stop with her teammates.

"Wow, Naru-chan!" thirty or more squealing fan-girls had turned up to wish her/him luck and mobbed her. She just smiled at let them for a minute before extracting herself.

"Good luck Naru-chan!"

"We know you'll do great, Naru-chan!"

"We love you Naru-chan!"

"You look so hot in that, Naru-chan!"

"Bye Naru-chan…!"

Naru sighed as the door to the building closed off all the schoolgirls while they waved to her and she waved back. "Naru-chan, why are you Naru-chan today?" Hinata asked where she wore her new standard outfit now; Shino gave her an agreeing look.

"I just felt like having some fun," she said shrugging. "Everything's been so serious here since we got back from that mission. I just thought I would enjoy myself a little, and I haven't tried spending the whole day as a girl before, so," she shrugged sheepishly as she gestured herself.

"Well, you look really nice," she said blushing as her eyes trailed her up and down as they walked up the stairs to the next floor, up where they had to stop as a whole bunch of genin had gathered in the corridor blocking the steps up to the next floor.

"Hey, move out of the way!" someone was yelling angrily.

"You'll never pass anyway, I'm just saving you time by blocking the door," someone else retorted in amusement.

Hinata couldn't actually see much but Naru-chan could as she hopped up onto the banisters, balancing with the perfect grace of a feline, or as she is, a ninja. There were two guys standing in the way of a henged door behind them. Well, she figures its henged as this is the second floor and that door is saying 305, which is where they're supposed to be heading too, but that should be upstairs on the third floor, hence the 3-0-5 (floor three room five) and not 2-0-5 (floor two room five), which should be here.

The Hyuuga girl was blushing as she tried not to look up Naru-chan's skirt, but she couldn't help it as she got a glimpse of her white cotton panties. She couldn't see much from the way Naru was standing but it was enough to make her 'happier' and wish for a better view. However, one glare at Shino was enough to stop him trying to take a glimpse up Naru-chan's skirt.

Naru could see Tenten's team at the front of the queue, Tenten just watching, amused as Sasuke and Kiba were with Sakura (she just stood back and watched) trying to intimidate the 'guards'. This new 'trap' must have been last minute, as she didn't know about it, but nothing done last minute by most people in this village are worth her time. She's the God, or she supposes Goddess of Tricks around here after all, so if she did something like this it would be a lot more elaborate.

She knows Tenten had already realised the truth having learnt to ignore her main senses and look deeper at what she 'sees'. It's like looking beneath but so much more important because this isn't just looking beneath people, but beneath the world.

It looked like her teammates weren't listening to her so she gave up to watch and enjoy the humorous goings on. Though, it is funny when the so-called geniuses are too stupid to realise what's wrong with this picture, or what floor they're on. She can let the ninja from other villages off because they've never been here before, but her follow Konoha genin have been going to this school for years.

It was easy to sigh and roll her sparkling blue eyes as they all made asses of themselves trying to get passed the 'genin guards'. However, she smiled as Tenten had spotted her and grinned, waving and pointing at the other Konoha-nin and making a little spin with her finger around her ear, calling them stupid in a childish sign manner.

Naru giggled as she turned back to her team. "Come on, let's go over there, Ten-chan is having trouble getting her team to leave those pretend genin," she said while they nodded and started pushing through the crowd.

However, Naru-chan got cussed at, and boys collapsing from nose bleeds as she used their faces for stepping stones if they looked up, knocking them out nonchalant. "Hey, Ten-chan," she greeted happily as she startled the others as she jumped down from the last boys face and he fell into la-la land with a bloody nose.

"Wow, looking smoking, girl," she said with a grin as they hugged.

"Thanks," she said shrugging as Hinata and Shino managed to force their way through the crowd. "I think we should get going now. If we're late we'll be disqualified."

"Yeah, you're right," she said as she and Hinata hugged in greeting. "Hey guys, come on, we should hurry," she said as her team and Team 7 were just staring at them with confused expressions as Team 8 plus Tenten walked to the stairs as there's a big enough gap and started climbing while the two 'guards' laughed as the others looked flabbergasted.

"You shouldn't believe everything you see," one of them said laughing as the rest of Team 9 and Team 7 quickly hurried after them with other 'away'-nin as they realised they're on the wrong floor, all of them highly embarrassed.

Naru giggled as she led the way up and through some huge double doors that led into a deep fight pit down on ground level. They're on the balcony running the length with stairs running down either side.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Lee called out the moment he got a good look at the training field, getting up in said Uchiha's face. "I wish to challenge you to a fight. You were Rooky of your Year, while I was Dead Last of mine. I wish to prove that hard word is far better than being born a genius! To prove my taijutsu against yours…!"

Sasuke snorted as they all stopped to watch the challenge. "OK, I could use a warm up," he said with arrogance leaking unhampered from his mouth.

"Yes, I shall best you!" Lee shouted out as he jumped down to the ground with Sasuke right after him.

"OK," Naru said looking at the crowd of spectators. "Twenty ryo says Lee wins."

"I'll take some of that!" Kiba called out with a grin as he put down some money.

She smirked smugly. "OK, I'll cover all bets, twenty to one odds on Lee, and twenty five to one odds on Sasuke Uchiha. I'll be your friendly bookie for this fight," she said happily, as she pulled out a pencil and pad from seemingly nowhere and started taking bets.

It was amusing that nobody was betting on the Dead Last. How stupid could these people be? She shrugged. It was just more money for her, and her girls didn't bet as they know who will win. She looked down to ground level as she hoped up and over the banister to land in the pit.

"OK, ladies and gentlemen, and fighters!" she yelled out confusing Lee but Sasuke just shrugged and waited. "We have a match between this year's Rookie of the Year, and last year's Dead Last. The rules to the match are simple, taijutsu only, and no special abilities or techniques. This is to be a clean and even match-."

"W-what, I didn't agree to that, what about-."

"You agreed to a fight. His taijutsu verses yours," she said smiling as some gamblers were realising it might not be such a sure win. "Unless you think you can't beat a Dead Last without ninjutsu or the sharingan?"

"Of course I can, Uzumaki!" he retorted angrily as he turned to face Lee. "Just call the match all ready. We haven't got long, and I don't want a disqualification from the exam."

"OK, fighters, ready!?" she called out and they nodded. "FIGHT!" she roared out and the small crowd roared out as they charged at each other.

Sasuke went to punch Lee but the green spandex and boy just flash-stepped around him and with a back-spinning kick hit Sasuke back skidding him across the ground. Naru heard Kiba yelling at him to get up and stop playing around, but even as he did he realised Lee is fast.

Naru had to hand Sasuke his props though. He managed to land some hits and even blocked a few, but it was starting to become obvious that Sasuke is out of his depth. The match lasted about five minutes before Sasuke activated his sharingan. However, it seemed more reflex than anything as his eyes widened and Lee stopped his attack an inch from his face.

"Sasuke forfeits, Lee is the winner!" she called out to a few cheers and some groaning. She just smiled as she climbed the stairs to meet back up with her amused team with Sasuke and Lee bringing up the rear. She won a good deal of cash, and almost lost it if Lee's sensei had turned up to stop Lee. She could sense him watching, but she supposes unsanctioned interference would just mean a refund.

She got a hug from Tenten and Hinata as she got back to the top while some smart asses were teasing their friends for losing their money. They led them all through a set of doors at the end of the walkway and into a corridor where they handed over their entrance forms and entered the large and real class 305.

The room was already packed with plenty of ninja participants, but they have a few minutes until the test is due to start, and knowing a little about Ibiki, Anko's boss at T and I, he is punctual. That's fine by her as she watched many angry eyes on her and her fellow Konoha ninja, none more promising of death than, Yugito Nii, Cloud Ninja and apparently her latest archenemy.

However, she just shrugged off all the cold glares as she was suddenly in Ino's arms getting a welcome hug before she went on to greet Hinata, Tenten and even Sakura. The pink haired girl was quite quiet as she smiled and hugged the blonde back. It seemed odd, and she wore her 'cheer' outfit proudly. However, oddest of all, she hadn't seemed to give a dam that Sasuke had lost to a Dead Last, not one complaint or excuse for him.

Naru gave her a look while they greeted their friends, and Sakura just looked back with a weird green-eyed expression. She looked more thoughtful than anything else before she shrugged and smiled. Sakura moved out of the way of the door as a few stragglers barged in she stood with Naru. Naru returned her smile and patted her shoulder in a lesser (than a hug) form of affection.

Sakura actually pinked but she was still smiling. "Thanks," she said almost too quiet.

Naru shrugged as she looked to the others when a white haired older boy with glasses approached with an annoyingly 'sweet' smile. Just because he has the Konoha headband doesn't mean she can't see a creeper passed the band. After all, The Green Arrow is often putting down Konoha-nin creepers.

"I would be more quiet if I were you," he interrupted them with a smile as he pushed his glasses up his nose before pulling out a deck of completely blank cards, about the size of those ones used for tarot reading, and he started shuffling them. It was only when he was shuffling did they see the backs actually have a pattern in different colours on each.

"Who are you?" Kiba demanded, affronted by the strangers interruption.

"Oh yes, how rude of me," he agreed with a smile. "I am Kabuto. I was just cautioning you on…" he trailed off and gestured behind where they were being glared at by at least half the room, the other half didn't seem to care about what they do, and Yugito had somehow snuck a little closer and wasn't looking at them anymore, weird girl. "You're new to the exams. This is my seventh attempt, so I felt like being helpful, after all, as your senior, it seems only right."

"What's with the cards?" Naru couldn't help but ask as the boys shuffling was driving her crazy. She chose to ignore Yugito in favour of figuring this guy out. He's certainly up to no good.

He smiled at her, amused. "I'm glad you asked," he said as he showed them off. "They're ninja-info cards," he told them. "I just pump in a little chakra and they show me the stats of all of the ninja I know about."

"Hinata Hyuuga!?"

Hinata was surprised her cousin Neji called that out and he didn't even quell when Tenten glared at him coldly. "OK," Kabuto said as her card had changed to show her pic with stats. "One A rank mission, three C rank missions, and twenty seven D rank missions. It says that she has been bastardizing the Hyuuga's famous gentle fist taijutsu style, making a brutal version. It says she should be considered dangerous because of that, and rumour has it that she was a part of an SS Confidential mission!

"Whoa, a mission stamped double S confidential, that's impressive," Kabuto couldn't help but say looking at her but her expression was unreadable, not giving him any clues, and Neji looked highly annoyed. "Well, maybe someone else would like to choose a name?"

"How about Arrow…?"

They looked to see that it was Shikamaru; he shrugged. "I'm just curious, so do you have something?"

"OK," he agreed as he pulled out a green card with an arrow on it as it lit up. However, whereas Hinata's had her picture, this one only had a shadowy sketch. "The Green Arrow," he said while genin leaned in, even a few not from Konoha were curious about the myth. "Archer, accuracy is estimated to be between A and S ranked. He uses trick arrows to either kill or capture, none of which have ever failed for Konoha to retrieve and study, and his bow turns into a sword.

"He's fast, and stealth skills are ranked S. If he doesn't want you to know he's there you won't until an arrow is in your chest. It is rumored that Huntress is his partner, and new rumours say he's taken on a sidekick who wears red and goes by the name Speedy. However, I don't know any more than you do other than that on him, Huntress, or Speedy!"

"That sucks and all!" interrupted Yugito as she had moved closer, now actively 'apart' of the group. She had startled everyone but Naru and Kabuto. "What about, her, or him, or whatever!" she demanded pointing to Naru. "Stupid, stupid blood line powers," she muttered the last under her breath but Naru heard and smirked at her, which just caused her more irritation.

"I don't see any harm in this last one," he said smiling at her as if she's a friend of the groups. "Ah, this one is interesting," he said chuckling as he read the content. "Three A rank missions, seven C rank missions, and oh my. Eleven thousand nine hundred and thirty two D rank missions," he said with everyone's eyes widening.

"Wow, I didn't think it passed the ten thousand mark," she said shrugging. "You have no idea how many D rank missions genin don't want to take that get pushed aside. People are lazy and don't like manual labor, and paying for ninja is faster than getting professional laborers."

"How the hell could you do that many?" Yugito demanded. "I know for a fact you're a rookie genin," she said glaring while Naru shrugged sheepishly and Yugito looked back to Kabuto as she realised Naru is the type who would find away, no matter how crazy that might sound. "What else?"

"Umm… right," he muttered as he looked for his place. "Ahh, here we go," he said with a smile. "Ok, it's rumored she has a few fire techniques, but unconfirmed. Other than that all of her stats are in the D rankings."

"Wow, your cards aren't very informative," Naru said smilingly as it didn't have the SS thing Hinata's does, and she's been on two of them.

"Yes, well they might need some updating," he said looking as if he didn't care.

However, no one had a chance to answer as two Grass-nin suddenly rushed to them, jumping to attack Kabuto. Sasuke and Kiba moved in to return the attack while everybody else seemed frozen to the spot watching as they fought when a huge poof of smoke announced the huge man with bandana on his head stopping the fight before it began.

"I'll have none of that now!" Ibiki said with a growl, which caused them to all back off. However, before he continued his eyes had scanned the class to see the silver haired boy holding his throat with a look of horror in his eyes as blood pooled out from his fingers and he dropped to his knees. His eyes flicked to the cards sliding away up the white sleeve of his murderer. He really should have updated his cards.

Ibiki pushed genin out of the way as he and some chunin rushed over, looking him over as some more squeamish cried out in shock when they realised that the silver haired boy was chocking up blood and gasping for lack of air. The large jonin looked over the genin as he finally keeled over, his body limp as blood pooled around him, the light leaving his eyes as he finally left this world.

"W-what happened?" asked Ino, confused as the large man turned over a corpse.

"I don't know, but he obviously pissed someone off," he said with a shrug. "You," he gestured one of his chunin assistants. "Take his body to the morgue for examination," he said while the chunin just nodded, picked up the body and poofed away. "You," he said to another. "Get something to wipe up the blood, and you send his team out, they're disqualified. We can't and sharn't cancel the exams over something so trivial."

Naru was pleasantly surprised that everything got sorted quickly and she was soon sorted at a desk separate from her team, sitting next to Yugito. It must be their fate to not get good seats, but it's going to be worse for the Cloud-nin as she's going to embarrass and annoy her for her own entertainment. It's not like she cared about that Kabuto guy that she's not going to have fun just because he died.

They were sat at desks, and told that their team has ten points each and that if they're caught cheating they'll lose two points each time. Then the test sheets containing nine super hard questions were passed out with the promise that if they're up to it after sixty minutes they can take the final question.

The time started and Naru sat back in her seat without even turning her paper over to look at. She smiled as Yugito glared at her. "So, Yugito-chan," she said not caring to keep her voice down, but the 'judges' didn't bat an eye or look like they cared. "You know, you have a great butt, I bet it would be awesome to nibble on it while sliding my fingers-."

"How dare you?" she retorted back, yet no one reprimanded them, and she wasn't the only one blushing brightly at Naru's rudeness.

She might have started ranting if Naru hadn't interrupted. "But that's a compliment, Yugi-chan, you don't mind if I call you Yugi-chan do you Yugi-chan?" she said all hyper only for Yugito to go back to her test and try to get her cheating on and ignore her, which is simpler to think than do as Naru continued talking away.

"So, Yugi-chan, how are you going to get the answers?" she asked looking at her sheet and whistling appreciatively shaking her head. "Wow, those questions look pretty hard. I don't think I know the answers nor care to learn them," she said admiring the tick in the right eye of her new 'friend'.

"You'll have to do pretty good to cheat, that's for sure," she said happily. "Pretty, yep, you're pretty. Do you like spankings, or bondage? Or at least the idea? I think it might be fun to try something like that with you. Ino-chan would probably let us borrow her whip too. I don't mind trying both sides as dom and sub if you want?"

"Augh, will you shut up!?" she hissed out angrily glaring at Naru.

However, Naru didn't seem to be listening. "You would let us borrow your whip wouldn't you Ino-chan!?"

Ino looked back from a few rows in front of her, smiling while her cheeks are pink. "Umm… sure, Naru-chan," she agreed, nodding, embarrassed. "But, maybe Ten-chan could get you a brand new one."

"Great idea," she agreed tuning back to Yugito as she tried to sink away into her chair and disappear into some kind of oblivion.

Ibiki was having a very hard time to keep from laughing. Its lucky Anko isn't doing this part or she would be over there helping Naru tease the Kumo-nin. He had to shake his head and try not to listen in. He can already see some of his assistants paying more attention to the tease-fest than cheaters.

Naru had left poor Yugito alone long enough that the girl had managed to write down two questions when the blonde Kumo-nin froze as she felt Naru's hand slid onto her bare knee and move up to her lower thighs. Her first response would have been to stand up and yelp before trying to hit her. However, reacting badly could get her and her team thrown out, and worse, it just seemed to encourage the blonde Konoha-nin.

It's annoying. She doesn't even know what the blonde menace looks like in his, her real form, and now she's trying not to react to her touching her up. It wasn't easy as she continued cheating as best she can, and was surprised when Naru actually saved her from losing points but that just pushed her hand higher up onto her shorts and her inner thigh.

Yugito gulped as the gentle massaging of her inner thigh was starting to feel good. She just tried not to think about it, but it was hard as the strange Konoha kunoichi's hand just slid higher. It was hard concentrating on her cheating as the hand would be on her crouch if she opened her legs. Then she startled as she felt a spark of electric on her thighs that made that problem mute as her legs opened automatically.

She looked at the Konoha-nin in surprise as she looked so smug as her hand squeezed right across the soft and very hot goodness between her legs. It's just thankful that her shorts are water resistant or her molesting enemy would know she's really… well, her bodies really enjoying it. If Naru were a boy… well most boys she would have killed by now.

Naru was smirking as she felt the effect she was having, and Yugito wasn't even trying to complete her test any more. Yugito was just looking down at her half complete test, her breathing heavy, her face flushed, and probably thankful they're in the back corner and nobody was paying them anymore attention.

Naru's hand felt up to the waistband of the Kumo-girl shorts, and before any time passed her hand slid down the cycle shorts to her bare flesh. Yugito had gasped, which got a few looks but they seemed oblivious and turned away as Naru's fingers brushed over some soft hair and down over the soft, soaking slit, rubbing gently, Yugito's breathing hitched.

The Kumo-girl couldn't believe she was letting this Konoha-girl get away with this, but she's too far gone, too far invested in feeling good, and too far gone to cry out her outrage when she let it go on for so long. It was hard for her to keep her breathing quiet it had gotten so deep, her eyes dilated, and she was feeling that pressure that she gets feeling herself up, her legs opening more, invite her enemy to explore her foreign lands.

She couldn't believe that the first person to ever touch her is a Konoha ninja: a girl, and she was letting it happen. She didn't know whether she should feel ashamed yet. It felt too good as the Konoha-girls flexible fingers tweaked her sensitive bud. She almost cried aloud as it built and built before she held in the sound of her grunt, her body pouring her juice onto the very willing hands of an enemy kunoichi.

Yugito was covered in sweat; her breathing deep and pained, but she felt well satisfied. She had never come so hard before, and having to hold back all that noise was almost more tiring than the act. She looked at the smirking face of her enemy as she tried to calm her breathing, the other blondes fingers gently stroking her soft lower lips.

"OK, five minutes remaining," Ibiki suddenly announced terrifying Yugito as she looked at her paper, only three answers complete.

Naru grinned as she looked at her accusingly and lent over to whisper in her ear. "Don't worry girl, you can copy off of me," she said with a wink that couldn't make her flushed cheeks flash with anymore red.

The Konoha-girl then moved her hand from the Kumo-girls shorts to look at all of the slimy girl-cream on her digits before casually licking and sucking them clean like she would when ice cream spills on them from the cone. She looked like every taste was the greatest thing she had ever placed in her mouth.

Yugito just watched the odd girl in fascination, gulping. It wasn't helping to un-arouse her. If anything, it did the opposite as she licked and sucked the girl-juice from her fingers, making a big show of it.

Naru then casually stood up, finishing the last of 'Yugito' on her little finger. This got a few people looking over, and Yugito was thankful that she had calmed down significantly. She then watched with the confused proctor and his assistants as she walked up behind one of the people who hadn't noticed her stand.

She then caused gasps as she grabbed him by his long brown hair and smashed his head against the desk before he could react. She then threw him to the floor out cold and returned to her desk smiling at Yugito as she sat down holding the man's completed test sheet.

"Two points from Konoha Team Eight," Ibiki said with a shrug as he ignored the unconscious man as he went poof and in the 'genin's' stead is a bloody nosed chunin. Naru just scrubbed out his 'name' and replaced it with hers.

Naru looked to Yugito smugly as she shrugged at the wide-eyed girl and placed the paper nearer for her to copy from it. Yugito quickly looked to see she only had a few minutes and started copying and hoping she doesn't get caught being so obvious.

Yugito had barely time to finish writing in the last question. She had not thought she would feel grateful, even just a little to a Konoha-nin-girl, or boy for that matter, but this one did just give her a great time-ish, and then let her copy from her easily stolen test. She could barely believe that Naru had the guts, let alone got away with being so blatant. She used the rules of the test in her favour where she had barely anything to do but attack a plant from behind.

She found the odd Konoha-girl interesting if nothing else. She's surely stronger than she appears. She would have made a brilliant teammates if they were from the same village. She would have found Naru's antics amusing if they were teammates. She just wishes she could see her as him, but maybe later.

"OK now, times up!" Ibiki startled her out of her thoughts. "Time for the final question…! However, I'll give you a choice. You can choose to take the last question, or you can leave now. If you take the question and fail, then you'll never be allowed to take the test ever again. You'll never become a chunin. I'll give you a few minutes to decide."

Naru smirked as she looked to Yugito as she was now fretting. "It's all a lie," she whispered over to her. "There is no big test… our 'nerve' is the test."

Yugito looked around in surprise as genin just up and left while others looked nervous and tempted. She had truly underestimated this Konoha ninja-ettes skill. Therefore, she relaxed and wished for once that she could thank a Konoha-nin for the heads up. Though, she knows the girl only wants her to pass so they can fight, it's still nice in a way.

"OK!" Ibiki said after a few moments towards loads of jittery genin before. "You all pass!" he said smirking at loads of dumbfounded expressions.

However, before he could explain to enlighten the masses of mostly morons something spinning smashed through the window sending glass flying as a huge white banner hid Ibiki from view announcing the incredibly sexy and awesome new proctor, Anko Mitarashi as said woman span in after it.

"I hope you little wimps are ready for round two!" she called out in her best intimidating voice while leaking some killing intent.

"That was lame," Naru couldn't help but comment before moving her head to the right, just a fraction letting the kunai miss her cheek and hit the wall behind. "Anko, you'll have to try better than that to even scratch me with a kunai," she said rolling her eyes.

Anko just glared with a smirk as kunai after kunai flew. "I accept your challenge!" she cried out laughing insanely.

However, while Yugito quickly hit the deck where she had a perfect view up Naru's skirt, and took a long look while she can, Naru just stood up in one fluid motion, her chair in hand and blocked every kunai with the simplest ease. Naru then lobbed the chair over everyone's heads where Anko didn't have a chance to dodge as Ibiki had finally returned from behind the banner catching it and glaring at the woman.

"You're early, you always do this!" he said in annoyance. "Stop playing with Uzumaki-san and just get it over with!" he said, annoyed as he placed down the kunai covered wooden chair.

She sighed and tried pouting but it had no effect. "OK, time for the next part of the exam, follow me!" she said before jumping out of the smashed window.

Naru shrugged as she grinned after helping Yugito up, charged through the classroom, and dived out of the broken window. Hinata had watched that surprised before she shrugged and leapt out of the window after her, Shino bringing up the rear.

"Well, she did tell us to follow her," Ino said, shrugging she led her team out of the window with other teams following.

Yugito sighed as she left out of the window and was led on a huge chase across the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to review.


	18. Disarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is back for the second part of the exam where he shows boy or girl he can still get the girl as he proves with Temari-chan. Then he goes on a collection spree.

Anko had found it amusing when she saw all of the genin literally following her out of the window so led them on a huge chase around Konoha. Though, it had been a little annoying that Naru could actually keep up it was amusing how she had just lost sight of the girl for less than a moment around the edge of a building when Naruto replaced her smirking.

He was dressed quite well as ninja go. He's wearing some neat black slacks with some bagginess in the legs and a shiny black belt with silver buckle. His shirt is black, only the middle few buttons done up, showing some chest, un-tucked yet still neat, and his cuffs are left open. He has on some black shoes that she might think inappropriate if she hadn't noticed the thick soles holding a lot of grip.

He had on an expensive looking silver watch around his left wrist, and his hair it in neat disarray, long bunched spikes pointing down, up, left, right, in a mess of different directions. His forehead protector is still on a silver chain though a lot thicker, and still hanging like a large key chain on his left hip, and he's no longer wearing earrings, but he has some stylish yellow tinted glasses perched on his nose, which allow her to see his eyes through them.

She was secretly impressed he could change so fast, but even more that he could look so good. It's no wonder he has more than one girlfriend and that they're OK sharing. She had to shake off those thoughts before he has to run away from her if she won't be able to keep her hands to herself.

Anko sighed and tried shaking her head clear as she looked back at the long line of genin behind them and grinned. She's certain that if she doesn't get them to location quick some of them will have passed out and have to quit, and she doesn't want Naruto annoyed at her for taking away his fun. He always seems to enjoy a good challenge, and the more the merrier, though she can't refute that.

It was in no time it seemed that Anko was outside the gates. It's a huge fenced off forest with a few huts next to it. Naruto dropped down next to her, Hinata dropping down moments later and smiling at him after he gave her a quick kiss, which she was pleased to return.

The rest of the genin started pouring in to places moments later with some exhausted chunin assistants. Naruto figured they should get out more as he isn't even feeling a tiny bit winded, and neither is Hinata by the look of the fine princess.

Naruto looked around smiling as Anko went on to rant about the 'Forest of Death', as if he cared. That really isn't a scary name. If they called it the Pixy and Unicorn Tea Party Forest, he might find the name creepy.

However, as his eyes scanned the genin they connected with the dark eyes of a girl burning with bright cheeks, her knees looking weak. She really tried to glare at him but his smile was so disarming and kind she couldn't find the power to do more than act like a lovesick schoolgirl. He winked at her and she almost collapsed from all of the extra blood that flood into her face.

Hinata watched the whole event while trying not to laugh, but it was quite amusing even if the girl might have been trying to kidnap Hanabi-chan. She won't let the Cloud-nin take her little sister, and if by some miracle they did, Hinata would walk straight in through Kumo's front gates and start slaughtering anyone in her way until they return her unharmed, and she will have brought Naruto-kun with her too and her best friends.

Naruto turned his attention back to Anko as she had finished her little rant about the forest and started handing out legal wavers. Naruto was the only person who actually started reading, others just went on ranting about why's etc., instead of smartly reading them before signing. He signed it after he read all of the small print before handing it in.

Anko then left them to their own devices, telling them they have five minutes to sort themselves out before she gets back and something about no murdering anyone. She must have heard about that Kabuto person.

Shaking off those thoughts, he noticed that Yugito was keeping her distance but kept looking at him in fleeting glances. He figured he would leave her to calm down a little as he turned to eye up the team nearest to them. Suna-nin: a guy wearing a black one-piece hoody PJ and his sisters makeup: a small red haired boy wearing earthy colours and the kanji for love on his forehead carrying a giant gourd on his back.

Naruto let his eyes scan the gourd. His first conclusion would be that it holds something for the boy, but looking. The things made out of sand, and looked solid so he wouldn't be surprised that it was nothing but sand, but then Ichibi no Shukaku, the one-tails does have the whole sand thing going on, maybe the boy inherited some control over sand.

The red head tried leaking out some killing intent but Naruto just ignored it for a moment before looking up at Yugito, smirking. So there's three Jinchuuriki in one silly little chunin exam. There has to be something going down sometime soon. If he were to guess, something interesting is going to happen, and he wonders what. He may know more than he should but he still doesn't know everything, well the finer details. He only knows what minions with big mouths know.

He let his eyes move from the Jinchuuriki to the red head boys' female teammate. He knows all of their names from his 'research' but it was her, Temari that held most of his interest. Her eyes are green, and her sandy blond hair is bunched, and tied at the back in four ponytails. She has fishnet armour over her shoulders and the top of her chest (showing some smooth flesh) with her forehead protector around her neck like a collar, and mauve dress hanging from her shoulders hiding her goodies away, and hanging short halfway down her awesome looking thighs.

She's wearing more of this fishnet on her left thigh up her dress and over her right shin disappearing into her short black ninja sandals. She has a tight red sash tied around the right of her waist with a giant white and black fan on her back.

Temari was glaring at him as if he had committed a crime, which made him frown. However, he looked from her back to the leaking jinchuuriki and smirked. He was pissing that boy off to no end by ignoring his killing intent.

"So, you're the crazy jinchuuriki of some kind of raccoon dog?" he asked in amusement while his teammates looked shocked, eyes widening.

However, it was Temari and her brother, PJ boy Kankuro that looked the most shocked, and after a moment that actually gave him the tiniest hint of respect from the girl. Gaara, the Jinchuuriki didn't react at all, he still tried to burn him to death with a look, annoyed it isn't working.

"H-how do you know that?" Temari asked him.

He smiled at her, and bingo, a light stain of a pink flush. He thought he was losing his touch. "I can smell the pathetic creature, thinking it's so tough. I can practically hear its insanity. You should probably fire its sealer because even I can see how pathetically it's been done, turning a once proud being into a nut job that turns its prison into a psychopath."

She glanced at Gaara but he didn't react, and Naruto continued and gestured Yugito. "Yugito Nii, Jinchuuriki of the Nibi no Matatabi," he continued, smiling as Gaara looked over, showing surprise this time. Naruto had to wonder what the beast inside was telling him. "And I'll let you into a double S secret," he said whimsically as they all turned their attention back to him.

They looked like they expected him to reveal another jinchuuriki, however. "I know Suna is betraying my village," he said, which caused the two not nuts to pale, though Temari had been trying to drop hints (as a favour for her rescue by that vigilante girl who saved her); she had only managed them around idiots who didn't understand.

"Oh yes," he said, this news having surprised his teammates, they had expected him to reveal his secret too. He walked closer, moving around Temari. "But I'm not going to say a word because you are going to betray your village, or maybe… maybe I should say you'll be betraying Oto to save your village?"

He smiled as he stood upfront, right up against Temari, his chest touching hers, his lips near brushing hers. Her cheeks had exploded red. "Dealing with someone like Orochimaru is a fool's gambit if you don't like being stabbed in the back," he said with his voice nearly a whisper. "Hmm… why does it shock you that I know those odd Sound-nin are from a village that Orochimaru built? It's not hard to figure out when they're talking in private, 'Orochimaru-sama this, that, the other', and they're even more tongue happy when you spike their food."

His glasses had slid down his nose to show his blue crystal eyes, his lips now touching hers as his hands held her hips, keeping her beautiful body flush with him. She couldn't look away from his eyes, she was trapped, her body betraying her as he continued speaking.

"Your father is, or was the Kazekage," he said, his lips moving on hers, her lips moved automatically as she couldn't help but try kissing him, her first kiss. He let her take a small, tender kiss before continuing. "I'm sorry, Tem-chan, but your father is probably already dead."

She was surprised by his words, but she didn't doubt that it could be true, but she had not cared about her father in years. "I don't care," she managed to whisper out, her voice shaky as he kissed her, his tongue sliding into her mouth, hers rushing to meet his, their eyes closed. He held her tight to him while her fingers wound up his body and into his hair.

"Hey I was only gone for five minutes!" Anko interrupted sounding impressed as he pulled back from the blushing Suna-nin. She was breathless and seemed reluctant to let him go, but he managed to get free, smirking at Anko as he returned to his team.

Kankuro was just staring in disbelief while Gaara didn't look like he cared one way or another. However, other genin, some were just totally gob-smacked. Either some boys looked jealous or like he is their new hero. Though, it was the large portion of girls looking at him with he suspects internal ideas of wanting a turn next.

"OK Fried Dumplings'!" Anko called out to gain their attention. She was holding a brown and white scroll in her hands. "This is the Heaven Scroll," she said waving the white one. "And this is the Earth Scroll," she added waving the other. "We'll be giving out either a Heaven or Earth scrolls to each team and then set you up at one of the many gates around the Forest of Death. Your goal is to get to the centre building with one of each scroll."

It had taken about twenty minutes to set them all up and Naruto has the Heaven scroll secure in his pocket. He had thought about telling everyone what scroll he has to save them the bother of fighting other heaven scroll carriers, but then he realised it might be fun to collect as many as they can.

They waited just a few more minutes before a foghorn blew and the chuunin by their gate opened it to let them through. It was a nice and leisurely pace that they took as if taking a stroll, after all, they're less likely to get jumped if they look ready for a fight.

"We are being followed," Shino said sounding board after twenty minutes.

"Oh, cool," Naruto said with a grin. "Tell me it's someone interesting?"

"I'm not sure," he answered thoughtful. "They seem to just be following us."

"OK, then," Naruto said stopping with a sheepish grin. "I need to go for a pee. We weren't exactly given a chance before the start of this test."

"OK Naruto-kun," Hinata said with a smile. "Do you want me to come keep a watch out?" she asked with a look of concern in her eye.

"Na, it's OK Hinata-chan, nobody would jump a guy while he's taking a pee," he said with a shake of his head. "That rule has to be in some kind of unwritten rulebook."

"If its unwritten how can it be in a book?" she asked, confused.

He shrugged. "I don't know Hinata-chan, but I'm busting. I'll be back in a minute," he said leaving his teammates and heading a little way into the woods.

Naruto exited just a minute or so later only to get a beating by Hinata, which left a whimpering mess of a confused grass ninja at her feet. "Naruto-kun could have dodged, and you got the eye colour all wrong, even with the glasses in the way, and he doesn't walk around spiking any chakra even while henged he suppresses it, and if he did it would be the ocean to your trickle."

Moments later Naruto was dragging a grass kunoichi out onto the path, her face and clothes wet as he chuckled sheepishly. "Umm… she kind of slipped when she jumped out of the tree and I ended up turning in surprise. I didn't think she would slip and I kind of peed on her face," he said looking at the girl as she had this weird shocked-smile on her face.

"She just looked at me and just, well," he gestured her. "She should be lucky pee isn't toxic or something as I thing she drunk some… oh, and," he gestured up as the third team member fell from the tree, tied up and hung by his ankles.

"Oh, well they should have realised it was a trap," Hinata said shrugging as she looked to the girl and grinned. "Well, let's go, do you have…?"

He sighed and showed her the heaven scroll. "We have this one already, Hinata-chan, so it will be our spare."

Hinata nodded as he put the scroll away and lead them on. "We can probably find someone better if we carry on this way," she said as they followed her. "I would like to bump into Ten-chan's team so I can beat up Neji, but I don't want to hurt Ten-chan's feelings so maybe we could find one of the jinchuuriki and steal their scroll?"

"Then they're this way," Naruto said with a sheepish smile as he led them in a different direction.

They didn't really try sneaking, but when they stepped out into a large clearing to see the two tails and the one tails squaring off while Yugito's teammates were out cold they started them all, both Yugito and Temari blushing bright as they looked at the blonde boy.

"Yo," Naruto said coolly. "Told you they were this way, Hinata-chan," he said smiling at his Hyuuga.

"Shall I challenge someone?" she asked looking between all of the waken ninja.

"Sure," he said shrugging. "Who do you want to fight?"

"I want to fight that girl there," she said pointing at Gaara, everyone except Naruto seemed to double take, Gaara included.

"Ok," he said shrugging. "So, it's the Gaara-chan verses Hinata-chan."

"He's a girl?" Yugito asked in shock.

"I am," Gaara surprisingly agreed nonchalant. "I use my sand to look as you see. My father had wanted a boy. I was a disappointment. I tried to gain his approval like this. However, that was futile. He is a fool, and as Uzumaki-san has already mentioned, it is most likely that he is dead. He was incompetent and I will be glad to hear news of his murder."

"Wow, that's cold, Gaara-chan," Naruto said shrugging. "So why do you show yourself like this? You shouldn't let some ass muncher make you feel wrong in your own skin."

She/he looked at Naruto for a moment before nodding. They watched in surprise as his body and face shifted like sand until it was over. She was kind of cute, short red hair, long on top, a mess with a few braided tails long down the right side of her face, and more slender features, and a semi-prominent chest hidden by her gi.

"I will accept your challenge now Hyuuga-san," she said, her voice softer but still rough around the edges.

"B-but hey, I was fighting you, One-Tail!" Yugito demanded, annoyed. "You said you'll tell me who told you I'm a jinchuuriki if I win."

"It was him," she said as she moved away pointing to Naruto.

"Wait, my brother isn't a girl!" Temari said confused and angry.

Gaara looked round at her with a wide and creepy grin while Naruto was snickering. "How do you know?" she/he asked before bursting into a sand storm and reappearing in front of Hinata. "I don't feel like killing you," she/he said. "I would prefer those worth my time fight in the final exam. Come on, Temari, Kankuro," he/she said leading the way.

They just stared at him and Kankuro just followed but Temari looked at Naruto, confused. "Y-you've gotten to him haven't you! And then you made him crazier."

"A-actually he kind of met… umm… I'm not sure," he chuckled nervously. "I was out looking for Huntress, to umm… well get her autograph for this little friend of mine. She's a really big fan, and I saw this guy dressed as well… never mind, you probably don't want to know."

She sighed sadly. "I'm sure I don't," she said when she paused blinking confused.

Gaara looked baffled and like a boy again, and Yugito Nii was standing before them looking just as confused in a ready fighting stance. Temari paled as she looked into her weapons pouch.

"Oh no, he didn't!" she cried out rummaging for it.

Yugito's eyes widened as she checked out her pouch and screamed. "He did, that cute blonde bastard just screwed us and not in a way I would prefer to lose my virginity!" she hissed out angrily, not caring about what she said.

Temari fuming nodded her head in agreement, furious with herself. "I can't believe he did that, and got away with it when it was us, and not just some pussy-shits!" she said, her cheeks red. "If he weren't so goddam cute I would beat him to a pulp."

The Nibi jinchuuriki nodded her head in agreement, sighing. "I don't think we have any reason to fight anymore," she said sadly grabbing her two teammates by their ankles and dragging them off with her. After all, weak idiots or not, without them she can't pass.

Gaara just looked baffled and frowned as he realised he might have a weakness he had never thought about before. "Come," he said glaring at his siblings. "We need to find two scrolls before Uzumaki-san and his team steal them all. It seems Kankuro; you were incorrect in your assessment of Konoha-genin. They are not all weaklings."

Kankuro groaned and didn't say anything while he followed, Temari smirking smugly at him as he had been teasing her about her crush on that blonde boy, but he got them good, proving his talent.

Naruto and team were snickering… well, Hinata and Naruto were, as Shino doesn't do that sort of thing, but he was at least amused. That had been disappointingly easy. If the other genin are that easily defeated by mind-fuck, the exam is in the bag for them.

"Come on, let's go find someone else to play with," Naruto said happily leading his teammates on. "It's just a shame that they both had the heaven scroll too, what are the chances huh?" he asked but awaited no answer when they were jumped by some mist ninja.

"Have you got an Earth scroll?" Hinata asked them as the Kiri-nin tried threatening them.

The water-nin just stared at them, surprised they're not even taking them seriously. Though, it may look that way for Hinata and Naruto, they are, but this is the perfect way to disarm morons.

"Yep, they do!" called a Naruto shadow clone as he was behind the shocked Kiri ninja and threw a brown scroll over to his real self before poofing away.

"Finally, thanks, Kiri-nin-san," the real Naruto said smiling as he put it away. "Well later," he said as he led his team away.

The Kiri genin looked at each other in surprise before running to look for those thief's only to see the path they took clear. "Nobody ever mentions this, it never happened," one of the boys said angrily, but his teammates nodded readily in agreement.

It was a few hours later when Team 8 stopped to take a break, have a drink, cook up that bunny Shino had caught. They had just finished when several Naruto clones turned up looking smug as they handed Naruto multiple white or brown scrolls before busting away. In other parts of the forest genin were crying and screaming, hanging around in trees… by their ankles.

Hinata and Shino just gave him a look, and he shrugged. "I think the scrolls are pretty," he said laughing while Hinata giggled and helped carry some while Shino rolled his eyes.

They finished up shortly after and then carried on their way when they heard a huge blast of air nearby. It made them feel dizzy so they took to the trees, heading in that direction, curious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to review each chapter.


	19. Enemies Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsunade had met our favourite second witch before heading to Konoha after hearing about the heroes.

"I-I think the witch has gone, Tsunade-sama," the brown haired young woman said, her cheeks puffed out and red looking to her young, 'thirteen/fourteen' year old teacher, tears of laughter falling from her eyes, but she held back from laughing while her sensei and mentor was furious with untapped rage.

They had been having quite the goodish week until Tsunade started gambling 'that' afternoon. Then came this annoying girl claiming to be a witch, name, Katniss, occupation, bitch. However, Tsunade saw cash signs as this 'witch' flashed her cash. So they played and played until Tsunade was broke, as per usual.

Then the inevitable happened, she begged to borrow the money, 'she's good for it'. Katniss had then taken the opportunity to offer her a deal. If Tsunade wins the next hand she'll hand over all of her money. However, as always there was a catch. If she loses, Tsunade has to capture the Green Arrow for her.

Apparently this Green Arrow guy had rescued this other witch from her grasp assisting in some meddlesome Konoha-nin stopping her plot for world domination. She's apparently more than capable of capturing the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki when she wants along with his team.

Now, any normal and somewhat-loyal Konoha-nin like herself and her sensei would have told her to stuff off, but according to Tsunade it was too good a deal to say no too. However, Tsunade isn't stupid so added in that she wants more because hiring her to capture some high level Konoha-nin is worth a lot more.

Therefore, the 'witch' offered her, her hearts greatest desire for a day along with the money. Tsunade doubted she could get it, but agreed anyway, and would you know it. She won, which should have been a bad sign. So, the witch true to her word handed over the money and turned her into a fourteen-ish year old girl for the day, granting her back a day's worth of youth.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate that that was five days ago, and they're out at the witches house in the woods, but its empty, and all was left is a note saying 'oops'. Something had gone wrong, and the witches spell clashed with Tsunade's youth, chakra seal thing, which used to be on her forehead, giving her back all of her lost life-force, and then some.

That brings them here, in the woods, at the abandoned house with a sensei younger than her, and pissed with 'super strength'. She had no choice but to flinch while still trying not to laugh as the cute blonde girl with her blonde hair pulled into twin long tails down her back broke.

Her blue eyes were furious as she plowed through the house tearing it apart, 'looking for clues'. For some reason the 'woman's' brown eyes had changed colour, and reminds her of the colour of chakra so maybe that's why, or something, she doesn't know. It was both amusing and terrifying to see a small girl of 'newly teenage', or re-newly teenage tearing down someone's house like a miniature wrecking ball.

Tsunade is now, surprisingly flatter chested than her, much more. In fact, now that she sees her teacher like this in robes that are tied up all over to 'fit' she has to wonder whether Tsunade's large chest had been fake, an illusion, or implants or a huge growth spurt that at this age she hadn't gone through yet.

The blonde haired girl turned to the now older girl with a sigh and sad pout after the last wall crumbled and fell to the ground. "That bitch isn't here, Shizune," she said with a groan as if that wasn't obvious before the house was a pile of rubble. "Let's go, we have to get to Konoha and find this Green Arrow guy, or Uzumaki, and maybe one of them can tell me how to find her. Anyway, who is this Green Arrow?" she asked, looking cute while confused.

Shizune rolled her eyes shaking her head looking at her genin-sized sensei in disappointment while still smiling. "Honestly Sensei," she reprimanded playfully. "The Green Arrow is a vigilante ninja who shows up around Konoha, mainly Greyland, and beats up the criminals the Council let do whatever. He uses a bow and has lots of awesome trick arrows," she said happily while her sensei looked more baffled.

She sighed and pulled out a small book and opened it to a page, handing it over. "See, I got this delivered with the new Konoha bingo book. It's a book with ninja to watch out for, like none missing ninja that are dangerous and considered a potential threat. Though, I bet he's only in there because of all the Konoha ninja he's taken down."

Tsunade frowned as she read over what little they know about this 'super' hero, and found herself intrigued. "I see, well that's pretty interesting," she said looking over the shadowy sketch. Shizune had to resist giggling as her sensei's younger voice is so sweet compared to the yelling and threatening older-self, and she hasn't gotten drunk or gambled since the witch-incident, maybe she's learnt her lesson.

"Anyway, Tsunade-sama, I don't see why you're complaining," Shizune interrupted her as she just stared at the book. However, that got her a blue eyed glare. "No disrespect Sensei, but I just mean, how many people get the chance to be young again? You're stronger and faster than you ever were or could be, and you're young enough to start over, do things differently. I thought you wanted to be young. After all, I have seen what you used to really look like and you always hid that for the younger look."

The 'younger' girl looked away, losing her glare for a moment before turning back to Shizune with a positively gleeful grin. "I didn't think about that," she admitted while laughing. "OK now, let's find this Green Arrow and see what we can find out about this witch, or maybe Sensei knows something if Uzumaki's team defeated her evil-scheme.

"Plus, I want to know why Sensei is just letting this guy run around in a costume beating up civilians and ninja. This says that he has defeated over fifty-two ninja commissioned to capture or kill him including Copycat-Kakashi-."

"Umm… Sensei," Shizune interrupted timidly. Her teacher looked to her in question. "Well, it's just that, Arrow has a sidekick, and there's this girl who uses crossbows, and new rumours' of some powerful guy who wears black and uses bat shaped shuriken and grappling hooks and stuff to capture criminals. He's said to have a sidekick too."

Tsunade just gave her a look before scanning through the book and groaning at what she saw inside. "OK, superheroes, huh?" she asked herself so Shizune just kept quiet while trying not to imagine what her sensei might be thinking. "This could be fun, Shizune – yes, very fun indeed," she said snickering.

Shizune quivered as she realized something very bad is going to happen. If she's right, it's going to involve her sensei, Konoha, a costume, and criminals, plus everyone who has ever wronged her.

She has never really felt sorry for evil villains before, but for this day, the day she handed Tsunade that book is the day the world shifted again, and the world became just that little bit more unpredictable – safe, and amusing.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

The chunin exam had been quite easy up until the point where her team was attacked by an S rank missing-nin with a fetish for giving young boys hicky-seals, and beating up their teammates. At first she was near peeing herself because of his killing intent alone.

However, after training with Anko-sensei she's gotten quite good at resisting the effects of killing intent. Then, not to mention calming down from the annoying whiny bitch she was, and with Naruto sometimes with Ino when they hang out, she realized he's quite nice. He's funny and smarter than she thought, and even though he should, he doesn't snub her.

It also occurred to her that he's really hot, and has this killer smile, (she was silently kicking herself. It shows what you see when you open your eyes and look away from down that one tunnel). She had been so wrapped up in Sasuke Uchiha that she didn't even think to look around her. She just listened to her mother saying she could marry Sasuke and that she should hate Naruto Uzumaki. It was so pathetic and childish of her, but unlike her mother, she chooses to grow up.

She wishes Naruto were here now though. He would help her; she knew he would help anyone who needed it. He's just that type of person. He had always helped her, saved her life, and though she hadn't shown him any respect or gratitude, even now he's kind to her, because she chose to work with Anko, and change.

Sakura cried out in pain as the sandaled foot cracked into her face and she crashed down, skidding back several feet across the ground dirty ground of the clearing. The two male Sound ninja both wore gauntlets that create sonic sound waves, interfering with her balance and perception, making her sick to her stomach.

She pulled herself to her hands and knees, huffing and puffing, sweat pouring from her brow while she looked up. She could see the black haired Sound-kunoichi standing behind, holding her flute, smirking. She hadn't played the flute yet, but Sakura's certain that she probably creates illusions or messes with a person's head.

The boy covered in bandages was walking closer, looking assured of victory. She felt tears stinging her eyes as she looked back at her teammates, still out cold in the cave after the beating they got from earlier. She may not like them much right now, well she likes the dog, not the boys, but she still has to defend them. It's her duty and mission as a Konoha-genin to defend her teammates no matter what.

She could catch glimpses of Tenten's and Ino's teams in the trees, watching. She could see Tenten was restraining Lee so he doesn't get involved, but for what reason? She had thought that she and Tenten were starting to get on after her initial stupidity.

Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and knows she has to go on alone. It's her responsibility. She has to at least take one down or she'll never gain Tenten's respect and trust. She'll continue to make Naruto proud that she has finally seen why he keeps going. It isn't to impress anyone, not really, but to protect them, because you find a strength you never knew you had while defending life.

She stood in one swift movement, startling her target, she drew her batons. She had just barely managed to fire one chakra-shot at a time so far in training, but she didn't care. Shooting forwards, the enemy ninja was raising his gauntlets, but she moved faster than even she believed was possible for her.

Sakura could feel the blood on her face, from her mouth, and the bruises on her body, the cuts and scrapes. She had fought, but not all out, not without fear of death or pain, she had tried before, pushed to her limits, trained to her limits, but this, her heart pounded like the beat of the planet. Her world slowed down as chakra she didn't realize she had left exploded into her muscles, pushing her on, like a helping hand, shattering her through all of her walls.

Moving felt better, easier, effortless, she flicked her right wrist without even looking as the girl had thrown a kunai, but it tinged with sparks as it was reflected off the bracelet on her wrist.

Then she was in pointblank, baton to his face, baton to his gut, and bam, he screamed as a hurricane of yellow chakra fired from the batons, tearing into his clothes, bandages and flesh. He was blast back, off his feet but she didn't stop firing until he crashed into a tree while the girl dodged out of the way, blood splattered from his face.

She moved in, her momentum never stopping as her batons glowed yellow, the right crushing through his left gauntlet and arm, and then the other followed through with the last one. His gauntlets exploded, tearing his arms apart. She jumped back, just in time, dodging the attack from the other boy while bandage-head screamed, cried, and whimpered in the fetal position, blood pooling around him.

Her green eyes were like frozen leaves in summer as she charged, jumping, leaping, dodging, moving through his attack, to a free spot, ignoring it and the churning in her stomach. He kept moving back, fear in his eyes, and before he knew it she was in his guard, between his outstretched arms, both batons pressed to his stomach.

Sakura was about to fire when she felt sicker than ever, the world darkened, and then, she was right again, and looking over to see Naruto had turned up with his team, and he had stolen the girls flute and was mugging her. She would have laughed if she wasn't so pissed.

Turning back to her opponent, his look was turning from smug back to fear. She blasted him straight back where he fell, coughing up blood to the floor. She didn't hesitate in following up with blasting his gauntlets with rapid fire. He cried just as much as his partner when his gauntlets exploded, tearing his arms up.

"You really shouldn't wear things that go boom on your arms, idiot!" she hissed out in anger before turning to see Naruto with the girl, his arm around her waist pulling her into his body while she was scared and embarrassed.

"Nice going, Sakura-chan," he said with a smirk as she placed away her batons, and caught the scroll he had stolen from the girl. "Kin-chan here says you deserve that more than her, after all you did win, and she apologises for interrupting your battle, right, Kin-chan?" he asked her and she nodded her head really fast, terrified.

"T-thanks," she said breathlessly as she was coming down from her adrenalin high, falling to her knees floppily her eyes drifted closed as she felt lightheaded before she keeled over and passed out.

"Somebody's sleepy," Naruto said with a wide smile as he started tying up his newly acquired prisoner in such a way that she won't be able to make hand seals while Hinata checked on Sakura. He held Kin's flute in his mouth, and frowned when he pulled it out. "You should at least wash this thing after use, or buy some more suitable toys," he said putting it in his pocket, which confused the boys in attendance, made Kin's face explode with the colour red, and the girls to snicker.

"W-what are you going to d-do with me?" Kin asked timidly as her forearms were tied together behind her back, her wrists tied tight, and hands tied with interlinked fingers. It hurt so much she had to resist any waterworks, or never live it down, but more importantly she felt as if one twitch will snap one or both of her arms. The rope used had a tail like a leash between her wrists, and she felt humiliated and scared as he had tied her really well and taken all of her stuff.

Naruto looked to her smirking before looking to her teammates. "You won't get treatment like that, Kin-chan," he said, smiling as he turned back to her. "You're my prisoner of war, but you can probably betray Oto of your own free will," he said, whispering the last bit causing her to look panicked. "I don't know what they do in T and I but I'm sure it's not nice, and I would rather you be a good girl."

She couldn't help but shiver, but even more so as the other two teams jumped down and Naruto gave Kin's leash to Tenten. "Take her behind some trees and give her a more thorough body search would you."

"Got it," she agreed as she went to lead the enemy ninja away, only to be stopped by Neji.

"What are you doing following his orders?" he demanded, annoyed. "You are on my team, and I see no reason to take a foreign exam participant prisoner."

She just raised an eyebrow. "Maybe because she was sent here on orders from an S-ranked missing Konoha-nin to kill a Konoha-genin?" she asked sarcastically. "In their arrogance they said, Orochimaru-sama seven times or did you miss that, Neji?" she demanded while he went red as it hadn't crossed his mind and stepped out of her way.

Naruto held back from snickering while Ino called out after Tenten. "Hey, wait up; I'll hold her leash while you search her. It'll get done faster that way and we can get out of here."

"Thanks!" she said as Ino caught up.

"OK, everyone," Naruto gained the others attention. "Choji, Shino, collect Kiba, Akamaru, and Sasuke. Shikamaru, Neji, I want a quick sweep of the area, and Neji, check ahead for the safest route to the tower. If you don't have both scrolls yet, I have spares."

"On it," Shikamaru said with a nod. "And both our teams have the needed scrolls," he said while Neji just nodded and followed the Nara clan heir.

"Lee, stay on area guard," he said to the green spandex boy and he nodded moving around, scouting the open area and keeping alert for any unwanted intruders.

The two boys and the dog were carried out of the cave and placed next to Sakura where Hinata could look them over, but Naruto grimaced as he took a good look at the seal on Sasuke's neck.

"I can see that causing trouble in the future," he said shaking his head. "He should be seen by a seal master ASAP; do any of you know what happened to him?"

"Sakura mentioned something about Orochimaru giving him a hicky-seal," Choji said with a sigh. "As Shika would say; It's so troubling, but I guess it is better that we continue on together if this missing-nin is gunning for one of us. Who's to know that he won't come for us next?"

"Hopefully, this is it," Naruto said as he stood up. "OK, so we get to the tower and flag this. Though, I don't doubt that the admin know something is going on already unless they're complete idiots. However, I need clan support to keep Kin-chan out of the Civilian Councils hands. I have no doubt that she'll speak, but the Council can't be trusted to not execute her after, or worse."

"Hey, I got your back man," Choji said with a kind grin while Shino nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure the hardworking and intelligent side of the Ninja-Council will side with us," Hinata said, smirking. "Unfortunately that's not saying much, but I don't doubt that all of the clans will side with us on this. This is a military matter, and if she proves useful enough to defect, she could make a useful ally rather than plaything or sending her to hell."

"She's got a point," Shikamaru commented as he and Neji had returned. "We should leave as soon as the girls return, while we have a clear path for a while," he said looking to Naruto. "I'm a battle strategist but I need all the pieces, but you can strategize while winging it, and I know you know our skill ranges best to lead right now, so, what's the formation?"

Naruto nodded, and though Neji looked annoyed he didn't interrupt or doubt the Nara's assessment. "OK, Neji leads on the ground while Hinata brings up the rear. Shino, Ino and Shikamaru, you will follow silently in the trees and watch the surrounding area. Choji and Lee will carry the boys and dog, as they're less breakable if they have to ditch them straight out. Tenten will carry Sakura, and I'll take the prisoner, we move fast and we don't stop unless necessary, so if any of you comes into contact with a hostile, plough them down with little thought and try to not stop, and certainly don't start up a conversation, understood."

"Hai!" they all chimed, even Ino and Tenten as they had returned with the prisoner, at least hearing the important parts.

Naruto reclaimed his prisoners leash while she looked mortified, embarrassed and humiliated, but more so as he tapped her mouth shut.

"We found a tiny plastic bag round back with some cyanide pills, but I doubt she would have had the guts, though hiding something like that there. If the bag broke, that's a humiliating way to accidently poison yourself, but I don't think that would kill her. I've never heard of anyone trying it that way and I'm not a chemist."

Naruto just rolled his eyes at his prisoner while they got into position or grabbed their KO'd genin and then, they moved, and fast. Shikamaru was actually surprised as he watched the speeds they could move as a team. Though Naruto ended up throwing his captive over his shoulder because she couldn't keep much balance at their speeds with her arms tied how they are.

"Are you girls qualified to search prisoners?" Choji asked quietly after fifteen minutes of non-stop running.

Tenten just looked at him rolling his eyes. "We didn't search her because we were worried she might have weapons, though we were. We were more worried about the means to commit suicide. If we didn't and she killed herself before the proper people like Anko could search her, we would be held responsible. We're just following regulations, which for Konoha state that for enemy kunoichi, a male is only permitted to perform an invasive search if there are no female ninja present to do it; we're one of the nicer villages because of the kindness of out Kage, previous and present. Haven't you ever read the Prisoner of War handbook?" she asked thoughtfully.

He just shook his head while she rolled her eyes.

"Well, they have a cliffs notes version you know," Naruto added, amused while Choji looked embarrassed. "The regulations also state that she should be searched as soon as the area is safe and secure."

"Shouldn't we have brought-."

"No, they were too badly damaged, bringing them with us would have put us in danger," Neji interrupted from up front.

"OK, no more chatter," Naruto said while he smelt something. "We're downwind from genin setting up ambushes," he said, trying not to laugh a couple seconds later.

Neji nodded, smirking. "OK then, 'boss', execute or take to the trees and sneak by behind them?"

"Team Seven needs medical attention, Neji," Hinata said from behind. "We don't have time to remove the trash. If Yugito Nii or Gaara hasn't arrived yet then they'll get taken out of the game by them."

"Very well, Hinata-san," he said, it actually felt nice to not have to say sama anymore.

He then led them into the trees, but their shadows kept out of sight. "We've been spotted," Hinata said as her bloodline eyes blazed to the left. "Its just one team, its Waterfall ninja," she said as the three came into view looking smug until one had his feet swept from under him by Lee and he fell to the forest floor with a dull thud.

Naruto looked at the other two as they slowed to back off and shook his head as they realized that they're not unprotected. Naruto and team left them as they went back to probably collect their teammate when they came to the end. The team's just leaping from the trees and not stopping until they were inside the doors to the tower, safer than outside.

"OK, here's where we open our scrolls," Shikamaru said breathlessly as he pulled out his.

Hinata took Sakura's and hadn't a clue whether she had the other, but gave them a pass since they did get beat up by an S-ranked ninja so pulled out a spare she had and opened them with Sakura's hands after she placed her down.

Shikamaru opened his too while the remaining members of team seven were dumped on the floor. Naruto opened his after putting his prisoner back on her feet, and Tenten hers.

There were many poofs of pink smoke where three confused chunin appeared with Anko and looked at the state of the genin. "Right, Anko," Naruto said, and seeing the seriousness her expression changed from playful to business. "This is my prisoner, Kin-chan, ordered by the snake, Kage of Oto, to kill Sasuke," he said and as expected her eyes turned furious. "Sasuke Uchiha needs to see a seal master ASAP," he said and she pushed past, grimacing as she checked the boys' neck.

"Sakura, Sasuke, and Kiba need medical attention," he continued. "And I need a giant sized bowl of noodles because I'm famished enough that I could eat an orca."

"Orca?" she asked, mildly amused.

"Yeah, I'm not big on fish, but it lives in the sea too so it has to have some of the good stuff I hear about."

She rolled her eyes while the chunin were surprisingly following his orders as they got together some stretchers while one called in some medics to help and everything got started.

"I have bigger concerns than eating whale," she said with a sigh. "Come on you lot, we've got to brief the Hokage about this," she said leading the way passed the medics.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

Teen Tsunade grinned as she came to the gates of Konoha with her apprentice in tow, after having bought some clothes that fit her, such as the black skirt and white tee shirt. Well, it will do for now she figures as she dragged Shizune through the gates with her, sending the guards flying as they had been rude in demanding papers.

She is going to have so much fun, she figured. "OK, so let's see, to find a place to stay," she said, smiling when they came across a ramen stand with a notice board, her smile widened. "Look at this, apartments to rent, near the hospital, and kind of in Greyland, let's see, who do I see?" she asked herself taking one of the tear off flyers. "Ah-ha," she said. "Apartment twelve, Hecate," she said nodding her head.

Shizune sighed, rolling her eyes as she followed, carrying a huge and heavy backpack. "Sensei, you're the one with 'super strength', so why am I carrying all our stuff?"

Tsunade just stared at her while she led the way. "If I carry the bag, you'll owe me," she said, taking the backpack before Shizune could realize that she might not like this 'favour'.

She sighed and kept quiet while they walked, getting to the apartment block in quick time. Tsunade knocked on the door of room twelve. It was opened by a green haired girl while a brown haired girl scared the hell out of Shizune as she floated through a wall.

Tsunade didn't bat an eye as the ghost girl waved and came over to listen, but had to hold Shizune's wrist to keep her from running away in terror. "Hello, are either of you, Hecate?" she asked them. "My name is Tsunade Senju and this is my apprentice Shizune, we see you're advertising rooms," she said handing over the flyer.

The green haired girl nodded as she looked the girl over before shrugging. "OK, come in and we can discuss it," she said stepping aside. "This is my roommate Yukina Shiratori, would you like a drink?" she asked as Tsunade entered, dragging her terrified apprentice and closing the door behind her.

"An ice tea if you have any," she agreed, smiling. 

"I'll get you both one," Yukina said happily drifting off through a wall.

"Remember you can't phase the cup this time," Hecate called after her, rolling her eyes. "She's done that twice now, but please, have a seat," she said with a small smile, gesturing to the sofa while taking a chair.


	20. She's a Supergirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new SUPER in town.

"Come on idiot, hurry up!" one masked man said to another, annoyed.

"Sshh!" he demanded while their crew of several others kept look out. "Its broad daylight and everyone knows that none of the freaks come out during the day. So I don't think we have anything to worry about. I know they're out. So all we have to do is get in, trash the place and put down the bosses threat and this bitch will be at our mercy. If she doesn't play ball her granddaughter will never graduate the academy."

"Yeah, but she shouldn't worry, she'll graduate cock ridding school," another said while they all snickered when they heard some kind of swish.

They all looked around nervously. "What if Green Arrow does come out during the day, but crime isn't as high during the day so we hadn't noticed yet."

"Don't be an idiot. He can't stalk around in the dark while the suns up."

"Hey there boys, maybe I can help with something?"

They froze as they heard the cool, amused voice of a female. They turned to see the blue eyed blonde wearing tight black short-shorts and an armored black top over her chest and boots halfway up her thighs, and fighting gloves skin-tight. Her light blonde hair is in cascading waves down to her shoulders and a thin black jacket around her is left open.

Her eyes were accentuated by the black shadowing over her eyelids, and black lipstick. She's wearing a headband with a black metal plate with some kind of bird engraved. Then around her waist is a black and dark silver belt, hanging at a slant around her waist with pockets.

She was grinning as she sat lazily on the roof of the house behind them, long smooth legs hanging freely. "You boys might want to reconsider your career choices, or you're in for a world of pain," she said, her voice sultry and dangerous all in one.

"Shit, it's just a stupid girl!"

"Get her!"

She flicked herself from her 'seat' in one fluid motion and landed on one man's head, causing his head to flick back with her weight before she dropped down, her knee smashing into his face, knocking him out cold as she landed on her feet. The other men stopped their approach, and watched her cautiously while she smiled at them, amused.

"I'm the Black Canary, and I work all times of the day!" she said conversationally. "I couldn't help but notice you breaking into this house, now I can't have that, what would people think. I'm the hero here, so that means, you're getting a beat down!"

She then took a deep breath, and the men regretted going out as she screamed and the sound exploded out of her and blast them flying, smashing into walls, bouncing off bins, fences and walls, but when she let up her attack all of the men were out cold and she turned to see an old woman with a young academy girl with red hair up in twin cones with a look of awe on her face.

The Black Canary just grinned and winked before she burst away in a hail of tweeting black canaries that popped into black feather, which slowly faded. The old woman just looked at the fallen thugs and felt a cold shiver of dread run down her spine, and grabbing Moegi's hand, dragged her away from the street back towards a centralized area of the town.

They had only come home from the day they were going to spend together because she forgot her purse, but was thankful for the weird girl who saved them from walking in on those men. However, before they got further than two streets she knew they were being followed.

She may have been able to fight back in the day, but now her body is old and frail. She hadn't kept up with much training over her retirement.

Then they stepped out of the shadows, three Konoha-nin, taking illegal jobs on the side. Though, they wore masks to protect their identities they wore the standard chunin uniform.

"Stay away from my granddaughter!" she demanded as sternly as she could.

They all seemed to chuckle together. "We have our mission, so hand over the girl and you might get to see her again after you're no longer of use, but she won't be unharmed."

"You touch her and I'll find away, and I'll kill every last one of you!" she hissed out her reply while Moegi was clutching onto her, scared.

"Just hand over the girl!"

"Burn!"

It happened so suddenly that all the ninja sneaking up on Moegi and her grandmother could do is scream, as a thick arrow sliced into his foot and then went up in a column of flames. Then two of the other ninja barely jumped out of the way as Black Canary stood across from them, screaming.

Her cry caught the unlucky one, and he cried as he dropped to his knees hands over ears before passing out. The other two looked around as Black Canary watched them hungrily before looking to see the Green Arrow out during the day standing on the top most chimney of a house.

"You have failed this city!" Arrow said in his husky voice full of malice. "Remove your masks and let us see the faces of scum and traitors!" he demanded as he aimed an arrow only to remove said arrow, spin and stab it into his new attackers shoulder. It burst open and captured the man in an electro-net where he fell from the roof to ground level.

Canary then intercepted one man as they both charged towards Arrow. Moegi and her grandmother could only watch in horrified awe as one man lost his head in seconds and the massive close range scream shattered the others mask and burst his eardrums.

However, while they had been busy, five new ninja stepped out of the shadows, stalking towards the civilian pair. However, that wasn't for long as they stopped as Green Arrow flipped down and landed protectively of the girl and old woman.

"Get out of the way Arrow. You might be near unbeatable during the night, but the suns out, no dark corners for you to hide and hunt in!"

Arrow snorted, his shadowy face smirking as his bow flipped into a sword. "I can play up-close and personal too dipshit," he retorted, amused. "And when I have you all in my grasp you'll be screaming your boss's name, and he'll be next!"

"Hey man!" one of his 'friends' whispered. "Let's just leave for now, get out of here!" he said as Canary jumped down, joining Arrow, ready for a fight. "If he is any good – if we're caught the Hokage will have us in T and I before executing us for treason!"

The other man glared at Arrow through his mask. "I guess this is your lucky day!" he hissed before they all fled into the shadows.

Arrow stopped Canary before she gave chase. "Not now, we shouldn't leave them unprotected," he said, gesturing the scared girl and her grandmother.

"OK, follow us and we'll lead you into town," Canary said smirking. "Then head straight to the old mans, OK?"

"Y-yes," the old woman said shakily. "T-thank you both so very much…"

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

It had been a week since arriving back at Konoha and Tsunade was finally settled enough. The Hokage had told her all about that bitch witch and what she did to Greyhill, and that was how Yukina died. She really does feel sorry for the girl, she's such a sweetie.

She was quite surprised that the chunin exams prelims and third round had been given a two week gap for the prelims, and then they'll have a month for the finals. As far as she's aware the other village's genin thinks that's normal to give them a break.

However, she knows it's because of that douchy old teammate of hers attacking the Uchiha brat and his team. Though, knowing that pink haired girl killed two older and more experienced and talented boys made her proud to think that there are some kickass girls about town.

She had met that odd captured Sound-nin girl, and because of some outsourcing military politics she has been give into the custody of Uzumaki, who has her guarded by Hecate while he's out. She doesn't know why he believes she's trustworthy or capable to look after her while he's out.

However, the Hokage had asked her and Shizune to watch over her and make sure nothing happens to her and she doesn't get away. She doesn't know what Uzumaki does during the night to secure his and his roommates safety, but it probably involves lots of rope.

She and Naruto have killed around two small squads worth of unsavory ninja who were either trying to capture or kill her. Then there was that Hinata girl killing 25 Sound-nin that had tried to get the traitor, as she had spilled without any coercion. Her blonde capturer had convinced her with kindness and protection, a chance for a better future and a home in Konoha.

The Uzumaki boy is quite the amusing enigma though. He makes lying beyond lies seem like an art that should be in a museum. He can change his persona on the fly from warrior to devil may care playboy, and then to the God of ALL things mischief. She likes him, not to mention Naru-chan and how adorably amusing and cute she is.

She shook her head in wonder as she watched some punks picking on a couple of her neighbors. She had met them through Shizune who had offered her assistance and expertise at the hospital, so they work together.

The two men didn't know what hit them as they crashed out cold, cracking a concrete wall they hit before dropping to the ground, bloodied and twitching. The two young interns looked around the bright street, completely baffled as to what just happened, but thankful anyway. The night has somehow gotten safer than the day as the villains of Greyland have Green Arrow and Speedy to fear after dark.

They just gave the jerks a look and one last sweep of the street before rushing off as they're nearly late for their shift at the hospital.

Tsunade just carried on her walk across the rooftops of Greyland, starting to get a grip on what's happening. The criminals seem to fear causing trouble during the night less one of the vigilantes gets them. However, she's already heard that Arrow and this new girl, Black Canary have been patrolling areas, Greyland and others just outside during the day.

Though, she's not sure how much of that they do. They probably have real ninja stuff to do with secret identities during the day. She was surprised that the old man doesn't seem to even think that these secret heroes are registered ninja, and though he's trying to hire them unofficially, they probably already work for him.

Shaking her head she continued her 'walk' looking for something, some way to make a brilliant scene for the Konoha newspapers. Yes, this will certainly be fun, and hopefully she'll get to beat up some more morons who think picking on innocent people smaller and weaker than them is fun.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

Naruto was amused as he watched Sakura training for the prelims of the exam. She has on a few bandages and band-aids on her cheeks even after a week. If it were him he would have been good as new after a day at the most. She was doing handstand push up, her skirt up but she wasn't wearing proper panties so it wasn't as good a show as it could have been.

Anko had asked him to train the pink-ette for the two weeks before the prelims because as official proctor of the second exam, and since she has yet to hand them over to the next proctor her hands are tied with red tape.

The blonde boy didn't mind as it gives him a chance to help Sakura get better and improve. She's really not bad anymore, and just improving by the day. She's just doing her morning routine, which he changes every day to keep it new and exciting. Repetition should be kept for taijutsu katas only.

"Y-you know, Naruto, you could be doing this too," she said, a little breathless as she continued moving up and down, arms shaking a little. "Don't you have a match to train for?" she asked reasonably.

He frowned as he thought of his opponent. "Nope, the random selection thing is rigged so I know who I'll be fighting. I can beat Kiba, but you'll have to train as hard as Ino or you'll go down hard!"

"W-wait!" she stuttered and would have fell if Naruto hadn't grabbed her legs, steadying her before letting go while she was embarrassed that she almost made a fool of herself. "I mean so… I'll be up against Ino," she said quietly.

"Hey, give me a kiss and I'll do some more sneaking and change it to someone else if you want," he said smirking down at her.

Her cheeks tinted. "I'll be fine with Ino, but maybe – it will be my first kiss – I think I have to give it to someone special."

"Special in a good way?" he asked, smirking.

"Most certainly," she agreed, her cheeks darkening more.

He chuckled. "So, are you going to get on your feet or do I get on my hands?"

She flipped up to her trainers in moments looking impish and cute as she moved closer and he leaned in, capturing her lips in a soft kiss, their eyes drifted closed. He pulled her into his body by her hips, and her hands snaked around his neck with her arms following.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

She had been his prisoner for about a week and though she didn't like being tied up all the time and shackled to a wall in her room while Uzumaki-sama and his girlfriend slept in the next room she understood why they do it.

She actually doesn't find it too displeasing as she had offered herself to him every night since he brought her home, and he with his girlfriend with the weird eyes take her.

It was weird for her first time being in front of another girl, but she got lost in his touch, in his strength. He had been gentle and affectionate. She hadn't felt that kind of feeling before.

He had originally said no, no, and no, but she pleaded that if he can't help her like he promised and the Council takes her away that she didn't want her first time to be as it will, stolen no matter how much he tried to convince her that he will defend her no matter what he has to do. So he gave in, and then every time after that, she just wants to feel their warmth, and the pleasure that comes with it.

Then, she is tied up and shackled in her room. It's uncomfortable, but they both give her a sweet kiss goodnight, which comforts her, even though she knows her dreams will be full of pain.

She stays with this odd green haired girl and a ghost while her savior/warden goes to...-. Is it still called work, being a ninja? Well, whatever, he goes, and comes back later, but she waits, waits longing to be held. She also knows - she knows that while she's with Hecate and the girl leaves her alone for more than a few minutes that she's killing someone.

It made her shudder and feel uncomfortable, knowing that this civilian girl is out killing someone trying to get to her, whether they're from Konoha or Oto. Sometimes there will be other minders, and just the day before that blonde girl stayed over and she felt near overwhelmed with the warmth.

She quickly shook herself out of her thoughts as Yukina had kindly made her a cup of tea and curled up against her to watch her drink with a wishful expression. It wasn't warm when Yukina hugged or snuggled with her, a little cool if anything, but yet, it was never the tea that made her feel that hopeful warmth in her chest.

These feelings, fears, dreams are all so unfamiliar, so messed up, buried because of years of having to act a certain way to survive all alone in the world. Here though, she isn't looked down on or hurt, but then they care for her, look after her, and even protect her.

Can she find something for herself, 'someone', will life let her understand herself, the world?

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

Moegi was thankful to be back at the academy with her friends and loads of chunin who will protect her from kidnap. Her grandma hadn't wanted her to go to school today, worried. It had been strange that her grandma had been refused bodyguards by the council, even though the Hokage was trying to insist, but Moegi didn't want to miss school.

It scared her as they were taking her and the other students on a trip today, down town somewhere. She didn't like the way her chunin instructor kept looking at her. However, it isn't the worried kind of look, but something else. Then she also wondered why they would be willing to risk her safety by going out in the first place.

She was surprisingly paired with Hanabi Hyuuga while her other two friends were paired together. It was strange as the teacher wanted to walk with her that Hanabi insisted that she would feel better with her, which was true. It was nice of Hanabi to look out for her even if they're not the greatest of friends.

However, she kept taking note that Hanabi keeps looking at the instructors in suspicion. They had never had these three men before and she felt a quiver through her spine. She doesn't like this odd feeling she has as they walked in a line through town at the back just before one of these teachers.

It didn't take but a moment when she was pushed to the side by her partner as a masked ninja came shooting down from a roof and knocked into Hanabi as he went to grab Moegi.

Hanabi had been knocked over, but she quickly flipped up to her feet, eying the ninja warily when she was hit from behind, sliding across the floor. The rest of the class hadn't a clue what was going on, and those civilians who noticed just stared and watched in open mouthed shock.

The Hyuuga girl climbed back to her feet again, dizzily and the ninja tried his luck at Moegi, but Hanabi hit his arm with a kunai. He cried out, which got more attention, some of the other academy students turned even though the 'teachers' were trying to keep them moving and ignorant.

However, the hidden backup shifted out of the shadows, around fifty ninja. Hanabi's eyes widened as she rushed to Moegi's side, moving protectively of her, scared herself.

"Looks like we'll take two, but then we'll get a nice few ryo for an unsealed Hyuuga!"

However, the ninja had barely moved towards them an inch when they all flinched, the girls included as something exploded between them with a ploom of mortar and concrete dust. They waited, watching as the dust cleared to reveal a cute girl with smooth blonde hair pulled back with a red hair band, her cerulean eyes full of rage.

She stood wearing an armoured blue top over her small bust, showing her tone tummy with a red S in the centre of a diamond shape outlined in red, with yellow background. Around her eyes is a red eye mask with the S engraved into it. Her skirt is red, rippled with a blue belt, handing quarter way down her thighs and red boots half way up her shins.

Her hands have red skintight gloves with the red S symbol on the back, and an open red jacket with the S on the back marked in yellow. She cracked her knuckles while grinning at the attacking ninja, and she had now grabbed everyone's attention.

"Who the fuck are you supposed to be!?"

"I'm Supergirl!" she retorted, amused as cameras flashed from civilians taking pictures as she stood in some shattered asphalt, arms folded below her small bust. "And you just happen to be criminals! I capture criminals! Well I've knocked a few out here and there but being a little more out in the open for my first show will be fun!"

"Just get her!" the leader roared and three men jumped, and she flung them around like rag dolls, smashing them into the ground, buildings, walls. They bounced and skipped like they were toys.

"Der, SUPER-Girl! Idiots!" she said giggling as she rolled her eyes. "Do you think you can beat me?" she asked laughing and cracking her knuckles. "I'm going to beat you all up now!" she said as she moved, and moved fast.

She was like a streak of strength and speed, plowing down bad guys while they screamed. Since creating her super strength technique it had never worked to its fullest. During its creation it had damaged her body beyond what could be repaired and she had reluctantly gotten old so she could never use her technique to the extent she had originally designed it, but now, she had never felt so new, so young and strong.

The attacking ninja could only scream as they were bounced around the street with watching civilians with mouths hanging open in awe. It gave her ideas to finish some of the other techniques she had tried to create back in her youth, ideas she had given up on were in the forefront of her mind.

With her super strength technique would have always came speed beyond anything, and only Minato could have ever moved faster if he completed his flying thunder god trick. She paused after only a few moments, the traitorous ninja, defeated, out cold, and not getting up anytime soon.

She smirked smugly. "It's really quite in my favour that all of the pussy-shit ninja are the only ones to take underground jobs. They're so weak that they can't take on any decent paying jobs. It's a shame you don't know how to work for 'your' talent. Then, you'll never learn your lesson because you're going to be executed for treason."

Her eyes flickered to one side as she noticed masked ANBU heading their way. "Well later girls, and umm… stay in school and don't do drugs," she said before blasting away in a streak of colour and wind, disappearing.

"Whoa – Supergirl's awesome…!" Moegi couldn't help but say.

"What about the Green Arrow and Speedy…?" Hanabi said, holding in her annoyance.

Moegi looked to her in surprise. "Green Arrow and Speedy are cool, but that girl is super."

Hanabi had to reluctantly agree to her point.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

He had chosen this path out of annoyance at first, his hatred, his anger, his vengeance, and most of all his annoyance with The Green Arrow defeating – well everyone. At first he thought of Arrow as a fool, going out of his way, wasting his talent fighting for all of these weak people.

Then he really looked, just a little curious. He took some walks through Greyland, and then through other less fortunate areas and for once he opened his eyes. He had been so self-obsessed that it had been a long time since he felt pity for others, let alone foolish for what he had thought.

It was eye-opening. He could see why Arrow might want to help people. He hadn't given that much thought then, but then 'it' plagued his mind, his dreams, and his vengeance ruled his heart, but for one thing. He's not completely sure who he should go after, who is his enemy?

He doesn't understand the full facts. He wouldn't have thought about that before travelling the down areas of Konoha. He had just thought that Arrow was showing off, wanting fame, but then he looked closer, for once curious. Then he saw what he hadn't had for the longest time, in the eyes of the people Arrow and these other vigilantes bring, hope.

This hope made him, against his own judgment feel curious. He had always thought he was the only one to suffer. However, looking at all of these people, from those forced into slavery (which in Konoha and her territories is illegal), to drug running, murder, rape, hate crimes, torture, coercion, blackmail, and many other things that make peoples' lives unbearable.

He had only thought about himself, and then…? He's never been stupid, he sees things, but until now he's never really looked. He's watched people around him change, and lost so much of what he could have had, connections to people. He was so absorbed in his own anger, fear, sadness that he forgot to use his brain, and forgot that he isn't the only person in Konoha.

So now, not only does he want to be as good, if not better than Green Arrow, but he wants to find some kind of redemption. If he doesn't get all of the facts, then how can he live with himself, if he doesn't use his talents, improve upon them and fight the good fight he isn't worth vengeance or justice.

He's so wealthy that he can do good, earn the admiration of the people who matter, not the morons who are allowing these people to suffer by looking away, earning off of another person's pain.

It took him a moment to look away from the walkway over the vat of greenish ooze where a man had fallen to his doom, a crazy piece of shit jonin who did what he wanted, stole from who he wanted, but today, he got what he got, and he couldn't save him from himself.

He walked away with a sign. However, moments later he frowned as he remembered hearing rumour that he has a sidekick. The idea is ludicrous. He doesn't deserve anyone like that. He doesn't need the responsibility.

So, he left the factory and didn't notice the hand flying out of the vat, burnt white as it grabbed and clenched the boiling edge.


	21. In the Knight is a Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Knight Rises.

He wanted to hit something, or someone. He walked back and forth in the huge cave he found below his families old manor when he was younger. He remembered all of the bats flying out at him when he fell down a hole in the ground. He could hit himself for being a coward, terrified of some little rodents with wings, but as a scare tactic goes, there are few creatures to make irrational fear hit home.

However, that isn't really his concern; it's that snake and this seal. Though, pointedly it's also that bastard Kakashi. He's gotten most of his sight back, and other than swearing vengeance on the Green Arrow he was the one to see to that blasted hicky-seal even though he wanted a professional.

All Kakashi did was place another seal over it. It had been a council decision to let Kakashi do it. However, it hadn't taken much time for Sasuke to find a few old books on seals, and quite honestly, he was disappointed by Kakashi's seal, but he expected much more from Orochimaru.

It was quite easy to remove them both, but to realise that snake bastard had implanted a piece of his own soul inside him was gross beyond anything. Then there's the matter of Kakashi wanting to train him more. He had thought about being agreeable, so just to humour him he went along with it at first.

That's when he realized that all Kakashi wanted him to do is use his eyes to copy everything, but he has leant something from his 'fight' with Lee when Naru-chan tricked him into agreeing to no dojutsu. If he just copies everyone else's moves he'll have nothing of his own, and if he ever met Arrow in a fight will become just as useless as Kakashi had. He'll become weak, useless, and untalented. He's seen Sakura, a weak fan girl actually getting strong through hard work, and he doesn't want to be left behind, strewing in his own arrogance.

He also knows that this 'weak' fan girl has been getting strong enough to even wow him. If he doesn't train properly he won't be anything but a stain beneath his enemies' feet.

It had been nice training without Kakashi holding him back while the 'sensei' was in hospital. He hadn't realised how little Kakashi 'teaches' until the 'Cyclops' was gone.

So now Sasuke hides out underground to get some peace from the man. Kakashi keeps showing up and it's annoying the heck out of him, can't he get a clue that Sasuke doesn't like him. He's almost as bad as those fan girls, but at least that's gotten better since half of them have changed fandom's from his to Naruto's.

He looked to the huge silver coloured screen up against one wall, trying not to punch it. It hadn't been easy to get hold of it. Its large and oval shaped with a desk with some bulky metal letter and number keys underneath and a comfortable black leather chair. It hangs by huge brackets and has two smaller screens pointing to the leather chair in front of it either side.

It's a thing called a computer, and if he can, maybe he'll look into improving on it. He was never much of a genius ninja, and even now, compared to his brother, he's just above average, he can admit that to himself at least, but he had always been great at building things. The computer had been hidden in his compound, but the screens had to be acquired.

His family seems to have stolen lots of things that they never bothered to even figure out. However, using his genius how it had always meant to be used, he figured it out. The thick and bulky monitors he had to have built, even though the builders didn't know what they were building.

He had also had things called security cameras. They were in with the computer. It makes life easier as he watched the low definition bronzy coloured images in his house as Kakashi had broken in to find him. It made him furious that this bastard dare enter his home without permission.

Not only does he have to deal with the snake wanting him for some reason, but a lousy 'sensei' trying to force him to waste his time with him. He does have an exam to train for with that snake around and what seems to be the onset of an imminent invasion by Oto.

Sighing, he sat at his desk, pushing aside a few ancient books he had located on many things that someone, or many people invented centuries ago that are no longer used, and long forgotten. He hadn't thought about it before, but radios are barely made, which is why they're so expensive, so he figured he would start with engineering communications. It would make civilian and ninja life so much easier with a large communication network and him richer for it.

Maybe he'll become famous for something other than his blasted dojutsu. It would be nice to get some recognition that he deserves when he wants it. Though, he won't hold his breath or he'll run out of breath and die. Some people can be so fickle, but they're just morons that can't stand a change in the status quo.

He wondered why no one bothered to make more money by making them cheap, selling them cheap and selling millions around the Elemental Countries, and maybe even the world. Though, looking, he doesn't really know whether anybody has any brains any more. However, he has noticed that Naruto Uzumaki is making money. Then he had just noticed that lots of empty buildings in Greyland are being bought up.

A few months ago, Sasuke would have never suspected Naruto, but now, he's the only person in that district smart enough and wealthy enough. It made perfect sense as Sasuke has been buying out some of the empty warehouses in District 11, which is also known as Red Zone for the high levels of prostitution and pimping.

He lives in District 9, which is full of quite the bit of crime since it has some of the richest people, banks, and shop, plus lots of the large buildings next to the Konoha lake harbor are full of smuggling operations so to get hold of a place to park a ship to start shipping out he'll have to get rid of some punks, which is easy enough for 'him'.

The lake leads out into the River of Fire, (not actually on fire, just a fire themed name), which intern leads into the south west ocean. That's probably why they built the village there in the first place. It's protected by land, but has a means to get to the ocean without having to travel over land.

Sasuke took a deep breath as he shook off his business problems and thought back to his slithering fanged problem. He beat himself up over his loss at the hands of that serpent bastard. At least the first settlers seem to have had some brains between them.

He let the dark of the cave lull him into his thoughts, only lit by the poor quality screen of a poor quality machine and a few lamps hanging from the ceiling, (with a need to add more when he gets to it).

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

He had never felt such killing intent before, even from that huge A-rank missing-nin back in Wave Country. He had thought this exam would be a good place to test his talents as, well him.

Then he turned up and Kiba and Akamaru went down in seconds, beaten to a pulp. They're lucky they're still alive. He quivered as he looked to Sakura. It kind of annoyed him that she was faring better under the onslaught of power than him, but then that crazy proctor lady is her new sensei.

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" the man, thing, whatever asked, amused.

He was wearing someone else's skin, that was obvious now as Sasuke can see the bronze coloured serpentine scales in the tears and rips in the skin. It made him feel queasy with how little this thing cared about other human beings. He's just glad his eyes had been opened before he turned into a thing like it.

The man's eyes are dangerous yellow, slanted. His forked tongue kept hissing out between sharp and fanged teeth. "Don't you want to fight me?" he asked as he suddenly stretched, twisting towards him, fast, his body constricted around him like a snake.

"Don't you want power Sasuke-kun?" he asked, amused as he could feel Sasuke shaking in fear. "I can give you power," he whispered, his serpent tongue flicking out, tasting Sasuke's face.

"G-get off me you freak!" Sasuke suddenly demanded, freaked about this guy and now ignoring the killing intent started struggling.

The snake man laughed. "Now that's the spirit!" he said, talking with a hiss in his words. He was pushing Sasuke up against a tree, smiling at him with a grin too wide for any normal human, his face near touching the boys. "Yes, you'll come to me, Orochimaru for power, and maybe-…"

"Get away from him you sicko!" Sakura suddenly screamed out and he barely had a moment to duck though he didn't need to, it was just instinct.

Sakura's fist thumped into the tree, cracking it a little. She was held off the ground for a moment by her own momentum while he laughed sickeningly. Then Orochimaru kicked her flying back into a tree across the clearing where she dropped, holding her stomach, coughing and wheezing, face flushed and in pain, tears watering her eyes.

"Well that was simply pathetic-," he said before turning wide-eyed as the section of tree her fist hit exploded, shattering with such force, the giant thick truck split in two as if an axmen had been chopping at it.

The tree fell towards him and Sasuke, but he managed to get them away and Sakura, awed with what she did managed to roll the other way. They were separated by the fallen tree as it crashed down with a huge boom.

"Impressive," Orochimaru muttered to himself, not realizing he spoke, or that Sasuke can hear him. "Not as strong as Tsunade, but natural talent like that is quite interesting. I could have been seriously injured if she had hit me unprepared!"

He chuckled as he turned back to Sasuke as he continued struggling. "Well, where was I?" he asked, but didn't expect an answer, and ignored Sakura climbing up onto the tree, looking down. "OH, yes!" he laughed before sinking his fangs into Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke gasped as the snake wanting to be a vampire bit him and he felt something burn into his flesh before he was dropped. He felt like crap and it burnt like he imagines acid would.

He looked up to see Sakura standing on top of the fallen tree with Orochimaru moving towards her with intent. "L-leave her alone…-!" Sasuke whimpered out, his vision blurred as he tried to focus.

The snake in human skin just grinned and looked to the boy. "Just this once Sasuke-kun," he chuckled, amused as he burst open into hundreds of tiny snakes and they all slithered off in different directions.

"Sasuke…!" Sakura cried out in worry as he was drifting away. He felt her close. She touched his head, checking his temperature. "You've got a fever Sasuke. Fight it; you've got to fight it. I'll hide you and Kiba, don't worry, just fight it and I'll protect you!" the words were blurry and he doubted she could protect them, but he knew from her voice, she would try.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

He hadn't thought Sakura would be able to protect them, but she really did find her courage, and he had caught a glimpse of her inner strength that day. However, he has other things to be doing, like training, so left his chair and went back to his assault course.

It was set up with walls, nets, rolling dummies, and some gear works with arms to attack him with kunai and shuriken launchers to dodge or block. Then that's just level one of eleven, with only the first five up and working at the moment.

Sasuke took one last look at Kakashi in his house and pushed that from his mind for now. So he switched over the screen to monitor Kakashi's actions for him with a black shaped shadow bat up over the screen to warn him of a need to intercept his intruder. He'll have to get some seals set up to keep him, and anyone else out in the future.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

Speedy actually laughed as she dodged this so-called ninja as he tried to cut her with his sword. She had to wonder how all of these pathetically weak ninja graduated an academy. Though, she goes to 'the' academy herself so knows that they're not all that good at teaching. Not to mention the corruption they uncovered with those fake teachers trying to help capture Moegi-chan.

It's just lucky that that Supergirl turned up and saved them. She wondered how many more people are going to dress up in costumes and fight crime. The village is larger than even she realised. In fact, after going on a recon with Huntress around District 11 she realised that this 'village' is actually a city.

She shrugged that off, obviously it started out as just a Hidden Village, but over time more people moved in and built and then it grew into a town and then the city it is today.

Speedy had asked Arrow whether they're destroying too many of Konoha's military, even if they are corrupt. He had found that amusing and said in Konoha alone there are around fifty thousand ninja of the 'village' population of over three million civilians and growing by the day.

It had really awed her to know there was that many people in the 'village'. Then he went on to say that in Fire Country Konoha also controlled 394 ninja 'villages' all of which are really large towns or small cities. In total Fire Country has an estimated million to one and a half million ninja solders at its command, and even more samurai under the direct command of the Emperor of Fire.

She could barely believe those numbers coming from her clan, closed off from the real world. She hadn't even known that there are other ninja academies in the village, and she supposedly goes to the best. If her academy is the best in the city she would hate to see the worse.

Dodging, she blocked the sword with her bow, knocking the ninja back. It had just gone dark, so she has plenty of time to learn tonight as Arrow was on the other roof, near beating on several ninja, near toying with them.

She cocked her bow, and the ninja was screaming as he was trapped in a crimson coloured electro-net arrow. He fell down out cold when she started as something went boom behind her.

Turning fast, her eyes widened behind her glasses to see a shadowed figure in black standing from where he landed on a ninja sneaking up on her. He wore a black cowl over the top half of his head, covering his hair and around his dark eyes with pointed ears up the sides.

His cowl went down, like a hood attached to a long black cape over his shoulders to his ankles. He's wearing strong and bulky looking body armour and thick gauntlets over his forearms with semi-clawed gloves, and strong boots. The gauntlets looked to have launchers and screens with compartments.

Then he has a yellow belt around his waist with many different pockets with a black bat monolith in the centre, and that same symbol on his chest. His gauntlets have spiked spines on the side and he took out a ninja with ease with his right one as he tried to jump him from behind.

"Batman," she muttered in awe before turning as she remembered where she is and locked and fired an arrow, capturing two men in one. She turned back to see the Batman had already gone. "Hmm… that's Green Arrows annoying trick," she muttered wondering when she'll learn to do that.

Sneaking that away that must be the most convenient trick if they need to creep away from their secret identities to go save the day. She looked around at the large buildings in District 5. She hadn't seen buildings this high before today, and wouldn't have came out this far before if they weren't hunting.

She had been surprised that she hadn't even been out of District 1 and 2 before, except for when she was in Greyland, otherwise called District 3. They had followed a gang of losers here after Arrow had dropped a tracker on one and let him escape.

They had been ambushed soon after getting to this building. However, looking all of the men were down and Arrow joined her on her roof. He had said this is a corporation district, which is why the need for such large buildings. It's just a shame that most of these corporations deal in crime.

Arrow was looking at his wrist gauntlet and frowned as she followed him around a corner where a ninja hung, beaten and bloodied by his ankles, dead. The Green Arrow pulled off the tiny tracer stuck to his back and groaned.

"I don't think they expected anyone to get away from you!" the cool husky voice said moments after Arrow aimed at the dark shadowy figure standing on the box on top of the roof with door leading inside. He was crouched, his cape shadowing him further.

Arrow's shadowed face smirked. "Yeah, well if I start letting the odd one go and not hunting them, they'll let their guard down!" he replied, his voice just as husky and mysterious.

"Fair idea," he answered, amused smirk on his lips. "I heard the ruckus while out searching for some tree hugging eco-terrorist blowing up some labs. So I thought I would warn you, Kakashi is gunning for your head."

Green Arrow shrugged. "And who might I ask isn't?"

"Good point," he answered. "Well, have things to do."

"Us too, let's go Speedy," he replied turning and leading the confused girl to the edge of the high roof. She turned back as she selected one of her newer arrows and Batman was gone.

"Do you know him?" she asked, curious.

He just shrugged, amused. "Nope, first time I'm met him before, and truthfully I just thought the crime syndicates were getting paranoid about the shadows."

Speedy couldn't help but grin as she and Arrow crated zip lines to a lower area, and using modifications on their bows, zipped down, fast.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

Tsunade Senju sighed as she did some fiddling with some of her work at home as she was getting bored. The Hokage had offered her plenty else to do but apart from the odd job to get some pocket money it's all really boring hospital stuff. She knows that if she starts working in the hospital that word will get out and she'll have rich snobs from all over Konoha and further trying to force her to diagnose things as simple as a common cold.

She hates rich snobs as much as the next girl, and she only has rent and food to pay, since her utilities are included in the rent. So she doesn't have to take on any tiring missions as of yet, maybe if they need anything above their means now.

Though, she figured it couldn't hurt to rest up for a little, and perhaps go and take a walk, grab a bite to eat and possible stop a mugging or two. She remembered that a little coffee and sandwich bar opened up, not too far from here with Uzumaki's swirling symbol on it so she figured he owns it.

She likes a guy with a bit of business sense. If he plans to retire some day (and not die) it is sensible to invest in something, and placing the bar at the edge of Greyland, so close to the hospital between where patients and staff pass is genius, almost as much so as closing late and opening early.

Naruto already has a good thing going with this apartment building. As far as she's aware it's almost full of tenants. She had originally wondered what kind of super mission he could have gone on to afford the renovations, then seeing how many D-ranks he did impressed her. She had already leant that the Hokage had just signed the building over to him when he was younger.

It's starting to become quite the nice neighborhood, and she couldn't help but notice the large children's play park, half built on the buildings grounds for children to play. It's just a shame about the douche bags that keep trespassing trying to capture the buildings resident prisoner, or kill her.

Though, snake-faces men haven't been around for a couple days, probably preparing the invasion so can't afford to waste anymore men getting offed for being so weak.

Shrugging she got up from her desk, hid all of her notes and took a deep claiming breath. Since getting so young and healthy again she's had to be careful of her strength as it comes so easily now. So some deep breaths and healthy meditation helps out quite a bit.

The Hokage doesn't seem to be preparing for battle, she noticed. She knows her old sensei can't be that foolish. Then she does know there are some power games going on behind the scenes, and they could cause thousands if not more to die.

Though, she's certain that Green Arrow (if he's as good as she believes) is preparing, and then there is a whole host of other 'supers' as the media puts it out there scaring the crap out of the Konohan traitors, so hopefully they'll stay out of it.

Shaking those thoughts off she couldn't help but smile as she thought of how much the Civilian Council hates her and the other heroes kicking ass and making them both a little poorer and have to be more cunning with no 'out in the open' deals. It makes Konoha seem seedier, but at least it keeps civilians further out of danger.

Then there is also, most of the Ninja Council to contend with (minus most of the clans). They don't like the fact that portions of their numbers keep getting beat up or killed by heroes. She especially liked that they were terrified of crossing Supergirl encase they go flying to the hospital, literally.

They seemed more accepting of death by Arrow or this Batman guy she's heard about, and apparently this bat one doesn't mess around while Arrow teaches his apprentice how to use them as target practice. It's a good way to teach, so she approves.

Tsunade heard that the Hokage asked them why they would fear any of these 'heroes' if they're honest, law abiding, loyal ninja. They had nothing to say about that at all.

Then there's the Civilian Police Department, the KPD, (Konoha Police Department), civilian department. She hadn't realised that they were so corrupt. It was probably only the Uchiha (ninja cops) that kept them in line, but now they're gone. The city is certainly filthier than she had ever known it to be, and with so many corrupt it will take people in costumes taking the law into their own hands to clean up the streets, free from persecution from the 'law'.

She found the whole thing amusing and disturbing as even the village leader can't seem to do anything. Then Moegi's grandmother is targeted because she had offered herself up to the next elections for Commissioner of Police. Obviously someone out there's worried that she'll get elected and they won't be able to buy her so they're trying to kidnap her granddaughter, the only family she has left.

Shaking her head she finally got to her door and exited her apartment, closing and locking it behind her she was almost knocked over by Anko as she had a large grin on her lips with Tenten behind her carrying twin swords covered in blood looking as if everything was fine.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama-chan!" Tenten said with a wide smile. "We just cut down a few intruders, but I think they've started to get the idea now. It's just lucky we don't have to keep writing up reports for these losers."

Tsunade quivered at the mere idea. "I hate paperwork too," she replied smiling. "I was just out to that Walkabout snack bar that Naruto-kun opened; you two want to come get a coffee and something to eat?"

"Sure," Anko said nodding while Tenten's swords poofed away while she nodded in agreement. "I was at the opening last week, and they sell some dynamite dango!"

"Great, come on then, I could use a snack," she replied leading the way. "So, have either of you too seen the blonde today?"

"Umm… Naruto's been helping Sakura," Anko said shrugging. "I can't teach her while still officially her proctor, so I asked him to help out. I don't have a clue what he does after dark," she said gesturing Tenten as they descended the stairs. "If you want to know what he gets up to, ask Ten-chan, Ino-chan or Hinata-chan, they know him best."

Tenten shrugged helplessly as they looked to her for answers. "He doesn't tell us everything. He's probably off out, up to no good or something."

"Way to keep tabs on him," Tsunade said jokingly while she blushed and they exited the building heading for the snack bar. "He's an odd one, that's for sure, but have you heard about Sasuke Uchiha having Kakashi arrested for breaking into his house and stalking him?"

"He didn't?" Anko asked trying to keep from laughing.

Tsunade nodded, snickering. "Yep, he did. He called in ANBU and told them that he wants Kakashi kept away from him. He doesn't want the guy to hold him back anymore by making him rely on his dojutsu. So he got an injunction to keep him away from himself and surprisingly his female teammate too. He apparently could care less about his other teammate."

"Wow," Tenten said in awe. "Someone's finally woken up from tantrum land!"

Tsunade shrugged, amused. "The Council tried to get him to see reason. He laughed at them and flipped them the bird before walking out. Sensei was having difficulty telling me he was laughing so hard."

Anko and Tenten couldn't stop giggling and Tsunade just tossed the would-be mugger into a huge bin, which caused the laughter to grow.

"You have to wonder why they don't just give it a rest!" Tenten said as the man's foot was sticking out.

"Human nature," Anko said, smirking. "They've gotten their way for so long they just don't know any better."

They all continued giggling as they headed for the sandwich bar.

To Be Continued…

He knew his newfound crew were terrified of him, and that just made his smile all the wider. Not all of them are officially trained ninja but he should send their previous boss, or bosses gifts as thanks for getting them some training even if they're nothing compared to the Bat.

"It'll be fun getting the Bats, don't you think boys!?" he asked from his new base, an old and disused carnival that ran out of money and just abandoned everything, and no one thought to do anything about it.

They could only quiver as his eyes held them captive, daring them to disagree, but they had already learnt their lesson about not disobeying him. "Soon… we'll give everyone a lovely smile to match mine," he said, his red lipped smile near stretching from ear to ear, his eyes shining merriment, dangerous merriment.

"You can just call me, Uncle J!" he hissed out as he moved from the shadows to allow them a better look, all of the men and women in attendance, ninja to some degree and wearing white face paint with red noses and lips with the joker playing carp printed on their headbands.

This Joker's face is painted white with large red lips and short green hair, black marked around his eyes. He wore an old fashioned styled tuxedo in purple pinstripe with a yellow waist jacket underneath with a green bowtie and shiny purple shoes with a fresh white flower in a buttonhole of his jacket pocket, and finally the joker card headband around his neck.

"The Bats won't know what hit him!" the 'man' giggling hysterically while his new gang grimaced and wished they hadn't gone out tonight.

The lights flashed on brightening the carnival grounds with fairground music and sinister clown giggling in the background with the sounds of arcade machines and fairground rides. The room they're in done like a haunted house with fake ghosts and zombies, even lit it was creepy.

"I think… maybe… maybe we should have a little fun first… during the prelims of the exams. In two days. It'll be a hoot, and the Batman is sure to turn up!" he said grinning widely until he saw a shaking hand up, which cause his grin to drop.

"W-what if A-Arrow turns up too, or Supergirl?" the ninja asked shakily.

The Joker just gave him a look and with one gesture another ninja took his head, which fell with his body. "I'm certain that The Batman will be our only problem, so any more questions?" he asked and they all quickly shook their heads, terrified.


	22. The Clown in the First Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Joker. Enough said.

Sasuke tried not to grin too much as he had just made some killer deals from some guy who tried ripping him off. That guy really doesn't know who ripped who off. Though, that would need him knowing the true value of those warehouses, to him at least.

He was dressed up in a black suit with white shirt, black tie and shiny black shoes to look the part, and only had time to slip his papers in his desk draw before rushing off still in his suit to the prelims of the chunin exams. He was running on time, but still had to streak across the roofs or he would be late.

It had been an OK last few days with Kakashi out of his hair and getting punished, and disallowed from bothering him again. The day was bright and it was nice shooting through the forest once he reached it, heading back to that tower.

However, moments later he almost fell as Naruto shot out behind him, catching up, snickering as he caught his balance. Sasuke could only manage a glare as he looked the blonde over. He wore a suit, like his, only in dark blue, his shoes still black and shiny, but he also noticed the expensive looking silver watch on his left wrist.

"Wow Sasuke, looking dapper!" Naruto said, amused as he hadn't seen him wearing anything but shorts and tees with his ninja gear, but neither of them even have their headbands on. "What you been up too?"

"Getting some cheap factories off some moron!" he replied, shrugging amused. "What about you…? Even you… well OK you would fight in a suit, but the prelims?"

Naruto laughed, shaking his head. "Tricked some mug into selling me his company and building in District 5 for half what I was willing to offer!" he said smugly.

"What did his company do?" Sasuke asked, impressed.

"Umm," Naruto muttered, frowning. "I'm not initially sure, but if it's a joke, I'm shutting it down. I would rather not waste money on crap. I just wanted the building really, but he was going bust and wanted an out."

"Can't be a decent business then," Sasuke said, shrugging as they landed at the tower and entered. "But then, seeing some of these business 'men' I have to wonder whether most of them have no choice but turning to crime as they're pathetic."

"I hear that," Naruto agreed as they entered into the large arena where the other contestants are waiting and split up to stand with their teams. "Hey, Hina-chan, sorry I was running late with that deal, but I'm here now," he greeted her with a kiss.

They waited as the Hokage spoke about this and that and stuff that nobody really cared about or believed in. Then the other participants left Naruto and Kiba in the arena as the 'random' choice machine selected them.

"Hahaha, you got unlucky getting me!" Kiba said mockingly.

Naruto grinned. "Luck…?" he asked, laughing out loud, which confused Kiba and others, but the Hokage grimaced as he realised 'the' secret might not be all that secret. "I don't believe in luck Kiba, but if I did, you'd be the unlucky one," he said placing his hands in his pocket, looking bored and amused.

Kiba growled as he and his dog Akamaru stood at the ready one side while Naruto just looked amused, not ready at all, but nodded to the new proctor anyway and he called the fight to begin, though neither side moved.

"Akamaru, sit back and watch," he said to the little puppy. "I've got this in the bag," he said giving the V for victory sigh to his mother and sister watching in the stands before turning back to see Akamaru giving him a look of warning, shocking him, but he laughed it off. "Don't worry Akamaru, I won't need-!"

What he wouldn't need went unsaid as Naruto appeared out of nowhere and without even removing his hands from his pockets, slammed his left knee into the dog-boys gut.

Kiba gasped out, spitting up blood as the force sent him spinning and crashing into the wall behind, cracking concrete and mortar before he fell to the floor coughing and wheezing for breath, blood on his lips. He looked up dizzily as Naruto just stood there in his expensive suit, hands in pockets as if nothing happened.

The dog user dizzily climbed to his feet as his dog partner rushed over to check on him, holding his gut in pain. "I-I'm OK, b-boy," he said rubbing his ribs gingerly as he's certain he's cracked one or two.

Kiba glared at Naruto while the crowd watched, enthralled by this twist. "That was a cheap shot, Naruto-baka!" he hissed out angrily.

Naruto shrugged, more amused than ever. "Hey, the proctor asked whether you were ready, you said yes, he said begin, we began. If you're suffering memory issues maybe you should forfeit and go see a doctor!?" he said which caused some ninja and certainly the academy students in attendance to snicker.

"Why you bastard…!" Kiba roared out, enraged as he charged. "You're nothing but a dead last, a nothing, a zero, and a bastard cheap shooter!"

Naruto just stepped back, once, as Kiba's heavy punch came at his face, missing and overstretching to his cost.

"If that's all you got boy, I'll rub your nose in it!" Naruto said with a grin.

He took Kiba's outstretched arm, pulled him further off balance before grabbing his hair with his free hand and with the momentum slamming his face into the solid dirt floor.

The crowd gasped as Kiba screamed, grabbing his face while blood poured out from between his fingers, and Naruto moved back with a few sliding steps. Kiba was flailing on the floor in pain, crying out, screaming, and all the little dog could do is watch in pity for its master's arrogance and stupidity.

"That one will cost you one broken nose," Naruto said, smirking smugly. "Not such a cheap shooter now am I?" he asked while the flailing stopped and Kiba looked up, furious, his eyes animalistic and to others would have been scary, but to him? Naruto had seen scarier looks on vegetables.

"I'll get you Uzumaki!" the dog-boy screamed, getting up in a blink and charging with rough shots towards Naruto's face, but he just back peddled and moved ever-so slightly, not at all concerned. "Stay still, Uzumaki you weakling bastard!" he screamed as he swung, left, right, left, and missed everything as Naruto moved, but then the blonde boy surprisingly obliged.

Tsume, Kiba's mum, and Hana, his older sister winced as Naruto stopped moving and caught Kiba's fist, snapping his wrist and throwing him to the floor where he knelt, blood pooling from his twisted and bent nose, cradling his wrist, crying like a baby before he got a shoe to the face knocking him out and Naruto didn't even scuff up his shiny shoes let alone his suit.

"Whoa, Kiba got the short straw there," Hana said with a small smile. "But then, the Hokage obviously doesn't know how good Uzumaki really is. He promised us Kiba would win."

Tsume smirked at her daughter. "Kiba doesn't deserve an easy win, and looking, if I were a bookie, right now, Uzumaki's odds to win should be significantly higher," she said with a grin as she pulled out her bookie slip and kissing it.

"Y-you bet against Kiba?" Hana called out in a hushed whisper, her mouth hanging open.

Her mother turned to her, grinning. "Naruto-kun defeated a vampire and set quarter of a town on fire with fire techniques, destroying hundreds of zombies, then had energy to spare to help us escape. Then, though the Hokage is letting the Zodiac check him out for possible position, he still can't believe that Naruto is any good, which is his loss. He believes that the Academy's records on the graduates can't be that wrong."

"So you pretty much let the old man believe what he wants?" Hana asked, confused. "But then, you let this match happen because you wanted to assure Kiba's defeat?"

"Of course, he's getting too arrogant for his own good," she replied, grinning. "I want him to understand what a real Alpha is compared to someone who isn't even an Omega!"

Hana couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. "Trust you mum, but if I know Kiba he's not going to let this humiliation drop. He's been lead to believe that he's an Alpha, now losing to the so-called weakest of his peers will drive him to get Naruto back."

Tsume shrugged, amused. "He won't beat Naruto! Naruto really knows how to fight. Naruto doesn't fight for his own gratification. He fights because he can, and he wants to do what he can for the people he cares for. Kiba just wants to prove his own superiority. Kiba doesn't have the needed leadership qualities!"

"And if Kiba hurts someone Naruto cares about to get him back?" Hana asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Then you'll have lost your brother and Kiba will never see it coming!" she replied with a sad sigh. "If that someone doesn't kill Kiba for trying his 'luck', but let's just hope that Kiba does not become so vindictive and opens his eyes."

Meanwhile Naruto had gone up to the participants' balcony looking as if what he had just done wasn't very much or interesting. None of his friends showed the slightest caring or concern. If anything his fave girls looked disappointed about something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, confused and concerned.

"That didn't last very long!" Sasuke said before they could, but they nodded anyway. "I expected Kiba to do better, but maybe you'll have knocked some sense into him."

"Blah," Naruto replied, shrugging. "He won't have learnt anything. If anything I'll have to watch my back around him, might try to hump my leg next time!"

"That's my son you're talking about!" interrupted a busty wild woman while a suspicious Tsunade moved closer wearing a tight green ninja getup of slacks and top, trying to blend as best she can.

Naruto raised his eyes from her busty chest to her face, rolling his eyes. "Well, wow, did you drop Kiba into a hornets' nest when he was a baby for him to be that ugly if you're his mum?" he asked, and he actually sounded like it was a serious question.

She couldn't help the small blush but quickly changed the embarrassment for 'anger'. "Now, see here little brat, you beat my son, and not only that but humiliated my clan by not just taking him out, but toying with him and I want retribution!"

Naruto looked to Hinata, confused. "And that would mean?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "Umm… well, I guess she wants something from you, but you don't have to give her anything, just beat her up and she'll go away, hopefully, well, for awhile at least."

Kiba's mum started and would have laughed if the girl didn't look so serious. She actually believed Naruto could beat her. Though, thinking about it, Tsume promised to start working out more. She's not too sure he couldn't beat her, especially when she left her partner at home today.

"OK, here's the deal, Uzumaki-kun," she said with a smirk, 'ignoring' the ex-Hyuuga girls' comment. "I need a man to make heir, or at least produce one with my daughter or Kiba gets the job, but he doesn't deserve it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow while everyone else double-took. "Umm… ask Sasuke, I'm busy and already pretty swamped," he said which startled her.

"Hey, I didn't beat up that loser!" Sasuke defended himself. "You got yourself into this mess. I have a business to run and my own clan. You can at least spam clones everywhere to help you!"

"Ah, come on Sasuke-," he started but trailed off as Ino had approached the weird woman.

"Naruto-kun accepts," she said with a grin.

"I do?" Naruto asked, baffled.

"He does?" Sasuke copied just as baffled.

"Yep," she agreed, nodding.

Naruto rubbed his head, confused. "Umm… how long have you been planning this and now I'm concerned, that's like arranged sex with someone's daughter and kind of crazy!"

"That's even crazier than arranged marriages!" Sakura piped in, looking the weird woman over, which made her uncomfortable looking at them all.

"Y-you know I was kind of joking right?" she asked nervously. "I actually came to just thank Naruto-kun for beating him up. It will do him a world of good, but if you really want to, I suppose if you use protection Hana-chan will give herself to you!"

"MUUUUM!" 'said' the beautiful young special jonin from behind. "What the hell have you been doing, the next match is about to start!" she said annoyed but smiled and winked at Naruto. "Sorry about her Naruto-kun, but she is just trouble if left alone for too long. I blame it on the lack of love in her life so she has to meddle with other people's lack of love because she's useless, but at least I'm still young," she said rolling her eyes as she dragged her mother off, half-glaring at her.

"That was just odd," Naruto said with a sigh. "I thought Tsume-chan was really serious that time with all the formality stuff, not that I would mind. I half expected her to try jumping me herself again. She kinda got me last week, cornered, nowhere to run."

"You could have got away Naruto-kun," Hinata said rolling her eyes.

However, with Tsume, she and Hana were giggling. "See, Hana-chan, no embarrassment, probably has experience with those cuties. They always play along because it's easier than going against, so his friends and girlfriends have senses of humour too. Not to mention the size of his 'package'."

"OK, OK," Hana said, rolling her eyes. "So you were serious about handing over the clan to Naruto?" she asked, concerned when her mother nodded. "Why…? Sure Kiba will be a ridiculously incompetent and possibly an abusive leader, but still… Naruto's academy grades are pathetic, his business sense-. Huh, why are you laughing?"

"Because you really don't have a clue," she said rolling her eyes. "Have you ever heard of Uzu Industries?" she asked and Hana shook her head. "Then keep those ears and eyes open and you soon will have," she said smirking as her daughter followed, trying to come to terms with the implication.

Meanwhile Sasuke glared at Naruto as some weakling with chakra absorbing hands was called to be his opponent. "Uzumaki, I know you knew who our opponents were going to be. I hadn't the time to find out myself; you could have given me a decent fight!"

"What makes you sure I knew?" he asked, keeping a straight face.

He pointed to the guilty face of Sakura. "I asked her how she knew she was fighting Ino, and she said you were training her because of some red tape with her sensei being the last proctor and you told her."

"Hey, I'm fighting Sakura?" Ino asked, baffled before grinning. "Sweet - you here that girl, you and me…!"

"Well, umm… just think of this as getting rid of the trash?" Naruto said shrugging. "We'll get the good fights after," he said while Sasuke sighed and flipped over the edge to land in front of his opponent.

However, while he was squaring off against his opponent, unknown to anyone a certain clown was watching from the top of the tower, on the roof overlooking the arena. He was backed by around fifty of his Joker Gang, waiting, ready, his plan soon to get underway.

"When shall we begin operations, sir?" one of his men asked nervously.

The Joker looked at him with a wicked grin. "Patients Boys and Girls - all in due time, but we first wait, wait for the Jinchuriki to fight, and then we see what happens. I had always wanted to test my trinkets but never thought I would on such a wondrous scale."

"But sir, umm… Uncle J, the Jinchuriki has already fought," a woman said nervously. "See, he beat up the dog boy!"

"Not that one idiot, the insane one, the Ichichi," he said confusing them, his smile dropped. "Oh, good help is so hard to find," he said more to himself than them. "The red haired boy with the gourd of sand with the Suna headband!" he said trying to calm down.

"Oh, oh, y-yes, Uncle J," some of them stuttered out while he rolled his eyes.

Down below Sasuke felt a little bad for the guy twitching on the floor after one hit as he wasn't a douche like Kiba had been or he wouldn't have cared. He sighed as his opponent was taken away on a stretcher and he passed the weird Kumo girl and her opponent on the stairs. They both glared at him when the Kumo-nin stopped.

"Tell your friend Uzumaki-kun that I'm going to kick his ass for what he did to me during the first exam," she said, annoyed. "So he best hope that we don't have to face off," she said before heading into the arena.

Sasuke shrugged as he made it back. "Uzumaki I think that blonde Kumo-nin likes whatever it is your female transformation did to her during the first exam. Oh, and she says she wants to beat you up during the tournament."

"What did you do to her?" Sakura asked, and Naruto smirked as he leaned over and whispered to her in her ear. She went so red it clashed with her hair colour and he couldn't help but laugh, and nobody else asked as they could guess it was something naughty.

Yugito's fight was over faster than Sasuke's before Hinata was grinning and walking down to the arena just before she and Neji was called out as Naruto had already given her the good news.

Naruto had a wide grin on his face as he looked down; he can't miss this 'fight' for anything. Neji walked into the arena feeling apprehensive. He had already figured that the random selection isn't random at all. However, that made him wary as that means that he is expected to beat up his cousin.

However, he's started to doubt himself. He had also taken note that Kiba was expected to beat Uzumaki, even though he knew that Kiba was not strong enough. Uzumaki could probably have out powered the dog-user with pure strength alone.

Looking over Hinata, he knew one thing, and that was that the rules have changed, ever since these heroes started showing up, the rules have changed. Then he's seen Hinata going from weakling pacifist to dangerous 'do not piss off, or you'll die'.

He found the whole thing disturbing, not to mention Hanabi's growing talent, and he's certain she has a secret non-Hyuuga teacher out there somewhere. However, that did not mean he's going to just give it. He can't lose like that. He has a destiny as a Hyuuga genius.

It took a nod from him and Hinata for them to begin when he started talking. "Hinata-san, I will admit that you have grown stronger than I would have ever imagined. However, it is my destiny to triumph over you-."

He stopped talking as she didn't seem to be interested and was leaning on a huge scythe that he hadn't noticed. It seemed to have just appeared while he blinked.

She looked at him as if she only just noticed him stop speaking. "Oh, sorry, has it already been two hours because you dipshits love to spend about that long on your monologues!"

Neji grit his teeth and glared, his byakugan blazing to life. "Do not mock me Hinata-san. I am fated to beat you-."

She had flash stepped, her blade to his throat. She grinned as his eyes widened impossibly. "I don't know who put that bull-shit into your head cousin, but let them know that when I find out I'm going to tear them apart for their bull-crap fortunetelling!"

He managed to back-pedal away from the blade, but looking to Hinata's expression she let him get away. "Now, Neji-chan, I'm going to beat you up and show you that fate… fate can kiss my cute ass!" she said with a wicked grin. "Well, as long as she's hot she can!" she added giggling as if filling in an amusing afterthought.

Neji took a slight step back, gritting his teeth in anger. "You are not a true Hyuuga, Hinata-san!" he suddenly said, though it infuriated him that she looked so impassive and uncaring. "A true Hyuuga would never carry such a weapon!"

Hinata just gave him a look of pity. She knows he is not ready to know whose blade she now wields. "If that's the way you see it, Neji-chan, then so be it; I'll break you!"

The 'real'-Hyuuga charged and the 'fake' just stood, watching in pity and shame as she ducked his palm strike and hit him with one small, tiny strike to the stomach.

Neji staggered back, confused, his abs feeling tight when suddenly his chakra exploded out of him. He streamed blue light and screamed in agony as it felt like all of the muscles in his stomach were squeezed like a juicer before he fell to the floor, unconscious, the light splashing away as he crashed down.

Hinata just shrugged as she looked up to see her 'father' looking down at her in hate while her sister held a secret grin and gave a secret wave. The crowd applauded after a moment of shock that one of the favorites to win lost to a girl nowhere near the faves list.

Joker watched the match giggling. "Now there's a girl with style, but enough about that, let's see, the Jinchuriki is up next, yes, time to get this show on the road!" he cried out giggling hysterically. "Capture our lovely contestants and secure the kage box, and let's get this show moving!"

He was giggling as they watched the Jinchuriki walking down the steps into the arena with the green spandex boy after the previous 'contestants' had 'left'. It happened as soon as they squared off, nodded and the proctor call 'begin'. The firework swished and whizzed, exploding as it hit down in front of Gaara.

In the kage box a certain snake in another man's skin grit his teeth in anger as the green smoke obscured the one tails prison. It was a few moments before they looked down to see the wide grin on the red head boys face as he giggled and didn't look capable of stopping.

The snake was pissed that someone else was interfering with his plans for the tournament. Though, it might have been amusing any other time, but now? Why can't the other 'villains' wait their turn? He had been planning this for months, and now he can only hope it won't mess with his plans too much.

"Shit!" Sasuke said looking up with his fellow genin as a clown faced man appeared on the roof with him mass of minions, ninja or just ninja 'trained'.

"Well well well," the clown said laughing, holding a microphone so everyone can hear him. "Joker here - and I must say, you sour pusses look like you need a wonderful," he paused here, his jovial voice turning dark. "Smile," he finished off gruffly.

They hadn't noticed but Sasuke had snuck away seconds before. However, both Naruto and Tsunade tried seconds later only they were electrocuted and blast back, skidding across the floor to a slow stop.

"Oh my…!" The Joker chortled. "It looks like a couple little kiddies tried to get away, and don't like my seal net, just for them, and you 'all!" he laughed as more of this 'laughing' gas exploded over the audience causing mass hysterical laughing.

Naruto climbed to his feet and helped Tsunade up with him. "Any ideas?" he asked her while most of the attention was on the mad-man-clown-guy.

She just gave him a helpless look. "None forth coming, Naruto-kun," she said looking up in annoyance. "Let's just hope for the best and… well hope someone rescues us from this nut-job!" she said looking up to see both kage trying to break the barrier stopping them from stopping the nutter.

"You'll never get away with this Joker!" Naruto yelled up at him, realizing too late that that line sounded so corny.

"Well well, and who is going to stop us might I ask, the Batman?" he replied, giggling, amused.

"You got that right!" the husky voice interrupted, and there he was, in full armour and cowl, and ready for a fight.

The Batman!


	23. The Heroes Verses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Heroes defend the city.

Naruto frowned as he turned from the slow banter thrown back and forth between this Joker guy and Batman. He then looked down, thoughtful at his feet when he looked up as the Joker was laughing, looking over at him.

"Be my guest blondie," he said giggling. "But if you do, you'll activate the explosions set to level your platform, even though I don't doubt most of you would survive, they're rigged to my Joker-gas, and you'll become just like them," he said pointing to the spectators and competitors as they giggled insanely with giant grins.

The blonde boy frowned before crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against a support post. "Seems you're not a total fool, Joker, but what are you going to do when others get here? And I'm not talking other heroes; I'm talking about the Hokage's ninja."

He giggled some more, wiggling his finger like Naruto was missing something amusing. "Even if anyone has managed to call for help, most of the civilian council aren't here, they'll be using this opportunity to gain more power – they're so greedy."

"What do you want?!" the Hokage demanded out, angry. "If its money you're out of luck."

"Oh no, Hokage-san, nope, not money," he replied, keeping the Bat in his sight, smiling wider than ever. "I want the Bat…" he said, then enjoying his voice so much he went off on a rant, explaining his plan bit by bit, the more he explained the more proud of himself and excited he got for his 'genius'.

Naruto moved back as everyone was distracted and took a deep breath before he moved, fast, running passed where Temari and her remaining brother watched, angry and confused in a swish of wind. However, they didn't notice but Tsunade did as she appeared by him the other side by the wall moments later.

"What the hell was that?" Tsunade demanded quietly while glad that clown likes to talk and everyone capable seems to like to listen.

He looked at her baffled for a moment before comprehending. "Oh, that… it's not in your league yet and nowhere near the flying thunder god thing, but it's a variation off that once I managed to steal the book it was in. I tried the thunder god but couldn't stop before smashing into a wall or something. I think I just have too much power, so I figured I would see if I can make something that doesn't use seals like that."

She just sighed, rolling her eyes. "How are we going to get out of here and help the Batman?" she asked, looking over as the Joker, giggling more sent his crazy Clown-posy after him, but with his tricks and gadgets looked to be doing OK for now, but it seems they're just to wear him down.

Naruto frowned as he checked the wall and shook his head. "It's rigged too," he said before looking up at the sky and looked to Tsunade. "I don't suppose you can fly can you?" he asked, hopefully.

She glare pouted at him. "I could jump up high enough, I just can't go forward without someone seeing me; so can you fly?"

"Nope, but I've been working on shooting laser beams out of my ass," he joked, smirking as she swatted at him but he quickly dodged and moved away.

She sighed shaking her head. "If you want laser beams, try fingertips, or I don't know, eyes, somewhere useful."

"OK, OK, so maybe we can, wait, Tsunade-chan, I have an idea," he said, speeding off, returning moments later carrying Hinata to the girls shock and mass confusion. "You can throw Hinata over the back, and then she sneaks around, disables the bombs and frees us all."

Hinata looked back, frowning as he put her on her feet. "Will you be able to throw me that far?" Hinata asked, worried. "And what if there's a shield over the top too. That looked like it hurt?"

"Na, it wasn't that bad," Tsunade said, nodding. "Anyway, I can certainly get you over. I doubt he thought anyone could get over without touching the sides or going through the floor."

"Why don't you throw Naruto-kun over then?" she asked, reasonably. "He's more powerful than me, and I won't know how to shut off the bombs."

"She's got a point, why can't I throw you?" Tsunade asked, looking at him suspiciously.

Naruto sigh pouting. "OK, I just thought, well, getting thrown by a girl was embarrassing. Hinata-chan you'll have to henge as me or happy might notice since I was talking with him, and he's crazy, not stupid, just do me things, and try to get word to Ino-chan and Ten-chan!"

"OK," she said looking around to see no one was looking and slunk into the shadow of the wall, disappearing.

'Naruto' quickly made it back to 'his' friends, watching the battle heating up she wrapped her arms around Tenten's waist, shocking her. Tenten was about to complain to Hinata for such a display in public when she was surprised to see her henged as Naruto.

Therefore, she turned away as 'Naruto' started nibbling her right ear. "Tsunade-sama-chan is going to attempt to lob Naruto over the wall, so as soon as the bombs are off line we make a distraction and slip out, make sure the minions don't get away. Hopefully Batman can capture Joker," she said, running her tongue into her friends ear, causing a soft moan. "Pass it on to Ino-chan."

Tenten nodded, quivering as fake Naruto moved back from her and looked out over the fighting between the Batman and the Jokers henchmen. She had to wonder what the deal is with them minions, they're getting their asses kicked, and it wasn't very funny how easy the Bat was beating them.

Sakura had been watching too, thinking about how so unfair it is that she doesn't get to be a superhero, who could she be anyway, she doesn't have any great talent, but then she saw Tsunade tossing Naruto up and over the back of the arena wall and got an idea when she squealed into a hand that grabbed her mouth, pulling her back, near against the wall.

"Sshh, Sakura, it's me," Ino said and she stopped struggling. "We have to make sure the Joker doesn't notice Naruto's missing or he could set of the bombs," she whispered into her ear. "He's going to try getting us out of here."

Sakura nodded as Ino let her go to turn to her. "This is getting messy, I just know Naruto can save us, but shouldn't we tell the others?"

Ino shook her head, glaring. "Whatever you see or think, keep it to yourself, understand?" she asked and the pink haired girl nodded her head readily.

Meanwhile Batman was getting frustrated as these jerks wouldn't get the idea and runaway like good minions should, (or bad minions) while they've had the ten barrels of shit beaten out of them.

He dodged a punch and struck back with a knee to the gut sending the clown wannabe off the roof to the ground while back flipping twice and pulling out two bat-a-rangs, throwing them at charging Jokers, they blew, exploding, knocking four more down.

The Bat back kicked, his boot crashing into a sneakers face, knocking him back and out. "Enough of this nonsense Joker!" the Batman roared out, angry. However, the Joker only giggled and threw some wined up chattering teeth towards him, which charged and tried to blow up on him.

The Hokage could only watch as this Batman was fighting the nutter. If that Joker doesn't end up dead it looks like they'll have to dump him in Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane. Unfortunately Konoha ninja or not, some moron made laws for complete whackos that takes away their responsibility if proven nuts.

"Ah well, it looks like I'll have to change my plans!"

The old man was started, turning to the Suna kage to see his three ANBU guards on the ground, dead at the man's feet. His voice was a hiss, more so than he ever remembered.

"So, you've finally decided to show yourself, Orochimaru?" he asked his old student, not amused. "If I didn't know as much as I do I would have thought that you hired this Joker as a distraction."

The other 'kage' was wearing a veil over his fake Suna kage robes, but still, the old man Hokage could make out the grin. "Oh, if only I knew about him Sensei, I sure would have been happy to meet his price. I didn't know Konoha was so interesting with all of these heroes, and criminals running loose, doing what they please.

"Though, I must admit, it has become a somewhat ambition to battle the instigator of these other heroes. The Green Arrow seems to be quite the powerful ninja. Yet I hear that not only do you not have any control over them, but you don't even know who any of them are!"

"Better they keep their secrets than have the council trying to use their talents for crime," the old man said, his dark eyes cold. "So, my old student, are you going to shed the skin that doesn't belong to you and battle me. We have so much space that I will get to enjoy finally bringing justice to all those you had harmed, and finally end you as I should have all those years ago!"

The snake chuckled as he tore out of his clothes and exploded up, the Hokage couldn't help but gasp as Orochimaru now stood on huge muscle bound legs covered in dark green trousers. His muscles rippled and he now stood over eight feet tall with yellow slanted eyes.

His feet are huge and clawed and he has a long thick lashing tail. He's not wearing a top, and his head is like a vicious snake with huge fangs dripping venom in his mouth. His arms are muscular with huge clawed hands, and his colouring is copper with black markings running his body.

The Hokage took a short step back, eyes wide, mouth hanging open, shocked, and sickened. "O-Orochimaru, what have you done to yourself?" he asked shakily.

"I just made some improvements Sensei," he hissed laughingly as he clenched and unclenched his fists. "Aren't you proud of me anymore Sensei…? It's a crying shame, but today Sensei, I'm going to finally win, and Konoha will be mine as it was my right!"

"Sorry Orochimaru, but I can't save you now; you're too far gone," he said as he got into a fighting stance, readying for his fight.

"Would you look at that?" Joker giggled, pointing to the Hokage and snake. "It looks like our dear beloved Hokage-san has made a new friend, what a Copperheadded fool, butting into my game!"

The Batman looked up, gritting his teeth as the Hokage fought the snake, his snake, having no doubt who that is. "Don't worry Bats, I got the snake!" they were startled as the Green Arrow stood on a higher level, aiming at the Hokage's shield.

He launched and the arrow drilled in before exploding with a high pitched screech that made the shield implode. However, no explosion of the platform and a freaked out Joker started pressing a button.

"No, no, no!" the Joker screamed out in rage as he looked up to see booms of smoke as the contestants set themselves free. "What have you…?" he demanded but trailed off, horrified as he saw Arrow was already gone, and looking was heading straight for the Hokage box and the roof the Hokage and Snake were fighting on.

"Looks like it's just you, me – oh, and your pansy ass minions…!" Batman couldn't help but say, mockingly.

Joker looked at him in rage, his happy smile gone. "Well, I didn't know the lone bat worked with the Green Arrow, but I'll just have to end this…!"

"Fast, just what I was thinking, a little scream here and there, and your ear drums burst," interrupted the Black Canary as she sat smiling on the upper roof ledge with her feet crossed looking hot and dangerous all in one.

The Joker took a few steps back, eyes wide and manic when he had to jump up and to another ledge as he avoided two small exploding arrows. However those arrows took out two of his men. He turned to see the Huntress spinning her crossbows in her hands before re-holstering on her thighs.

"It looks like the fun and games are mute, Clown-face!" Huntress said, smirking as he looked around, annoyed.

"Until another time, Bats!" he suddenly cackled out as green smoke burst around him. The heroes jumped back in-case, and when the smoke cleared the Joker was gone leaving his minions behind, and they looked terrified.

However, it was moments after the Joker fled that a small army of ninja started charging over the wall, some wearing fake snake heads, and the Batman didn't leave it a moment as he started defending the poisoned civilians and ninja who had been in civilian areas.

Black Canary was annoyed as she watched some of Jokers-crew sneaking away in the distraction, but breathed in and screamed. Her Canary Cry exploded over a few of the attacking sound ninja and easily floored them.

Supergirl was in costume having a great time as the invading ninja went flying and she picked up others and used them as battering-rams flinging the enemy ninja around like they were toys. She wondered whether any of these guys are any good.

Hanabi had been told to stay put by her father while he goes and kicks some invading ninja butt, after punching a hole in the floor and disappearing she knocked out her minders without them having a clue and snuck off. She pulled out the costume in her seal and set herself up, smirking as she slipped out of the area with her hood up hiding her face in shadows and her glasses hiding her eyes.

Speedy slid and jumped drawing her bow and locking an arrow, she blew up the two men sneaking up on Huntress. Her friend grinned at her and they joined up, back to back firing at their enemies when they realised they were outnumbered.

"Stay away from them!"

It was a hiss, dangerous, and then, in a wave of black chakra five men were blast away, into unconsciousness. They looked round, surprised to see her. It was a girl in a deep purple cloak with hood hiding her face in shadows; under the cloak she wore a purple armoured leotard and half boots with gloves holding black gems on the backs of her hands, and a yellow belt around her waist. Her skin is pale yet smooth and beautiful.

"Raven, watch your back!" Canary called out and the new girl turned, her glare fierce as six red eyes shone through the dark of her hood and the attacking ninja stopped when she moved in an odd way and swiped her right hand.

That same black chakra blast out and captured her would be attackers, sending them flying into unconsciousness. Raven turned back to the two arrow users and gave them a nod.

"You should be more careful Speedy-chan," she said, sounding caring, which seemed to contradict the killing intent they had just felt.

Meanwhile, Green Arrow fired at the snake-man, his arrow missing by mere centremetres as it blew up. The snake looked from the Hokage to the hooded archer, amused while glaring.

"Well, if I didn't think I had luck before, I sure do now," the snake hissed out laughingly. "I don't only get the honour of destroying the Third Hokage, but the Green Arrow too."

Arrow snorted, amused. "And you believe you're capable of defeating me and the old man? You must be even more nutso than that clown moron with his stupid gas. I'm sure if it doesn't just wear off we'll find a cure somehow, but sorry dirt for brains but there is no cure for death, so you'll be going on a one-way ticket straight to whatever afterworld you believe in!"

"No cure for death," the snake asked, amused. "I suppose in many ways you are correct, but in others, you are so wrong!" he said laughing as his clawed reptile hands moved fast into hand seals. "I was waiting to get the old man alone during the finals, having Sasuke-kun fight Gaara and unleash his monster, but I guess you want to face them too!"

"W-what are you talking about?" the Hokage asked, concerned.

"I don't think whatever it is is-good," Arrow said, teeth grit as the snake started moving through hand seals faster. "If anything old man, the shit is about to fuck the fan and cut off its dick!"

Sarutobi could only nod as a mist spilt in covering the large roof landing they're standing on and slowly three tall wooden boxes started rising out in the mist. The Hokage tried a cancel seal, but it didn't work, the snake just laughed.

"Oh, I thought ahead, Sensei!" the snake hissingly laughed, amused. An arrow fired, and exploded a foot away as it hit something invisible. "Oh yes, I also counted for you and most of your little team, but no matter, my men will keep them busy enough for my jutsu to be complete!"

Arrow armed himself with a weird arrow with a corkscrew nose and just aimed, waiting. "So what's in the boxes?" he demanded, trying to keep calm, this snake guy is totally annoying.

"I don't think they're just boxes, Arrow-san," the Hokage said as they came to a stop, fully out at full height. "I think they're coffins, but, no Orochimaru, even you wouldn't use such forbidden jutsu!"

"Oh, but I would and I have," he replied giggling as the coffins swung open to reveal three confused men, one with long black hair, another with wild white hair, and the third; a blonde wearing the white Hokage robes with red and yellow flames at the hem.

Arrow tensed as he looked at the blonde man. "No way, the First, Second, and Fourth Hokage?!" he asked, though he awaited no confirmation as he watched the giggling snake. "How could you do this, even you should have some respect for the dead!"

"Hiruzen-kun, you've gotten old!" the First Hokage said, looking around baffled. "I'm certain I should be dead, almost one hundred percent, which would explain why you've gotten so old," he said turning and starting to see the snake man.

Orochimaru laughed as he pulled out three seal tags, one going in each of the first two Hokage. He went to place the third in the Fourth Hokage when Arrow appeared out of seemingly nowhere and took the seal, pumping it with enough chakra to bun it.

The snake had an arrow in his face seconds later. However, the First Hokage moved in, kicking him in the ribs where he had to roll with the hit, making sure to knock the Fourth back with him where they tumbled to the ground in front of the Thirds feet.

Sarutobi helped the Green Arrow up as his bow flew overhead, shifting back into sword mode and slicing into the roof a little way away, standing erect. Arrow looked down as the confused blonde Hokage was rubbing his head, completely baffled, but his blue eyes seemed to be clearing.

"Hmm, I should have made a spare one of them," the snake hissed out laughing. "But never mind, I guess this could become interesting, as you know sensei, as soon as the soul realigns with the body I won't be able to control him."

"So, it's two against three until Minato wakes up!" Hiruzen said; his cool eyes narrowed in anger.

Arrow looked over to the Third. "I don't think we can…"

"Maybe, but it's worth trying, right…?" Supergirl interrupted, smirking as she turned up, startling them. "Anyway, its three against three now, much better odds don't you think? Copperhead's minions weren't very fun."

She giggled as she sped at the snake while the First Hokage charged Sarutobi and Arrow got the Second in his face. He jumped back avoiding the swipe before he went with some hand-seals and a huge tidal wave came at him. He grimaced as he took the hit, blasting him across the roof where he landed painfully next to his blade soaking.

He pulled himself up, grabbing his sword and shifting it into a bow, aiming he loaded an arrow. He fired and the Second barely avoided losing his head as he didn't think about the arrow doing anything.

"For a child, you're pretty good," the Hokage said sounding sympathetic. "I wish I did not have to fight you, I'm sure you are an asset to the village! What is your name?" he asked, curious.

"They call me the Green Arrow," he remarked, cautiously.

"I see," he replied smiling. "And quite the master of sealing and archery. In my day you would have been herald a genius beyond any for such seals. I'll admit; I might have even considered you to be my replacement rather than Sarutobi with such intellect."

"Glad someone appreciates my talents," he responded, smirking. "The villages' criminal underground certainly doesn't!"

The Second hadn't a chance to respond as the right foot of the Forth suddenly came out of nowhere and smashed into the Second's face knocking him flying back where he skidded to a stop across the floor.

Minato shook his head a few times as he looked from the Second to Arrow, baffled before he charged at Arrow. "Hey wait!" he called out back flipping, he looked over to see that the First was keeping the Third busy with wood techniques and the snake was having problems with Supergirl.

He pulled his hood down, stopped and closed his eyes. However, no hit came. He carefully pealed his eyes open to stare at a fist near touching his nose. Minato pulled back, his blue eyes looking into Naruto's, shocked, confused, and uncertain.

"Dad," he said quietly and Minato responded with tears in his eyes. "It's OK now, trust me, dad, but we have to stop the First, and Second Hokage, not to mention, what did Supergirl call him…-?"

"Copperhead," Minato surprisingly responded. "Naruto-kun," he muttered, suddenly engulfing the younger blonde in a hug. "Oh goddess, Naruto, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you but, dam, I never thought I would see you again-."

Minato was startled as Naruto forced him off and dragged him out of the way as the Second attacked. "So, Minato-kun, this is your son?" he asked as he straightened up, but Naruto and Minato both moved into fighting stances, with Naruto loading an arrow, aiming.

"Yeah, this is my boy, Hokage-sama," he agreed proudly. "I had dreamt while Kushina was pregnant of fighting side by side with my son. I just never imagined it would be against you!"

"Yes, I'm sorry about this but I can't stop myself," he replied, sighing as he returned to a fighting stance. "I can only hope that you both destroy me again," he said flipping through some hand-seals, building some water.

"D-dad, stand back," Naruto said, and Minato was about to retort when he saw the flames flickering in his sons mouth and moved as he took a deep breath as the Second fired a cannon of water Naruto breathed out a tornado of flames.

The red flames and water crashed together creating a torrent of steam when Naruto seemed to breathe in more and the flames burnt blue. He fired an explosive arrow but the attacks were even.

Minato watched in concern, wondering how long his son can blow out the fire attack when he took note of the arrows. He's never been one for archery, but he saw what that one did so he grabbed some from his sons back, looking them over he realised they're not all the same, but chakra, heck knows what they do, he threw several with all his chakra enhanced might.

There was an explosion and Naruto stopped firing with Minato grabbing him and pulling him back. The smoke started clearing and Naruto raised his hood, hiding his face as the smoke cleared the Second was out cold with some buzzes of blue electricity, trapped in three capture nets burnt up.

"A little overkill," Naruto commented with a nod. "Do you have any idea how hard these arrows are to make?"

"Umm… very?" he replied nervously.

"Well yeah, if I couldn't make thousands of clones to make them for me," he replied, amused as Minato double took before laughing.

"You had me there, Naruto-kun," he said with a sigh. "By the way, what's the deal with the whole hood thing and bowblade?" he asked as the bow switched back into a sword and he slid it onto his back.

"Oh," he said, shrugging. "I'm kind of a superhero, the Green Arrow so my identity is secret. The village is kind of infested with crime so this gives us the ability to kick ass and not get into trouble for taking matters into our own hands by the corrupt bastards!"

"Wow," he replied, surprised but nodding. "Crime was pretty out their when I was in charge too. I tried to do something about it, but it's not that easy with all the corrupt morons-!"

"Arrow…!" Speedy called out as she ran across the roof towards him. However, while Copperhead was getting a pounding by Supergirl he turned to her and charged.

However, Arrow appeared in a flash of wind and sliced off one of his arms. He screamed out in agony as he jumped back. "Nobody sneak attacks my sidekick!" he hissed out as he watched the snake thing burst open into many different snakes, slithering away.

They turned to see Sarutobi had captured the First Hokage when Minato interrupted and cheap shot him from behind. Speedy took that as her cue and used it to electro net the ex-Hokage, trapping him, even though he's out they can't be too careful.

"Well that was fun," Supergirl commented, amused. "You two coming, let's get out of here, Speedy-chan, what happened to the snakes' minions?"

"They ran," she said shaking her head. "They couldn't stand against us, so they went chicken and fled. It looks like the Joker-gas is wearing off too."

"Good," Arrow said, amused. "Let's get out of here Speedy-chan," he said pulling her up onto his back and with a blast of wind he and Supergirl disappeared.

Minato laughed, patting Sarutobi on the back, startling him. "That Green Arrow's pretty awesome, huh old man," he said ignoring the semi-glare he continued, laughingly. "So what do we do with the… well, them?" he asked, gesturing their captured Hokage.

Sarutobi looked to him. "I don't suppose you could remove the control seals?"

He shrugged, grinning. "I'll give it a shot; maybe one of them can take the job. I think I have something more fun I want to do!"


	24. Ex-Hokage on the Block

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minato spends some quality time with his son. Well, he would if he could find him.

Minato Namikaze mumbled in annoyance as he had worn some civilian clothes of a black shirt, black slacks and some shoes, leaving his forehead protector at his house as he went to find his son and do some of that father son bonding they had both missed. However, once reaching the inner sanctum of Greyland, boom, some thugs got their asses kicked when they tried mugging him.

He rubbed the back of his head, counting the eight or so semi-not-quite-ninja thugs. "Thugs sure have gotten brash these days, no respect to senior ninja," he muttered, annoyed. "Its still the middle of the day, so like what the hell is wrong with these people?" he asked no one, not expecting to get a response, but he did anyway.

"Arrow stalks the night?" she interrupted his thoughts, laughing.

He looked round, startled to see Anko, all grown up. "They've realised it's easier to mug someone in broad daylight rather than the dark of night. Then let's not forget that Batman guy too, and all of the other weirdoes in costumes. Well, anyway, you wouldn't have happened to see an odd girl wearing a cheerleader outfit and pink hair would you, I seem to have misplaced… oh, never mind, there you are Sakura-chan-."

Minato looked up as some guy in black with a Konoha headband dropped out of said cheer-outfit wearing pink haired girls hand unconscious and brutally beaten up. However, looking around her before she jumped down his eyes widened to see the rest of the ANBU squad of chunin hanging all over the place, beaten up and bloodied, out cold.

"Sorry sensei, but I noticed the suspicious activity and went to check it out," she said smiling sheepishly. "They just attacked me, so I had to defend myself from them," she said turning to Minato with a smile. "Oh, good afternoon Minato-sama, are you here looking for Naruto-kun?"

"Umm… well, yeah," he agreed nodding when suddenly several more ANBU came charging by, masks lost, horror in their expressions when a streak of wind blast by and one man crashed head long into what might as well have been a wall, falling to his butt.

The others stopped, staring with shaking knees at the blonde haired girl with S on the chest of her costume and red jacket cape. "Oh no you don't," she said with a cute smirk over her lips. "If you cause trouble and commit crimes in my city you have to face the consequences!"

"Please, someone help!" one of them yelped looking at Minato hopeful as they realised who he is. "W-we're only following council orders to capture t-the Sound-nin, Kin!"

"She's already Naruto's prisoner!" Sakura said, fake yawning, and bored with the 'men' while trying not to look at Supergirl in too much admiration, plus kind of likes Kin; she has learnt her lesson. "The council has no authority over her or him, and if they even had the law on their side, he would never hand her over because that would be wrong, and I'll be there kicking your asses with him."

"Same here," Anko said, amused while she shrugged.

"He's my son, so that's kind of my job," Minato added, annoyed with them, and making a mental note to inform Hashirama. The First Hokage though a little reluctant accepted to take his position back as the Godaime Hokage rather than keeping his previous number. He had actually convinced his sterner brother to rock paper scissors; loser takes the job, Hashi, as his friends had always called him for short, lost.

"And I'm a superhero, I fight for justice and stuff," Supergirl said, amused as she cracked her knuckled, moving closer to the 'naughty' ANBU.

"P-please, please, noooooooo!" cried out one before they all got a severe beating, knocking them out painfully one by one.

Supergirl smiled after finishing a job well done, giving them a wave and blasting away at super-speeds.

"Does that happen often?" Minato asked, looking to Anko. "I mean, ANBU, ninja that are supposed to protect the city getting one of these heroes kicking their asses for taking illegal orders from the council?"

"Yeah, but…" Anko sighed. "Its all complicated bull-shite and the council are always covering bases. It has nothing to do with the ninja or clan councils… well since the Old Man reformed the ninja council, replacing members with loyal and powerful ninja. The clan council has been trying to stop the civilians, but its easier said than done."

Minato rubbed his forehead. "Well I'm glad I declined taking my old job back. So do you know where Naruto is?"

"Not a clue!" they reply together.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

Naruto was watching Konohamaru and Moegi arguing over who is the best hero as he sat cross-legged in a tree monitoring the Academy because of the ninja that had been paying off academy teachers to help capture Moegi, which hasn't been anywhere near successful, but it got him this mission.

They're having recess, and he couldn't help but notice Hanabi-chan with Moegi trying to occasionally get out that Speedy and Arrow are the best. He found it sweet and amusing how the once loner Hanabi had actually made friends with Moegi, and it was good for Moegi to have a girl friend too, both having someone (non-family) to care about.

He hadn't been watching long when a teacher came out with a greedy look on his face, telling Moegi that she has a visitor, and refused to let her friends go with her. She went to go, but they all paused as Naruto was standing between them and the school building. He's wearing a thin white long sleeved tee shirt, baggy black slacks, and white running shoes, his hair in neat spikes, which caused the girls to really look him over, but the sensei sneered.

"Moegi-chan isn't going anywhere alone with anyone I do not personally authorise!" he said, crystal blue eyes like sheets of icy oceans. "If you wish to live I suggest you leave and tell your, 'buyer' that I'll get him eventually!"

The teacher sneered while Hanabi pulled Moegi back having realised she had let her guard down. "I don't take orders from weakling genin like you! Moegi-san, come, now!" he hissed, demanded, only to stop still as Naruto had moved and was in his space, right hand clamped around the man's neck, chocking the life out of him.

"Oh, what's this? Weak, me?" he asked, amused. "Under orders of Konoha, you have committed the crime of high treason, your sentence; death!"

"Naruto, don't be stupid, let him go," Iruka Umino, his old academy sensei interrupted, standing behind with arms folded, rolling his eyes. "Stop playing around, or next time the sensei won't play along with your silly game," he said not realising the 'sensei' was beaten already.

Naruto looked round at his previous sensei, smiling, amused, his fingers crushing into the man's throat tighter, his struggling dulled with blood drawn and trailing down his hands.

"As I said before, Iruka-sensei, this man is being sentenced to death," Naruto said coldly. "I have been hired for the next few days, plus probable more to shadow Moegi-chan and Hanabi-chan and destroy anyone caught trying to lure either away," he said, and Iruka really took note to see Naruto wasn't playing and had disabled the teacher, near chocking him to death, as if it were an easy feat.

"Naruto you … can't…" he trailed off having stepped forward when a black bladed sword nicked into his neck from a short girl with bright red hair and ANBU black robes, and mask of black with a weird white M with a ribbon design stuck to the right side. Her mask is sitting on her head to the left side showing her amused face, but her green eyes are flashing with signs of danger.

"Stay back, sensei-san," she said, rolling her eyes. "Naruto-kun is way beyond you now, and I'm sure neither he nor I wish to harm the only sensei around here that does a fairly good job."

"V-Virgo!" Iruka stuttered out as he realised he was foolishly interfering in an actual mission and not Naruto fooling around, and what's more, a member of the Zodiac recognising Naruto as dangerous. "I-I'm sorry Virgo-san, Naruto, umm… hey Naruto, why don't I buy you lunch to make up for it?"

Naruto perked up and everyone blanched as he just snapped the neck, which caused some students watching to throw up as he dropped the teacher. "I like lunch," he said thoughtfully. "But my tastes have refined a little from my ramen days. Though, there is this awesome restaurant that I like if you want to get some dinner later. I am still on the clock right now. I'll see if dad wants to come too."

"Umm… sure," the man sighed sadly. "I'm going to be broke aren't I?" he complained while Naruto grinned. "I guess I'll get rid of the body," he said, picking up his dead colleague and leaving with him.

"T-thank you Naruto-kun," Moegi said, blushing as she gave him a hug, which he returned tightly, smiling when they let go.

"It's a part of my job Moegi-chan, but then I did ask for it, Hashirama is kind of family," he said smiling when Konohamaru rushed up to him in hero-worship.

"Naruto, you have to train me!" he 'demanded' hopeful. "Please! No one else is anywhere near as awesome as you are. You were just so fast and then you beat him without even fighting. He was just that outclassed!"

"Sorry Kono-chan, but I really don't have much spare time," he said regretfully. "Maybe if you're lucky you four will get some really good jonin-sensei. In fact, I'll make sure to vet them for you when you graduate so you don't end up with a douche like I did."

"Thanks Naruto-kun!" Moegi said, smiling widely.

However, Hanabi stepped up next eying him suspiciously. "You're the boy my sister is living with?" she asked, but it was more statement, but he nodded anyway. She surprisingly bowed her head in respect. "I thank you for looking after my big sister. She may not know it because I have been a spoilt brat, but I do love her, very much. Someday I hope she can teach me some of her techniques, as they are techniques that I would be truly honored to learn."

Naruto laughed and patted her head; stroking her hair to her surprise, he was so gentle. "You know Hanabi-chan, Hinata-chan loves you a lot, and she won't turn you away if you come to visit. If you want, I'm sure she'll find some spare time to help with your training. You've come a long way to become your own person."

"T-thank you, Namikaze-sama," she replied, blushing as she bowed her head in respect.

He chuckled; rolling his eyes, she was shocked when he hugged her. "You can just call me Naruto-kun, Hanabi-chan, but its nice you want to honour me like that," he said as he let the embarrassed and pleased girl go. "Well guys, if you feel threatened at any time, just call out and I'll come and sort it, OK?"

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Moegi called out as he and Virgo popped away in puffs of smoke.

"So, Virgo-chan, you wanted something?" Naruto asked quietly as they sat in his tree together and watched the four academy students going back to arguing over who their favourite hero is, now including Naruto and Virgo.

She startled him as she pulled out an ANBU mask from her robes with a white V shape with curled horns. "I volunteered to offer you the ANBU Zodiac name Aries," she said, shocking him as he took the mask.

"Wow," he said, wide eyed. "I heard from… well that you were watching me, but this, seriously?"

"Yep," she said smiling widely. "You could have destroyed that whole town. Just think, all of those jerks that call you a demon will have to bow and stuff to you now. Being a Zodiac is tad-amount to being a jonin with a higher pay grade."

Naruto shrugged; tempted to turn it down, but with the Zodiac's 'power', he can get plenty more done. "OK, I'm in," he said thoughtfully. He thought it was annoying that the council had been pissing off Hashirama by 'stopping' his promoting new shinobi who deserve it, and since they keep calling Naruto a demon, and his wife being the 'container' before Naruto's mum, well, he's one pissed off dude, if it weren't for his brother, he might have just slaughtered them all.

"Yes, we've heard that the council is stopping your promotion," she said with a sigh, leaning up against him. "Because we work differently you can now consider yourself a jonin as the council has to. You're much too gifted to just promote to chunin."

"Thanks," he said, putting his arm around her, they sat content to watch over Moegi and Hanabi. "So, are you staying for this mission?" he asked her, curious.

She nodded her head, smiling as she snuggled up, feeling happy that she finally has a teammate who will let her be snuggly. "Yep, we normally work in teams of twos or threes, so until you leave this mission or it's not needed, I'm in too. I must admit, I prefer these missions over demon hunting and stuff, even if the pay grade is a lot less than triple S."

"Oh, its pay grades A, so it's not too bad," he said, smiling while she rolled her eyes. "Plus you get more out of it… well its more personal, and Moegi-chan and Hanabi-chan will appreciate it."

"So the parameters are both girls?" she asked while he nodded. "So it will be better to have both of us watching them."

"Yeah, pretty much," he agreed, content and happy with his new position and partner.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

Minato had found out that Naruto isn't home, but the ghost girl had told him that Naruto has a mission protecting a couple school girls that have had attempts at kidnap. It had been odd talking with a ghost girl, but he liked her, she's nice. She was with that ex-Sound ninja he had heard about, and they were playing cards; she really isn't bad and seems to be in love with his son so he couldn't be prouder.

He wasn't having a bad day and now he's in District One, he hasn't had anyone trying to mug him. He shook his head, rolling his eyes, as apparently, certain people will be left alone or face the wrath of Arrow. He hopes they get clued into his wrath soon because it was getting ridiculous.

Walking into the academies 'play'ground he saw that recess must be over and wandered into the building looking to find his son and hang out, even if he has to sit and wait to do something fun because of the mission. However, walking into a classroom with Iruka he saw a man getting his head sliced off as he tried taking a red haired student by a red haired ANBU.

There are more men in the room attacking the children as they screamed and panicked while they hadn't had to deal with anything like this, even in practice. Looking around Naruto was wearing the Aries mask on top of his head while he protected the little Hyuuga smashing the face in of an attacker with deathly force.

Minato's eyes caught sight of Iruka as he was getting beat up, obviously not in the best shape, so within a moment, Minato had broken an attacker's neck. His eyes scanned on to see a 'Cyclops' ninja fighting Virgo to a standstill, and looking his son must have just joined the Zodiac, so his student is in the wrong here, working for the civilian council.

"Kakashi!" he hissed in such anger that the silver haired man almost lost his head by the black bladed ninjato in shock and reprimand. The man looked round, his one dark eye going wide with concern. "How dare you betray the village? Rin would be sickened to see what you've become!" he said, the other attackers having paled and looked sick as they saw Konoha's Yellow Flash was here, against them, but then word has gotten around that the blonde Zodiac is his son.

"B-but Sensei," Kakashi replied, quivering under the blue-eyed glare. "I-I'm only following orders, a-and my s-student, Sasuke keeps calling the police on me, and with her grandmother as the police commissioner I can't train Sasuke Uchiha in the use of his eyes!"

"Yeah, Sasuke's grown up, and looked his life over, dipshit!" Naruto hissed out, angry. "He doesn't want anything to do with you, and do you think for a moment that Hashirama-sama would let you train him after getting the police off your case. If you so much as hurt Moegi-chan I'll fucking kill you, if Sasuke doesn't get to you first you prick!"

"Shut up demon!" Kakashi hissed out spitefully.

"Don't speak to my son like that!" Minato spat out as he moved, straight up to Kakashi and broke his nose in a punch before pinning him up against the wall by his neck. "You piece of shit! I asked you to look after Naruto, but what I see makes me despise you! Kashina and I took you in after your father's death, treated you like family, and this is how you treat our son!" he hissed, squeezing the jonin's neck, letting him struggle in pain.

"You're not going anywhere!" Virgo hissed out, stabbing a man in the back as he went to flee, letting him drop dead.

"D-dad," Naruto interrupted, taking his arm, he relaxed, and letting Kakashi drop to the floor, whimpering. Naruto looked down at him. "In the name of the Country of Fire, you Kakashi Hatake are under arrest for the crime of High Treason to your country and your home. If you say anything now, it shall be used against you in a court of law. You will be facing a potential death sentence," he said shaking his head. "Think yourself lucky that I have chosen to give you this much, by law we could execute you now," he said as other loyal ninja finally turned up and with Virgo's direction the rest of the men were captured and Kakashi was in chains.

"I thought better of him," Minato said looking down in sadness. "Hopefully he'll give states evidence. I really wouldn't like to see him die. It would be such a waste."

Naruto patting his shoulder and smiled sadly. "Hey, he's chosen his route, and its not an easy one. You can only hope that he see's that eventually."

"Thanks Naruto-kun," he said taking a deep breath while Naruto was glompped in a grateful Moegi hug, which he took with a smile, lifting her into his arms, laughing, though she's not much smaller than him as Naru-chan, he's strong enough to carry her around though.

"You were awesome again!" Moegi said cuddling him. "Hanabi-chan would hug you too if that were her thing, but she has a reputation to keep up until she's strong enough!"

Naruto laughed, rolling his eyes, amused as he accepted the quick peck of her lips while her cheeks flamed up. "Moegi-chan!" he playfully reprimanded while placing her back on her feet. "Well, this is the second attempt today, so try to stay out of trouble, but Virgo-chan and I shall be watching," he said as Virgo took his arm, hugging it and dragging him away.

"I knew working with you would be fun Aries-kun!" she said smiling at Naruto. "We should be official partners in awesomeness," she said laughing while he rolled his eyes.

"Hey dad, Iruka said he'll buy us dinner later," Naruto called out. "So I'll see you then. Oh, and Hanabi-chan, good butt kicking, but its my job to fight for you!" he managed to get before he was dragged from the classroom.

"So!" Minato said looking around at all the kids as they looked from Iruka to him, some excited. "Do you guys want me to teach you something awesome while I wait around for Naruto-kun to finish work?" he asked and had to cover his ears as they screamed out in happiness.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Virgo were hidden away, watching, amused with Virgo curled up on Naruto's lap, and Naruto trying not to get a boner. Though, who could blame him if he got hard having her on his lap? The rest of the day going smoothly, Naruto was surprised that since he accepted the mission that Taurus and Leo turned up taking night watch.

He found out that since it was a Zodiac mission now that the others will take up where he leaves off to hold the mission successful. He was pleased that his two young charges are safe, and even more amused as Hanabi-chan escaped Leo's watch and got to Arrow for her night patrolling. If he had a clue, maybe Hanabi would be offered a position too.

"I thought you had gone home!" Arrow growled out as he stood opposite a girl in the dark of night on a roof with Speedy all in black ninja-wear.

"I don't know what you're talking about Arrow!" she retorted nervously as she is close to the Hyuuga estate. "I-I'm just out for a walk," she said knowing he wont buy her excuse when out of nowhere a flash of red and she was out cold with a man wearing red and a lightning bolt over his chest and a cowl with yellow bolts on the side of his cowl appeared.

Arrow groaned, rolling his eyes. "Hey do you mind, this is our villain!" he said, annoyed with his father, hoping he doesn't give him away to Speedy. "Who are you supposed to be anyway?" he asked him, semi amused.

"I'm The Flash!" he said trying to keep his voice rough.

"Well Flash away from OUR villains!" Speedy said, annoyed with him. "Don't you have any manners?!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, err Han… I mean Speedy-chan, I just wanted to help," he said, trying not to pout.

She sighed and rubbed her brow while Arrow kept from snickering, as she didn't realise that 'Flash' knows who she is. "Well don't let it happen again," she said while Arrow had picked up Yugito, secretly trying to figure out how to save her life as he held her soft body close to his. He will have to have words with his father about interfering in other people's business and villains without permission.

"Well, umm… I'll remember that, Speedy-chan," Flash said as he looked over to realise that Speedy doesn't know who Arrow is and blast away at speeds they doubted Supergirl could match.

"Wish I never gave him my chakra prints now!" Arrow muttered, shaking his head.

"What was that Arrow-sensei?" Speedy asked, confused.

"Oh, nothing," he replied, smiling nervously. "No, you know what Speedy, its time you learn the truth of who I am… follow me!" he said leading her across some roofs, dropping off the 'criminal' with Anko with advice not to hurt her… yet.

Hanabi followed quickly, eager to learn her mentors' secret identity. She followed him underground, into the sewers where she ended up in an expansive lyre with gadgets and a huge screen in the centre. She looked around in awe, pulling her hood down and glasses off.

Hanabi felt she should have been more shocked when Arrow pulled his hood down but she was not. It fit right when she saw who her mentor really is, but it left her wondering how strong her sister really is.

He just smiled at her and gave her her hug from that afternoon when she couldn't hug him for saving her. She melted into his arms and smiled as she realised how connected they are, and that she can enjoy his and her sisters company whenever she wishes now.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she said, sighing in content happiness while cuddling with him. "I-is my big sister a hero too?" she asked, thinking of all of the heroes she knows, wondering which her sister is and realising Minato is The Flash, which should have been more obvious.

However, she was startled as some black shadows burst and splashed around where a girl wearing blue cloak with a great body appeared, lowering her hood, Hanabi just stared at her in awe as she lowered her hood.

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi said, running into her welcoming embrace, snuggling up to her, happy and content.

Hinata smiled as she returned her sisters cuddle. "Hanabi-chan!" she replied, kissing her sisters lips and then forehead. "I didn't know Naruto-kun was bringing you home today!"

"I… I want to stay with you, Nee-chan!" she said, begging. "I miss you so much it hurts in my chest!"

She smiled, holding her younger sister tighter looking to Naruto; he nodded his head, shrugging. "If you really want to stay with me sweety, I'll find a way, and with Naruto's true power he'll help too."

"Thank you Sensei!" she said with teary eyes as she pulled from her sister's cuddle to Naruto's.

"Hey, its all good," he said, smiling, holding her. "I had considered getting you and Moegi-chan to share one of my apartments until the threat is over, but you can keep it, and Hinata-chan will look after you."

"Thank you," she replied, content in her sensei's arms.

He chuckled, kissing her on the head. "Don't worry, I'll look after you!" he said, smiling.


	25. Avoiding War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Th Arts of Avoiding War. No more Paper Work...?

"Hey Yugito-chan!"

She had almost had the life drain from her body when the hatch in the solid metal door opened and an annoying blonde haired blue-eyed girl peeked through calling out to her, amused of all things. This is all while she was chained to a chair in the middle of a dark, dank room, and had been all night, and then some since getting cold clocked from behind, and she had already had Arrow to deal with.

She had never been more frustrated, annoyed, and pleased to see someone in all her life. The door swung open and she sighed, as she was a he, wearing a black suit, shirt and tie included, with shiny black shoes and the Ares mask on top of his head like a hat.

"How are you doing Yugi-chan?" he asked, smiling at her as he walked in as if he had not a care in the world. She was a little roughed up, but still wearing her black sneaky clothes without her balaclava hiding her annoyed face.

"I'm doing great!" she hissed out sarcastically. "I love being chained to chairs and locked up in cells with bastard perverts threatening to rape me as part of my torture!"

Naruto frowned at that as he walked around her. "Tell me who they are and they'll be in cells next," he replied to her shock. "The sexual assault on prisoners is not condoned and if it's happening, better to sort it now!" he said moving back around and plopping down onto her lap as Naru-chan again, brushing back her long blonde hair.

She is wearing a short red and black plaid skirt and white armless top going around her neck with her bare back exposed, with white socks and black half boots. Her hair loose to the bottom of her back, just above her butt and framing her face, her mask at a right slant now. She looked amused as she stroked Yugito's short pixy cut blonde hair through her fingers.

"What do you want Naru-chan?" she asked with a sigh. She couldn't even keep herself from adding the suffix.

"I'm here to free you silly," she replied, startling Yugito; her eyes widened as the chains dropped from holding her, looking at her free hands in shock.

"What's the catch, and how do you know I won't attack you right now?" she demanded, eyes narrowed.

"Oh, well, I'm better than you for one," she replied thoughtfully. "Then Anko-chan is waiting down the hall with kid-Tsunade of the sennin-chan, and believe me. Just because of that witches magic giving her back her youth doesn't mean she's lost anything."

Yugito gulped. "OK, I get it. Three powerful ninja. One ranked A, one B, and one ranked S. I'll never get away. OK," she said looking like she was still trying to find a way. It hadn't even occurred to her that she could shove Naru-chan off her lap, and why would she want too?

However, Naru-chan hopped off her lap happily and pulled her up to her feet, holding her hand, fingers interlinked she tugged her out of the cell. They met up with the other two at the end of the dark corridor and walked.

"Where are you taking me, and why are you freeing me?" she needed to ask as her curiosity was burning so much.

"We have a couple of options," Tsunade said with an evil grin that made Yugito near wet her panties. "First we just slit your throat and have done with it. Two we torture you to death and get every secret you hold about yourself and your village, both times resealing the Two-Tails into a child of Konoha," she said causing Yugito to shiver. "Both times will also call forth a war, which Cloud will lose and we will gain dominion.

"However, Naru-chan doesn't want you to die, and certainly doesn't want you tortured to death, so you have her to thank for caring about you. We shall be meeting with the Hokage, his new advisors, and your kage about a third ground."

"W-wait, A-sama has come all this way, into enemy territory for me?" she asked, horrified.

"We're not enemies yet!" Naru-chan said, amused. "Its been two and a half days so I guess he and his dudes ran real fast!"

She grimaced as she realised how long she had been in jail and looked to Naru-chan. "Why didn't you come and visit me then?" she demanded, annoyed.

"Sorry, Yugi-chan," she replied, looking and sounding it. "I've been busy making sure Hashirama didn't order your execution. You should think yourself lucky. Back in the day when Tobirama was Hokage, he wouldn't have just had you tortured to death. Hashirama has always been the kinder. Though I think Tobi…"

"Naru-chan, just stop talking!" she replied, holding onto her soft arm with a sigh. "My nerves are shot already and you're making them worse," she finished off trying not to sound too weak, but she is tired from sitting up for the past few days on a wooden chair, in chains.

"Sorry, Yugi-chan!" she replied giggling as they exited the building, finally into the bright sun. "We'll be there soon, and I promise no harm will befall you unless any of the kage want to face me in battle!"

She gave him a look. "You're delusional," she replied, but didn't miss the two 'women's' look that wondered whether he could defeat any, uncertain. Tsunade figured that she could probably keep up with her and she's at kage level.

"We have a lot in common, Yugi-chan," she replied, smiling. "I'm the jinchuriki of Kyuubi-chan!"

She stopped suddenly, wide eyed as she looked at her. "Oh shit. That's how you knew Gaara and I are jinchuriki. You sensed it."

"Yeah, come on," she replied, leading on, the other two hadn't waited, unconcerned. "I haven't got the control to use her chakra. Not in the same way as you. I use it to recharge mine rather than becoming dependent on her power."

"B-but at your current level. If you could go nine tails you could be unstoppable," she replied shaking her head in awe.

"Possibly, which is why I shouldn't," she answered, cheerful. "This village has not treated me well because of what I am. My mother and great aunt or whatever were jinchuriki of the Kyuubi before me, and my father the Yondaime Hokage! He sealed it within me at the expense of his life, yet the council forbid the knowledge leaving their chambers, wanting me for a weapon.

"However, the Sandaime protected me. He did not care as much as he should have. He still doubts my power because of his own belief that we must be born strong, which I was not, but I choose to fuck fate hard!"

"Yeah, I wish I were Fate!" she mumbled blushing hard when she noticed the three snickering and realised that wasn't her inner voice.

She didn't talk after that until she was brought into a huge chamber packed with council members glaring at her and Naruto as he had returned to his main form, amused. The centre platform held previous and the present Hokage. Next to them stood a man in white robes with dark skin, blonde hair and goatee wearing the cloud headband.

Naruto took her to stand with them where he, A glared at Naruto hard and he flipped him the bird, which caused gasps before he burst out laughing with Minato snickering and giving his son a nod of approval.

"Okay, settle down and shut up!" Hashirama called out and the council did as he gave them this 'look'. "Hopefully we can… settle this matter of attempted kidnap so all parties are happy. Naruto Uzumaki, Ares of the Zodiac shall be representing the Kumo-ninja Yugito Nii," he said as Naruto looked out to see his eleven colleges standing at the back as support.

Naruto nodded his head as some council members hissed. "Make a mockery of this session and the Zodiac will kill you!" he declared pointing towards his fellow power houses, Virgo in the lead with drawing a weapon, all masks on faces, declaring they will kill anyone who does not comply by the rules.

"Good. I'm glad you comprehend!" Hashirama said with a smile that said he hopes some moron falters in their control. "Now, Yugito Nii is being charged with attempted kidnap of Hanabi Hyuuga, Academy Student! Before we begin, I believe Hyuuga-chan has asked to make a plea!" he said gesturing where she sat near her annoyed and angry father with her sister, as bloodline powers they're still allowed to sit in even if they've turned their backs on their clans.

"T-thank you, Godaime-sama!" she replied, standing with her sisters coaxing smile of support. "I wish this court to understand that I hold no ill will towards Nii-chan. I also wish for it to be known that I do not now, nor will I ever want her to be harmed. I believe she is a good person who deserves fair and honest treatment in this growing new era of heroes!"

"Enough!" the Hokage roared out in anger as council members started shouting abuse at her, but it was Hinata's killing intent that shut them up. "You are not to attack the victim because she chooses the path of mercy!" he declared, glaring. "Naruto Uzumaki shall now speak in the defense of Nii-san."

Naruto stepped forward and clicked his knuckles. The hall was so quiet it reverberated throughout. "Under ruling Hokage-sama, she was brought in by the Vigilante Green Arrow. Shouldn't we just let her go with a pat on her ass no matter what evidence we might have to say she is guilty?"

"Oh, right you are Naruto-chan!" he readily agreed, shocking Yugito, her kage, and everyone else.

"You can't do that!" screamed out an angry council member. "The evidence is clear as day!"

"So, you're saying that Arrow has authority over Konoha! If he finds evidence to bring in a criminal, then they'll be brought to justice?" Minato couldn't help but ask, doing his part.

"Yes!" many of them said before realising what they said and changing their minds. "NO!" they cried out again. "This case is different!" one of them added.

"How so?" Naruto asked, yawning as Yugito wondered what the hell was going on.

"She is an enemy ninja!"

"You have failed this city!" Naruto roared out, enraged, scaring the crap out of many. "When it goes against you you're all for it. However, when it is in your benefit you go against. The age of ninja is at an end. Ninja as a people cannot and should not exist in such a world of favorites. When a dictatorship hogs such power, coveting it so, the people rise up, and a new age shall come forth to swallow the old."

"That is the talk of a traitor, arrest h-!" The man lost his head in one deathly swing from Virgo's black bladed ninjato as she appeared out of nowhere.

"This is the power of a dictatorship," she replied, flicking the blood off her blade at terrified civilians. "The kage should always be a strong ninja with a sense of justice, but never the leader of the village except for in times of peril."

"It's time we become a democracy!" Hashirama said to the awe and shock of the council, civilian, ninja, clan, and the two Kumo-nin that could not believe what they were seeing and hearing. It was a kage giving up power to the possibility of even a civilian gaining leadership over the village.

"However, first, many rules and laws must change for the protection of the people from the corrupt so it will take time!" Tobirama spoke for the first time. "And we must tell you that this is not just for Konoha, but Fire Country! However, our Lord Fire has ruled fairly. He had agreed that he has too much power, and a Prime Minister of Fire Country makes a good idea with proper governing positions to help our world grow and prosper. This will allow the people to choose their leaders for short terms every few years."

"This is a world of growing opportunities after all!" Sasuke Uchiha piped in from his seat, smirking. "I think its quite the idea."

"Yeah, Uchiha-sama can become mayor!" this blonde woman declared, standing and pumping her fists.

"Muuum!" Sakura complained, sitting next to her. "Seriously. I told you not to embarrass me, like what the… you are making a fool out of us in front of Naruto and Sasuke! I've already done enough of that myself because of you. Just because you're such an idiot. You couldn't believe that Naruto is your other best friends' son!" she said causing her mother to slump back down into her seat looking away in shame.

The hall was quiet for a moment after that when the large hall doors behind were pulled open. They all looked over to watch. Samurai entered in two straight lines leading to the Hokage plinth at the centre where Naruto and crew stood waiting. The samurai stood in full amour, male and female with three swords each.

Then in walked a young woman, maybe fifteen or sixteen at the most with long brown hair. It was long on top with wrappings around the tail of different colours down to her calves. She was wearing an elegant royal blue kimono. She has delicate features and pale skin, and dark eyes, and her chest area is surprisingly large.

Her lips are painted red, smiling gently as another female samurai wearing a blue battle kimono of the same age walked by her side, and non-noticeable chest 'area', holding her hand up as an escort in a gentle manner. She has blue eyes, and dirty blonde hair, up in a messy ponytail on the crown of her head with some beads in it and a headband.

The doors closed as soon as the girl and her escort stopped in the section with Naruto and crew. "My Lady!" Naruto said in greeting as he gave a half bow.

She smiled at him while her bodyguard narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "I apologies for being late. You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" she asked, her voice soft, calm and gentle. He nodded. "Then I am told that you will look after me and my guards while we stay here, as your personal guests. I thank you very much. My father will be here in a few days with mother."

"You are welcome Lady Kara!" he replied, and eyes flicking over the speechless council. "I'm just pleased you have finally arrived safe and sound. I shall send an extra escort next time. However, this was too urgent to wait any longer."

"Yes, father is most pleased with these new ideas!" she said smiling as she turned to her bodyguard. "Please Pompello. You can step aside now. I shall be safe now."

The blonde samurai girl nodded reluctantly as she stepped aside, but not letting anyone out of her sight as Lady Kara stepped forward to stand next to Naruto and Yugito.

"Good morning council of Konoha," she said, smiling kindly. "For those of you who do not know. I am Kara Flare, heir to my father's throne, the throne of Fire Country! I have come ahead of my father and mother so that I may hope to cement a treaty of peace between the Leaf and Cloud.

"I believe that it is time that we stop pointing our fingers or armies at each other and learn that we should get along. This is not such a simple matter, but at the same time, it is. Yugito Nii is accused of attempted kidnap. This brings hostility because she is the two-tailed jinchuriki.

"This is why we have no choice but to cement our continued peace than an act of marriage to bond our two main villages, and then countries together must be enforced. My father had originally believed that the marriage of the two jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki and Yugito Nii would be ideal.

"However, after some deliberation he had decided that that would not be fair to either party no matter how much they may like each other, and would not cement well enough as the Uzumaki clan is no longer recognised because of Konohas council. Therefore, we have decided that the Konohan party must be someone of high standing. Also, for further standing, preferably be of a bloodline ability.

"This leads us to either the Uchiha or Hyuuga. We have ruled out other male heirs of bloodline abilities unless they wish to volunteer as other than the Uchiha and Hyuuga, arranged marriages are no longer considered."

"I'll do it!"

Most of the room had been shocked as the Hyuuga head had been smirking, about to get his evil-on when Hinata Hyuuga had stood up. "I'll marry Yugito-chan. There are no rules stating anywhere that such marriages have to be male and female," she stated, smirking at her father before back to the princess. "Kumo had tried kidnapping MY sister and even me many years ago. So this shall be fair compensation for the attempts. I care not for appeasing my clan. I myself will likely join into the Uzumaki clan in the future. She will come with me.

"This will further our alliance and appease the transgressions brought upon us as we were the victims."

Kara nodded her head gently. "I see no reason not to go with this. A-san, as her kage you are entitled to your say. Nii-chan shall be looked after within our boarders of course."

"Thank you My Lady!" he said with a bow. "I came here to stop a war, and Yugito knows this too. I shall accept your terms on behalf of my village. I am pleased by this outcome, as I do not believe that Hyuuga-chan will harm Yugito. I must leave. I trust that Yugito will not be placed back in jail?"

"She will come to stay with me!" Hinata readily agreed.

He nodded before parting and leaving the chamber where his escorts waited to lead him out of the village.

"Then I believe we are done here!" Naruto said, amused as the council wasn't very open to being douches now a royal was in attendance. He turned to the princess and offered his arm before leading her away with her guards.

Yugito was just standing in shock as everyone started piling out when the Hyuuga girl had snuck up on her, taking her hand and smiling. "You'll have to thank Naruto-kun for getting me to marry you. He would have volunteered himself, but he has much he needs to do. This would tie him and you down too soon. However, since we're both female no one will expect us to have children with each other. We can just enjoy all of the celebration, gifts, and lots of sex."

She could only nod, unsure what the hell she had gotten herself into before sighing and hitching up a smile. "Well, it sure beats jail and an execution!" she said as Hinata led her out with Hanabi trailing along after them.

Meanwhile Naruto was showing Kara and her bodyguard around a newly renovated hotel at the edge of district five and seven while the other samurai did their job and secured the building. It hadn't been used, and he only noticed it by chance when buying his new building HQ. It had only been complete a day and was luxurious and top of the line.

He had managed to get in some staff. The hotel is massive with over two hundred rooms. He had been surprised that nobody else thought to snap it up. He hadn't kept it as a hotel as that seemed too obvious.

He turned it into a restaurant and apartment block as he realised that district five employees had to commute too long distances a lot of the time, as apartments to rent in the district are few and expensive.

Since Konoha isn't exactly a tourist destination, such a large hotel, far from district one seemed pointless. Therefore two hundred luxury apartments seemed like a great idea to boost revenues, and especially for his staff to rent, which means that they'll feel better, and work harder without having all of the travel in between when heading to the business district (5).

"This is a penthouse apartment My Lady Kara!" he said as he led her and her personal samurai into the apartment with the leather couches and chairs in the living room in white with cream walls and a fireplace. It had a balcony veranda, and looked out over the city and towards the lake in the distance.

"It's so beautiful!" she chimed in excitement as she took everything in, looking out of the huge windows into the city.

He smiled at her while even her bodyguard looked around in awe. "Its the top floor," he said, smiling. "It has three large bedrooms, all with en-suite bathrooms with showers, and the apartment also has its own hot tub large enough for ten.

"There is a dining room and kitchen. However, you can just call down to the restaurant, and they'll send something up, on the house of course. This apartment is a gift from me to you. I shall have it always available for your use. There is plenty of room so you and Pompello-chan can have your own rooms while you are using it."

"I thank you very much Naruto-kun," she said looking around in wide-eyed awe and amazement. "I am not sure, but maybe I might like to live here some day in the future."

"Don't mention it Kara-chan," he said patting her arm only to dodge her guards' swipe of her katana.

"Pompello!" Kara reprimanded as she paused, paling as she looked to her glaring princess. "I told you not to jump ahead of the facts around Naruto-kun. I do not wish for you to be hurt. I informed you that I wish to be more open, informal, and familiar with him. I would also like that with you too, but you insist on being so distant. I love you like you were my very own sister…"

"I'm sorry My Princess!" she quickly said in worry, resealing her sword before turning to Naruto. "My apologies Uzumaki-sama. I sometimes forget myself when it comes to My Lady's wellbeing. It is my duty to protect her, but it is also my duty that I obey her orders unless it contradicts her wellbeing. I am just overly paranoid as we have heard rumours of unsanctioned ninja within this village targeting high up officials."

Naruto laughed, shaking his head. "The heroes," he said confusing them. "They don't target innocent people. They target the guilty, trying to send them to jail. I believe we neglected to mention that Yugito-chan was captured by the Vigilante Green Arrow."

"So they're secret protectors!" she replied, surprised. "You know who some of them are don't you?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell either of you," he answered, shrugging. "Their secret protects them from reprisal from the corrupt within this city. I use my intellect and money to help this city while they take a more hands on approach."

"Wow!" Kara said in amazement as she looked at him. "I see then that the council has misinformed us. I shall have to inform father of this. He will have his own ninja investigate the matter further. We shall not allow such disrespect when the world of Fire is changing in a new direction. Then I believe father agreed to this new voting system because it lacks most of his paperwork!"

"Yeah, that's what convinced the Hokage and his advisors too," Naruto said with a crooked grin. "This allows people to have their say on the matter, who they follow. We won't be the only country that is a democracy. But it shall take time, a few years at the minimum before we start electing in leaders."

"Yes, but I believe it shall be amazing," she agreed nodding.

He laughed, shrugging. "Well, I guess I'll leave you both here to get settled. I'm sure your belongings will be brought up soon-."

"Wait-!" Kara called out, blushing as he was turning to leave. "I wish for you to join Pompello and me this evening for dinner, and then some sodas after in the hot tub so bring some swim shorts. I have not been in a hot tub in a long while and it will be nice to relax with… friends… and take a relaxing soak."

He smiled with a nod. "Though I don't think I've worn a swim suit in a hot tub before we don't want to cause a scandal if anyone found out we went naked," he said causing them both to blush brightly. "I will be honoured to join you lovely ladies for a meal and relaxing bath. I can invite some masseuse if you wish?"

"I thank you. That would be perfect!" she readily agreed already unable to wait for the pampering.

to be continued…

Yugito sighed as she sat in her new apartment on the couch, slumping with a sigh. The apartment. It's massive. It apparently belongs to Naruto, and she'll be staying with him and Hinata, her fiancé.

Her kage hadn't even waited around to talk with her, just leaving a note with a bun haired girl about her orders to capture Hanabi Hyuuga cancelled and that she'll still get paid, and that it will be in her account soon. Then he went on about getting stronger and not disappointing him as this treaty would be excellent for trade, especially with Uzi Industries and Chiha Enterprises existing in Konoha, whatever they are.

"Well, it could be real bad for me," she muttered to herself as Hinata came back into the apartment after having left a few minutes ago with a beautiful black haired girl.

"OK Yugi-chan, this is Kin-chan, our prisoner, not that she wants to leave," Hinata said, smiling. "You're now her minder, warden, and protection. The village council hasn't tried to kidnap her in a while, and Orochimaru hasn't tried to have her assassinated either, but you never know with them."

Kin walked over to her and bowed low. "It is an honour Yugito-sama. I will not be a hindrance. I promise," she said standing up straight and smiling.

Yugito just smiled uncertainly. "Umm… OK, I guess this is an easy mission, but what if I need actual money?"

"Oh, right, until further notice from Naruto or the Hokage neither of you are permitted to take any mission that involves leaving the city," she answered smilingly. "I guess that means you are permitted up to B-rank missions that do not leave the city so you can both make some money when you need it. You'll both be sharing a room together for now, and Kin-chan. You will no longer be chained up. I hope you get along together. Kin-chan, please show Yugito around and introduce her to Hecate-chan and Yukina-chan."

"Yes Master!" she readily agreed, smiling, happy as Hinata gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek and left the apartment. Kin looked to her new Master. "Yugito-sama. Will you spank me please so I don't become a bad girl again?!" she begged, pulling down her black shorts to reveal her tight bare butt, legs open Yugito's eyes went wide with red cheeks as she could also see the dripping front entrance.

Yugito gulped as this strange girl with a spanking fetish was fast turning her on. She wondered what in hell she had gotten herself into as Kin pushed her soft butt up into her touch, as she couldn't help herself, remembering what Naru-chan had done to her, she wanted to try it, to practice for a time when she could repay her in kind.

This willing subject would have to do, and it certainly helped that she is hot in all the right ways.


	26. Going Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is leaving the city and leave Hanabi a choice.

"You want me to leave the city?" Naruto asked, baffled. It had been three months since the events after the chunin exam, and he was now in the Hokage's office alone with the first/fifth Hokage. He was wearing a standard getup of long grey combat trousers, blue tee shirt and white trainers.

"I'm sorry Naruto-chan," he replied sighing while rubbing his tired eyes. "I know you're busy, but I have a few missions that will take your unique abilities. Fire Country needs to stand behind a symbol of hope. This is why I need someone of… shall we say your calibre, your character. It will only be a year at most. The Emperor will be leaving soon. You will follow them without their knowledge. We have reason to believe that some of his court do not want to give up their power.

"If this means killing off some royals we do not believe they'll care," he said rubbing his chin. "This mission will be outside of normal parameters. This means that if anything should happen to you we will list you as AWOL!"

Naruto frowned, annoyed. "Dam!" he muttered to himself. "Can't Lady Kara just stay here in Konoha? Then I can personally get together a team to escort her father back to the capitol, leaving behind some Zodiac!"

"I wish it were so simple," he replied with a sigh. "I don't want the Zodiac in on this. I want… I want the Green Arrow!"

Naruto wasn't very surprised, but smirked. "Maybe you should get a certain Aqua Man to become the Capitols hope."

Hashirama groaned, rubbing his eyes. "Please don't mention my brothers' new hobby around me. I was OK in the beginning, but then…? Does he have to be so dramatic and over the top?"

He shrugged, holding onto a laugh. "Well, he is hilarious. Who knew he had it in him to make being a hero amusing. Just last night we were hanging together while I was teaching Hanabi the importance of infiltrating a ship still out of dock and destroying drug shipments bound for Konohas streets. He toppled the ship upside down by the time we were done. Good times."

"And it cost the village money to retrieve the ship!" he retorted, groaning. "If he had just left it to you, you would have captured them all, sailed the ship in and we could have properly disposed of the cargo. He's acting more and more like me! I don't want to become the grumpy one, so roll on democracy!"

"OK, I guess I'm in!" he replied with a sigh. "I just have some things to sort out!" he said thoughtfully. "Well, I'll see you later old man," he said before jumping up out of the window and disappearing as the door opened and in walked a cat masked ANBU with long purple hair.

"Cat?" the Hokage asked as she looked to him.

"Hokage-sama," she replied, bowing. "I have made my assessment sir. While not the most powerful hero, the Green Arrow is very talented. Huntress can only match his weaponry skill. However, as a symbol. He has garnered such respect here in Konoha because this is a dark place. It is full of stealth and ninja so they expect it. However, in a primarily civilian location they would do better with someone like Flash, or Supergirl."

"I'm sure Arrow will do fine," he replied rolling his eyes. "You shall be the only escort to know that the Green Arrow is 'relocating' and just because I have not informed him does not mean that he won't know. His intelligence gathering is only pared with the Batman's. He will know how best to approach this.

"You leave in twenty four hours, Yugao!" he said and she straightened up. "I suggest you get ready to move out, and trust me. Arrow is clever. He'll come up with a new way, just to be that label of hope."

"Very well Hokage-sama!" she agreed before turning and leaving the room.

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

"There is an old legend of a goddess," Naruto said after he and Speedy had returned from an uneventful patrol of some of the usual criminal haunts.

She looked at him strangely, as she pulled down her hood and started taking off her uniform to place it away. He just stood, leaning up against a display case where he placed his sword and arrows, watching her, but not at the same time. She wasn't sure whether to be disappointed or not by his odd behaviour.

"She was said to be the greatest hunter in all of the world," he continued on while she stood in her panties and vest, baffled. "Her name was Artemis," he mumbled in thought. "The legend of Artemis and all of the other gods are near forgotten to this day. I'm certain she would wear green," he mumbled to himself as he walked away from the case.

Hanabi's eyes widened as inside the case was a new costume of green leathers, similar to hers, but not quite as the mask came with goggles. She looked to see Naruto smirking.

"I have a long term mission outside of the village," he answered to her surprise. "I figured that you could perhaps go solo. Or at least go out with Huntress to begin with, and when you're ready… well, you won't need to be the sidekick. You'll be the heroine."

He left her to that, to ponder as she saw the bowblade and green arrows. She picked up the blade having never realised it was so heavy before now. She didn't want him to leave her, but was honoured that he had so much trust in her.

Meanwhile, Naruto gave all of his girls a steamy farewell before cleaning up and changing for his mission with a smirk aligning his lips. He had used shadow clones to get all the info he can on his mission, and found all the secrets he can before following the convoy out of the city, unsure when he'll see his home again. St least he had his Vixen with him to keep him company at night.

In a distant part of the city, a red haired girl wearing a homemade costume of some black clothes with a balaclava ran for her life. She had thought that she could stop some crimes like her fave heroes. However, all she did was get an army of jerks chasing her.

She rushed across the rooftops dodging and weaving in and out of chimneys to avoid sharp and pointy projectiles. She slipped as she dived to avoid getting hit by a kunai and almost fell off the roof. However, she stopped as her homemade cape snagged on something.

Looking up her eyes widened as the black armoured Batman pulled her up by her cape, looking to her with a curious stare while her chasers had stopped with looks of caution in their eyes. He looked her over from her black skintight outfit to the balaclava with cut out around her mouth and pointy ears stuck onto it.

"Who are you supposed to be?" he asked as he looked to her flat chest where she had glued on a thin dark purple bat monolith.

"I-I'm Batgirl," she answered sheepishly twiddling her fingers as she was dropped to her knees on the roof, embarrassed. "I mean well, Green Arrow already has a sidekick, and I don't have super strength so I can't be Supergirl's sidekick, and well, I don't have any special techniques like Raven or Flash, or even Aquaman. So I thought maybe if I proved myself you would let me be your sidekick," she suggested hopefully before tugging at her outfit and continuing.

"I know what you're thinking, 'Batgirl your costume looks silly', but I'm not very good with making things," she finished with an impish grin. "But I have these," she said showing him her bat shaped kunai.

The Batman sighed before turning to her pursuers as they were trying to sneak away before they end up dead, or worse, in T and I. Ever since the First had returned to life and taken over the job the Councils have lost a lot of power. While he is still in charge. They'll be tortured for information and then sentenced to death or life imprisonment depending on their crime.

It didn't take the Batman a moment to take them down and tie them up when he was shocked as a huge set man fell down from a taller roof to grab him only to have badly made, homemade bat shaped kunai stuck in his hands giving the Bat a moment to pound the man into the ground, out cold.

He turned to the 'Batgirl' with a frown. "You do as I say and perhaps… I can teach you a few things. It beats getting yourself killed. Anyway, if Arrow gets a sidekick, then perhaps I should too. However," he said roughly, as she brightened and jumped to her feet. "You follow my orders. This isn't playing games kid, understand!"

"Yes Batman-sensei!" she readily agreed nodding her head.

"First," he said looking her over. "Let's get you something better to wear. I'm not going to fight crime with you looking like a… whatever you look like now."

Mythical Night Mythical Night Mythical Night

Supergirl was watching amused as she had taken Sakura Haruno far from the village as the annoying pink haired girl kept chasing her down and begging her to teach her. Therefore, she gave in, mainly to shut her up, but also because the girl had some natural talent for 'super' strength.

She figured it wouldn't hurt to train her. It might be nice having someone to watch her back. If she has to ever go up against someone with real power Sakura can keep the minions busy by beating them up for her. In addition to that, she has Sakura practicing that neat trick with deflecting projectiles with her bracelets.

However, right now Supergirl needed to get a little muscle on her apprentice's bones. Anko had been doing wonders, but had been lacking when it can to keeping the girls chakra control perfect. That was why Sakura was butt naked on a fast flowing white water river, on her hands, doing handstand push-ups without drifting down the river.

She had been highly embarrassed, which amused Supergirl, but the water is freezing and deep. She had already fallen in a few times, and if she wore her clothes she would have probably drowned or froze to death. It was bad enough that Supergirl had to rescue her a few times this week as she exhausted herself too much.

"H-how much l-longer, Sensei?" Sakura called over the roar of the water as she managed to push herself up to full length again, toes pointed in the air. Her embarrassment had left her ages ago. She had been training like this for the past week, and she had thought Anko-sensei was hard on her.

"That should be enough for now Sakura-chan," she replied smiling as the girl flipped up onto her feet on top of the water-rapids and walked back to shore as if she wasn't on fast moving water. Something that most jonin and ANBU would have trouble with while looking like they were trying.

Sakura felt self-conscious as she sat naked next to her sensei. Her nipples rock hard from the cold and her hair damp. Her breast aren't much and she had a light dusting of pink hairs between her legs on her pubic mound.

"Here you go!" Supergirl said with a kind smile as she wrapped a large fluffy blue towel around the pink haired girl and started drying her off while Sakura grabbed her bento and began eating, thankful and starving. She had taken to eating a hell of a lot of food that she then burned into lightly defined muscle to help against the backlash of her super strength technique.

"How are you feeling?" the Girl of Steel asked. "I suppose you won't recognise the change until you start fighting, but trust me, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be awesome! So what did Naruto want with you yesterday?"

"Oh," she blushed sheepishly as she paused in her meal. "He was just telling me about his long term mission. Encouraging me to keep up my training and everything."

"OK, well eat up and we'll get you back to work," she said, smirking as she left the towel around Sakura's shoulders and sat opposite her to eat her own bento. "I'm sure he'll be surprised when he gets home and sees how much you'll have improved."

Mythical Knight Mythical Night Mythical Night

Itachi Uchiha frowned as he sat at the bar listening in on some conversations. He wasn't too far from Konoha. He had got a paid mission to attack a royal convoy. However, he doesn't want to. He could probably just sit back and let the others do away with every last one and still get paid.

He was wearing a flowing robe like coat, which flowed out like a cape with his sleeves tight to his arms and tied with straps to keep slimline. His hood was up hiding his face in shadow, and the coat was hiding his body beneath. It wasn't odd for people to hide their appearances this close to a ninja village so nobody gave him much thought.

It was the rumours. He had been hearing about these masked vigilantes in and around Konoha for a short while now, and it made him curious. It instigated his wardrobe change. Then why he was now alone without any of the 'shadows'. His Akatsuki partner long since ditched. Well he ditched him a couple days ago and the shark like man wasn't good enough to track him down.

He had taken this mission for the Akatsuki and half expected to see his partner turn up to bitch at him. He was here primarily to see what protection the emperor had. He wanted to know whether the caravan being attacked will show up a hero.

The thought was odd to him. He hoped so. This is why he won't be attacking with them, but slowing the attackers down, keeping the royals' safe in disguise. However, he will have to hold back or any potential shadows won't intervene. He doesn't want any 'shadows' to feel like he can handle the attackers no matter how true that is or they'll stay put.

His curiosity bought him to this. He had always heard legends of heroes, but never like this. Heroes before had been nothing but ninjas, fighting for their villages. Their homes. They never cared for innocent people. They just did their job, just as he did all that time ago.

He wanted to know. Was he wrong to follow those orders? He thought it was showing his loyalty to his village, even though he had to leave. He chose that. However, he had killed innocent people too. Some of them likely didn't want anything to do with his father's moronic plans.

Some of them he had no doubt were eager to harm other innocent people. However, he wondered whether that made it OK for him to have killed innocent people. He could have as easily killed the instigators, his father, and even his mother if he had too.

The acceptance in his mother's eyes when she smiled at him, not even trying to fight him or try to reason with him after he killed his father. She looked so relieved. Grateful. It would take him a while to realise that she wanted to die. Thinking back on it ever since the Kyuubi attack and the death of her best friend, she had changed.

His childhood memories are vague but he remembered she was different. She used to go out and have fun with friends. However, after the events, after she just devoted herself to being a mother and… wife was such a strong word here. He remembered that she started spending nights in a separate room.

He sighed, trying to shake away his bad memories. He had shown unquestioning loyalty to the village, but. He may have only just realised that the village. The city. It isn't about the command structure or the buildings, but the people. Without the people, the city is nothing.

Itachi was beginning to realise that he made the wrong choice. He could have found a different way. He was so young. He had been forced into the military at such a young age. He had graduated much too young. He didn't understand the world! The people! The city!

He just knew what he was told. He didn't think for himself. He learnt that the village comes before family so he did it. He had felt gratified, grateful when his father was dead. He couldn't have cared less. The man was a cold heartless bastard.

However, Itachi cried for his mother, and couldn't kill his brother.

Itachi wanted Sasuke to hate him, to want him dead. He implanted the motivation, but now he regrets that. He could have done worse damage. He had hoped that Sasuke would put him out of his misery. Though, maybe he can do something, anything just to pay the world back, the people back for his crime.

At the time, he had never even recognised it as a crime. Back then, to him he was doing his duty, but now he realised he had just been a murderer. He had killed his best friend. Yet during their fight not once did his best friend hate him.

He had been used. They all had. They were just tools for others to order around and treat like crap, disposable. If that wasn't bad, then the people. They treat people like commodities. It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! It wasn't just! That is why he wants to see one.

Itachi needed to meet one.

A hero.

It was a conflicting feeling. In many ways, he is a villain. Can he become anything more when that is what he was now? These were not people who obey a hierarchy. They follow their own sound moral judgement to do what is right over taking the easy path.

If the world flows and changes. He realised that heroes will spread. This will leave others to become villains by default. The people will see hope. Hope for change, for better, safer futures where they won't have to rely on mercenaries for protection.

Hope.

The concept of great, fruitful dreams.

Dreams.

The concept of hope.

The Future.

A mess where you rewrite your present and find hope, dreams, and a future of happiness and peace, prosperous and loving. He could never hope for love any longer, but maybe, maybe he could hope for something, just enough to give him some kind of future, some kind of happiness.

Redemption

In theory, preforming above your own crimes at any cost just for one thing, something deep down you wonder whether you deserve, something you wonder whether you can ever be worthy.

Forgiveness

He climbed up from his seat having barely touched his drink, sighing. The convoy should be passing by in half an hour and he doesn't know where the first attack will be. He just heard that many different people with different affiliations have been hired to kill everyone from royalty to guards and escorts.

It was too early to drink like some of the people in this bar anyway. He paused as he saw some masked men charge into the bar, several of them, swords drawn causing many lunchers and brunchers to cry out and scream. The men were demanding money and valuables.

The bars patrons were giving in straight off the bat when one man approached him with a nasty sneer aligning his lips as he tried to look in the hood but Itachi's face was at an angle where no light entered.

"Hand over your cash!" the filth covered man with bad hygiene demanded, waving his sword around.

"Pathetic!" he replied, his gloved hand shooting out and grabbing the blade, and without much effort, snap, the blade broke. The man stepped back with wide eyes as he dropped the remains of his sword while Itachi let the fragment of metal he held fall to the bar.

"Do you know how close to Konoha we are fool!?" he asked, voice cold and intimidating. The other men had stopped to and the bar was quiet as everyone looked to him. "I'm not going to ask twice. Drop the cheap metal and surrender or I'm not going to go easy on you."

One of the men panicked and charged. Itachi moved fast, in his guard, grabbing his wrist and snapping it with ease, knee coming up in an armoured boom the man wheezed out, coughing blood and collapsed unconscious, sword cluttering to the floor with him.

In that moment, Itachi's hood flew back and off, open, revealing a young man with long straight black hair and cool dark eyes surrounded with a black bird wing like mask.

His coat blew open with his movement to show the black body armoured chest and trousers. The inside of his coat is line a deep turquoise with that same colour bird wing moonlit on his chest. He is wearing thick boots and gloves with a deep grey belt around his waist with compartments.

"O-oh shit!" one of the robbers muttered as he took a step back. "I-its one of t-them!" he stuttered out while it was obvious that the other thieves were starting to panic too.

It was after a second that one turned to flee but fell as a bird shaped shuriken flew, spinning around his ankles with thin wire, tying him. His feet and ankles were pulled together and he smashed down bursting his face open. He was crying in pain as two men charged.

The masked man smirked as he pulled something from a pouch and flicked two large pill shaped objects and one hit each before they came in range. They poofed open in sprays of blue smoke and both men just flopped to the ground at his feet.

"I never realised this could be so much fun!" the masked stranger said, seeming to loom over the criminals.

They cowered back when one asked, "W-who the fuck are you!?"

Though it was a question, and cowered out like one, the man tried to make it a demand while all of the bars patrons watched on in awe, unsure whether one of 'them' has ever came to town before today, and curious themselves.

"I'm Nightwing," he responded coldly, no one had heard of him before, and it wouldn't be for a while that they would learn that this is his first sighting. "And today… today I'm your nightmares!"

"P-please, c-can't we work something out!?"

"No!"

Then the wincing and the beat down really got going. They would be handed over to Konoha in a few days begging for prison.

Though, that was more the angry victims rather than their capture as Nightwing didn't have time to spare messing around with punk thieves.

to be continued…

"Lee my most youthful student!"

"Gai-sensei!?"

"Today, heroes walk our fine city. They shall spread out throughout the world, and the world shall change for it!"

"Gai-sensei!?"

"I must now share with you a great secret my most youthful student, Lee!"

"Secret Gai-sensei!?"

"Yes, secret, Lee!"

"You mean a great secret about my flames of youth!?"

"No my most youthful student! This secret is far greater than any you will ever learn!"

"Wow Gai-sensei, I'm honoured! What could this secret possibly be!? Is this why we're in this deep dark cave!? So we shall not be discovered in this mysterious secret training!?"

"In deed that is correct my student! This is the secret!"

"A-a green coloured ring? It is sure nice Gai-sensei but-."

"This is the secret to will…"

"The Will of Fire Gai-sensei!?"

"No Lee! Far more than that! This is the focus of Will Power!"

"W-Will Power?"

"To become a Green Lantern!"

"A-a Green Lantern?"

"The means to become a great hero!"

"Then I must learn Gai-sensei! Please teach me the power of will, and my flames of youth shall burn brightest!"

"Very well my most youthful student!"


	27. Gods Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The escort mission... with Naruto tagging along...? How could anybody think that would go smoothly? All these opportunities. The world will change with Symbols of Hope! The heroes will truly arrive! The Gods of Protection shall arise.

Yugao Uzuki was without her mask as this wasn't an ANBU mission. She stood vigilant at the back of the convoy of the emperors' caravan. Standing on top of the rear wagon as they moved on while Asuma Sarutobi and team 9 rode with the emperor. Many mass loads of samurai followed on foot at a steady pace surrounding the caravan for protection. Then in the carriage in front with the princess and her bodyguard was Tenten.

She had it on good authority that Tenten would be able to handle the princess's immediate defence, along with the overprotective bodyguard. Therefore, since that good authority was the Yondaime-sama she wasn't too concerned. Then with their stalker watching their backs, everything should be green even if a possible ambush lay in wait somewhere on the road to the Capitol.

It was a good thing that it was mid-spring as the sun was out and visibility was perfectly clear. It would be hard to attack them without giving warning first. In addition, Naruto Uzumaki sat back in her wagon reading a book. His hair was neatly combed back and he was wearing a black suit and tie with black shoes and black framed stylish glasses over his blue eyes while he read one of the pervy-sages books.

Yugao was quite annoyed with him tagging along like this. He just wanted a trip to the Capitol because of some new building he was constructing in the city so he took some time off. He apparently had some vacation time he hadn't used. The princess had been annoyed with her for not letting Naruto share her carriage, but he was off duty and rules and protocols are there for a reason.

He could have tried pulling rank but he did not. Apparently, he was comfortable sitting at the back with her reading his pervy book. He claimed he was going to meet the pervy-sage-author in the Capitol and wanted some insight and that he possibly might want the 'sage' to jump ship with a new series for his publishing agency.

Though, if that's true she knows the books must make a lot of money so it could be a wise investment. However, watching the blonde reading that smut in front of her was making her eyes twitch. He looked up at her with dark blue eyes after a few moments of her glaring at him and smiled.

"Sorry Yugao-chan," he said sheepishly, really not looking at all sorry. "I honestly didn't imagine enjoying the book," he continued lying flawlessly. "Its got quite the story to it as well as the sex. Ten-chan did say she had enjoyed a couple of these books herself, but well," he shrugged as he potentially got one of his girls in trouble with her. "I didn't know what to think. They're not poorly written. You shouldn't knock what you've never read before."

She sighed and rolled her dark purple eyes. "I don't read them on principle. I've met the pervy bastard in person a few times. When you meet him you'll know what I mean."

He shrugged with a yawn as the sun baked down on them and placed the book away in his jacket pocket. "It sure is a hot afternoon," he commented clicking some bones in his fingers and stretching. "So I'm still not allowed to hang with Ten-chan, Kara-chan, and Pompello-chan?" he asked with a pout.

"No!" she replied with her hand on her sword hilt for intimidation. "You are not on duty, otherwise I would insist upon you guarding her as a member of Zodiac!"

He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes under his glasses. "Okay, okay," he said sadly. "I should have chosen to start my vacation after we got to the city. I get it, sheesh. Though you do realise we're being followed don't you?" he asked to her shock.

"Yes," she answered but looked unconcerned and did not elaborate.

"By someone I've never sensed before?" he added, which caused her to tense up looking around. "Its easy to change your signature, but to do that would mean changing your whole method of battle, which is excruciatingly difficult to override what you know. So I'm guessing it isn't Arrow! And I doubt I would ever sense him coming."

"How do you know he's…" she trailed off, concerned.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said as if that was answer enough, but elaborated. "I'm related to three of the Hokage. Including the one now in charge. Do you think he left me in the dark when I said I'm getting a lift with this convoy?" he asked sounding amused with her assumption.

She pouted as she looked away, annoyed to think that with him in transit that she wouldn't be the only one clued in. she was always a bit of a control freak for things, more now she is ANBU Captain. She just had to remember that he is ANBU too, for Zodiac.

"Ok, whatever. Just stop annoying me!" she demanded, annoyed anyway.

He shrugged with a yawn. "Don't be like that Yugao-chan!" he complained childishly. "I know you love me. Maybe we should slip away into the woods for a few hours and I can screw some better priorities into you!"

Naruto flung himself up, spin flipping twice as she swung her sword at him several times, dodging each one. "Sheesh girl, what's…" he paused as she swung again and he skipped back off the carriage skidding with the momentum as he landed on the road.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes when he nonchalantly broke an attackers arm, following up by snapping his friends' legs in a one-two. Before Yugao even had a chance to look back Naruto had dragged both attacking ninja into the trees, disappearing with them like a scene from a horror novel. Nobody would hear their screams because it was over so fast.

Yugao had looked back but sighed as like a skilled ninja Naruto had vanished, but he seemed to be a lot better at that than most, which frustrated her. She just had to wonder where he would appear next.

She knew a fair bit about his talents from his records so knew that no matter what if he wanted to she couldn't stop him from sitting with the princess. He is extraordinarily talented in sneaking around and knowing things he shouldn't even without the Hokage telling him, and it isn't from this so-called genius crap.

His genius isn't in the ninja arts but in business and academics, thinking, and using a whole new level thought to be useless to ninja, but obviously not as not only Uzumaki proves, but Uchiha too.

Shaking her head clear she continued observing the caravan when she double took as Naruto was back, only hanging out on top of the emperors' carriage chatting to Choji about something and eating some crisps with him. Those cheesy puff ones she likes to munch while at home reading a good book.

She groaned. Why can't she travel with normal people? The emperors' people didn't even bat an eyelid, and the empress just joining in on their talk, smiling as Naruto sat next to her as if he was her son and she just let him take liberties.

Yugao just couldn't fathom how he gets away with any of the crap he does. It was annoying and disrespectful. Not to mention that it made her want to smack him a few times with her sword.

Meanwhile Naruto pretended he didn't feel Yugao's glare of mutilation as he looked to Ino as she slid onto his lap. "Naru-kun. We have in-coming!" she chimed, giggling.

"In-coming?" the empress asked, startled.

"Of you go Ino-chan," Naruto said laughing as she swished away, just as two men in black outfits, faces covered appeared above the carriage she reappeared clutching their hair as she passed them, and boom she threw them down either side of the carriage, with broken necks.

Naruto hadn't even batted and eyelid as he sat back and watched in amusement as Ino drew her whip and started batting projectiles out of the air as she landed on the large bison pulling the carriage.

Tenten was up front having drawn this long silver, straight sword out of nowhere, and Pompello just stared at it in awe, as it was nearly as tall as she was. Tenten used it like a kebab skewer on the three men that attacked before it poofed away and they were left trampled under their bison.

"W-where do I get a huge sword like that?" Pompello asked as she took a mans head without a moment of thought with her more manageable katana.

"Why would a samurai need a sword she can't swing?" Tenten asked as she pulled out a six-foot long read lance. Spinning it in once hand with a wobbled arch. She sent all of the arrows and kunai back before the attack stopped but the caravan didn't even slow down. The samurai surrounding it had managed to take out some more fodder.

"I guess that's it. I'm highly disappointed," Pompello said with a frown.

Tenten shook her head. "There are more. That was just a test. They're cautious of us. They're obviously more organised than we thought."

Meanwhile, watching the caravan move was a girl. She was young. Just turned seventeen. She was a pretty, and pale skinned with bright red hair, wild and trailing down her back. She wore a long black coat down to her ankles left undone. Under that, she wore black form hugging combats and boots with a black shirt with the top two buttons open. It was clear that she was short and very flat chested, but don't let her hear you say that or you'll be dead.

Hanging on the back of her waist was a straight bladed sword with black runes marked into the dull silver and wrapped with a black leather handle, and barely a hand guard.

She stood in a tree watching in amusement. Her forest green eyes surveying everything she had seen. The blonde boy might be a lot of trouble, she thought. There was little chance her 'minions' would have stood a chance without her.

He hadn't even given fighting a thought. He knew they didn't need him too. The others all moved as soon as the blonde girl attacked. She had detected the attack first, or maybe that boy did. She couldn't be truly sure without popping out of her hiding spot and asking.

"Kairi-san!" She looked down as a large gaggle of men and women waited around for her. "So was that worth it?" this large angry looking man demanded.

"Indeed it was," she replied coolly. "We now know they're not some reject teams. It was true. The Hokage sent some powerful warriors, and the council. The council said that the only threat would be Yugao Uzuki. The councils are always so arrogant and ignorant. The blonde boy according to Iwa's Bingo Book is the Yondaime's son. They have given him B-rank status.

"He is also Ares of the Zodiac," she said thoughtfully, which made them more nervous as the title of Zodiac is like Konoha's version of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. "Then Oto's Bingo Book lists him as an A-rank threat. Both concur that he is an extreme fire hazard to fight close range. If you want a chance of defeating him. My little cousin shall have to battle me."

"So its true. The Uzumaki Clan thrives as wandering ninja?" the man demanded.

She just rolled her eyes. "And we have no men of such pureblood left. He belongs to me. You shall not harm him. If he is damaged by someone other than me. You will die!"

"I'm not sure whether to feel envy of the kid or sorry for him!" one of the men muttered and felt the latter worked as she gave him a chilling glare. He couldn't stop the shiver of dread.

However, she chose not to comment. "The three kunoichi may be difficult. Yugao is Captain of ANBU. The blonde is a mind walker, and the other girl is said to have a hidden arsenal of weapons within her. Then we have the other kages son, and the two other boys and samurai. Then finally, we have a man following them. He's good at keeping hidden, but I'm a better sensor."

"He could be one of them heroes from Konoha!" a man called out sounding worried. "Or worse. He could be competition."

"He's just a ninja like any other!" she said, annoyed with the cowardice. "He bleeds and he dies."

Back with the caravan, Naruto's eyes widened before he burst out laughing as he was back with Yugao. She gave him a look and he looked even more amused as he smirked at her.

"There's this girl back their waiting for the chance to strike with these idiot missing ninja that I believe are so unimportant their villages don't care to even Bingo Book them. She seems to be using them as cannon fodder to capture me so that she and a whole bunch of other girls, cousins I never knew I had can use me to thicken the Uzumaki blood pool. Katniss-chan lied to me when she told me some titbits about my clan, or she never knew about them."

"And you find this girl amusing… wait. How the hell are you spying on her?" she demanded, once more annoyed by him, even more because he was actually impressing her.

She hadn't thought he was talentless, but she hadn't realised he was such a potential spy. Its no wonder Anko likes him so much. She was keeping his talent to herself. That… girl was so dead. He was how she kept ahead of her during that stupid pick out and fuck with the spy game. She was getting intelligence from a secret Uzumaki spy network.

"I can make a thousand shadow clones without breaking a sweat. Then shadow clones are just chakra so they have no true base form. Then I've learnt to dispel without showing any signs of such."

"Oh my," she muttered with wide eyes as she realised what he was capable. Unlike others who could only keep a shadow clone around for a few minutes, or a little longer if their chakra reservoir is large enough.

She had to wonder how long he could keep a shadow clone going for that to pull off, let alone how many for how long. The implications were staggering for his power and control over people. His enemies. Maybe she should keep on his good side if this is only a fraction of what he could do.

He smirked, and she could almost stab herself for thinking of him as more than just an annoying tag-a-long.

Not too far away hidden up ahead near a bridge the wayward travellers would have to cross a certain white haired witch stood waiting with her newly acquired black silk robes fluttering around in the breeze like a good super villainesses should.

Gabby was nearby sitting on the banister wearing some tight short shorts and a white tee shirt but nothing else.

Then leaning over Katniss's shoulder to glare at a red haired girl who was easily manipulating all of those minions into being her cannon fodder.

Her green and white sharingan spinning in her anger. She was wearing a black skirt with tight white sleeveless tee shirt with shin high black ninja sandals and elbow high black leather fingerless gloves. Her long black hair held back by her white headband, and tied at her waist by a white ribbon. She had little silver fastenings of skulls and bats she thought were cute to add as zip pills and buckles.

"That bitch is going to try and kidnap our Naruto-kun!" she spat out angrily as she looked into the pentagram spinning gold in the book Katniss held open. Its cover was a surprisingly light blue. Inside the gold markings, they saw the gold dust like holographic scene of the red head Kairi Uzumaki plotting Naruto's kidnap.

"Aren't we here for the same thing?" Gabby asked, smirking as she ruffled her short platinum hair, pulling it back only for it to flop down again when she let go.

"Yes, but this is us!" she whined, pouting. "We have our ambush cannon fodder set up already. It was a stroke of genius to use them corrupt bastards who want the throne to front the bill. Like we'll really manage to kill any of the royal people when we're after Naruto-kun and the fodder will fall to the ninja and samurai guards!"

"You can always count on the greedy to come through for you when they think they're getting something out of it," Katniss agreed with a purr to her voice, as her black eyes seemed to darken. "I wish we knew about the little Uzumaki's lust for a man with such pure blood. We could have worked something out and worked together, but I suppose we'll have to get rid of her-."

"Or we could keep her as a maid!" Suki Uchiha suggested thoughtfully. "Then if she's nice we might let her borrow him so she can get knocked up or whatever it is she wants out of him!"

"Good idea!" Gabby cheered out in delight. "Just the thought of watching him do his own cousin gets my juices flowing. I could then get her too-."

"Gabby!" Suki interrupted with reprimand. "We've all been waiting for that perfect guy, and I know… well. We'll have Naruto-kun soon. Then we'll get to experience every little fantasy involving him, okay!?"

"Okay," she whined with a pout. "But that means we need to capture her alive too. It's a shame Hinata-chan isn't here though. I guess we can kidnap her another day."

"You know you're a twisted puppy, right?" Suki asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yep!" she happily agreed with a puppy-dog-pout to prove her point.

Naruto was having the time of his life as he was laughing some more as his scouts found the ambush and listened in to three cute, yet naughty girls. "I bet Tsunade-chan would love to be here to get her hands on Katniss, just to hug and kiss her as a thanks for that screwed up spell before beating her to a pulp."

"As in the witch?" Yugao asked, concerned while he nodded and she sighed. "Don't tell me. They have their own army of idiot minions and they're really after you?"

"Umm… well yeah. What can I say? I'm a popular guy!" he replied, shrugging impishly. "They could at least take me out for dinner. They are hot. They don't even need to do that!"

"Uzumaki!" she complained. "Okay, as of now you are back on active duty. If you just sit back again like last time I will hand you over to these girls to fight over you. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" he agreed as she blinked and he was gone. She looked around, groaning as Kara was now snuggled up on his lap at the front while Pompello was also varying for attention.

Now she was feeling jealous of the princess and her bodyguard. What the hell does he have that all of these girls want so bad. It wouldn't hurt to just have a sample would it?

Following the caravan Nightwing had been mildly surprised when he sent on a couple shadow clones to do some scouting to find not only an Uzumaki girl but his sister too. He hadn't seen her in a very long time. Then he realised she wants to be with Naruto-kun if his assessment was correct.

This was a hard deal as he knows Naruto has many girls who share, but then with demonic stamina. He needs more, so many. If she was willing to share with her friend and that witch who keeps annoying all of his bosses, who quite honestly he's stopped listening too. Then she can share with these other girls. It will make her happy.

Naruto-kun is rich, so able to handle a very large family in the future. So how does he go about arranging things? He thought about quickly capturing the four girls and getting them to act more diplomatic with Naruto-kun but then he wouldn't find a hero in action.

He'll just have to wait it out and make sure no one is seriously hurt. Then maybe after. An opportunity should present itself to help his little sister once again, just as he did when he saved her life, or spared it, whatever. He was just glad that she and Sasuke aren't doing too badly for themselves.

At least now, Sasuke got over that silly hate everything and everyone mojo. He couldn't for the life of him figure that out. He also didn't know who killed his mother and the children that night. He had only destroyed the clan who needed to be, but.

He'll have to discover that in the future. He would never have killed his mother. He loved her. His dad. Yeah. He hated that prick. It was for his mothers and his sake that he protected his little sister. He had loved her. He still does love her, and always will. She is his little sister after all.

"Okay," Naruto said, amused as he was cuddling Kara while looking to Tenten. She nodded with a smirk. "We're about to be attacked from behind. Pompello-chan. You and Ten-chan stay with Kara-chan and protect her. I've got my pervy kidnapping cousin to deal with," he said, and with that he poofed away, dropping Kara to the seat, baffled.

"Shadow clone," Pompello said in surprise when she turned at the angry buzz of a charging force. "Why do they have to shout and alert us like that?" she asked, shaking her head in pity as they're going to fight so many pathetic fodders.

"Their idiocy is our advantage," Tenten replied smirking as she was suddenly holding two giant heavy blade swords, one black and a straight blade, the other red, and curved. "Kara-chan. Keep close to us at all time," she said while Pompello looked to the katana that she drew, feeling intimidated by Tenten's huge swords.

"Won't they be too large to do anything?" she asked, trying to make her inadequacy feel less so, but groaned when Tenten used them both to shield from some kunai attacking the three of them.

"Nope!" she replied, amused. "Not everything is as it seems hunnie. How about Kara-chan and I treat you to a little loving once we get to the city…"

Naruto looked bored as he stood behind the caravan. It had had no choice but to stop. Some of the men charging went for him, even against orders, but he killed them with little effort on his part. They shouldn't have been so stupid, and then they might have escaped.

Then she appeared in a flash of multi-coloured sparkles. "Tada!" she chimed out smirking. "Introducing your long lost cousin. Kairi Uzumaki! Or I guess you're the long lost one!"

He sighed and shook his head. "We're related and you call that an entrance?" he asked with a small grin.

"Well," she said, her shoulders sagging sadly. "I didn't have much time to prepare. Mum just gave me a packet of spark powder and said it would have to do."

"Well. I suppose I'll give you points…" he broke a passing fodders leg and neck one-two without breaking stride. "… for a last minute deal. However, if you used some light-based genjutsu you could have made the sparkle blinding. Granted that wouldn't have been nice for me and some of your fodder, but much nicer on general principle."

"Right," she said with a nod. "I'll remember that for next time, but I'm here to kidnap you-."

"Yep, already been spying on you and the fodders!" he said, which caused her to pout. "Can we wrap this up before the three girls up ahead who also want to kidnap me for pretty much the same reason turn up and do whatever it is they've planned with their fodders?"

"Those bitches copied my ideas!" she said scandalised. "It was my idea to find an army of idiot fodders to die while I kidnap you!" she whined.

"Huh?" one of her fodders stopped by her looking at her in horror. She just broke his neck.

"Well. I guess I'll have to do this the old kicking your ass way before they get here!" she said as she charged.

He rolled his eyes and dodged the fist swiftly. "Hey. I am stronger than you are. I was just going to agree to come with you once my mission is over, for a while at least. I have a business to run, or you can come visit me. We are family after all. You might know someone who knew my mother personally."

"Knew her?" she asked, confused. "We thought she was still alive," she said while she kept on her attack. "If we knew she was dead we would have come for you! Then we wouldn't have to go through this awesome battle!"

"Explains why you never found out," he replied, sliding her fist away from his face. "Sarutobi has some questions that need answering. Like did he know the clan was still whole?"

"Probably!" she answered when suddenly a masked man with a wing symbol on his black armoured chest flew out of the trees with a dull metal bow staff knocking about fodders. He gave them both a nod and hurried off to kick more fodder ass while Naruto and Kairi had stopped and stared, surprised.

"Not something you see every day!" Naruto said as he watched him as his cloak fluttered and they watched fodders running for their lives. He wondered whether capes were really cool, but seeing the cloak, robe, cape thing on this guy knows its true. Batman has a cape and it had its uses.

"That were a pretty cool entrance!" she replied, nodding in appreciation.

Naruto couldn't help but agree with a nod. "Yep. Much better than yours, but you should see some of the awesome hero entrances I've seen. I suppose when you're stalking the darkness of the city for the darkest scum you get lots of opportunity for brilliant entrances."

"That sounds so cool-," she began, but stopped and glared as she charged only to get him effortlessly dodging her some more. The faster she moved the quicker he moved. She realised he was toying with her. "You're better than I heard. You haven't even broken out any of the heavy artillery yet."

"I'm dangerous and don't want to hurt you!" he replied, which surprised her and she stopped, eying him shrewdly.

"You really mean you'll. You know?" she asked, gesturing herself and him, and he nodded. "My younger sister too? And some other cousins. We need to strengthen our bloodline or everything will be lost."

"Hey. You just had to be reasonable and ask," he replied with a smile. "So, since you brought all of these pansy assed minions I hope you're going to help me clear them up?"

She sulked and hung her head in shame. "Okay. Next time my little sister suggests something like asking first I'll try that. Sorry!" she complained childishly.

However, they didn't have a chance to bicker over anything more as a large explosion made them turn. There. They watched as the hero engaged to protect the emperor and his wife from two large built men. Naruto could tell this unknown hero was powerful, but these guys were holding their own, and what was more there were more.

Naruto looked around. These men were going for the leader of fire country. These weren't Katniss's men. She wouldn't want berserkers to mess things up, and she didn't seem to want to kill the royal family. If she were to use powerhouses, she would summon daemons.

"I don't think these are Katniss's men. They're not yours either. Are they?" he asked his cousin, feeling odd thinking about the fact he has family now. However, in a way. It was nice to find blood family, other than his father, as he had nothing that side. People his mother may have known. He wished to know his mother more without resorting to resurrecting her from the dead.

"No!" she answered, worried. "I chose my men because I knew they would lose. Mummy told me that under no circumstances am I to ruin democracy for Fire Country because it could mean other countries following suit and a better-ish world."

She stopped at that as Naruto had disappeared and she looked around for him, but he was gone. Likely left to go and kick douche bag butt, and taking things seriously. She had to find him. How was she supposed to marry him in the future if she can't fight by his side? She had to wonder whether his other girls were more powerful than she was.

Nightwing barely managed to take the head of one of the bruits. He knew they weren't a part of either fodder schemes. However, when he looked around and saw that Tenten and Pompello had been knocked away and a large man picked Kara up by her neck. His blood ran cold when suddenly the bruits arm was torn off.

Nightwing noticed the werewolf girl as she ripped into him with brutal jaws and teeth. He also noticed his sister with Katniss trying to subdue a slim man with a lightning sword. Then it seemed their fodders were out of control and siding with the 'real' ninja.

"This is not good!" he muttered as he helped the Princess shakily to her feet while the wolf girl just gave him a nod and charged into fodders. "You two!" he said pointing to the samurai and ninja appointed to guard her. "Look after the Princess-."

He went to deflect a punch my another large man, but he was tripped as Kairi skidded under his legs, sweeping out his ankles and flipping back she drew her sword and slit his throat, landing she holstered her blade.

"That is how you kick ass!" she chimed out smugly. "I'm Kairi Uzumaki. Who are you, tall dark, and kind of creepy?"

"I'm Nightwing!" he replied gruffly as he moved, bludgeoning three fodders to death as they went to attack under orders from their new bosses. "I thought you were in a battle with Naruto-san?"

"Umm… well we are family so I changed sides," she quickly said, sheepishly. "I don't know where these other guys came from but isn't that sword the Raijin?" she asked, looking at the lightning blade with want. Lets face it. Who wouldn't want a cool sword like that?

Tenten was eying it lovingly too.

"Yes!" he agreed with a growl as he looked. His eyes widened, as the blade was almost at his sisters throat when two thin beams of red light shot out from above and the Raijin's wilder screamed in agony as he dropped the weapon. The yellow power went out just leaving the handle. The man cradled his hand as blood pooled from it.

They could only look up at the sky, but they couldn't see anything through the bright light from the sun but a silhouette hovering within the sun. It scared the life out of all of the fodder and brought caution to the enemy ninjas. They could see a flapping of material behind the figure.

It was like a shadow in the light of day. The blood spilt, ignored. It was the hope the sun brought.

"Gods are truly among us!" Princess Kara muttered shivering in awe.


End file.
